Hermione's Mission
by HGranger89
Summary: On Hermione Granger's 17th birthday, she is inducted into the Order of the Phoenix and must train in secret under the tutelage of Professor Snape. When she learns of her mentor's vow, she begs Dumbledore to release him from his duty. When Dumbledore refuses, she decides to find another way. SS/HG; Some divergent from HBP and DH, but you'll recognize the plot. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story has been rummaging around in my head for awhile now, and I'm very excited to get it out. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning my other story, I was just so eager to start this one! If you like the chapter and the concept, please review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger woke up on the 19th of September full of excitement. She was turning 17 years old today and that meant she was an adult in the Wizarding World. She would now be able to perform magic outside of the confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn how to apparate. Hermione was the oldest student in her year and the first to come of age. As she dressed and readied for the day, her roommates, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, wished her a Happy Birthday. She smiled and headed down to the Great Hall with them. Upon her arrival at the Great Hall, she instantly spotted balloons at the Gryffindor table. Beaming she found her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and even Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood beckoning her to the breakfast table. "Happy Birthday Hermione!" They shouted. Harry jumped up and hugged her tightly. He was her best friend and the closest thing she'd had to a little brother. Then Ron came and hugged her followed by Ginny. They sat her down and started passing out presents.

"Here Hermione," said Ginny, "this is from Ron and me." It was a token to Flourish and Blotts to exchange for a book worth one galleon. Hermione smiled and thanked them gratefully, knowing Ron and Ginny could become embarrassed knowing Harry often bought her more extravagant presents.

Neville and Luna gave Hermione a beautiful basket of chocolate from Honeydukes that would keep her cravings satisfied for almost the whole of the term.

"Thank you, Neville and Luna!" Hermione smiled, "All of my favourites. Everyone help yourselves to something."

Next, Harry jumped up exuberantly. "My turn Hermione!" Harry pulled a small box out of his robes and enlarged it. The box was humongous, decorated in burgundy paper with golden ribbon.

"Harry…" said Hermione warily, "you did not have to…"

"Hush Hermione. You're my best friend and only sister. I have more than enough to share with you."

Hermione gingerly opened the present, wanting to preserve the wrappings. When she lifted the cover off the box, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Harry! You should not have!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Hermione had an unspoken arrangement. While the Weasley family would always be dear to them, they were already a family. Harry and Hermione adopted each other long ago. They both understood the magical and Muggle worlds and while Hermione had wonderful, loving parents, they were so separate from her life now. She and Harry would always be each other's family.

In the box, she found a beautiful set of silk forest green dress robes and three large tomes. The robes were tailored and well cut, the colour would most definitely bring out the golden flecks in her amber eyes. She scanned the covers of the books: Charms of Defense and Deterrence; Extraordinary Trials in History; and Magical Moral Perspective. Harry knew her so well. He understood her desire to study magical law and philosophy after Hogwarts, but he was also aware that she had a special gift for spells and charm work.

Harry blushed sheepishly, "well you're an adult now. A young woman needs some beautiful dress robes. Ginny helped me pick them out, and I had to get you some books!

After all the gifts were open, the group tucked into breakfast. The Owl Post soon arrived bearing additional packages. From Mrs Weasley, a fantastic care package of pies and cakes; her favourite tea and some rock cakes - that she would dispose of later - from Hagrid; and a small jewellery box from her parents. She opened it and found a golden oval locket embossed with a lion and her initials. She opened it and found a picture of her and her parents on one side and a picture of her, Ron and Harry on the other. Inside the box was a letter.

" _Our dearest Hermione –_

 _Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday! It is so hard for us to comprehend that in the Wizarding World you are now an adult. You have flourished into a beautiful, brilliant and independent young woman and while we miss you often, we see how you have truly become the woman you were meant to be since going to Hogwarts._

 _Molly and Arthur wrote to us to tell us that it is customary for a witch to receive a locket as a wizard receives a watch when they come of age. I hope we have chosen well._

 _Stay safe this term. We will see you at Christmas. Please write often._

 _All our love,_

 _Mum and Dad, xx."_

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She knew her parents accepted her life as a witch, but she appreciated reading those words from them. Wiping her tears away, Harry passed her another letter addressed to her in bright purple ink.

" _Miss Granger –_

 _Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday. Please come to my office at 7 pm. I like liquorice wands._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Hermione stared at the letter curiously. "Dumbledore wants to meet with me after dinner. What could that be about?"

"Dunno 'Mione. You're the first to come of age this year" shrugged Ron, "hopefully something cool though."

Harry took the short letter to read. Typically it was he who received messages from the Headmaster. "Licorice wands is the password by the way."

That evening, after dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione made her way to the gargoyle outside the Headmasters office. She gave the password, and the statue sprung open revealing a staircase. She ascended and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly, and she walked in tentatively. Sitting behind his desk, she found Professor Dumbledore smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. Sitting across from the Headmaster, she was surprised to see Professor Snape, the Potions Master turned Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, with a scowl on his face, avoiding her gaze.

"Miss Granger! Welcome my dear. Take the seat next to Severus. I'm sure you're curious to know why you've been summoned."

Hermione noticed that Professor Snape bristled at being addressed by his given name in front of a student.

Hermione nodded "yes sir. Normally Harry is the one summoned. I am not sure how exactly I can help you."

Snape scoffed at this "Do not underestimate yourself, Miss Granger. We all know you are the brains behind Potter's successes."

Hermione was shocked that he spoke, let alone that he had complimented her and was left gaping at him.

"Do close your mouth, Miss Granger," he sneered, "now you look like one of your dunderheaded friends."

Hermione closed her mouth as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes well Miss Granger, Professor Snape is correct, to a point…" he shot a warning look at the younger man, "as you know, Harry has special lessons with me this year to plan for Voldemort's demise and the upcoming war. You are integral to my plans for Harry and the war effort, and you are the first of your class to come of age. Therefore It is my preference to have you join the Order of the Phoenix immediately so that you may train and garner knowledge to assist Harry. You, my dear, are his greatest asset."

Hermione was speechless as Dumbledore continued.

"Professor Snape has agreed to be your mentor and sponsor into the Order. We plan to have you inducted at the next meeting, and then you will set up a schedule with Professor Snape to receive extra instruction in duelling, potions, and occlumency. You will assist Professor Snape in brewing for the Order and the Hospital Wing as well. It goes without saying that your peers, not even Misters Potter and Weasley can know that you are in the Order."

Hermione regained the use of her voice, "won't it looks suspicious that I am spending so much time with Professor Snape?"

The dark wizard spoke this time, "we will say that you wish to become a Potions Mistress when you leave Hogwarts, and Professor Slughorn, in his advancing years, does not wish to take on an apprentice."

"But," Hermione interjected, "I hope to go to university and become a barrister after Hogwarts. Harry knows this. He bought me legal texts for my birthday today. That excuse won't work."

Severus Snape's eyebrows arched, surprised that this gifted witch, with powerful magic – not that he would tell her that – wanted to be something as muggle as a barrister. "Fine," he snapped, "Tell Potter that I need an assistant to help with potion making due to my workload for the Order and since you are the best student in Potions, the Headmaster has asked you to assist me."

"That will work," said Hermione.

"Excellent Miss Granger! I knew you would be keen to join the Order for the greater good", Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "please return to my office on Sunday evening at 8 pm for your first meeting."

With that Hermione took her leave from the Professors. In three days she would be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Professor Snape was to tutor her privately, and she had to lie to her best friends about it. She sighed, held her head high and began the walk back to Gryffindor tower, rehearsing her story in her head for when the boys undoubtedly questioned her about the meeting she just left.

* * *

When Hermione left the Headmaster's office, Severus Snape rounded on him. "What the bloody hell are you thinking Albus?! Miss Granger is a child. You have no business inducting her into the Order until she has completed her education."

"Severus …" said Dumbledore, a tone of warning in his voice, "Miss Granger is integral to ending the war. I hope to defeat Tom before her education is completed. You know my time is limited. We must equip Harry now before I am gone. To do that we must also instruct Hermione. You cannot deny the girl is brilliant Severus. Train her for survival. If we do not end the war before June, you know they will become the most wanted wizard, and witch in Great Britain and nowhere will be safe for them."

"Fuck you, Albus," he seethed, "Fuck you for putting on that godforsaken ring and damning us all. You damn my soul by forcing me to … and you damn Potter and Granger by abandoning them as you go to your grave."

For the first time, Albus Dumbledore felt older than this 115 years. He had been impulsive and thoughtless when he put on that Horcrux, and it had cost the war effort dearly. He now had ten months to set the Golden Trio on the path of destroying the rest of the Horcruxes. He stared at the man he regarded as a son, the man who he had to condemn by ordering him to end his life and prayed that one day Severus would forgive him for everything.

"I will never quit saying I am sorry Severus, but unfortunately, what's done is done. We must do what we can with the time remaining to destroy Tom forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you for over 50 follows after one chapter! Thanks especially to Padma G. and Silver Orbed Lioness for reviewing._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"But why you Hermione? Why is Dumbledore forcing you to work with the dungeon bat?"

Hermione was becoming increasingly aggravated. She had had this conversation with the boys continuously over the last three days.

"Harry, because Professor Snape needs help with potion making. Lately, he is being summoned by Voldemort constantly", she whispered in the common room, "only four Hogwarts students know about the Order – us and Ginny – and I'm the best at potion making."

"But why can't Slughorn do it?" Harry interrupted.

"We've been through this!" Hermione was shouting at this point, "a lot of the brewing is for the Order, and Slughorn is not a member. Also, Slughorn refuses to do the brewing for the infirmary because he only agreed to teach as a favour to the Headmaster. He will not brew for the school as well."

Hermione cast a tempus charm to see the time. It was a quarter to eight.

"Enough with this inane conversation Harry. I have to meet Professor Snape now for our first brewing session. Don't wait up for me." Hermione stalked out of the portrait hole before Harry could argue anymore.

Hermione headed straight to the Headmaster's office and gave the password to the gargoyle. It sprung out of the way, revealing the staircase. As she ascended the stairs, she heard raised voices.

"Albus! Severus! How could you think this is a good idea? Initiating Hermione Granger tonight? She has been of age for all of three days."

"Minerva, I have already made my feelings on the matter clear", drawled the Potions Master, "unfortunately I have no choice."

"Miss Granger has agreed to it, Minerva. Severus will train her, and I would ask you to be on hand for any emotional support she may need as she may not discuss Order business with her friends. She will be invaluable to the greater good."

"This conversation is not over Albus!"

Hermione sighed. _'Great, neither of her Professors supported her membership into the Order'_ she thought. Didn't they understand that she had sworn to protect Harry at any cost to herself? She would see him to the end of his mission. As a muggle-born witch, she found herself even more compelled to fight, to save her new world. Voldemort was foolish to think he could conquer all of Muggle Britain. 58 million muggles in the United Kingdom against 50,000 wizards, and after he kills or imprisons all of the Muggle-borns and blood traitors, that leaves about 40,000. Voldemort was short-sighted, like most megalomaniacs. His armies may have magic, but Muggles had bombs. She had to do her part to protect her friends and loved ones.

Hermione knocked on the door loudly to make her presence known to the three professors.

"This conversation is over Minerva," Dumbledore said sternly. He then lightened his tone and called Hermione in.

"Good evening Miss Granger! I am glad to see you have not changed your mind."

"No sir, I have not. I am still committed to protecting and aiding Harry until Voldemort is defeated."

Professor McGonagall glared at the Headmaster at these words.

"Excellent, well let's be on our way. After you Minerva."

Professor McGonagall threw floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in and called "12 Grimmauld Place." Professor Dumbledore followed. Soon Hermione was left alone in the Headmaster's office alone with the Potions Master.

"After you Miss Granger", he purred.

Hermione blushed. "Sir… I heard the Professors arguing. I know you do not want to be my instructor and sponsor. Thank you for agreeing to teach me."

"I did not agree to anything Miss Granger. The Headmaster employs me, and I am a member of the Order. I do many things I do not wish to. My masters rarely require my consent", he sneered, "now, step into the floo. We are late."

Hermione stepped out of the floo at 12 Grimmauld Place. She banished the soot from her robes and scurried over to stand next to Professor McGonagall before Professor Snape came through. She looked around the room and laid eyes on Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Mr and Mrs Weasley staring at her confusedly.

"Hermione dear, it is wonderful to see you, but what on earth are you doing here?" questioned Mrs Weasley. She looked from Hermione to Professor Dumbledore.

"Molly, we have some important business to attend to this evening that involves Hermione", Dumbledore said, "Now, if we could all sit down. We have much to discuss."

Hermione sat down between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, Kingsley Shacklebolt at the foot. All of the Weasleys were on one side, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Remus sat with the Professors and Hermione. Hermione was so tense, she sat ramrod straight between her teachers and stared straight ahead at the twins, who winked with huge grins on their faces and wished her a Happy Belated Birthday.

"Birthday?" said Tonks confusedly, followed by a dawning realisation on her face. "Bloody excellent!" she exclaimed. "We need more women around here to fight in combat, right Fleur?"

Fleur nodded in agreement. The two women could not be more different but had struck up a close friendship. They were both strong, independent women that Hermione could look up to and learn from. Fleur was a curse breaker at Gringotts, while Tonks was an Auror. They both had dangerous jobs and were seasoned duellers. They were only a handful of women in the Order, and Tonks and Fleur were the only ones under the age of thirty. Hermione adored Tonks but had not gotten to know Fleur well over the summer since Ginny and Mrs Weasley seemed to despise her. Maybe things would change now that they were all in the Order together.

"Fight in combat?!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. Albus, Hermione is a child! What are you thinking bringing her here?"

"Molly", rebuked Dumbledore, "Hermione is an adult witch now. She has agreed to become a member of the Order and my hope is that tonight she will be inducted."

"Excellent!" said Fred and George in unison.

"About bloody time", growled Mad-Eye Moody "Who will be training her?"

"We will!" insisted Tonks "Remus and I can find the time to come to Hogwarts, and we could meet early before meetings."

"I could also assist Tonks", said Shacklebolt.

Severus Snape cleared his throat and silenced the room. "How touching. Everyone wants to train the Gryffindor Princess. However, as I am the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, and the only legilimens in the room, besides the Headmaster. I will be instructing Miss Granger."

Tonks started to cut off her former professor when he continued, "Would it not be suspicious for aurors and a wolf to be found traipsing through Hogwarts to meet with a student? When her peers, especially Potter and Weasley, are supposed to have no idea she is in the Order?" he sneered.

Mrs Weasley stood up shouting "This is foolishness! Hermione. Is. A. Child. Ron and Harry are not Order members and neither will Hermione. She is still in school. She has two full years to complete at Hogwarts. She should be focusing on her N.E.W.T.s not training for war with a Death Eater of all people!"

Suddenly many voices were shouting and yelling at each other. Dumbledore, Hermione and Professor McGonagall stayed seated.

"There is your true opinion of me Molly Weasley! Am I not to be trusted with your precious Hermione Granger? I have only instructed her for the last five years! In fact, I have instructed all of your red-headed spawn and all but one are competent in my subjects." hissed Snape.

"Molly dear, if Dumbledore trusts…" reassured Arthur Weasley

"Mum. Just sit down. Please. Let Dumbledore finish," begged Bill Weasley.

"I agree with Molly. Hermione should have nothing to do with the Order until Harry and Ron can also join her" said Remus.

"Remus! Of all the sexist things," screamed Tonks.

"She iz smarter than Ron or 'Arry combined" started Fleur.

"We need to train them all up!" shouted Moody. "Potter and Weasley could still train at school, even if they are not of age yet."

"Harry and Ron are far too impulsive Alastor. If we let them join now, they would break the underage magic rules, like they did last summer at the Ministry." Reasoned Kingsley.

Fred and George were grinning ear to ear listening to everyone, shouting unhelpful things like:

"Hermione is a warrior!"

"She's nutters. She wants to die fighting!"

"Forge, did Snape just call us competent?"

"I believe he did Gred!"

"Most brilliant witch of her age! Let her join!"

"The Gryffindor Princess wants to vanquish the Dark Lord beside the Boy Who Lived!"

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and slammed his hands on the table and shouted "SILENCE!" Everyone stared at him, mouths gaping. All murmuring apologies as they sat down.

Severus was glaring daggers at Molly, while Molly was scoffing under her breath.

"Now, this is not up for discussion", rebuked Dumbledore, "I have vetted Hermione, and she has accepted my offer to join the Order. Severus will train Hermione under the guise that she will be his Potions assistant this year. Once Severus and I have deemed her ready, she will be available for missions, most likely with him for protection. I will remind you all," he shot a look of warning at Molly Weasley, "that Severus is not a death eater, he is a spy, he is loyal to the Order of the Phoenix, and nothing circumspect will happen to Hermione under his tutelage."

Everyone was silent as Dumbledore continued "Now. Hermione, Severus, are you ready to begin the ceremony?"

Remus stood at this. "Severus is to be Hermione's sponsor as well? Surely Minerva, Dora or Fleur would be more suitable?"

Tonks put her hand on Remus' arm and pulled him down. "Mad-Eye was my sponsor. I was his trainee at the time. It's a similar situation." She then whispered to him, "Stop interrupting Dumbledore. You're only making things worse."

Dumbledore stood up and beckoned Hermione and Severus to him.

"Who presents Hermione Jean Granger for membership to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I, her sponsor, Severus Tobias Snape."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you pledge your loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix and all its members? Do you swear to fight for the Light until darkness is defeated?"

"I do."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and beckoned Hermione to do the same. Their wands glowed a bright white light. He brought the wands together, sealing the oath.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you vow to teach and protect Hermione Jean Granger to the best of your abilities. To train and guide her as a warrior for the greater good."

"I swear it."

' _I swear it. God… why does it feel like I'm marrying Professor Snape.' She blushed at her roots at her thoughts. 'Oh my god. I'm bonding myself to Professor Snape. He is vowing to protect and teach me. He is being forced to do this by Dumbledore. This is awful. What was I thinking.'_

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you vow, to the best of your abilities, to learn the skills taught to you by Severus Tobias Snape? To use these skills only for the light and the protection and safeguarding of the Wizarding World?"

"I swear it."

Dumbledore then had master and student turn to face each other. They grasped each other's left arms by the elbows. She felt a spark flow through her at his touch. Hermione's amber eyes stared into the endless obsidian eyes of Professor Snape. Hermione felt her cheeks redden once more as if he was staring directly into her soul. Based on how Harry had described the experience last year, she did not believe he was using legilimency on her, but it still felt as if he could see the depths of her thoughts and emotions. She looked away quickly.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and began an incantation in a language Hermione did not recognise. As he did, blue light entwined Severus and Hermione's arms like rope, binding them together.

"We are all links in the chain of Light. Hermione, by binding yourself to Severus you are connected to every other person in the chain through our combined magic. By pledging loyalty to the Order and to Severus, you have pledge loyalty to us all. To break the chain would have dire consequences." Dumbledore warned.

Hermione nodded her understanding and looked back to her Potions teacher. As the light faded neither pulled away or dropped the other's arm. Then, she felt the faintest touch in the crook of her arm as his long, slender fingertips lightly grazed the inside of her arm. She pulled away as if he had burned her. He was gazing at her impassively as if he did not care about this ritual or had not noticed her reaction to his light touch. Hermione stared back at him in confusion, still not quite sure what she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks to Zedoc, Chelsea Always, Onyx Obsidian, HGxSS Always,_ houstonclay _, and purplehedgehog13 for your reviews! Thank you to everyone who has followed the story in the last week. My husband and I currently on holiday in the UK from Canada so I haven't been writing and uploading as quickly as usual. I will say, we have gone to the Warner Bros. Studio Tour and the current History of Magic exhibition in the British Library, and I was so overwhelmed by the magic of this world and the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. It's a blessing to be able to play around with these characters at all!_

 _Disclaimer: These fantastic characters and some familiar elements are not_ my own _, unfortunately. The plot is as much as possible._

* * *

Two days later Hermione was nervously standing outside of the Defense classroom. She kept lifting her fist up to the door about to knock, and then wavering and dropping her fist. She didn't quite understand why she was so nervous. She had agreed to these private lessons with Professor Snape after all. It just seemed as though something changed between them at her initiation that she couldn't shake. The bonds they had made to each other, the way his fingers brushed her arm had made her whole-body tingle that night, and now she was nervous.

Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a snarky shout, "Miss Granger, are you going to stand outside my classroom all night, or can we get started?"

Hermione sheepishly opened the classroom door and walked into the classroom. "Good evening sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Well now that you've decided to grace me with your presence let's begin. There is not much brewing to be done at the moment, and I know you have adequate skills for your level of duelling and potion making, so I want to start to focus on occlumency. I think this will be the most important skill if you are to encounter any death eaters and the one area you have no training in."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She wanted to learn occlumency but was also terrified based on Harry's experience last year.

As if reading her thoughts, Snape tried to reassure her "I was particularly brutal with Potter last year, because I wanted to impress upon him the power of the Dark Lord's legilimency skills and, as you know, there is no love lost between us. However, I will endeavour to be – maybe not gentler – but more guiding. I do not wish to weaken your mind or hurt you, even if it may feel that way in the process." He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Please trust me, Miss Granger. I mean you no harm."

Hermione took a deep breath at his candour. He was so gentle with her; it was shocking compared to his usual demeanour. "Thank you, sir. I do trust you. It's just a bit nerve-wracking, the idea of having someone poking around in your mind."

"I understand. Now, before we begin, I need you to clear your mind of all thought. Think of muggle meditation. Eliminate all thoughts of the day and focus on a meaningless object and give that thing all of your attention."

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and raised the wand to his temple and placed its tip into the greasy roots of his hair. When he withdrew it, the silvery substance of memories came away, and he let it fall gracefully into the Pensieve, where the memories swirled silvery-white. She realized these were memories he did not want her to see in case his spells backfired.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Miss Granger."

Hermione got to her feet, still nervous, but feeling more reassured. They faced each other with the desk between them.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," said Snape, "Now… brace yourself. _Legilimens!_ _"_

Professor Snape had struck before Hermione was ready before she had even begun to summon any force of resistance. The classroom vanished before her eyes and image after image was racing through her mind vividly.

 _She was three, chasing the neighbours' grey and white cat around the front lawn. She wanted to play with him so badly, but her little legs could not reach him. Her face turned red in anger, and the cat suddenly rushed into her arms being summoned through accidental wandless magic_ _…_

 _She was eight, the girls in her primary school were standing around her in a circle, pushing her and taunting her screaming 'Eager Beaver'; 'Brown nosing Swot'; 'Bushy-haired bint'. When Hermione fell, and one girl was about to kick her in the kidney, all five girls were thrown onto their backs inexplicably_ _…_

 _Hermione was hiding on the stairs of a house, unseen by her parents as she watched them arguing about what to do with their daughter's strange actions._

" _I know what I saw Helen, the cereal box was on the highest shelf and it flew into her hand! How do you explain that? And that awful yellow sweater your mother bought her is now pink?"_

" _I don't know what to do David! I-i-it doesn't make any sense. Something must be wrong with her. Should we take her to see a child psychologist? The paediatrician?"_ _…_

 _Thirteen-year-old Hermione was hiding in the second-floor girls' bathroom, staring at her new black paws and tail, screaming at herself, tears falling down her face as she is starting scratching the bathroom stall._ _"_ _You are so stupid Hermione! How could you be so foolish?! You should have taken hair directly from the head, not from her robes. Oh, my god. This is a disaster. What will Madam Pomfrey say_ _…_ _What will Professor Snape say? He_ _'_ _ll tell all of Slytherin in Potions just to humiliate me. You_ _'_ _re supposed to be better than this Granger. You are Muggle-born. You have to be the best. You have to work twice as hard for half the recognition. You can_ _'_ _t let those pure-blooded bigots think you are inadequate based on skill. ARGH_ _…_ _"_

Suddenly, she felt him pull out of her mind. Snape's classroom came back into view, and she realised that she was laying on the floor, panting for air. She looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his calf, his trousers were scorched in the back of his left leg.

'Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?' asked Snape coolly.

"No," said Hermione nervously.

"I thought not," said Snape annoyed, "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" Hermione asked, unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"Flashes of it. You are not and have never been stupid Miss Granger. Unfortunately, you are correct in your assessment that you must work twice as hard as the pure-blooded students for half as much recognition, and there's the added deficiency that you were not familiar with the wizarding culture at all. However, you are doing admirably. Your parents didn't take you to a muggle psychologist, did they?"

"They did. I, however, did not exhibit any accidental magic in the appointment, so I was written off as a precocious child who was socially awkward and loved books. Not that any of that is inaccurate. Everything made sense once Professor McGonagall came to visit on my eleventh birthday." Hermione was surprised by the compliments he had paid to her – again. It gave her a thrill to finally receive praise and recognition from the Professor she worked so hard to please for all these years.

"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been,' said Snape, raising his wand once more. 'You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain, and you will not need to resort to your wand.'

'Clear your mind, Miss Granger,' said Snape's cold voice. 'Let go of all emotion …'

The second time, Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She had done muggle meditation in primary school. She focused on a safety deposit box, like the ones her parents had. She knew they kept insurance papers, the deed to the house, passports, etc. locked away in there. She focused on the box; she imagined she was pulling out all of the memories, putting them in vials and placing them into the box to lock…

Suddenly one of the vials fell to the floor in a crash, and the memory poured out.

 _Hermione was in the Forbidden Forest with Harry and Hagrid. A sixteen-foot-tall giant was tied to a tree. "It's company he needs. Maybe you could teach him, English Hermione," begged Hagrid._

" _We'll … er… try Hagrid," replied Harry._

" _I knew I could count on you, Harry and Hermione. I'll wake him up then! Introduce you."_

" _What! – Er no! Don't…," shouted Hermione, jumping up._

 _But Hagrid was already heading towards the giant. He grabbed a long broken tree bough and smiled at the pair reassuringly before poking the giant to wake him up. The giant roared; birds flew out of the trees, and the creature began to stand up._

" _All right Grawp? Had a nice sleep eh? I've got some friends for you to meet. This here is Harry, and this is Hermione... Er, Hermione, your name is kind of hard for him to say. Mind if Grawp calls you Hermy Hermione?" said Hagrid._

 _Harry and Hermione watched Grawp in great trepidation. "No not at all," squeaked Hermione._

" _Isn't that nice Grawp? Two new friends to keep you company... Oh, Grawp-y no!" Grawp's hand shot out and seised Hermione as she screamed. He hoisted her into the air, so they were at eye level. Hermione pointed her finger at Grawp and shouted "Grawp! Put me down. NOW." The giant placed Hermione gently back down on the ground._

" _Alright? I think you've got an admirer," said Harry pulling her close to him._

Snape pulled out of the memory. Hermione looked up at him and was shocked to see a smirk on the Potion Master's face. As she stared at him, he laughed in a low, baritone rumble that turned into a full belly laugh.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" asked Hermione, arching her eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner.

"That beast Hagrid calls a brother is in love with you! He calls you Hermy. You shouted at a giant, and he gently placed you back on the ground instead of crushing you in his fist." Snape guffawed. "You most certainly are a silly, impulsive Gryffindor Miss Granger."

"Oh haha, sir. Are you quite finished laughing at my expense now? Can we continue with the lesson?" she said coolly.

Snape stopped laughing and composed himself, but he didn't wipe the smirk off his face. It was throwing Hermione off. She found him quite handsome when he smiled. _'Oh, gods. Did I just think he looks attractive' she moaned to herself, 'what is happening to me!'_

"Much better job this time around Miss Granger. Focusing on the safety deposit box was effective at blocking me out temporarily. For a first lesson, it was admirable." Hermione gave a self-satisfied smile at the compliment. "Every evening, before bed, I want you to practice emptying your mind and meditating."

"Yes, sir. Good night. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Good evening Miss Granger."

That night, Hermione was laying in bed in Gryffindor Tower. She could hear the light snores of Lavender and heavy breathing of Pavarti. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of the day. As she emptied her mind, only one thing came to the forefront for her to dwell on, the face of her mentor smirking at her. Hermione rolled onto her stomach and groaned as she beat her head against her pillow. _'Do I have a crush on Professor Snape?'_ she thought. _'I have to meet with him one-on-one three times a week, plus classes.'_ Occlumency was now more imperative than ever if only to keep him from seeing her feelings for him. She laid there in her bed, curtains drawn, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She could not have a crush on Severus Snape.

* * *

After Hermione Granger left his classroom, Severus entered his office. He still wasn't used to residing above ground after eighteen years in the dungeons. He sunk down into favourite wingback chair and summoned the fire whiskey from his liquor cabinet. He poured a generous three fingers and loosened his cravat. Just as he took the first sip, his fireplace flashed green, and Albus Dumbledore's head popped out.

"Good evening Severus! Mind if I step through."

"Be my guest old man," said Severus sardonically.

"How was your first lesson with Miss Granger," inquired Dumbledore, eyebrows raised at the whiskey in his spy's hand.

"Fine. Miss Granger managed to block my intrusion for about a minute after her second attempt. I knew she would be more capable than Potter."

"Excellent! She has always been a fast learner. If it went well, why the drink Severus?"

"Is it a crime to drink Albus? Last time I checked I was thirty-six years old and allowed to drink in the privacy of my quarters."

The lesson had gone well, much better than he expected. While he had expected the Granger girl to learn occlumency, he had not expected her to be able to clear her mind so quickly, even for a short while. What upset him was that the girl had endeared herself to him. He felt sorry for the little girl who had been bullied for being intelligent and was judged by muggle parents for showing accidental magic. He knew all too well what that was like, thinking bitterly of the marauders and his own muggle father.

He also felt guilty that he had treated her so poorly that she assumed that he would broadcast her failures to the entire school for his pleasure. Sure, he enjoyed mocking Gryffindors, but he wasn't depraved enough to torture the poor girl. At the time he'd been furious that she had stolen ingredients right under his nose and impressed that a thirteen-year-old slip of a girl had been able to brew one of the most challenging potions. Polyjuice wasn't even taught in the curriculum at Hogwarts, it was a mastery level potion and a second year had brewed it perfectly. He wasn't about to broadcast THAT; even he had failed at Polyjuice on his first attempt having forgotten the additional scoop of lacewings to the cauldron before splitting it up. And the way she told off Hagrid's giant brother. Gods that memory was priceless. It was clear though that the girl had some serious insecurities about her capabilities. They would need to work on instilling the confidence required to fight in a war.

The headmaster coughed to get his attention. Severus pulled out of his thoughts. "Something on your mind Severus?"

"No, no, just thinking."

Suddenly Severus' left forearm burned. He looked up at Albus, downed his drink and groaned, "I'm being summoned. I must depart."

"By all means my boy. Please come see me when you return."

Severus wandlessly and non-verbally summoned his death eater robes and masked from his wardrobe, dressed and made his way to the apparition point behind the castle grounds. He apparated to Malfoy Manor and thought 'What does the sick fuck want tonight?' He quickly put up his occlumency shields, taking special care to lock away all thoughts of Hermione Granger and their private lessons or her initiation into the Order.

He arrived in the drawing room and was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. "Severus, darling. How are you? How is Draco fairing so far?"

He grabbed her proffered hand and kissed it. "Cissy, he is well. Very focused on his school work and other tasks," he drawled, arching his eyebrow knowingly. "I have told him that as his Head of House and godfather, my office door is always open."

"Thank you, Severus."

"SSSSeverus." A voice hissed in the distance. "Join us."

Severus bowed his head to the Lady Malfoy and went to join the Dark Lord and the rest of the inner circle.

"My Lord." Severus dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

As he rose, Voldemort stared at him with his blood red eyes and asked "How are you fairing in your new position Severus? Dumbledore kept us both away from the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for so long. It brings me great satisfaction to know you now occupy the post. My faithful servant, right under Dumbledore's nose."

"My Lord. The old coot has foisted an 'assistant' on me," he sneered. "Our dear Professor Slughorn is in poor health and unable to teach and brew for the school and therefore Dumbledore is making me work with Potter's mudblood friend Granger." This information was safe to reveal. It was the cover after all. Slytherin students will soon find out once they see her in the dungeons at night.

"Ah, Slughorn. He helped me a great deal during my time at Hogwarts," his tone betraying the satisfaction he felt at tricking the foolish man all those years ago. "He always was a cunning snake, doing his best to avoid hard work, while revelling in the accomplishments of others."

"Indeed my Lord. This insufferable girl is to be under my tutelage for the entire year. I'm not sure how I'll be able to endure her. I believe I can use her to gain knowledge of Potter of which Dumbledore is unaware. As they are close friends, she will know a great deal."

"Excellent plan Severus. Use the filthy mudblood to betray Potter and Dumbledore. I look forward to hearing what information you gain from the girl."

Internally Severus sighed with relief. He would be spared torture tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am back home from holiday and had tons of time on the flight home to write a nice long chapter. I hope you like it. I can only describe this chapter as "The training montage". I wanted to show the passage of time in snippets so we can see their relationship and Hermione's training develop. This would take place over approx. a month._

 _Thanks to HGxSS Always, littleluna, Onyx Obsidian, Chelsea always, ALIASTESEN, Padme.G, and purplehedgehog13 for your reviews. They are always appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings and hers alone. I've tried to infuse my own creativity into the plot._

* * *

After their first lesson, Hermione and Snape settled into a routine: Tuesdays were for occlumency lessons; On Thursdays, they brewed; and Sunday afternoons for defence and duelling.

During their first brewing session, Professor Snape set her to making burn-paste. Hermione huffed and went into the storeroom to collect the ingredients to make the bright orange balm. This recipe was in the second-year curriculum, she was a NEWTs level potions student, the best in her year and found it beneath her to be spending her Thursday evening brewing it when she could be learning occlumency or practising protective charms. Hermione levitated the pewter cauldron and slammed it down on the work table in Snape's private lab. He looked up at her with his signature arched eyebrow.

"Something not to your satisfaction Miss Granger?" he sneered.

"Why am I brewing burn paste when I could be learning something new? You're supposed to be training me, sir." She spoke indignantly.

"Ah, does the brightest witch of her age feel that this potion is beneath her?" he said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, brewing is not all exciting research, discoveries, and advanced potion making. Normally, the most basic potions are the most in need. The infirmary and Order members, go through an inordinate amount of burn paste. If you need a 'challenge', you can brew a triple batch simultaneously."

Hermione's cheeks tinged a bright rose colour. She hadn't thought of that. He wasn't trying to belittle her or doubt her abilities by giving her a simple potion; he just had to meet the requirements of his role as Potions Master for Hogwarts and the Order. He was likely relieved that he could pass on this brewing to someone else. A potions master brewing unchallenging potions day in and day out for twenty years must be mind-numbing. She went to collect two more cauldrons and levitated them over to her workspace without complaint.

After forty-five minutes, Hermione was nearly complete the three batches. Her stirring rods were charmed to self-stir, but she was still counting to make sure they stopped after thirteen clockwise rotations. Professor Snape looked up at her after the tenth rotation and cleared his throat. "Add a counter-clockwise rotation at the end."

"But sir, the recipe is clear, thirteen clockwise rotations."

"And I am telling you to add a counter-clockwise rotation at the end. Who is the potion master in the room Miss Granger?" he spat.

She looked at him inquisitively, "Sir, what does the counter-clockwise stir do?"

"It helps balance most potions, so the ingredients mix properly. You will also notice that the balm will appear to be a brighter orange and will congeal faster. I add a counter-clockwise rotation to most of my potions. It is something I have discovered through experimentation. You will find that your potions textbooks will teach you to create an adequate potion, but all potions can improve through extensive research. However, Masters aren't one to share their 'trade secrets.'"

She furrowed her brow. Harry's copy of Advanced Potion-Making had indicated to add a counter-clockwise stir, and his Draught of Living Death had been far better than hers. She needed to borrow the book when she returned to Gryffindor Tower that evening.

"Thank you, sir. I will keep that in mind in the future. I would like to learn more about potions experimentation in our lessons if you are amenable." She beamed up at him.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, if you prove yourself 'worthy', I may share a few more secrets with you." He quirked his lips up and gave her a small half-smile.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, fingers steepled – his eyes following his spy, who had taken to pacing the Headmaster's office.

"I had to give him something, in case, Gods forbid, he gets through my shields and sees that I have memories of Miss Granger. Also, the cover at the school is that she's my Potions Assistant, so it's not unfathomable that one of the Slytherins will mention something to their parents. I got a head start and told the Dark Lord the cover story."

"I agree with your decision Severus. It was a smart plan. Now, what sort of information do we feed Tom?"

"I don't know. Something innocuous. I mean, Potter's not doing anything right now anyway. He's an arrogant little shit in class – just like his father – but that's nothing new. He's apparently fucking brilliant at potions now, which is just ridiculous, but other than that he's not up to anything that I can tell." Severus was babbling now. _'Maybe too much time with Granger,'_ he thought. "It has to be interesting enough to prove to him that both Miss Granger and I are useful enough so he'll leave her alone and maybe not bestow me with the cruciatus curse very often."

"Hmmm, Severus, I think Harry's potions grades are due to his confrontations with Dolores last year. Minerva said it is his ambition to become an auror and he was told he could only take your classes if he got an O. He did not in the end, but maybe it influenced him to focus on the discipline this year. Tell Tom that Harry is keeping out of trouble and has become uncharacteristically studious because he believes auror training will help him in the war."

"Good plan," Severus agreed, "He'll have a good laugh at Harry's attempts since he thinks no one but you can even come close to defeating him. His arrogance is insufferable. Potter might not have gotten away after the Triwizard Tournament if the Dark Lord hadn't insisted on playing with him. It should also distract him from your little lessons with Potter."

The plan made, Severus sank into the chair facing Dumbledore and poured a healthy serving of gin into the teacup set out for him.

* * *

Severus and Hermione stood across from each other, wands drawn. Hermione had been pouring over the book Harry had bought her for her birthday and had adapted to nonverbal magic quite quickly in DADA, charms and transfiguration. She should be nervous, but she knew that she could not back down against a wizard as powerful and intelligent as Severus Snape. She would give it her all.

"Now, Miss Granger, in the classroom and your rebel group, Dumbledore's army, you were taught to duel with decorum. When facing Death Eaters, decorum does not exist. You must cast and then immediately cast again, watching the actions of your opponent or opponents, anticipating their actions while simultaneously planning your next move."

Hermione gulped. It sounded like wizards' chess, but with life or death consequences. She had never been good at wizard's chess. She would become bogged down with indecision, taking too long to think and ended up missing things on the board. She had always lost to a Weasley and had only beat Harry a handful of times.

They had taken this Sunday afternoon lesson to the Room of Requirement, transforming it into a London alleyway. The two began circling and prowling each other. Hermione's jaw set, while Severus' face was impassive and neutral. They started casting at the same time. Smoke and red flashes began to fill the room. Snape cast a conjunctivitis curse at Hermione to disable her, and she immediately threw up her shield charm. The curse rebounded, and Snape had to jump out of the way to avoid it. Hermione took his distraction to levitate that rubbish bins in the alley and hurl them at him. They bounced off his shield. He transfigured the rubbish into bees and aimed them at her. She hit them with a confringo curse, and they erupted into flames. They were circling each other again, their bodies becoming closer and closer, magic swirling around them in a dominant force as they continued to cast at full strength.

Hermione dashed behind an alcove, panting. When had she gotten so out of shape? She apparently needed to work on her cardio if she was going to keep up with Snape. Suddenly he hit the wall she was hiding behind with _bombarda,_ and it blew apart. Her shield protected her from the flying rubble, but the force of the spell knocked her back. Her protection fell, and he stood over her, disarming her easily.

Severus looked down at the formidable young witch. His eyes told her that he was impressed and she had fought beyond his expectations. He held out his hand to her, and she clasped it as he pulled her up. Hermione felt exhilarated. The adrenaline was still coursing through her small body as he pulled her up. Her eyes were alight with fire, and she wanted to keep hurling spell after spell at him. She had never felt as alive as she did at this moment. Sure, she had felt the adrenaline at the Ministry all those months ago, but then she'd felt ill-equipped and was terrified for the lives of her friends. Now, she felt empowered and powerful, even if she had lost the duel.

"Miss Granger, while you have a lot to learn, that was very well done. It appears that Potter knows more than he lets on in the classroom. Where did you learn some of those spells? They are not in the curriculum, and I doubt even Potter taught them last year in your 'DA' meetings."

"Harry bought me a book for my birthday. Charms of Defense and Deterrence," she panted. "Dead useful."

"Obviously." He drawled impassively. "I think, for now, the most important thing to work on is not your spell work, but stamina, dodging spells, etc."

"I agree, sir. Wizards seem to only care about Quidditch. You never hear about anyone running or doing yoga. I used to do all of those activities. I guess I got out of the habit the summer after my fifth year when I started staying at Grimmauld Place and then the Burrow for most of the summer."

"Indeed. Well, I would recommend running around the Black Lake until the snow comes. Then you can likely utilize this room for any other cardiovascular needs. Are you familiar with muggle circuit training? I would also recommend that for strength training."

Hermione's mind was whirling. How was she going to keep up with the demands of her training, schoolwork, private tuition with Snape and prefect duties?

As if reading her mind Snape casually suggested, "Perhaps for the first time in your academic career, it would be wise to follow the essay guidelines as set out by your professors, instead of always exceeding them by a foot or more. I would also suggest you cease to 'proofread' those dunderheads you call friends homework. That would save you hours, and since you and your friends destroyed all of the ministry time turners back in June, you cannot revert to your third year." He smirked at her.

* * *

"'Mione, can you please look at my Transfiguration essay? It's due tomorrow, and I have Quidditch practice in an hour," Ron whined.

"No Ron! You're in your NEWTs now, and if you want to be an auror, I won't be there to hold your hand! You have to start taking care of yourself. I'm too busy helping Professor Snape and keeping up with my course load. I'm taking two courses more than you." Hermione chastised.

"Stupid greasy git," Ron huffed. "You've always made time before! Even in the third year when you took every single class."

"Tough Ron. Now, I'm going to the library to do my Arithmancy homework. Have fun at Quidditch, you guys." She said looking at Harry and Ginny as well. She picked up her schoolbag and made her way towards the library, before doubling back and heading to the seventh-floor corridor. As she paced the hallway in front of the Room of Requirement, she focused on a premiere fitness centre like the one near her parents' dental practice.

When the door appeared, she walked in and found state of the art treadmills and elliptical machines. There was a rowing machine. In one corner was a bright yellow room with yoga mats and candles. Along the opposite wall were circuits with a climbing wall, boxing gloves, punching bags, and dummies among other things.

Hermione transfigured her school uniform into a pair of bright blue yoga pants and stretchy, breathable top with a built-in bra that absorbed sweat. She changed her loafers into trainers and pulled her bushy hair into a messy top knot.

After some light stretching, she decided to ease into the exercise as she hadn't gone running in quite some time. She went on the treadmill and jogged for thirty minutes. She was out of breath from lack of practice, and a sheen of sweat covered her face and neck. She then decided to avoid circuit training for now and do some yoga. Yoga involved a lot of focus and meditation, and while Hermione was not a spiritual person, the meditation could aid with occlumency lessons.

As she worked through the movements, she felt her body moving fluidly. She focused on breathing and picturing calming pictures. She thought of the Forest of Dean, a beautiful place her parents had taken her camping for a week before she went off to the Burrow. There was a clearing where they had camped, with large lakes to swim in and old castles to explore. She had recovered from her injuries and completed her potions regiment after surviving Dolohov's curse and had spent the week reading in the sun and communing with nature. She thought of that place, and it brought her peace. She hoped to return someday.

After an hour of yoga, Hermione decided to call it quits for the night. She did have Arithmancy homework to complete. She grabbed her school bag and figured she could clean and transfigure her clothing back into her uniform after she showered. As she headed to the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor, she encountered none other than her mentor.

He gazed at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped, before pulling his face into a sneer. "Miss Granger! Where do you think, you are going dressed like that? 10 points from Gryffindor for wearing inappropriate attire."

She barely contained her fury at his words. Muggle clothing was allowed at school, she was not dressed immodestly, and HE was the one who told her to work out in the Room of Requirement. "Excuse me, _sir_ _,_ _"_ she intoned with all the venom she could, "I was training, per our discussion the other day. I am just headed to the prefect's bathroom now to shower and change."

"Another 10 points for impertinence towards a teacher Miss Granger. Also, I believe you just came from a room that provides anything the user requires. Next time, make sure you add a bathroom and fresh uniform to your list of necessities." With that he turned around, robes billowing and stalked off.

Hermione stood still in the hallway, here fists turning white as they balled up in anger. _'_ _Asshole,_ _'_ _she thought._ _'_ _Mentor or not, I am going to kick Severus Snape_ _'_ _s ass next Saturday in duelling practice._ _'_

* * *

Severus was patrolling the fourth floor when he spotted a vision in bright blue and messy brown hair frizzing out of its knot. He felt a slight blush creep up his neck and his eyes widen as he realised it was none other than Hermione Granger. _'_ _Merlin, he thought, she isn_ _'_ _t a child anymore. Is that what Muggle women wear now? I mean, I haven_ _'_ _t gone on a date since He-Who-Loves-to-Torture-Me returned, but that stretchy material doesn_ _'_ _t leave much to the imagination._ _'_

When she came closer, he could see she had the sheen of sweat on her face, neck and arms. _'_ _Gods she looks alluring. She looks like she was just f-_ _…_ _. Shit, no, no no, she_ _'_ _s a student. It_ _'_ _s Granger, remember, insufferable know-it-all, swot who has infiltrated your life, even if she is brilliant and you enjoy spending time with her_ _…_ _I have got to dissuade her from dressing like this anywhere near me ever again._ _'_

"Miss Granger! Where do you think, you are going dressed like that? 10 points from Gryffindor for wearing inappropriate attire."

"Excuse me, _sir_ , I was training, per our discussion the other day. I am just headed to the prefect's bathroom now to shower and change."

' _Oh! These are exercise clothes. Well, no wonder I_ _'_ _ve never seen a woman wear them before._ _'_

"Another 10 points for impertinence towards a teacher Miss Granger. Also, I believe you just came from a room that provides anything the user requires. Next time, make sure you add a bathroom and fresh uniform to your list of necessities." He sneered.

Severus turned around, robes billowing and stalked off. He turned the corner and ducked into an alcove in the corridor. He looked down and realised Hermione Granger aroused him. "Fuck me. This can't be happening," he groaned, beating his head against the stone wall.

* * *

"Ssssseverus, what news do you bring me from Potter's mudblood friend?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord, Potter has apparently found a miraculous aptitude for potions. Professor Slughorn cannot stop singing his praises. Apparently, Potter's greatest ambition is to begin auror training to help defeat us", his tone mocking Potter with each syllable.

"Fool! He won't make it that far. As soon as Draco has disposed of Dumbledore and the blood wards are lifted, Potter will be eliminated. He will not survive to start his final year at Hogwarts, let alone begin auror training."

"Indeed my Lord," Severus agreed. "The girl has also said that he is having constant nightmares about the death of his godfather by our dear Bella. It is only a matter of time before he acts impulsively and does something foolish."

"And how are you putting up with the little mudblood Severus?"

"She is an insufferable little chit, my lord. She had the audacity to complain when I set her to making a burn-paste. Apparently, it is beneath her." he sneered.

"Show me this girl." Voldemort instantly invaded Severus' mind and he pushed forward the modified memory of them brewing together.

 _Hermione levitated the pewter cauldron and slammed it down on the work table in Snape's private lab. He looked up at her with his signature arched eyebrow._

 _"Something not to your satisfaction Miss Granger?" he sneered._

 _"Why am I brewing burn paste when I could be learning something new?" She spoke indignantly._

 _"Ah, do you feel that this potion is beneath her?" he said sarcastically._

 _"Quite frankly yes sir." she glared up at him._

 _"Be grateful the Headmaster foisted your presence on me at all Granger. If it were up to me, filth like you would not even be allowed in this school. Now be quiet and do as you are told." he spat._

Voldemort pulled out of his mind, satisfied.

"Well done putting the mudblood in her place, Severus. I promise you will not have to endure her for much longer. Once Dumbledore is gone we will eradicate her kind. I'll even let you do the honours of killing Potter's little friend."

Snape gazed impassively at his master and bowed his head "You are too kind my Lord."

* * *

She was still furious at him for deducting points and shaming her for wearing workout clothes in the corridor. They were back in the Room of Requirement for her duelling lesson. She had, for her efforts, just completed a morning run in the room and decided to be obstinate and not change out of her gym clothes when he arrived. Her amber eyes were burning with golden flames, determined to put him in his place.

He glared at her and hissed "Miss Granger, I thought I told you …"

"My attire is fine sir. I was just running before you arrived. Let's begin."

"Ten poi-…"

She sent a stinging hex at him and hit him in the leg.

"Twenty…"

She hit him again, but this time he threw up his shield charm.

His obsidian eyes were slits as he stared her down. He was livid. "What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

"Dueling. Obviously. I thought you were intelligent?" the amber-eyed witch sneered in her most Snape like impression.

"Dueling? You attacked me unprovoked."

"When facing Death Eaters, decorum does not exist. You must cast and then immediately cast again, watching the actions of your opponent or opponents, anticipating their actions while simultaneously planning your next move." She repeated his words to her from a few weeks ago back at him.

He grumbled knowing she was right and pissed off quite frankly that she had caught him off guard. If that's how she wanted to play, fine, he'll play with her.

He dropped his shield, and they both immediately started casting. Blue and yellow sparks flying, wind swirling around the room. He levitated and threw a chair at her; she broke it into thousands of shards aimed at him. He turned the shards into leaves, and they floated to the ground.

Hermione grinned evilly. She knew just the curse. She'd discovered it in Charms for Defense and Deterrents, and since she was not transfiguring the objects, Snape would not only be able to turn it into something else.

"Oppugno!" She yelled, and a little flock of birds were speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets towards Snape. The birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach. He dropped his wand, and she summoned it to herself grinning victoriously.

"Call off your beasts!" He roared. He was glaring at her in a fury.

"Promise you will not shame me for my attire again. I do not go prancing around the castle looking like a trollop."

"FINE!"

Hermione ended the spell with a silent finite incantatem, and the birds vanished.

"What the fuck was that?!" Snape screeched.

"I needed to teach _you_ a lesson sir. Don't be such an arse."

"This is because I took points away from you the other day?"

"It's not about the points, but yes. You can't just arbitrarily punish me anymore. We have to work together, so be snarky and overbearing in class, but in private, just be yourself."

He nodded. With that, Hermione healed his marred flesh and left the Room.

* * *

"Legilimens."

Hermione was walking around the Forest of Dean in a bright clearing. The sun was streaming through the treetops, giving the spot a gorgeous glow. She basked in the rays of sunshine on her face and smiled. She began walking to the water when suddenly she felt an intruding presence in her forest. _'Get out of here', she thought._

The dark shadow lingered, following her, trying to invade her, trying to overcome her clearing. ' _I said leave. NOW.'_

She drew her wand, summoning the elements around her, wind, leaves and water swirled around her powerfully, forcing the shadow out of her special place.

Hermione emerged from the Forest, her mind returning her to the DADA classroom. Professor Snape hunched over, hands on his knees panting. Hermione rushed to him, placing her hand on his shoulder tentatively. "Did I hurt you?" her eyes full of fear.

"No. No. You did not use magic against me. Your mind just pushed me out with incredible force. He held out his arm and wandless summoned two vials of headache potion. He passed her one, she sniffed it and downed it. He swallowed his potion as well, massaging his temples.

"Well. You have successfully and violently shoved me out of your thoughts without even letting me break through. In a matter of weeks. I am impressed." He gave her a small half smile.

Hermione gave him a toothy grin in return. "I've been practising emptying my mind every night. And the yoga in the Room helps too."

"What was that place? Is it real?" Snape inquired.

"Yes. The Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire. My parents and I went there last summer after I recovered from Dolohov's curse. It was the peacefulness I needed after everything that happened at the Ministry."

"Looks lovely," Severus said wistfully, thinking that he was glad she had gotten some peace over the summer, for surely she would have no more before this war was over.

As had become their custom after lessons, he summoned his silver tea service. He scooped in the fresh tea leaves and set the water to boiling with a flick of his wand. He poured a dash of milk into each cup before adding the tea, then one lump of sugar to Hermione's cup before passing it to her.

"Now that you have succeeded in blocking me completely from your memories, we'll begin focusing on planting false memories or forcing the memories you want the intruder to see to the forefront of your mind. This ability is much more difficult than merely blocking, but if anyone can master it, it may be you, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Hermione. I spend three days a week with you in private tuition. Call me by my given name please sir."

"As you wish Hermione. You may call me Severus, in our private lessons only. By Merlin, if you let it slip in class …"

"Yes, Yes. The big, bad, scary dungeon bat will hex me into next week." She smirked.

He glared in return, "As you can plainly see, I no longer reside in the dungeons. I thought you were bright."

"Git." She huffed under her breath.

"If I'm a git, you're insufferable Miss – Hermione."

She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. His rich baritone was honeyed and smooth. She never wanted to hear her name uttered any other way again.

"Well, since you tell me I am insufferable almost daily, you are surely the biggest git I've ever met Severus."

If Severus was honest with himself, he enjoyed their banter immensely. This little witch was worming her way into his life, and he found her presence in his days enjoyable. Beyond enjoyable. He shook his head to himself. He was just her teacher, her mentor. Nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Today's my birthday, so I thought I'd post a new chapter :) This chapter will incorporate much more of the essential plot from HBP and an_ appearance _from the twins! They always make me laugh. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always to my reviewers: HGxSS Always, Francine Hibiscus, Onyx Obsidian, Silver Orbed Lionness,_ Corazor _, leonix2009,_ ALIASTESIN _, tlc125_

 _Disclaimer: Some of this chapter is lifted from HBP. The characters are not my own._

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room furrowing her brow. She'd been rifling through the Half-Blood Prince's textbook for ages. She was pretty confident that the book was Severus' – the handwriting was familiar from her essays that he tore to shreds – because he insisted on grading her harder than anyone else – and many of the recipes did amend the stirs to include a counter-clockwise rotation when only clockwise was needed. But, she did not want to confront the raven-haired spy until she was one hundred percent certain he was the Half-Blood Prince. He would be furious to find out that Harry Potter had his old textbook.

On the book's margins were invented spells. Some were very creative, like muffliato, which put a buzzing sound in the ears of anyone nearby so you could speak in private; but others seemed spiteful and only served to bully – like the spell that grew toenails at a rapid pace or langlock, which glued your tongue to the roof of your mouth. Hermione would not test a single spell, but despite her protests, Harry would without abandon. While she trusted Severus Snape today, seventeen-year-old Snape had been an angry young man who soon after became a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's most trusted and skilled Death Eaters. These spells could contain dark magic.

She decided to give up for the time being and returned the book to Harry. She cast a tempus charm - 7:30 … shit, she had to get down to Snape's office immediately. They had to floo to Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting.

Hermione banished her textbooks, quills and parchment to her dormitory and made haste to leave when Harry caught her arm.

"Where are you off to Hermione?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Library! I need to look up something for my runes translation." She choked out quickly.

Harry looked at it best friend disbelieving. "It's Friday night! You can deal with that tomorrow. We were going to sneak down to the kitchens later and play exploding snap."

"Yeah 'Mione!" Ron pouted, "We never see you anymore. You're always with Snape or in the library."

Hermione looked at her friends sadly. She had been neglecting them for the past month, but what she was doing was important! She was helping the war effort, training to fight in upcoming battles. Training to protect them. They'd understand when they turned 17. She gave them a small smile and said "I'm sorry Harry, but tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade visit, and Sundays I brew for Professor Snape, so I have to get it done now. I promise you'll have me all day tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

"Oh right. Hogsmeade. Ok Hermione, but you have to spend ALL day with us tomorrow, from breakfast until bed."

"Deal."

Hermione walked out of the common room, disillusioned herself and ran at top speed to Snape's office. She knocked on the door, and when it immediately clicked open, she entered and removed the disillusionment spell. Severus glanced at the clock on his mantle and said "Cutting it a bit close aren't we Hermione?"

"Sorry… the boys wouldn't let me leave. They're upset I'm not spending time with them."

"Yes well, let's be off. We need to show Molly Weasley that you're safe and sound, not being tortured by your ugly, evil, Death Eater professor."

"You're not ugly or evil Severus, though I suppose you _are_ a Death Eater." Hermione's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands over her mouth at what she'd just said. _'Oh, gods', she thought, 'did I just tell Severus he wasn't ugly? Oh shit. I mean, he's not. I wish he'd fix his teeth, maybe cut his hair and it wouldn't l_ _ook so lanky, but his face is quite handsome and that voice_ _…'_

Severus' cheeks had turned bright pink. He quickly grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fire before curtly saying "Get in the fireplace now Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was told scurried into the fireplace. She was biting her bottom lip; he'd reverted to calling her Miss Granger. She tried to get his attention with her eyes, but he would not meet her eyes. She sighed, giving up, and called out "12 Grimmauld Place."

Hermione stumbled into the kitchen at headquarters, still in shock at her forthrightness. Tonks grabbed her shoulders to stabilise her, "Wotcher, Hermione", the purple haired witch winked before passing her over to Remus for a hug and then the twins.

"Hermione!" shouted Fred and George in unison before sandwiching her in a hug, "How's old Snape treating you eh? Have you hexed him yet?"

Hermione blushed but didn't respond. The twins grinned wickedly taking that as a confirmation that she had indeed hexed their old potions professor.

The fireplace shone green, and suddenly an impassive Severus Snape stepped out of the floo and banished the soot from his robes. He glanced at his student and saw that she was still covered in soot all over her clothes, hair and face and banished it as well.

Fred and George exchanged a devious look between them and smirked "Hey Professor! 'Mione just told us she hexed you."

Hermione's blush went from pink to a beet red, and she lowered her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at her professor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasleys," said Snape neutrally. Hermione looked up at him at this blatant lie, her eyes crackling with fire.

"Excuse me _sir_?" she retorted, "I believe I not only hexed you, but I won our last duel and managed to summon your wand from you."

At this, Severus' face transformed from impassive to stone cold. Tonks, Bill and the twins gaped at her; Remus bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh, and Fleur smirked knowingly. The French veela could sense the sparkle between the headstrong witch and wizard.

Hermione's magic was crackling, and she pulled out her wand to demonstrate just how she'd bested Snape "Opp…" Suddenly she found her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth. Hermione's eyes widened realising that he had non-verbally used the langlock jinx on her. Severus _was_ the Half-Blood Prince. While she couldn't summon her birds non-verbally, she could hex him. She glowered at him and set a stinging hex on him again.

"FUCK! That's it, Miss Granger, come with me," he snarled. Severus grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen while everyone else in the kitchen was bursting with laughter.

Remus was howling at the top of his lungs while the twins yelled "'Mione! I love you. Marry me, goddess of Gryffindor!" Tonks smirked at Fleur, "I knew she had it in her."

Severus marched Hermione to the library and released the jinx. Just as he was going to start shouting Hermione blurted out "You're the Half-Blood Prince."

The potions master froze; he had not been expecting that of all things. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Half-Blood Prince. That's what you called yourself in school, isn't it? You invented that jinx you just cast on me, and a few others I reckon. I didn't know you were half-blood. You're in Slytherin… I just assumed…" she was babbling now.

Severus cut her off, "Yes. My miserable excuse for a father was a muggle. How do you know about _that_?"

"Harry. He didn't buy a potions textbook because it only got added to his timetable on the first day of classes. Slughorn lent him an old book from a cupboard in the potions classroom." Severus blanched. He'd forgotten about his old book in the bottom of the classroom cupboard. "Don't worry! He and Ron haven't figured out it's you."

Snape gulped and took a breath, containing his anger, "So, that's why his potion making has improved dramatically. He's copying my work."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "He's been trying out some of the spells in the book that's how I knew about the langlock jinx…"

"He's what?! Idiot. You should never perform a spell if you don't know what it does."

"I know. I told Harry, but he won't listen. He trusts the Prince. Now that I know it's you, I'm more trusting as well, but ummm, are there any dark spells in there? I don't want Harry to do something he'll regret," she asked nervously. She didn't want to upset Severus by accusing him of inventing dark curses, but she had to be careful.

"You have to convince Potter to dispose of that book immediately. At the very least, make sure he does no more of the spells in that book."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'll try, he's quite stubborn about it. I'm sorry for hexing you in front of everyone, but you are an arrogant arse you know that? I didn't even tell the boys anything; they just wanted to get a rise out of you."

He took a step towards her and grabbed one of her hands and tilted her chin so he could look her in her amber eyes. "I apologise Hermione. I am an arrogant arse. I have been mocked and tormented my whole life, and it stung to have Remus of all people in the room. You are a formidable witch, and I should not have diminished your accomplishments."

Hermione smiled at him. "Friends?"

"Well, since you don't think I'm ugly or evil, we can be friends." He gave her a smug look.

She hit him on the shoulder with her free hand and said: "C'mon Severus, let's go downstairs before they wonder if you've chopped me into potions ingredients."

As they headed down to the kitchen, they ran into Molly on the stairs. "Hermione! I was coming to find you. I heard you were dragged off upstairs," she glared at Severus.

Hermione hugged Molly and reassured her, "Oh, Professor Snape and I just had to talk about my lessons. Nothing important."

"Well good then. Albus and Minerva are here, and we're ready to start the meeting."

After the meeting, the young witch hugged everyone goodbye and flooed with Severus back to his office. He was readying the teapot when Hermione blurted out "That was an absolute waste of time. Why do I get the feeling Professor Dumbledore is hiding things from us."

"Because you're intelligent and he is," replied Severus, "Dumbledore works on a 'need to know basis'. I, of course, know things and report to him, which he does not pass on to most of the Order. The Dark Lord works the same way, Hermione. They are both secretive megalomaniacs, luckily for us, Dumbledore is on our side."

This disturbed Hermione, she didn't want to think of Dumbledore as possessing qualities similar to Voldemort, but she knew Severus was correct. She thought about the information he had withheld from Harry over the years; how even last year he would not inform Harry of the prophecy about his life until it was too late; how he wouldn't tell him about his connection with Voldemort until it had cost Sirius his life. "Do you know where he goes when he's not in the castle? He's been missing from the Great Hall for the better part of a month."

"Honestly, I have no idea." Severus passed her a cup of tea and eased into his sitting chair. Looking at Hermione opposite him he said: "I was reluctant to be your sponsor because you didn't realise you had signed up to be a puppet for the greater good." He sipped his tea thoughtfully and sighed "at least you only have one master."

Hermione looked at him, face grim "I gave my life to the cause the moment Harry Potter saved me from a troll in the girl's bathroom. My fate is bound to Harry Severus; you couldn't have stopped it. At least now I am equipped to keep Harry safe no matter what happens."

They continued to drink their tea quietly, staring into the fireplace pensively.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early, ready to spend the day with Harry and Ron and not think about the Order. She peeked out the window of her dormitory and sighed. It was still only mid-October, and yet it was windy and snowing, "Fucking Scotland" she muttered under her breath. Sometimes she wanted nothing more to be in her home in London, where it hardly snowed, and when it did, it didn't stick around. She bundled up in jeans, her warmest jumper, grabbed her winter coat, hat, mittens and scarf and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As always, she was there before the boys. She had always been a morning person while Harry and Ron had to be drug out of bed and promised vats of tea. As she entered, she was surprised to see Severus at the Head Table. She had learned through her time with him that he was not a morning person. She made eye contact with him and tilted her head silently questioning his presence. He looked at her and rolled his eyes and motioned to his gloves on the table. Ah, it was his turn to supervise the Hogsmeade visit. She silently shook as she stifled her laughter. He would hate wasting his one day off overseeing a bunch of dunderheads as he would say.

When the boys finally came down for breakfast, Ron regaled Hermione with a story of how Harry had woke him up that morning. "Ther was a flash of light and I was dangling upside-down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted me up by the ankle. Then there was another flash of light, and I landed on the bed again!" grinned Ron, helping himself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry. "Another spell from that potion book of yours?" she asked.

Harry frowned at her "Well….yeah, but so what?"

"So you decided to try out an unknown handwritten incantation on your best friend and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

"It was a laugh!" said Ron, up-ending a bottle of brown sauce over his sausages. "Just a laugh Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside-down by the ankle? You know who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that? Death Eaters. We've seen a whole bunch of them use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling muggles in the air, making them float along, asleep and helpless." Hermione made them recall the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup two years previous.

Harry stared at her silently, his face falling, but Ron interjected. "That was different!" he said robustly. You don't like the Prince, Hermione because he's better than you at Potions."

"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. She liked Severus. "I just think its irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they do! You could accidentally cast dark magic and hurt someone!"

"Whatever 'Mione," scoffed Ron. "It was just a laugh."

* * *

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Hermione wrapped her scarf around her lower face; the exposed part around her eyes soon felt both raw and numb. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. More than once she wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm common room.

They immediately headed for the Three Broomsticks to suck back warm butterbeer and huddle in the warmth of the pub. Ron and Harry found them a table near the fireplace and Hermione went to the bar to order the butterbeer. At the counter, she saw Professor Snape throwing back firewhiskey while Hagrid sat next to him blubbering.

Hermione stood next to her mentor and gave him a small smile. "Hello, Professor Snape."

He looked at her, and relief flooded his face at the distraction from Hagrid. "Miss Granger. How are you this morning?"

"Cold sir. A bit early to be drinking whiskey don't you think?" she arched her eyebrow.

Severus grunted non-committally, he was summoned after she'd left that night. He had had no new news to give regarding Harry or Dumbledore's disappearances, and he was punished for it. Hermione noticed the tremors in his hands as he lifted the glass of firewhiskey to his lips. She touched his forearm. "Were you..." she whispered, "after I left?" He nodded. "Oh my god. Are you ok, do you need…"

"I am fine, Miss Granger. I would recommend you go back to your friends...immediately", he hissed.

Hermione withdrew her hand from his arm, and Severus missed the feeling of her warm touch. He sighed "This helps with the tremors. I will be fine. Have an enjoyable rest of your day."

"Thank you, sir."

By this time, Hagrid had noticed her "Hermione! It's good ta see yer." He hugged her, his beard wet with her tears. "It's been so long since ya came ta visit. Aragog's not well ye see."

"Oh Hagrid; I'm so sorry we've been bad friends. I've been busy with NEWTs and assisting Professor Snape", she glanced at Severus "I will come to visit soon. I promise." She gave him another hug, picked up the tray of butterbeer and went back to the boys.

"What was that about." Asked Harry.

"Aragog is ill, and since none of us is taking Care of Magical Creatures anymore, we haven't gone to see Hagrid yet! I feel just awful. I promised we'd go soon." The boys agreed with her. It had been too long.

After a couple more hours, passing the time laughing with her best friends, the trio decided to pack up and head back to the castle. The weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. After consuming four butterbeer, the alcohol had warmed Hermione, and the blustery weather didn't seem as bad as before. She draped her arms around the boy's shoulders, and they started their slow trek up the castle.

They followed Katie Bell and a friend back up the High Street. Hermione's tipsy thoughts strayed to Severus. She wished she could comfort him after his summons. It must feel awful to be in pain and all alone after being tortured by Voldemort. She couldn't even imagine the pain he must have endured. Honestly, sometimes she thought he could just use with a hug. She blushed at the thought of pressing her body against his lean frame, resting her head under the crook of his chin, arms and billowing robes enveloping her. _'It's just the alcohol. I don't want to cuddle Severus.'_ She told herself adamantly, even though deep down she knew she was lying to herself.

It was a little while before Hermione became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friends had become shriller and louder. The two girls were arguing about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Hermione heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Hermione's view. Suddenly, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back, and the package fell to the ground. At once, Katie rose into the air, her arms outstretched, as though she were about to fly. Ther was something eerie about it, her hair whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed, and her face quite empty of expression. The four students halted in their tracks, in shock.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open, full of anguish. Leanne started to scream too, and seised Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron an Hermione rushed forwards to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her, but she was writhing in agony. They lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, unable to recognise any of them.

The boys held her down, and Hermione screamed "Stay here! I'm going to get Professor Snape and Hagrid!"

She sprinted the short distance to the Three Broomsticks and wrenched open the door as wind and snow flew into the pub. "Professors! Katie Bell has been cursed. Come quickly."

Severus and Hagrid jumped up and followed Hermione, running back along the lane. They were immediately upon the group of people surrounding Katie, who was still writing and screaming on the ground.

"Get back!" Shouted Severus. He then performed some diagnostic spells on the girl to ascertain that a powerful spell had indeed cursed her. He told Hagrid to pick her up and run her to Poppy immediately.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"Leanne? Did it just happen all of a sudden, or - ?"

"It was when the package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at a now open brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down to pick it up when Severus grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't touch it!"

Snape crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before", shouted Harry, "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes. Malfoy is responsible for this!"

Severus levitated the necklace and wrapped it gently in his green and silver Slytherin scarf. He rolled his eyes at Potter. "Draco isn't even in Hogsmeade today Potter", he spat, "He is serving detention with Professor McGonagall. Now, let's return to the castle. I want a full report of what the four of you saw, and we must notify Professor McGonagall at once."

* * *

After briefing Minerva and leaving her cubs in her charge, Severus took the necklace to the Headmaster's office to inspect in greater detail.

"There was a small hole in Miss Bell's glove Albus. Anymore contact would have killed her immediately."

Albus sighed. "I am afraid that Miss Bell must be transferred to St. Mungo's the nature of the curse is beyond Poppy's expertise."

"Hermione and I will do some research to find an antidote in our brewing sessions. I don't trust those dunderheads at St. Mungo's none of their brewers even have mastery."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he heard Severus use his student's given name. "I will notify the healers that you will assist."

Severus nodded before adding "Potter suspects Mr Malfoy. I'm not sure if he has real evidence or if he's just prone to blaming everything on Draco, but he's suspicious."

"Well, he's not wrong Severus. Miss Mirfield told me that Miss Bell was adamant that she must deliver the necklace to me. I just don't know how he managed to imperious Miss Bell if he was with Minerva."

"I'm not sure either. Draco must have farmed it out to his gormless friends. This 'attempt' was sloppy, and I wouldn't be surprised if Crabbe or Goyle buggered it up. I will try to get it out of him."

"We have to stop him, Severus, Draco's soul, is on the line."

"And what of _my_ soul Albus?!" spat Severus.

* * *

The next day Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement for duelling practice. However, she wasn't in the mood. She was worried about Katie and Harry was like a dog with a bone. He would not give up on the idea that Malfoy was behind Katie's attack.

When she got to the seventh-floor corridor, she found two little first year girls standing outside looking at her nervously.

"Hello", she said to them kindly, "Can I help you with anything? I don't think I've seen you around before. What house are you in?"

The firsties said nothing and grew more terrified as she tried to engage them in conversation. Suddenly, Severus appeared, and the little girls ran from him in fear.

"Do you know those students?" she asked "they were just standing around looking scared to death. They wouldn't even speak."

His eyes narrowed, "I've never seen them before in my life."

They began pacing the corridor three times, to open up the Room of Requirement. They turned to face the wall, and nothing happened. The doorway did not appear. They tried three more times, and then another three after that. Still nothing.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Severus. "Why won't the damn room open?"

"Maybe someone is already in there? It doesn't make any sense. Strange things are happening at Hogwarts. First Katie, then those little girls you don't even recognise. They would surely have been in classes with you! Now the room won't open…"

"Disillusion yourself and follow me to my office."

When they arrived, Snape stalked into his sitting room rubbing his temples and sunk into his chair.

"There's no point in practising today. I don't want to destroy my office or sitting room."

Hermione sat down as Severus made tea. "What is going on Severus? What do you know or suspect?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know anything really, but I have my suspicions. I can't tell you anything or Dumbledore would have my head."

"He doesn't have to know Severus. Don't you trust me? I'm fully occluding now, and if this person is out to hurt Harry - ."

"They do not want to hurt Potter, at least directly."

Hermione thought about her conversation with Leanne that evening. Madam Pomfrey had given her a calming draught, and she'd sat huddled in the common room with Hermione and told her that Katie had to deliver the deadly package to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore…" she gasped. "But who would try to…" Her mind was whirling. Severus stared at her intently, hoping she'd figure it out for herself so he wouldn't have actually to tell her.

"Voldemort wants to kill Professor Dumbledore to get to Harry after the blood wards are gone." Her eyes widened. "It would have to be done by a Death Eater. No one else would be trusted."

Severus nodded his head affirming her assertions. "b-b-but, you're the only Death Eater at the school! You're not trying to curse him! Unless…"

' _And she's figured it out.'_ thought Severus. _'She's not the brightest witch of_ _her age for nothing._ _'_

"Draco…Harry's right. Draco is a Death Eater now, but he's only sixteen." She hissed.

She looked up at Severus, and he let out the breath he was holding in. "Draco was forced to take the dark mark as punishment for Lucius' failure at the Ministry last spring. To cause further anguish, he has given Draco the _honour_ of murdering Dumbledore by the end of the school year, or he will kill Draco's entire family."

"Does…"

"Yes Hermione, the headmaster knows. I informed him. No one else knows in the Order. You cannot tell a soul. We are working to protect Draco and Narcissa. Trust me please."

"Thank you for telling me, Severus. I trust you."

' _For now'_ , thought Severus, _'ev_ _entually you_ _'ll find out how we plan to protect Draco and Narcissa; you'll curse my name and spit on my grave.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to FrancineHibiscus, leonix2009, OnyxObsidian,_ houstonclay _, HGxSS Always, Chelsea always and tlc125 for your reviews! If you like the chapter please leave a comment or give me a follow._

* * *

Three days after the attack on Katie Bell, Severus was tucking into his dinner at the Great Hall when he felt the Dark Mark burn his flesh. Without flinching, he rose from his chair at the high table and spoke to Albus.

"I am being summoned," he hissed, "please notify Miss Granger that tonight's session is cancelled."

"Of course Severus. Be well. Make sure you come see me as soon as you return."

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Heavens forbid Dumbledore waited for him to change out of his Death Eater robes, let alone wash the filth of the Dark Lord off his body first. As the curse spread to his mind, he was becoming more paranoid and erratic. Severus could sense that both his masters were growing more mentally unstable with each passing day, while he was the rope stretched taut between them, wondering when he would finally break.

Severus merely nodded. He turned and quietly exited the door behind the head table and rushed to his quarters to change his robes. As he made to leave his quarters, he slammed into Hermione Granger, standing in front of his door.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Are you being summoned?" she whispered.

"Yes. I am already late and must depart at once. We will speak on Thursday evening. Return to dinner."

"But, I can wait here for you! What if you are hurt?"

"Hermione, no. Return to the Great Hall or Gryffindor Tower immediately. I cannot stand here arguing with you. I must leave now."

With that Severus brushed passed her and strode to the Entrance Hall and down the drive to the apparition point where his godson was waiting for him. Severus held his arm out to Draco apparating them both to Malfoy Manor.

Severus and Draco strode through the manor side by side to the drawing room where the rest of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers had already gathered. They passed through the group and made way to their Master to pay their respects. As he dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of his twisted Master's robes, Severus made sure his mind was closed to all intrusion. While he may forsake his own life, he had to see Potter through to the end of this war, and Hermione's safety was not far from his thoughts.

"My Lord. I apologise for our lateness. Draco and I were attending dinner in the Great Hall and could not quickly make our escape." Severus said hoping to mollify Tom Riddle and avoid torture.

The Dark Lord did not bid them rise, and the spy's stomach dropped. This would not end well for them tonight. This was all the arrogant shit he called a godson's fault. The boy refused to meet with him or attend detentions and would not accept any help in his mission. Regardless, Severus had taken an unbreakable vow and could not throw Draco to the wolves if he could avoid it.

"I have heard interesting news from Hogwarts this week Severus. A necklace from my former employer, Borgin and Burkes, cursed a pure-blood witch. How did this happen?"

"My Lord. We believe she was under the imperious curse, but the staff and students do not know who did it or if Miss Bell herself was the target." Suddenly Snape felt his mind being invaded and pushed forward the memories of the day, making sure to avoid Potter's little declaration that Draco was the perpetrator.

"That is all the information you have Severus? Pity. I had heard that Dumbledore was the intended recipient and the Gryffindor merely the post owl."

' _Buggering shit fucks'_ , Severus groaned inwardly. _'Obviously, I need to keep a tighter reign on my snakes.'_

"I expect better from you Severus. You should know more about the goings-on at Hogwarts than gossiping little Slytherins. Crucio."

Suddenly, Snape lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain. Severus felt as if his entire body was on fire as his nervous system was viciously attacked. Every ounce of energy he possessed was focused on keeping his mind closed knowing today could be the day his shields fall, or his mind turned to mush under the wand of this madman he had once chosen to submit his life.

After ten minutes the pain stopped, and he fell on the floor in a heap of black robes. His legs faltered, and he could not bring himself to stand, so he remained on the floor, hunched over in a pitiful mess that damaged his pride as intended. As he began dry heaving, he just thanked Merlin he hadn't eaten supper or pissed himself this time.

As he regained a sense of the room, he could hear that the Dark Lord had now turned to questioning Draco.

"Draco, my boy, what do you know of this incident?"

"I-I-I was in detention, my Lord. With McGonagall, so my only knowledge is second hand from my peers."

Severus could hear Draco scream as the Dark Lord brutally assaulted his mind. Bellatrix had been teaching the boy occlumency, but his talent was not enough to keep the Dark Lord out.

"Oh, Draco. It does not do to lie. This failed plain was yours. You expected an imperiused student to deliver a cursed package to Dumbledore and he to just accept it and be killed by the curse? I thought you smarter than that! This plan is how you intend to destroy Albus Dumbledore?"

' _Well, Dumbledore does have a penchant for touching cursed jewellery as of late,_ ' thought the Potions Master ironically.

"Time is of the essence Draco, and I will not tolerate such childish attempts from one of my Death Eaters. You have seven months to eliminate Dumbledore. Crucio."

Draco writhed and screamed in agony for twice as long as his godfather as he was tortured in his home over and over again. Severus spared a glance at Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa, white as a ghost, screaming, begging for the Dark Lord to stop as Bellatrix held her sister back and hit her with a silencing charm.

As Draco fell to the ground in a pool of his vomit and bodily fluids, Severus knew he had to act. "My Lord! Allow me to assist Draco in this noble mission. He has the cunning and ambition of a great Slytherin and pureblood wizard, but he is still young. As his godfather, allow me this privilege, please I beseech you."

The Dark Lord stood contemplating this for a moment and finally responded "Fine Severus. Assist young Draco, but do not forget what happens to those who fail me. I expect more triumphs and more information Severus. You are my eyes and ears at Hogwarts. Do not disappoint me."

 _'Now I can keep my vow to Narcissa and Dumbledore; the Dark Lord thinks its all his idea. Now I just need to get the fuck out of here.'_

"Of course my Lord. I will not disappoint again. We are merely vessels for your will." He grovelled.

"Yaxley."

 _'Oh fuck no.'_ thought Severus

"Remind Severus and Draco what happens to those who displease me."

Yaxley pointed his wand at Severus and wandlessly cast a severing charm slashing his body eight times, leaving deep cuts on his arms, chest, back and legs.

Once dismissed, Narcissa ran to her son. Bellatrix sauntered over, but not before giving Severus multiple kicks to the ribs. She crouched down to his face, and he could smell the stench of her breath, and she hissed "Don't forget your vow, you half-blood mutt. Now go run off to Dumbledore like the traitor you are."

Severus pulled himself up with all the strength he could muster, a trail of blood following him as he apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower pacing. She wanted to wait in Severus' chambers, but she could not break his wards, even though she'd tried until curfew. After that, she disillusioned herself and headed to the Tower, which gave her an immediate view of the castle gates and Hagrid's hut.

After midnight she began to panic, whispering "Please come back, Severus. What's taking so long? Please, please come back safe to me."

Then she saw a black figure arrive outside the gates and collapse.

Before she could run to him, she sent her Otter Patronus to Hagrid. "Hagrid, Professor Snape is at the gates, please bring him to the castle. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, she forgot to disillusion herself; she did not remember that Filch and Mrs Norris would be patrolling; her thoughts were only for Professor Snape.

Panting, Hermione met Hagrid outside the Great Hall carrying her mentor in his arms. "Hagrid, oh thank god you got my patronus. We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Hermione, er…" fumbled Hagrid. He had been waiting up for the Potions Master as he did most nights, knowing that was the absolute last thing the private man would want.

"No!" croaked Severus, stirring from his resting place. "Hagrid. Take me to my quarters please."

"But Severus!"

"No!" he sneered "Return to Gryffindor Tower Miss Granger."

Hermione refused to listen. ' _What is he going to do to me anyway? He can barely walk.'_ she thought.

When they arrived at Professor Snape's private quarters, he whispered the password and Hagrid stepped in and laid his colleague on the couch. "Good night Severus. Don't be too hard on her. She cares about yeh," he whispered.

Snape grunted non-committally and nodded to thank the man. When Hagrid made to leave, he patted Hermione on the shoulder and told her. "He's been doing this alone for a long time, but his bark is worse than his bite. Yeh've got a big heart, Hermione."

As soon as Hermione heard the door close behind Hagrid, she was on her knees in front of her mentor. She looked in horror as she got her first good look at him. His robes were torn and cut, and he was bleeding from deep gashes all over his body. She summoned a basin of warm water and a washcloth. "We need to get you out of these robes now. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No! And I don't want you here either. I can take care of myself."

"You will bleed to death before you have enough strength to heal these wounds. Please let me help you, Severus. Please." She pleaded.

She took his silence for acquiescence and began to strip his torso peeling off his outer death eater robes and mask, then his many buttoned frock coat and black vest. When he was just in his white shirt sleeves, stained and coated in blood, she unbuttoned it quickly to reveal his marked flesh. Biting her bottom lip to suppress her gasps, Hermione grabbed the washcloth and began bathing his skin, washing away the blood pouring onto his snow white skin. One deep gash cut across his stomach, while the other went diagonally across his chest. When the blood was washed away, she healed the cuts. "Severus," she whispered, "Do you have any dittany in here?"

He nodded, and she summoned the dittany and pain potions. The vials flew from the cabinet next to the floo. She uncorked the pain potion, and putting her hand behind his head, tilted him upwards and poured the pain potion down his throat. Then she pulled out the dittany and poured it on the red scars as they slowly faded to white. Once his torso was healed she saw that his left ribs were bruised black and purple. She felt along his side, and he winced and hissed in pain.

"I think your ribs are broken." She pointed her wand to heal him when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. With her other hand, Hermione brushed his raven coloured locks out of his eyes and stared into the depth of his black eyes. Normally they were impassive, but tonight all she could see was fear. "It's ok Severus. I've been healing Harry's bones for years."

He let go of her wrist, and she said the incantation "Episkey". Severus roared in pain despite the previous pain potion and what little colour remained on his face drained as he became practically translucent.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok Severus. I'm here. You're not alone this time." She whispered in his ear while stroking his head and smoothing out his hair. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled off the shirt and quickly healed his arms and helped him into a sitting position so she could tend to his back. By this point, Snape was hovering in a semi-conscious state and began sweating profusely. Hermione started to panic silently. She was out of her depth here. She ran to his potions cabinet pulling out vials and reading the black scrawled handwriting of their creator when she found blood replenishing potion. "Fuck!" she hissed. "He's lost too much blood." She grabbed the blood replenisher and fever reducer and quickly poured them into his mouth.

Hermione then realised that the only wounds left were the deep gashes in his thighs. She would need to take off his trousers, while he was barely conscious. Steeling herself against potential embarrassment, she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and quickly vanished the trousers from his body and immediately threw the blanket on top of his crotch before cleaning and healing the wounds.

Leaning back on her heels, Hermione sighed. Blood was gone; deep cuts healed, potions administered. She could deal with the less severe issues now. Siphoning blood from the washcloth with a quick 'Tergeo' she refilled her wash basin with fresh water and mopped his sweaty brow. She found bruising balm and applied it to the now healed ribs, and the bruises began to fade to a soft yellow, and then she covered his nearly naked body entirely with the blanket.

Casting a quick tempus charm, Hermione realised it was now 2:30 in the morning and Severus was asleep, his breathing deep and slow, small snores filling the air. Gods she was exhausted. She looked at her mentor, his face smoothed with sleep and he looked younger and more handsome. His long hair was falling into his face, blowing gently from his breath, she tucked it behind his ear and gently placed her lips on his. "Sleep well, Severus." Hermione then got up, curled into the armchair in the corner of the room and continued her vigil at the side of her teacher until she drifted to sleep as well.

The next morning she awoke, her neck stiff from sleeping upright. She glanced at the couch, and it was empty. On the coffee table in front of her was a clean uniform and robes with a small piece of parchment that merely said: "Thank you." Realizing she was alone, she quickly changed, pulled her hair into a knot on top of her head and headed to Gryffindor Tower to collect her school bag before breakfast.

* * *

Severus stirred awake as he felt soft, warm hands brushing the side of his face. Before he could open his eyes, he felt lips gently brush his own and heard the voice of an angel whisper "Sleep well, Severus."

As she turned away from him, his eyes opened wide in shock, and his fingers touched his lips where he could still feel her. His mind was reeling. This student, this slip of a girl that he was teaching, training, befriending, falling in love with, had kissed him unprovoked. He was in trouble.

Despite her request that he sleep well, sleep now eluded him. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep in his armchair, he gingerly sat up and limped to the bedroom. He stood in front of his full-length mirror in nothing but his pants and inspected his healed body. She had done well, the gashes that had marred his body were now faint white scars, joining the tapestry of scars that had already existed courtesy of his father, the Marauders, the Dark Lord and his so-called 'Brothers'. His ribs healed, bruises gone and the pain dulled thanks to his stocked potions cabinet.

"And she wants to be a barrister", he scoffed, "she'd be better suited to a Healer." By the time he showered and re-dressed, it was dawn, and he knew he could not suffer the humiliation of seeing her wake. Calling his house elf, he had her go to Gryffindor Tower and fetch Hermione a clean uniform. He wrote her a small thank you and slipped out into his office to down some pepper-up potion and report to Dumbledore.

"Severus, are you just returning? You look well."

"Go fuck yourself, Albus. I returned five hours ago, as I'm sure Hagrid told you, bleeding out with broken ribs after being submitted to the cruciatus curse for ten minutes. I have just finished healing and coming out of my fever-induced unconscious state so I'm sorry If I could not report earlier than dawn."

After reporting to Dumbledore and warning him not to expect Draco for the rest of the week, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Realizing he had not eaten since lunch yesterday Severus was ravenous. After his third cup of coffee, he saw an exhausted Hermione Granger walk down to Gryffindor Tower arguing with the witless wonders she called friends. She looked up at him and smiled. He quickly averted his gaze and stared back into his coffee mug, remembering only hours before when she'd kissed him.

He still couldn't figure what had possessed her to do it. Pity? Obviously. There was no way the Gryffindor Princess cared for him, the greasy git, evil professor Snape. Sure, they had become friends, they spent a lot of time together, after all, they bantered, argued, but kissing? He was nineteen years her senior. He was ugly, evil and damaged. He was her teacher for god's sake; this would not do. Despite his repressed feelings, he would have to discourage her. Lessons would be business only, no tea after the fact, and definitely, no more soft lips pressed against his, no more tiny hands in his hair or on his face. No more gentle touches on his chest. _'I wonder what her lips would feel like on my chest …'_ he thought. Then he felt straining in his trousers and looked down at his lap. _'Traitor… I've got to get out of here. I've got papers to grade and second years to scare shitless.'_

* * *

For the next two weeks, Severus avoided Hermione unless necessary, and if she was honest with herself, it hurt. She thought they had become friends, but now lessons ended abruptly with her dismissal, their ritual of tea and banter had ended, and he had reverted to calling her Miss Granger in private. She realised he was probably embarrassed that she had healed him because of his stupid pride and insistence that he needed help from no one.

She missed her friend, the more she had to lie to Harry and Ron the more isolated she became. Severus had become the only person she could be herself with, and now that was gone as well. She thought about writing to Tonks or Fleur for advice but did not want to admit to either woman that she was harbouring feelings for her professor.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the night before the first Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin, Ron burst into the common room and ran to Hermione red in the face and seething.

"Is it true?" he bellowed.

"Is what true Ronald?" she arched her eyebrow haughtily, having no idea what was wrong.

"Did you snog Krum?"

"Did I….? Seriously? Who cares, I haven't seen Viktor since the fourth year!"

"Well, did you?"

"Yes, Ronald! I snogged Viktor Krum! I snogged him at the Yule Ball. I snogged him all over the castle until he returned to Durmstrang. Why does it matter? We're teenagers! Teenagers snog for fuck's sake."

Ron clenched his fists and spat in her face "I didn't realise you were such a slut 'Mione." Before turning and running up to his dormitory.

Hermione felt like he'd slapped her. She had no idea what had brought this on. She was hardly a slut. She hadn't gone on a date, let alone snogged anyone since Viktor had left Hogwarts a year and a half ago. Her only kiss since then had been Severus, and that was hardly a snog. The common room was silent as everyone stared at Hermione and Harry and Ginny ran to her.

"Oh, Hermione! This is all my fault! Ron saw me and Dean snogging in the corridors earlier and flipped out. I told him that everyone had snogged someone but him. I didn't expect him to be so upset by it."

Hermione shook her head and looked at her friend "It's ok Gin. Ron, Ron needs to grow up. He has no claim on me."

"But he likes you. He always has 'Mione." Said Harry, putting a hand on her shoulder "Not that his behaviour is called for."

"Ron likes me? But he barely acknowledges that I'm a girl! Besides, I like someone else anyway. I don't want Ron, especially if his affection for me manifests itself in him screaming that I'm a slut in front of the entirety of Gryffindor House. He can stuff it."

Breakfast the next morning was hectic as always due to the Quidditch match. Hermione had not come down with the boys. She was sick and tired of Ron's unpleasantness. She paused on her way up the table.

"How are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Fine!" said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "there you go, Ron. Drink up!"

Ron raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply. "Don't drink that Ron!"

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now glaring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes. "You just put something in that drink!"

"Excuse me?" Said, Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the vial in your hand right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," hissed Harry, stowing the vial hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass and drained it all in one.

"Stop bossing me around Hermione."

She was scandalised. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her she growled in his ear "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you Harry!"

"Hark, who's talking", he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?" She turned bright red and stormed up the table to sit away from them. How dare he throw in her face that she'd confounded that awful troll Cormac MacLaggan. He would have been a terrible addition to the Quidditch team, and that was practice, not tampering with a real game. Harry was so reckless to pour Felix Felicis into Ron's juice.

After breakfast, Hermione headed to the Quidditch pitch to sit with Neville and Luna. While she was upset with Harry and Ron, she would still support them and Ginny. Much to her dismay, it seemed as though Gryffindor team could do no wrong. Ginny and Dean were excellent as chasers, but Ron had also not let in a single quaffle, which was shocking given his performance as of late. Hermione sat there quietly fuming over Harry's rash decision. The Felix could have all been for nought when Harry became distracted and the Slytherin seeker, Harper, spotted it. When Harper fumbled it, Harry was able to swipe the fluttering golden ball and win the match.

As the team celebrated, Hermione made her way through the crowds of students to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Hermione twisted her Gryffindor scarf in her hands, upset yet determined.

"I wanted a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning around to hang up his robes.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, Malfoy didn't turn up, and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, now grinning broadly. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion, and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all by yourself."

"There wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good… and Malfoy couldn't play… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, before rounding on Hermione, imitating her voice. " _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

Ron strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence, "shall…shall we go up to the party then?"

"You go!" screamed Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment. You tricked him and me, and all I did was snog Viktor Krum two years ago!" and she stormed out of the changing room too.

Swiping away her tears, Hermione headed to the library to work on a potions essay when she encountered Professor Snape.

"Hello…hello Professor."

"Miss Granger," he acknowledged tersely "What's the matter? Your house won soundly this morning."

"Oh umm, nothing. I'm fine sir. Good day."

'Great', she thought, 'Ron hates me, Harry tricked me, and Severus still can't stand me. I'm all alone.'

Hermione buried herself in her schoolwork for the rest of the day, ignoring her stomach's requests for lunch and dinner. An hour before curfew she returned to Gryffindor Tower. They'd been partying since noon, so she hoped it would have died down by now. Instead, she walked in and there, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so tightly around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

With a feeling of disgust at Ron's hypocrisy, Hermione whipped around and ran back through the portrait hole. She ran into the first classroom she could find, sitting on the teacher's desk she conjured her little golden birds, twittering around her head in a small ring. It wasn't that she was upset that Ron wasn't kissing her, its that she was jealous. She wanted to be kissing Severus, and he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. Then there's the fact that Ron had been a prat because she had kissed Viktor so long ago.

A couple of minutes later Harry found her.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said in a brittle voice. "I was just practising."

"Yeah… they're – er – really good…" Said, Harry.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"'Mione, I thought you didn't like Ron."

"I… I don't, but I'm jealous. The person I like won't even acknowledge my existence. I imagine that's how you feel when you see Ginny with Dean."

"How did you know?"

"Oh Harry, I'm not blind! I see you staring at her longingly. Unrequited love hurts so much."

The door behind them burst open. To Harry and Hermione's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh", he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender giggling, "Looks like this room is taken."

There was a horrible swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head. She walked very slowly and stiffly towards the door before pointing her wand at Ron and shouting "Oppugno!" she ran from the room before she could see the damage her little birds inflicted on Ron and Lavender their screams filling the hallway.

She ran down the hallway sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She ran until she stopped outside of Severus' private quarters. His avoidance of her had to stop now. She pounded on the door with both fists for what felt like minutes until he finally wrenched the door open.

"Miss Granger. It is now past curfew, what in the hell are you doing banging on my door like the castle is on fire."

Without speaking, she looked in his dark, never-ending eyes, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks to Onyx Obsidian, Chelsea Always, Silver Orbed Lionness, Francine Hibiscus, HGxSS Always,_ woodshark _, ALIASTESIN, leonix2009, and AlwaysShan for your reviews. If you like this chapter, please review and give it a follow._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just have fun with the characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Severus had just retired to his chambers after hours of grading the usual drivel submitted to him by the hormonal dunderheads he was employed to teach. He was frustrated that Slytherin house had been soundly defeated by Potter's new Gryffindor team and incensed that he'd lost ten galleons to Minerva, unfortunately for any essays that befell him that day. He may have set a new term record for the number of Trolls awarded in a single day.

As he settled in with a good book – not that he'd confess he thought muggle fiction to be good – and a glass of brandy his thoughts turned back to the little amber-eyed witch he'd seen crying that afternoon. He had been returning from Minerva's office enduring her taunting when he came upon Hermione Granger crying in the corridor undoubtedly on her way to the library. He was concerned for her and wanted to know why she'd been crying, but instead, he had to be an arse, like he'd been for the last two weeks.

He sighed to himself, unsure what to do. That night she'd come to his chambers, healed him, and then kissed him had just been too much for Severus. He could no longer deny his feelings for her. She was brilliant, beautiful, hardworking, loyal, fierce, ambitious, caring, brave. She was unafraid to argue with him; she pushed herself to be the best at all times, and she was light. Light to his darkness. She was still pure, while he was the man condemned to murder Albus Dumbledore. And so, he had to protect her and make sure they did not become too close so he would not have to witness the pain and disappointment in her eyes when she realised what he indeed was.

Suddenly, Severus was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a herd of centaurs beating down his door. It couldn't be a member of staff as they would just floo him or send a patronus, so he assumed it must be a Slytherin Prefect with an emergency. Setting down his book and drink and pinching the bridge of his nose, this had better be an emergency or Merlin help the student breaking down his door.

He wrenched open the door with a sneer on his face and was shocked to find Hermione Granger, her face red and puffy, her chest heaving as sobs wracked her entire body. _'What could be wrong? Whoever did this to her will be hexed into next Christmas,'_ he thought.

"Miss Granger. It is past curfew, what in the hell are you doing banging on my door like the castle is on fire."

Severus looked into her bloodshot, amber eyes with concern and what he hoped was compassion, despite the fact that his face said he was pissed off. Then he saw a glint of that Gryffindor fearlessness and resolve in before he could stop her, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Severus staggered back in shock, wrapped his arms around her back, and without breaking the kiss pulled her into his sitting room and wandlessly shut and locked the door before anyone stumbled on them in the corridor.

He groaned into her mouth as Hermione jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and he cupped her pert ass in one had as the other snaked up her back and fisted into her unruly curls while their kisses bruised and their tongues danced around each other. His brain was mush, and he was completely incoherent. The consummate Slytherin, the youngest Potions Master in Great Britain, Death Eater and Double Agent for the Order of the Phoenix felled by a seventeen-year-old Gryffindor chit.

He pressed hot, wet kisses to her neck eliciting a moan from her and Hermione began grinding on his growing erection. Then, Hermione's hands slide from their position around his neck, and she started pushing off his outer robes. When her small hands reached the top button of his frock coat, Severus was quickly brought back to reality. He pulled back, dropped his hands to his sides, and her legs gave way, and she fell to her feet in front of him.

Severus gaped at her, his eyes wide and mouth open before putting on his mask of indifference. He turned, leaving his outer robe and Hermione a heap on the floor as he stalked into his kitchen.

' _What the fuck just happened? When did she start feeling that way about me? Crazy, impetuous Gryffindor, doesn't she know what I am?! What is she thinking coming here and throwing herself at me?'_

* * *

Hermione's entire body was on fire. She was wrapped around Severus Snape's body, kissing him with abandon, feeling his hands run along her back, through her hair, on her bottom. No wonder Lavender was stuck to Ron like the giant squid. Kissing him was heaven on earth. As his warm mouth trailed down her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling she needed more. She needed to touch his warm skin against her own, and she started pulling off his robes. As she began to undo the top bottom of his frock coat, she found herself unceremoniously deposited on the ground. She looked up at Severus' face and saw the moment he employed occlumency to bury his feelings under those thick walls he put up. As he turned and stalked away to the kitchen, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and stood up, determined to talk some sense into him before he completely shut her out as he was want to do.

She approached the doorway of his small kitchen; she took in her surroundings for the first time. Two weeks ago, she'd been so overwhelmed with his injuries and her own fatigue she had not noticed the décor in his chambers. She noted built-in bookcases covered one long wall perpendicular to the fireplace. She itched just to touch the spines of the tomes; to read their titles, but she had a mission first. Talk to him before he threw her out.

As she stood outside the kitchen door, she heard the crash of ceramic breaking. Hermione quietly pushed open the door and stood in the entrance. The kitchen was small, but enough for a thirty-six-year-old bachelor who took most of his meals in the Great Hall. She noted his fists were clenched at his sides and a blue teapot lay in shards on the floor. She pulled out her wand and mutter "Reparo", and the teapot reassembled and she silently levitated it to the countertop.

As the teapot mended itself, he looked at her in a fury. "Why are you here Miss Granger? What compelled you –."

"Severus, I like you," she blushed.

"You like me?" he sneered derisively.

"Well, it sounds glib when you say it. I – I think we have become friends over the last three months and ever since I spent the night healing you, I have realised that I care for you Severus, more than a friend."

"We are not friends Miss Granger," he glared at her, "I am a Professor, you are my student. If I had not bound myself to you when I sponsored your membership to the Order, I would throw you out now and cease all private tuition."

She approached him cautiously, reaching out and touching his arms, he flinched. "Severus, I may be your student at Hogwarts, but in the Order, outside of these walls, we are equals. I am an adult. Don't shut everyone out. We are friends. I do care about you, and I think you care about me."

"You are to forward witch! Brazen, bloody Gryffindor. We had a good routine, a companionable existence that worked, but then you had to wait for me that night when I told you to return to your dormitory and then you had the gall to kiss me!"

"You … you were awake?"

"Yes, I was awake. Hermione, you do not want to tie yourself to me. I am a Death Eater. I have done things, I will do things, that you will never understand and trust me when I say, come June you will hate me."

"Severus, I understand your role in the Order, I know you have to do things in service to You-Know-Who that you despise, but that's not you!"

"It was… Hermione, I was a death eater before you were even born. You need to bury any feelings you harbour. Find someone your age who is as brilliant as you."

Hermione laughed bitterly at that. "Any boy who has attended Hogwarts in the last five years holds no interest for me. Surely you must see that none of them could captivate me the way you do. Our conversations have been the most exciting and stimulating I've had in my entire time here. I want you. I am already bound to you."

"Be that as it may, we are in the middle of a war, you are my student, and this cannot happen."

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me too. If you can honestly tell me you feel nothing for me apart from student and teacher, I will leave this room, and we will continue as we have for the last two weeks."

Severus fixed his obsidian eyes on her amber ones and drawled "Your feelings for me are not reciprocated."

Hermione's bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering and silence the sob threatening to break through her. She jerked her head away so he would not see her tears and scampered out of the rooms as her heart broke.

When Hermione left Severus picked up the teapot she'd just repaired and threw it against the wall again. He then picked up every single teacup and proceeded to hurl them one by one.

* * *

Severus was a wreck - his skin was paler than usual, he was more gaunt, and he had dark circles rimming his eyes. For the next week, he did nothing but relive those moments in his quarters with Hermione. Remembering her scent as he kissed her neck and fisted her hair. She smelled of bergamot oil, amber, vanilla, new parchment and peppermint toothpaste. He could feel her lips on his and her hands on his shoulders. He had not been called back to the Dark Lord, but he did not sleep, he did not eat. He was even more impatient in class and woe betide any student who came across his path in the corridors. When he had lessons with Hermione, he employed occlumency as if he were continually in the presence of the Dark Lord and his magical core was exhausted as a result.

One afternoon, before a staff meeting, Severus overheard Minerva, Filius and Pomona speaking, "She looks exhausted. Barely contributing to class and her assignments are impeccable, but lacking their usual length. She passed in an essay exactly 12 inches the other day at the correct font size."

"I have also noticed Filius. She seems withdrawn, not her usual vibrant self," stated Minerva.

"Do you think it's because of Mr Weasley and Miss Brown?" asked Pomo _na._

 _'Hermione …? I haven't noticed anything; however, I'm also trying to avoid making eye contact with her…'_

"Severus! You see Miss Granger outside of classes in your lab. Have you noticed any difference in her demeanour?" inquired Minerva.

"I cannot say that I have. Miss Granger is engaged in Defensive lessons and works to her usual standard in the lab," replied Severus indifferently.

At that moment Slughorn walked in "What are we discussing?" he asked jovially.

"Miss Granger's behaviour of late Horace. Have you noticed a difference?"

"Indeed Minerva, while her brews are to her usual standard, as my second best student, she is much quieter, but don't you worry. I have just the thing to bring up her spirits! I will be hosting another one of my Christmas parties. She rarely gets to attend my little suppers as Severus keeps her so busy in the potions lab, but Severus, my boy, you must attend of course as a former member of the Slug Club."

Severus sneered but nodded his head in acquiescence. Slughorn always invited Minister connections and famous witches and wizards he'd collected over the decades. Severus may be able to gain some information to share with the Dark Lord.

"Excellent! There will be enough young men there to tempt Miss Granger away from Weasley.

' _Well, at least they don't think she's upset over me', thought Severus, 'Weasley's timing with Miss Brown is fortuitous.'_

After the staff meeting, Albus called Snape to his office.

"Severus, you are not looking well. You haven't been summoned in a few weeks. Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright Albus," he spat, "or did you forget that I will have to murder you in the next six months. My apologies for being anxious and distracted."

At these words, Dumbledore looked mollified but pressed on with his intentions. "Severus, when the term ends, I have a special assignment for the Order for yourself and Miss Granger. It will take up most of the Christmas holidays."

Severus never celebrated the holidays, but it did not mean he wouldn't be put out. He would now be forced to spend time alone with Hermione in close quarters, the very last thing he needed.

"And what, pray tell, is this assignment Albus? Surely there is someone else more equipped to handle this task?"

"Well, I had originally hoped Miss Delacour, and Bill Weasley could accomplish the task. However, the goblins were unwilling to give them leave over the holidays. As you know, the Auror's office has placed Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Muggle Prime Minister's office. The Prime Minister has a daughter two years older than Miss Granger, and she will be left unprotected over the holidays as Kingsley must accompany the Prime Minister to the United States. The Ministry is unwilling to provide protection and Kingsley has asked that the Order step in."

"Oh brilliant Albus, the double agent death eater should protect the Muggle Prime Minister's family from death eaters?" Severus sneered.

"You were complaining not too long ago that you have nearly run out of occamy eggs and boomslang skin. Tell Tom you must go abroad to Africa and India to collect rare potions ingredients not in stock at the apothecaries over the holidays. Kingsley will return to London 4 days before term starts so that you can portkey to both locations and Miss Granger can have a couple of days at home with her parents. You'll have to disguise yourselves as you are both known to the wizarding world."

"Obviously." Severus sighed "and I assume I have no say in the matter. At least I will not be forced to attend any revels this year."

"I thought that might be preferable, and we will be able to see how far Miss Granger as come along."

"When do you plan on telling Miss Granger of your plan Albus?" Snape inquired.

"The morning before she departs. I do not want Harry or Mr Weasley to know, and it will be easier if they are already gone. For safety, Harry and the Weasleys will be flooing directly to the Burrow."

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid has already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the bannisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glow from inside the helmets of the suits of armour and bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Hermione was not in the Christmas spirit at all. She wasn't speaking to Ron; she wasn't talking to Severus, she just threw herself into her schoolwork and private lessons with Severus. When she wasn't doing homework, she went to the Room of Requirement to run, and when she went to bed at night, she cast silencing charms around her four-poster bed and cried. To cover up her puffy face each morning she would cast glamours on her face before heading to breakfast. She spent the majority of class time distracted and replayed those moments in his chambers and subsequent rejection over and over again. She just wanted the holidays to come so she could have three weeks away without seeing Severus at all.

Hermione received an owl one morning at breakfast cordially inviting her to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party on the last day of term. Hermione groaned to herself. She'd been able to avoid Slug Club meetings with the insufferable Potions Master due to her private lessons with Snape, just as Harry had been able to avoid due to his tuition with Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore now wanted Harry to be collected by Slughorn and Severus had been a member of the Slug Club during his time at Hogwarts, so it was likely he had also been invited and could not turn it down.

Reading the invitation, she noted that she was allowed a date. Ron was out of the question, as they had not spoken since their fight after the Quidditch match and he was now attached to Lavender. Cormac MacLaggan had cornered her under some mistletoe and promptly shoved his tongue down her throat before inviting her. She hit him with a stinging hex before declining his offer.

Hermione's timetable was full, and she could only talk to Harry properly in the evenings while they studied in the library. One evening Hermione was working on her ancient ruins translations while Harry was making notes on Snape's copy Advanced Potion Making.

"You need to be careful Harry", said Hermione.

"I'm not giving back this book Hermione! I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn –."

Hermione smiled ruefully knowing the real owner of the book. "I'm not talking about your so-called Prince," said Hermione giving the book a nasty look, "I'm talking about girls. I went into the girls' bathroom just before meeting you and a dozen girls, including Romilda Vane, are trying to slip you a love potion. They all want to go to the party because they think you're the Chosen One."

"I am the Chosen One," Harry smirked. "Why don't we just go together?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" exclaimed Hermione.

Excellent. We'll meet in the common room eight o'clock and head to Slughorn's office together."

* * *

The evening before Slughorn's Party Hermione was assisting Professor Snape in brewing Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin. He had never let her help him with the complex brew before. They were still not speaking to each other than professionally, but Hermione appreciated being close to him. As Hermione chopped the Valerian root into equal pieces 7/16th of an inch long, she decided she was sick of his surly behaviour.

"Are you going to Slughorn's party tomorrow?" she asked conversationally.

He grunted in affirmation.

"I am as well. Harry and I are going together. It should be fun," she said nonchalantly.

She watched Severus through her eyelashes, as he continued breaking up the moonstone with his pestle. He was suddenly crushing it to powder with much more aggression than before. Hermione was determined to get Severus to talk to her again, either through irritation or providing him with some useful information.

"Professor Dumbledore wants Harry to befriend and be collected by Professor Slughorn, so I'm going to try too. Subtlety isn't exactly Harry's strong suit, and he will need it here."

Hermione heard Severus mutter something under his breath sounded like "stating the obvious Hermione."

Frustrated that he wasn't taking the bait, Hermione continued "Harry is obsessed with Draco. He doesn't understand why Draco quit the Quidditch team and is still convinced that he cursed Katie with the necklace. I'm afraid he's going to start acting recklessly. Dumbledore is insisting Harry keeps his invisibility cloak on him at all times. I think he may start spying on him."

The Potions Master stopped crushing moonstone powder and looked at her intently. "If Potter finds out that Draco has been tasked with murdering Dumbledore, he will kill him. Potter is reckless and impulsive. You may not think him a killer, but I don't doubt he would try. As his best friend and a member of the Order, it is your job to help reign him in… The other professors have noted that you are distracted lately. Maybe you should stop focusing on your feelings, and consider your commitment to the Order like the rest of us."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words, and she silently went back to chopping her roots.

* * *

Severus did not want to attend Slughorn's party. He hated socialising, he hated pandering, and he did not want to see the Gryffindor Princess on the arm of the Chosen One. The woman he cared for on the arm of a Potter.

 _'Why is history repeating itself?' he thought to himself._

Still, he put a little more effort into his appearance than usual. He took special care to wash and dry his hair to eliminate the excess oil from his superfine raven locks. He donned a new frock coat of a dark hunter green that resembled his usual black in certain light and replaced his regular teaching robes with black silk dress robes.

Snape noted that Slughorn had garishly decorated just as he had when Severus himself was a student. The office was enlarged using an undetectable extension charm. The ceiling and walls were draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings so that it looked as though they were inside a circus tent. Severus stood in the corner with the best view of the entrance. He had a glass of firewhiskey and was avoiding all conversation courtesy of his customary sneer.

He sucked in a breath and downed his drink when he saw Hermione walk in on Potter's arm. She was wearing a forest green floor-length dress with a high neck and lace overlay. It was nipped in at her waist and the skirt flowing out. It accentuated all of her curves in a way her school uniform never allowed. Then as she headed to refreshments table, Severus' eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the back of the dress. While the front was very modest, the dress was completely backless down to her tailbone.

 _'Merlin,' he thought, 'she looks exquisite.'_ He had to avoid her at all costs. He knew if he got too close he may attempt to recreate that night she'd come to his chambers.

After an hour, Severus had heard overheard some interesting conversations between ministry officials that he knew the Dark Lord would want to know about and figured he could leave unnoticed when Slughorn threw out an arm and scoped him out of thin air towards Potter and Granger.

"Stop sulking and come join us, Severus!" hiccoughed Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry and Hermione's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught Harry for five years, and Hermione is your brewing assistant!"

Trapped with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Severus looked down his hooked nose at the pair, and his black eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that Potter had any skill whatsoever when it came to potion-making. Miss Granger, however, is exceptional."

"They are the top of their class, and what a fine couple they make," Slughorn said jovially, "I am glad to see you in better spirits tonight Miss Granger," Slughorn winked, "Your work ethic is impressive my dear, but its also important to have some fun."

Hermione blushed and smiled prettily. "Thank you, sir. I am looking forward to spending time with my parents and taking a break over the holidays."

' _Oh she will not be pleased tomorrow…'_ thought Severus.

"Good Good! Now both of you, remind me what your career plans are after Hogwarts."

"Well sir," replied Harry, "I would like to join the aurory, while Hermione has always had her heart set on becoming a barrister and help write and pass legislation at the Ministry."

Snape sneered at both suggestions while Slughorn applauded them each for their ambition, saying it was positively Slytherin.

"Actually…" interrupted Hermione, "I've been thinking of becoming a Healer. Working with Professor Snape, this term has been truly inspiring."

Severus noted Harry was staring at Hermione's response agog and was about to say something when suddenly Draco Malfoy was being dragged by the ear towards them by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn", wheezed Filch, "I discovered Mr Malfoy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he retorted. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No I'm not!" said Filch, You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling's out unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Snape was looking at Malfoy, furious and fearful. ' _What is that boy doing? He will not tell me anything, even though I declared to the Dark Lord in front of all of the Death Eaters that I would assist him. Fool! He needed to get through to this boy.'_

"I'd like a word with you Draco", blurted Snape.

"Oh, now, Severus", said Slughorn, hiccoughing again, "It's Christmas, don't be too hard - ."

"I'm his Head of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise to be Horace," said Snape curtly. "Follow me Draco."

* * *

As Snape drug Draco away from Slughorn's party, Hermione could not help but note that Draco honestly did not look well. She'd not seen Malfoy up close in ages; she now saw that he had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly greyish tinge to his skin.

Harry leaned into her and said resolutely. "I'll be back in a bit, 'Mione – going to the loo."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like hell, you are Harry Potter. You're going to follow them," she hissed, "You're taking me with you."

"Fine! We have to hurry."

They hurried off into the crowd. It was easy, once out of the party, to pull the Invisibility Cloak out of Harry's pocket and throw it over themselves. The corridor was entirely deserted. What was more difficult was finding Snape and Malfoy. Hermione transfigured her heels into flats, and they ran down the hall. They pressed their ears against door after door until they crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the corridor and heard voices.

"… cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled - ."

"You will expel me? No one suspects me."

"Potter suspects you! And he has the ear of Dumbledore and the entire Order of the Phoenix. I prostrated myself at the Dark Lord's feet for you Draco."

"I don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? Have you feared my interference? You realise that had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco - ."

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore," jeered Malfoy.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Harry and Hermione had to strain against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco –."

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me, and I'm doing it. I've got a plan, and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

Hermione stopped listening at that point. She was in shock realising that Severus had taken an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. While Harry did not know that Malfoy was being forced to murder Dumbledore, Hermione did. She recalled his words to her weeks ago.

 _"Hermione, you do not want to tie yourself to me. I am a Death Eater. I have done things, I will do things, that you will never understand and trust me when I say, come June you will hate me."_

 _'Oh, God! Severus will assist Draco in murdering Dumbledore … if Draco fails, Severus will die from the vow.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: Hi everyone, Happy New Year! I apologise for the delay in posting this new chapter. I was sick over the last half of the holidays and just couldn't focus on writing. I will admit the next chapter is giving me some grief actually to get on the paper. I have the concept, but the words are evading me. I hope to have it up soon though.

As always, many thanks to everyone who reviewed: leonix2009, tlc125, Chelsea Always, BlueHP, HGxSS Always, Onyx Obsidian, and Karli1252

* * *

Harry and Hermione had a second's warning barely; they heard Malfoy's footsteps on the other side of the door and flung themselves out of the way just as it burst open; Malfoy was striding away down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner and out of sight. Hardly daring to breathe, they remained crouched down as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, he returned to the party.

Hermione threw the cloak off of them and scrambled to her feet. "We have to get back to the party before we're noticed."

Harry remained on the floor unmoving, his mind racing. "'Mione! Are you crazy? Snape is there, and he is plotting with Malfoy! They're both Death Eaters, and they're working together."

"Harry, for the last time, Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape. Has it occurred to you that he was simply pretending so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?"

"I knew you'd say that! How do we know that though?"

"It's not our business to know! It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape, and that ought to be good enough for all of us," screamed Hermione shrilly.

"But what if Dumbledore's wrong about Snape?" Harry roared in anger.

"You are determined to hate him! I have worked with him for four months Harry. He is a good man. He is on our side. He – "

All their stealth forgot, the two Gryffindors were standing in the empty corridor screaming at each other and failed to hear the Potions Master sneaking up behind them in the darkness.

"My, my, lover's quarrel?" sneered Professor Snape.

Harry and Hermione froze. Harry turned white as a sheet while a pink blush crept up Hermione's neck.

The Potions Master sneered at the two, "Potter, I suggest you return to the party or Gryffindor Tower immediately before I feel the need to remove points." He turned to Hermione "Miss Granger; I would like you to come with me to inspect our Wolfsbane potion before I deliver it to Lupin tomorrow."

"Of course sir." Hermione turned to Harry "If I don't see you before you leave tomorrow to have a Happy Christmas Harry." She hugged her best friend and whispered in his ear "Drop this. He's on our side."

Harry looked at Hermione disbelievingly and began walking down the corridor. He stopped outside Slughorn's office, thought for a second and then continued down the hallway to return to his dormitory.

Hermione turned back to Severus to speak when he cut her off. "Not here. Come to my chambers."

As he strode the three floors to his chambers, Severus' mind was reeling. Foolish impetuous Gryffindors, screaming about his role in the Order for anyone to hear. Luckily he came across them first before any one of the famous witches or wizards in Slughorn's office stumbled upon them. As they reached the DADA classroom on the third floor, Severus threw open the door and commanded Hermione to enter with just a look.

"What in Merlin's name were you two doing screaming at each other in the sixth-floor corridor" he thundered.

"H-H-Harry went to follow you and Draco. He tried to lie to me, and I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid," Hermione trembled.

Severus blanched as Hermione continued "Harry knows about the vow, but he doesn't know what it means. Not fully. You know he's suspected Draco to be a Death Eater, so he assumes you are a Death Eater too, now more than ever, but he doesn't know that –."

"That I must kill Albus," he whispered.

Instinctively, Hermione closed the gap between them and enveloped him in her arms. "Oh Severus," she soothed, "this is the burden you've been carrying all term?"

A sob escaped his lips and Severus sank to his knees, burying his face in her robes. "I'm doomed. He cried. That old bastard has signed my death warrant by making me his executioner. My soul sacrificed for the Greater Good."

He looked up at her, his eyes bleak, heartbroken and absent of all hope and her heart clenched. Hermione grabbed his head in her hands, wiping away at her tears with his thumbs and kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss in desperation. She pulled away from him and growled: "Not if I have any say in the matter."

"Please, Hermione, if you want a chance for any happiness, you will leave now and forget me. Do not go down this path with me. I am not worth it."

"You are worth it Severus Snape. You are worthy of love; you are worthy of happiness, you are worthy of _my_ love. No matter what happens, you will not kill Albus Dumbledore." Her own eyes began filling with tears as she held the dark wizard falling apart in her embrace.

For several moments, the room was quiet except for their occasional sniffles. Severus relaxed slightly, and she moved him over to the couch and laid him down. As she stood and turned, his hand wrapped around her wrist, "Please don't leave me."

She knelt down and brushed his cheek and smoothed his hair. "I'm just going to get you a calming draught. I won't leave the room, Severus."

He released her, and she strode to his cabinet and found the pale blue vial, passing it to him, and he downed it in one. As he began to relax, she sat on the coffee table across from him and said: "tell me everything, from the beginning."

Severus told her everything that had happened: Dumbledore foolishly wearing a cursed ring; Narcissa and Bellatrix's visit to Spinner's End; Dumbledore ordering Snape to kill him to spare Draco's soul; and Severus' plea to Voldemort to assist Draco.

Followed by everything that would happen: Both masters' plans that he would become Headmaster; the plan to kill Harry as soon as he turned seventeen; and that once the Ministry was overthrown all Muggle-borns would be persecuted, stripped of their wands and banned from Hogwarts.

"Once Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort will seise control," Hermione trembled, trying not to vomit.

Severus nodded. "I will no longer be a spy, the Order will turn from me completely, and I will be forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding while attempting to keep the school safe. Merlin knows how I will accomplish that feat. The rest of the Order will have to do everything in their power to protect Harry until he can kill the Dark Lord."

He sighed deeply, "There's one more thing. Merlin, I should not be telling you this, but someone needs to know. Dumbledore wants me to hold off on telling Potter this until the last possible moment, but I have no idea how to do that."

"Tell me, Severus. I will help you. I will tell Harry if you cannot."

"You cannot tell him until the very end. I do not know what Dumbledore is plotting with Potter, but until that mission is complete, you cannot say a word." Severus breathed in and exhaled. "Tell him that on the night the Dark Lord tried to kill him when his mother cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon the Dark Lord. A fragment of his soul blasted apart from the whole and latched itself on to the only living soul left in the house. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry Potter."

"One cannot live while the other survives," she whispered.

"What?" Severus sat up alarmed at her words.

"The prophesy. It was destroyed last spring, but Harry heard it, and he told Ron and I. So – so Harry must die? Voldemort must kill him?"

"Yes."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was still reeling from Severus' confessions. After he revealed Harry's fate, he had summoned a vial of dreamless sleep, and she left him with a brush of her lips on his forehead.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had already departed before she woke, flooing first thing from Professor McGonagall's office to the Burrow. She was relieved to spend the next three weeks with her parents. However, she was also determined to begin plotting a way to save Severus from his fate.

When the Owl Post arrived, Hermione found a letter in purple ink. As she tore the envelope open, she discovered it was a message from Dumbledore requesting her presence immediately after breakfast. Knowing she would have to be around the man, who was a skilled legilimens, without giving away any of Severus' secrets, she began occluding. It would now be imperative to occlude anytime she shared space with the Headmaster. Now that she knew how ruthless and secretive the man was, she would not put it past him to obliviate her.

Hermione finished her toast and headed to the Headmaster's Tower. As she took a seat next to Severus and across from Dumbledore, she gazed at him impassively and declined the proffered lemon drop.

"Miss Granger, I have a special assignment for the Order for yourself and Professor Snape. Unfortunately, it will take up most of the Christmas holidays, and you will not be able to return home until the New Year, at which point you will have a few days at home with your parents before Severus comes to fetch you and apparate you back to Hogwarts."

Hermione's face was crestfallen. She had not spent the last three Christmases at home, and with the war looming ever closer, she had been hoping for this time with them, but she had eagerly signed up to join the Order, so she must accept this disappointment as well. "And what is this assignment sir?"

"As you know, Kingsley Shacklebolt is placed in the Muggle Prime Minister's office as protection. The Prime Minister has a nineteen-year-old daughter, Sarah, who is home from Oxford University and she will be left unprotected over the holidays as Kingsley must accompany the Prime Minister to the United States. The Ministry is unwilling to protect her so the Order is stepping in."

"Sir, why is the Prime Minister's daughter a threat?"

"Miss Granger, Tom and his followers, often participate in dark revels during the holidays -."

Severus interrupted, "Muggle women are often kidnapped, raped and tortured for spectator sport. Bellatrix Lestrange has hinted at a desire to begin targeting high-profile muggles now that the Dark Lord is out in the open to spread more fear."

"Thank you for your rather blunt explanation Severus…" said Dumbledore. "Now Miss Granger, the idea will be for you and Severus to pose as Miss Major's friends from university, staying with her over the holidays."

At that Severus' eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline. Albus had not gone into the minutiae of his plan with him the other day.

"Umm sir –," Hermione interrupted, thinking the same thing as her Potions Professor.

"Severus will take a de-ageing potion of course, and you will both have to wear glamour charms to alter your appearances. Now, Miss Granger, I would like you to go to Gryffindor Tower and retrieve your trunk and then meet Professor Snape in his office. You will have some time to alter your appearances, and then you are expected at 10 Downing Street at 4 pm.:

"Sir, my parents -," Hermione questioned.

"Have been notified with my sincerest regrets that you are required to remain at the castle over the holidays in your capacity as a prefect and will be available to visit home for a few days in the New Year."

Hermione nodded and thanked the Headmaster before departing.

* * *

"A de-ageing potion Albus!? It's bad enough I must spend my holiday in the company of two teenage girls, but now I must de-age myself 18 years and be their friend?" he raged.

Albus just stared at his spy, eyes twinkling. "Come now Severus, the company of two young ladies is surely more preferable to Tom and the Death Eaters."

Snape raked a hand over his face, nodded in compliance and excused himself to meet Hermione, brew a batch of de-ageing potion and apply his new disguise.

On his walk back to the dungeons, Severus considered the events of the previous evening. He had been adamant that he and Hermione should not be involved because he was her teacher, a Death Eater, much older, and so unworthy of her. He was convinced she would hate him the moment she discovered he killed Dumbledore. Instead, once she discovered his fate, she was resolute in making sure it never happened. She had told him he was worthy of her love and had kissed him passionately. He felt lighter than he had in months. Sharing his burden with her had been liberating.

He found Hermione sitting in his office, having transfigured a hand mirror and looking at herself quizzically. A book lay open on his desk, "A Girl's Guide to Glamour: Transforming from Witch to Goddess." Hermione whispered an incantation, and her hair turned blonde and straight, flowing down her back. Severus strolled to the desk, picked up the book and crinkled his nose while his lip curled into a sneer. "Definitely Not! You look like a Malfoy for Christ's sake. Where did you get this drivel anyway?"

Hermione blushed and released the spell. "Ginny. I don't know any glamour charms, but Ginny said most witches use this book. Apparently, it's the best."

"Yes well, Ginevra Weasley would do better to focus on her schoolwork than use her glamours to make Potter jealous of Mr Thomas."

Snape pulled out his wand and with a few flicks, Hermione's golden brown, unruly hair was transformed into dark chocolate wavy tresses that flowed down her back, with a fringe. Her button nose was thinned and elongated; heart-shaped face squared; freckles eradicated, and she grew four inches to 5'10". He left her eyes as is though, she was his amber-eyed witch, and he could not bear to look into another pair.

Hermione gaped at her appearance, she looked university aged now, and for the first time since the Yule Ball in the fourth year, she felt beautiful. She turned to Severus and saw he was smiling ruefully. "Much better," he purred. Hermione could have melted into a puddle at the sound of his voice.

He silently cancelled the spell, and Hermione returned to her usual bushy haired self. If Snape was honest, he preferred her this way. She was beautiful with her wild hair flying around her like a lion's mane. It would crackle with magic and expand when she was angry or sparring with his m, and he found it breathtaking.

Severus then set up a brass cauldron and he, and Hermione began brewing the de-ageing potion. They chopped silently, The Potions Professor occasionally murmuring instructions to his assistant.

As the cauldron simmered, he murmured "I'm sorry you will miss Christmas with your family."

"It's fine. At least I'll be with a familiar face," Hermione then laughed out loud at the irony of her words, and he smirked at her. "Well, at least a familiar personality. I expect you will be your usual pleasant self," she said sarcastically.

"Indeed."

"About last night - ..."

"Hermione now is neither the time nor the place. We may discuss it after the holiday, but the next couple of weeks supersedes last night's confessional."

Deciding to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Do you think we could go to Oxford Street in London before we head to Downing Street? I'm in need of some muggle – er – comforts. I had planned on taking the tube from Kings Cross today."

Severus snorted but agreed. "We will depart immediately after lunch."

After lunch, they returned to the dungeons. Standing in front of the floor length mirror in his bedroom, Severus drank a measure of the de-ageing potion. He had gone from 3 weeks' shy of thirty-seven to twenty years old in an instant. He went to pull out his wand when Hermione coughed. He looked up to see her reflection behind him in the mirror; wand pointed at him. "Fair is fair," she grinned.

Snape growled as his long, lanky locks immediately receded. His hair was now cropped short at the sides and left thick, wavy and textured on top. Lightened from raven to the colour of whiskey. His lip curled as his thin, sallow face tanned and rounded slightly, erasing his sharp jaw and cheekbones and a light brown stubble graced his face. His tense shoulders relaxed when the hook from his nose disappeared, and his teeth straightened.

When she was done, Severus wheeled around and fixed her with a stare, "Is this the kind of man you find attractive?" he questioned. All of his old inadequacies and insecurities bubbling to the surface. He knew he was nothing to look at, but she did seem to want him.

"Hardly," she scoffed. "I modelled the glamours after my cousin Thomas. He's twenty-one." She closed the gap between them and put a hand on his chest, "I prefer you just the way you are Severus," then she reconsidered, "Well, maybe if you consented to fix your teeth at some point."

He just scowled.

Hermione was already dressed in jeans and a jumper, ready for her planned day in Muggle London. Severus, on the other hand, looked quite foolish as a twenty-year-old in his severe teaching robes.

"Do you have enough muggle clothing for two weeks?" Hermione asked tentatively.

His scowl deepened and he sighed resignedly, "No, I have some muggle clothing, but not an abundance, and not for a twenty-year-old."

"Well, we'll just pick you up some in London!"

' _Merlin help me. Hermione Granger is going to dress me up like a doll in muggle clothing.'_

"We should also think about aliases. Hermione and Severus are hardly common names. We need to blend in. I thought you could be Michael, David or Matthew, something like that. I'm going to be Katherine, Kate for short."

"Michael is fine."

"Great! Last names… hmmm, Katherine Taylor and Michael Clarke. Perfectly ordinary, and muggle."

"Yes, very unassuming. Now backstories. We are the university friends of Miss Sarah Major, daughter of the Prime Minister. We attend Oxford, so we must be mildly intelligent, or wealthy and connected."

"Where are you from Severus? The North? Midlands? Your accents mostly disappeared, but it comes out sometimes."

"Midlands, Cokeworth to be exact."

"Ok. Michael Clarke, from Birmingham. A middle-class scholarship student, studying biochemistry. Your father is an engineer, and your mother is a homemaker. Kate Taylor, from London. Upper-middle class – studying political science and philosophy. Mother is a surgeon; Father is a General Practitioner."

"And how do Miss Major and Miss Taylor know each other? How does Mr Clarke fit in?"

"They all live on the same floor in their dormitory, became close friends."

* * *

A couple of hours later Kate Taylor and Michael Clarke apparated to an alley on Charing Cross Road and began to walk.

' _Dragging Severus Snape through Oxford Street 4 days before Christmas, what was I thinking?'_ Hermione laughed to herself. But it couldn't be helped. She needed some things, and he needed a muggle wardrobe.

Hermione worked quickly, to keep Severus' temper down. Some khakis, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, collared shirts. She knew his approximate size and figured they could adjust with magic if they had to. No way was she going to try to get him into a change room.

At four o'clock they arrived promptly at 12 Grimmauld Place to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt, dressed in a muggle suit.

To confirm their identities, they briefly dropped their glamour charms and cast their patronuses. When an Otter and a Doe emerged, Kingsley was satisfied and apparated them to 10 Downing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I apologise that it has taken me three weeks to update! I've decided to reward your patience with LEMONS. 1st quarter of the New Year is always my busiest time at work, and I've been working insane hours and when I've tried to write my brain has been fried. I purposely set up today as a relaxation and writing day for my sanity, so I hope you like it!

Thank you to leonix2009, decadenceofmysoul, HGxSS Always, Onyx Obsidian, houstonclay, Chelsea Always, Robin's Egg, Olivia Williams, BratGirl1983, and RavenclawIrene for your wonderful reviews.

Thanks to Willowlux for being my 200th follower!

* * *

Christmas holidays were shaping up to be a lot more fun than Sarah Major had anticipated. The day she returned home Kingsley Shacklebolt, her father's bodyguard and private secretary, pulled her aside and told her she would have additional detail while he and her parents were out of the country.

"Sarah, I've told you about my world, and the risk to you and your father as a result of the war. I'm nervous about leaving you alone, so I have personally vetted two new people to join your detail while I'm away and you're in London. They are like me, close acquaintances actually and two of the most intelligent and skilled people I have ever met. They are not SO1 protection officers, and your SOs are not to know their true identities. They will be in disguise, with fake names and will be posing as friends you've met at school. Their names are Kate Taylor and Michael Clarke. Kate will share your room, and you have a panic button. Michael will have the receiver. If anything happens, use it, they will take you to a secure location. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded. "So they're wizards too?" she whispered.

"Yes, but remember what I told you about secrecy."

"Of course Kings, I can't tell anyone."

That was three days ago. Sarah had to admit; she liked Kate Taylor immediately. She felt that the two girls could be best friends under normal circumstances. If it weren't for the wand she saw holstered in Kate's sleeve, she would assume Kate was just an average teenager like her. So far they hadn't left 10 Downing, but the girls had baked Christmas biscuits, watched piles of Christmas movies and done each other's nails. They had consumed many pots of tea while they discussed films, gossip, and literature.

Michael Clarke, on the other hand, was a bit of an arse. He mostly kept to himself, rolling his eyes at the girls. He always sat in the same corner of the sitting room that allowed him a view of the entire space and was either reading a book or watching the SO1 officers. When Kate spoke to him, he was either sarcastic and sneering or monosyllabic. Sarah mostly avoided him except for mealtimes.

One evening, the girls were lazing about in the sitting room when Michael came in, his usual scowl fixed on and in the corner sipping a cup of tea. Sarah nudged Kate and raised her eyebrow suggestively. "So, what's going on there?"

"Hmmm" responded Hermione, "Se-Michael? Nothing, just colleagues."

Sarah continued to look at Kate sceptically, and Hermione could feel herself blushing under her gaze. "Well, I may have kissed him about a month or so ago and told him I had feelings for him, but he turned me down."

Sarah squealed, "I knew something was going on! He barely speaks a word, but can't keep his eyes off of you. He is quite handsome, except for the scowl."

"Yes, well the scowl is almost permanent", Hermione laughed.

"We need to get out of here! Have some fun, and get Michael to fall for you. Maybe even get in your knickers this holiday."

"Sarah!" cried the witch, shocked at her charge's audacity.

"It's decided then! We're going out."

"Sarah, we can't… you're in danger."

Sarah started pouting, "Kate, you are here to protect me. What is the point if we stay cooped up in residence? We will go stir crazy. Let's have some fun. We'll go to the Southbank. Start at the Christmas market, and then get pissed in a pub somewhere."

Hermione sighed. "IF Michael _and_ the rest of the security detail approve it, we can leave, we probably shouldn't 'get pissed' though."

* * *

Absolutely not!" hissed Severus Snape. "We are not leaving this residence. It is not safe."

"But Michael!" whined Sarah. "The team is used to this. They'll blend in, set up a perimeter around us and you and Kate will have your wan- … erm, you and Kate will be by my side the whole time. I'm going stir crazy. Besides, Kate thinks it's a good idea."

Severus glared at Hermione and arched his eyebrow, and she stifled a giggle, which irritated him even more. Severus sighed inwardly, he was not intimidating in these muggle clothes, with this blasted appearance and it was preventing him from keeping these errant chits alive. He then quickly rounded on Sarah, "How do you know about our … wands…" he growled.

Sarah wrung her hands at the angered young man, "Well, Kings told me about his role on my father's staff and your war last year when I was still living at home… umm, and he told me that you're like him."

' _Fucking Shacklebolt. Did the International Statute of Secrecy mean nothing to him?'_ Severus pushed down his rage, "And why did he see fit to inform you of this?"

"Well, there was an incident at a public event with my father … Kings had to pull out his wand. I assume he told me about you to make me trust you and not my SOs. Don't worry I know it's a secret and that your identities aren't your real ones. Let's just have some fun this week before you both leave."

"An incident? We are not going anywhere!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "It was nothing! Kings and the SOs got a little trigger happy. A little kid slipped through the barrier, and his mother ran after him. We will be fine! It's a large crowd at the market; we'll blend in and then later we'll go to a club owned by my friend Rory and his brother Max. It's in Chelsea, and their father is a baron, so security is very tight."

Severus looked towards Hermione, knowing that while she was silent, the only reason they were having this conversation was that she'd already made her opinion clear and it was up to him to be the killjoy, Professor Snape. He gazed into her amber eyes, the beautiful eyes he had refused to alter and saw her imploring him and reassuring him that all would be well.

Severus sighed exasperatedly, "Fine…. But you will stay within my field of vision at all times, you will have your panic button and Katherine…" he glared at Hermione, "will have a portkey."

"A portkey?" asked Sarah.

Severus went to his bedside table and grabbed a small package wrapped in Gryffindor red paper and tied with a silver bow. "This was to be your Christmas present; however, given the circumstances, I feel it pertinent to give it to you early."

Hermione took the box hesitantly from Severus and gingerly unwrapped the bow and the package. Her breath hitched when she saw the blue velvet ring box. She looks up at him into his unending obsidian eyes, silently questioning the meaning behind the gift.

Sarah looked at the two of them and realised she was the unwanted third wheel at this moment between two people who clearly loved each other even if they denied it. "Ummm, I'll just be waiting in my bedroom. Come grab me when you're done." She squeezed her friends forearm and winked at Michael.

When Kate left, and the door was shut behind them, Severus silently warded the room and dropped his glamours. Hermione looked up at him and dropped her disguise as well. "Severus, what is this?"

"A token of my affection Hermione. I am an old fool. I lied to you that night when I told you your feelings were not reciprocated. I was afraid. Afraid that you would turn from me when you found out I murdered Albus and I wanted to protect you, protect myself. But, you know everything now, and you still feel that I am worthy of your love, and well, if you will have me…." He waved his hand in the air, searching for words to continue and letting them fade into the background.

Hermione threw the box onto his bed and ran to his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips peppering his face with kisses. "Severus! I have waited so long to hear you say those words, and remember what I said; you will not kill Albus if I have anything to say about it."

He gripped her back tightly pulling her to him and kissed her temple lightly. "What would I do without you little one? Now, open your gift."

Hermione jumped down and retrieved the little box and opened to find a silver ring with a large bright pearl inlaid on a circle of diamonds. It looked like a sunflower.

Severus cleared his throat, "It belonged to my mother, and her mother before her. I have charmed the ring to be a portkey. Just touch the pearl and say the passphrase 'aconite'. It will transport you to Headquarters. If anything happens, you are to grab Miss Major and activate the portkey. Do you promise me?"

"Severus…"

"Promise me, Hermione. I cannot bear if anything were to happen to you, and it will be the easiest way to get Miss Major to safety."

"I promise."

Hermione slid the ring onto her right hand and cupped his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "It is beautiful Severus. Thank you." Stepping back and looking at him she grinned "You knew we would beg you to leave the house, eventually didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course. You bloody Gryffindor. If Miss Major were a witch, she would surely be sorted into your meddlesome house as well."

"Don't disparage too much; we were able to break the fearsome Professor Snape. You're getting soft Severus, what would the staff and students say?"

With that, he growled and swatted her bottom "Be gone witch. Be ready in two hours."

Hermione reapplied her glamours as she stole another kiss and made her way back to her shared room.

"Tell me everything!" Sarah squealed as she entered.

* * *

Wandering through the Christmas market, Hermione was wracking her brain trying to find a present for Severus. They had barely spoken aside from student/teacher after the night she'd kissed him and then the night before they came to Downing he'd broken down in her arms. Everything had been so up in the air she had not gotten him a gift. She couldn't just nip down to Diagon Alley; the present would have to be a muggle one.

Eventually, she found a woman selling high-quality handmade goods. Her eyes immediately went to a midnight blue wool scarf, so dark it could be black in the right light. She also found a leather satchel bag that would be perfect for him to collect potions ingredients. When the war was over, maybe they could go together, traipsing through fields picking ingredients. She giggled at the thought, Severus Snape did not traipse.

When no one but Sarah was looking, Hermione pulled out her wand, shrunk the items and shoved them into her coat pocket. Sarah looked at wide-eyed "Jesus; you're coming with me to John Lewis next time."

Eventually, the trio made their way to the club, Eclipse. Despite the line-up outside Sarah strode up to the entrance and smiled at the bouncer giving him her name and motioned to Kate and Michael to indicate that they were with her. As they walked in, Hermione disposed of her long wool coat, feeling a bit self-conscious. She'd let Sarah dress her and was unsure how she felt in the clothes that were more grown up than her regular muggle clothing.

Severus hadn't looked twice at Hermione's appearance as they made their way through the packed Christmas market. Her glamoured chocolate tresses fell down her back as they always had, he noted that he makes up was a bit heavier, but lining her eyes to make them larger, but other than that nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, when she removed her coat, his eyes bugged out of his skull, and he felt his cock harden. Hermione removed her coat to reveal a very short, mid-thigh black blazer style wrap dress that hugged her curves over a pair of skinny leather trousers. Her black stiletto boots only made her legs longer and accentuated her arse. The dress was low cut and as his gaze lowered he spotted a flash of lace peeking out of her. He instantly blushed.

Sarah took in his entire reaction and grinned like a Cheshire cat. She wasn't sure why she was so invested in these two undercover wizards, but she felt that Kate was a real bosom friend. As they approached the bar, the girls ordered cocktails and Michael a whiskey. As they waited for the drinks, two young men shouted and approached Sarah, attempting to grab her around the middle. Severus body blocked them and was about to reach for his wand when Sarah yelled "Michael! Stand back. These are my friends, Rory and Max."

Severus jumped back and glared at the two young men. One looked at Michael and Sarah and asked: "Pick up a protective boyfriend at Oxford Major?"

"No, No, Michael is just protective. We live in the same college Max."

"Excellent", said the man named Max, "Because you are dancing with me tonight!" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around laughing.

Severus rolled his eyes; the dunderhead seemed harmless. He switched his gaze to Hermione and clenched his fists at his sides ready to pummel the other little shit.

"And who are you, you gorgeous bird?" He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Katherine Taylor, another friend of Sarah's from school. What a great spot you have here."

"Thanks, love, I can show you around if you like." He winked at her.

At this, Severus grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her two him. "That will be unnecessary Mr. …"

"Dunn… Rory Dunn. Sorry mate didn't realise she was taken. You're a lucky one."

Snape grunted in reply and grabbed their drinks from the bar.

The group of five found a booth facing the dancefloor and while Severus nursed his whiskey the girls were consuming cocktails faster than they could arrive at the table. As the brothers left to make the rounds, Sarah began giggling and whispering in Kate's ear.

"C'mon, tell me about yourself, the real you. What's your name? How old are you? How do you too really know each other…"?

"I can't tell you those things! I would love to, but …"

"Pretty puh-lease," whined Sarah, "I feel as if we are meant to be life-long friends."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I will make you a promise. I am close in age to you, and when the war is over, I will write to you, and we will be true friends."

Sarah seemed placated for now, and as the song changed, she squealed and grabbed Kate by the arm, insisting they go out to the dance floor. Hermione was never one for dancing, but she could feel the bass of the music coursing through her veins, and she moved her hips to the beat and her arms moving up to grab fistfuls of her long hair.

Severus was transfixed, staring at her lush body swaying in time to the music. He swallowed hard and downed his drink calling for another. He looked over and saw the brothers staring at the girls, and as Max went up to join Sarah, he could see Rory making a move for Kate. Severus put his arm over Rory's chest to keep him in his seat and spat "Find your own; she's taken." Then he jumped up to join Hermione before any other man touched her.

He stalked up behind her and gripped her hips in his large hands. "You are mesmerising," he whispered seductively and nibbled on her earlobe.

Hermione could feel the wet heat pooling in her knickers in his voice. _'Gods that voice,'_ she thought. As he held her tightly, Hermione could feel his hard erection against her arse, and so she started grinding against him. Her face split into the widest grin when she heard him groan behind her. Hermione spun around and kissed his jawline nipping at his flesh lightly as she went. Then Severus' hand snaked into her hair, and he kissed her with force, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she began to pant.

Sarah was still dancing with Max when she looked over her shoulder at her so-called handlers. She put a hand on Max's chest and whispered: "I'm sorry to cut this short love, but I better get those two home before they fuck each other on the dance floor."

Max whirled around and started howling with laughter. He couldn't agree more and knew his brother would be sulking somewhere at the missed opportunity with the delectable Kate Taylor.

* * *

Severus drug Hermione into his bedroom, slammed the door shut and warded the room. "Finally" he growled and slammed his lips into hers and explored every inch of her mouth. As the kiss broke, they stared at each other, their eyes full of lust. They dropped their glamours so they could come together for the first time as each other. Severus untied her dress, opening her up to him, exposing her black lace bra. He sucked in a breath as he regarded her perfect form.

He slid her dress over her shoulders and deftly unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body. Unable to hold back his put his mouth over one pert nipple, his hand caressing the other breast.

Hermione threw her head back and gasped. She had her hands entwined in his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. Snape came back up and kissed her again, teasing her mouth with his tongue. His hands unbuttoned her trousers and pushing them down her hips, never breaking the kiss. Hermione kicked them off. Her hands moved his jeans, pushing them off his slim hips.

Hermione dragged him to the bed, and she pulled his green jumper off. Severus pulled her under him and gently nudged her knees apart, placing himself between her legs. He pushed his erect penis against her. Hermione reached down and lightly touched it through his boxers. Snape hissed and pushed against her hand, grinding his cock against her. As he peeled off his boxers, he looked at Hermione, and she nodded her consent. He pushed her, and she gasped. As they kissed, Severus thrust slowly. As Hermione adjusted to his girth, she began to move with him, grinding her hips against his own.

As their pace quickened, Hermione wrapped her legs around his back and pushed his hair back, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. Severus held her gaze as he pumped into her. Hermione felt her breath quickening as her walls began to tighten.

Severus growled into her ear, "Say my name. There are silencing charms in the room. Scream my name as you come to me, little witch."

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus couldn't hold back any longer as he began to thrust with abandon. Suddenly he moaned and called out her name as he spilt his semen inside of her.

Severus rolled off her body, not wanting to crush her and pulled her tightly against his chest, kissing her temple and stroking her hair, calling her his beautiful witch. They lay like that for what felt like hours, but what was really minutes, panting and piles of tangled limbs and sheets.

Eventually, Hermione pulled herself up and using her wand to cast a scourgify on herself, she kissed his lips tenderly and said "I really must get back to my room. We can't let Sarah sleep alone."

Severus nodded and kissed her back. "Good night little witch."

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve and Michael Clarke seemed to have lost his signature scowl. While he still sat in his chair, keeping watch, he was more engaged and had the faintest smile on his face. Severus, to his credit, could not remember the last time he'd felt so much joy. For the first time in months, he was not thinking about his impending doom.

However, as he sat in his corner, his eyes diligently following the staff of 10 Downing street, he noticed a peculiarity. Sarah was to have three SO1 officers from the London Metropolitan Police at all times. 12 officers typically worked in twelve-hour shifts, going off duty at 7 am and 7 pm respectively. One of the guards, a tall man, approx. 6'2", 200 lbs with short brown hair and matching brown eyes had begun to act oddly. Severus had found him to be mostly competent, however today he had seemed shifty, confused by basic fundamental orders from the other officers and did not seem to know his way around the residence.

He could not very well discuss this with the other officers; they were under the impression that he was just some twenty-year-old uni student. So, he pulled aside Hermione and told her his suspicions. "Keep watching him. He goes off duty this evening and won't be back for 36 hours. If he still seems off, then we'll contact Kingsley."

Severus walked the perimeter of the residence, ensuring the anti-apparition wards he and Kingsley had put in place were still active and added a few extras that would not go noticed by Muggles to alert him if magic was used on the premise.

Later that evening, the pair sighed in relief. The dodgy officer was gone, and they could form a plan of action for the coming days. The trio curled up in the sitting room drinking tea spiked with bourbon and watching a Christmas movie. It seemed to be a favourite of the ladies, and Severus just joined in. He was never one to celebrate Christmas, even if he had been raised in the muggle world, and he had certainly never watched Christmas movies. This one seemed to be about a sociopathic child who was rightly punished by his parents and took pleasure in torturing a pair of burglars.

As the film ended, Sarah yawned and declared her intention to go to bed telling Kate and Michael she wouldn't wait up for Kate and winked heading up the stairs. Hermione had been cuddled up in the crook of Severus' arm, but as soon as she heard Kate's bedroom door close, she was straddling his lap and crushing her lips to his.

Severus marvelled at the fact that they were snogging like a couple of teenagers. Of course, that wasn't so odd considering their disguises, but still, he could not remember the last time he'd snogged like this. He'd dated a bit in his twenties and early thirties, but as the Dark Lord returned he'd stopped going out. Spying for two megalomaniacs wasn't exactly great for one's social life. Still, he had never had this kind of passion. He usually would go on a few dates, have mutually enjoyable sex with the woman and then move on. He hadn't been looking for love or commitment.

He began sliding his hands up under Hermione's blouse when an alarm in his trousers pocket started blaring. They pulled away and jumped from the couch. Sarah had activated her panic button.

The pair ran up the stairs as quickly as they could and flung open the bedroom door. There, standing menacingly over a terrified Sarah was the mysterious officer who had gone off duty three hours earlier, holding a drawn wand.

He whirled around at the disturbance and quickly blocked the two stunners aimed by Hermione and Severus. As Severus duelled the wizard, he shouted for Kate to get Sarah out of harm's way. Hermione threw up a shield charm and ran to Sarah, ensuring she was unharmed. They linked arms, and while Hermione maintained her shield, she touched her pearl ring and whispered "Aconite."


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the delay everyone. My job has just been insane with the overtime. Averaging 55/60 hour work weeks, so I've been plugging away at this chapter bit by bit when I have a spare moment. Starting Chapter 11 now so hopefully the next chapter will not be such a terrible delay!

Chapter 9 had an overwhelming response. Thank you all! Special thanks to FrancineHibiscus, leonix2009, Onyx Obsidian, , RavenclawIrene, Guest, Silver Orbed Lioness, Olivia Williams, Chelsea Always, HGxSS Always and Ciule for your reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sarah left the two lovebirds down in the sitting room and went to shower before bed. She knew they probably needed some time alone for a good snog before Kate came to join her in their shared room. She stepped into the hot shower spray, humming to herself and washing the day away. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to hear the door to her bedroom open.

As she dressed she patted her body down for the panic button that Kingsley had given her. While she thought it a tad extreme, she knew the wizard protecting her family would kill her if he found out she misplaced it and she did not want to incur his wrath or Michael's for that matter. Unable to find it, she started to tear the bathroom counter and drawers apart. _'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ She thought, _'it must be on my dresser.'_

She quickly finished dressing and towel drying her hair before opening the door to her bedroom. She spotted the small red device on her dresser among the various knick-knacks and sighed in relief. As she made her way to the dresser, a large man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her arm from behind. Sarah went to scream, and the man's other hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Holding her tight to his body, Sarah's captor spun around. Nothing happened. As the man began cursing over the anti-apparition wards Kingsley and Michael had put in place she saw her chance. Sarah sunk her teeth into his hand, biting it hard enough to break the skin, and lunged for the panic button on her dresser. She pressed it and prayed for safety.

By this time, the man had reached her and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her across the bedroom floor. She finally caught a look at his face, and she looked on in shock and horror. The man attacking her was her officer, Mark. This made no sense to her; there's no way Mark could be a wizard, surely, Kingsley would have known. However, Sarah could not deny that this man looked like her long-time SO1 officer and he was standing over her with a wand drawn.

"Feisty little muggle bitch isn't you," he spat. "I'll have to teach you to respect your betters, little girl. Cruc-."

Before he could finish the incantation for the unforgivable curse, the bedroom door flung open. Sarah relieved that Michael and Kate had responded quickly to her alert. Sarah was frozen in a state of fear and awe as she watched Michael battle this imminent threat. Sparks of red, green, blue and yellow flew across the room as the two men through curses and hexes at each other with the intent to kill or incapacitate. Sarah was so transfixed on the battle before her; she did not even realise Kate come up to her, touch her pearl ring and whisk them away to safety.

The women landed with an unceremonious thud in the dark, empty kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place where Sarah promptly vomited, unused to the harshness of portkey travel. Hermione quickly banished the sick, conjured her charge a glass of cold water and began pacing. If she were not in a state of shock, Sarah Major would have been more impressed by the feats of magic she was witnessing. As it was, she barely even registered the fact that three silvery otters were currently facing Hermione taking her instructions.

Hermione Granger looked at the three patronuses she had conjured and began to spout directives. To the first, she firmly stated "Kingsley, 10 Downing has been compromised. I have brought Sarah to Headquarters. She is unharmed. Michael is still on location attempting to neutralise the threat. Will contact when I know more. Return immediately." The otter quickly scampered away.

To the second Hermione directed "Professor Dumbledore, threat at 10 Downing. Please bring assistance and Veritaserum."

And finally, to the third, "Professor McGonagall, please come to Headquarters immediately."

Her messages sent, Hermione slumped into to the cold stone floor next to her friend and wrapped an arm around her. She was sick with worry over Severus, but could not abandon Sarah in this dark wizard home. So, there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Severus threw another stunner at the wizard. He stared into Hermione's amber eyes and silently pleaded with her before bellowing, "Grab Sarah and get to safety! Now."

He continued to throw hex after hex in between blocking spells as he attempted to disarm this unknown wizard. As much as he'd love to use a quick Avada or Sectumsempra he knew he had to keep this man alive to be questioned. Severus had to admit; the wizard was skilled, luckily very few were a match for Severus Snape.

Finally, Severus decided if he could not get around his opponent's shield charm, he would have to be creative. He aimed his wand at Sarah's bureau and silently send an Expulso curse at the furniture. A burst of blue light emitted from his ebony wand and as the bureau blew apart, the explosion slammed the man opposite him into the wall, causing his wand leave his hand. Finally, Severus hissed "Incarcerous". Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound the man head to foot, rendering him incapacitated.

The assailant was struggling against his magical bonds, attempting to break free or wandlessly summon his wand. Severus picked up the man's wand and held it firmly in his left hand, while his wand was pressed against the man's neck.

"Give me my wand you little shit." The man bellowed.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right now?" he hissed. "Who are you really? And how are you disguised? Glamours? Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened. "Ah, Polyjuice then. Well, no matter. It should wear off shortly."

To prevent the man from listening to the messages he urgently needed to send, Severus stunned him with a silent Stupefy. There was a blinding flash of red light, and then the imposter was unconscious.

The spy then whirled around, missing the swish of his robes as he did, and conjured two of his doe patronuses to send to Hermione and Kingsley. To the first, he said in a hushed tone, "Little witch, I am fine. The threat has been incapacitated. I am waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off him. I will come back to you and Miss Major by morning. Both of you, get some sleep."

As he sent it off, he turned to the second, when Albus Dumbledore, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin burst into the bedroom. Snape froze, fearful that any one of them could blow his cover. This was an unidentified Death Eater in their midst; they could not reveal his identity. Remus looked as if he were about to start talking when Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus, son, what happened? Hermione sent a patronus to Hogwarts. Where are the ladies?"

"Portkey. They are safe. This person, I believe to be a Death Eater currently under the influence of Polyjuice Potion. He is impersonating one of Miss Major's protection officers. Today was his first shift in a few days, and I noticed strange behaviour. At shift change at 7 pm this evening I reviewed the perimeter. However, he must have either hidden or returned to the residence. Miss Major used his panic button at approximately half ten this evening, alerting myself and Miss Granger of her imminent danger. The ladies portkeyed away immediately to a secure location. The portkey had been given to Katherine days ago in case of an emergency."

"And now we wait for the Polyjuice to wear off?" pipped up the Oldest Weasley.

"Indeed."

Remus reached into his cloak and thrust a vial at Severus. "Veritaserum… Hermione asked us to bring this when she sent her patronus."

Severus nodded, grateful for Hermione's quick thinking. _'Brilliant witch. His brilliant witch,'_ he thought.

"William, Remus, perhaps it best for you to inspect the residence to see how the attacked occurred." Ordered Dumbledore, "We should also obliviate the remaining protection officers."

As the two men left to inspect the area, Dumbledore conjured two armchairs and sat down; his eyes fixed upon the unconscious death eater bound and lying on the floor. Severus stared at him too. Minutes passed in silence. Then, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The short brown hair was replaced with spiky blonde hair, he only grew about an inch, but the man's body became broader and more muscular.

Severus immediately recognised the man as Thorfinn Rowle, Death Eater and one of his own Slytherin's only nine years previously. Severus muttered some choice expletives that made Dumbledore glare at him reprovingly.

"Well Albus," Severus drawled, "We can't kill Rowle. The Dark Lord will surely notice. Obliviate? Imperious?"

Dumbledore sighed and walked over to Rowle's unconscious body. "Obliviate, after we question him."

Severus pried upon the man's mouth and forced four drops of the Veritaserum into his mouth. Then, pointing his wand at Rowle's chest, he said "Rennervate."

Rowle opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him so that their faces were level. "Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Rowle's eyelids flickered. "Yes," he muttered.

"I would like you to tell us", said Dumbledore softly, "how you were able to disguise yourself and enter the premises?"

Rowle took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. "Bellatrix Lestrange sent me to capture the Muggle Prime Minister's daughter. She was to be the entertainment during the Dark Lord's yule celebration. Bellatrix wanted it to be a lavish and dark occasion, as we believe this new year will be the year the Dark Lord conquers the wizarding world."

Rowle took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice. "I have stationed myself in the area every day since the Muggle girl returned home. I took note of her guards and their routines, when they came on and off duty. This morning, the bloke was coming in for his shift, I stunned him, grabbed a fistful of hairs and then killed him. Dumped the body in the Thames."

"What did you do after you disposed of the body?" asked Dumbledore.

I spent the day inside the house, figuring out where all of the rooms where who was still in the house and where I could hide. I didn't think about anti-apparition wards in a Muggle home. But it looks like the Muggle's little friends are wizards." He said, indicating towards Severus, glamours still intact. "After the shift ended I disillusioned myself and hid in one of the drawing rooms waiting for my chance. The perfect opportunity presented itself when the little chit went to bed without her friends."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he realised Rowle had not seen them snogging each other senseless. It would not be due for Dumbledore to learn about that.

"The girl was in the bathroom, and when she came out, I grabbed her and tried to apparate away, but couldn't, and before I could make a run for it with her, she bit me and her friends came running in to stop me from torturing her."

"Does Lord Voldemort know you are here?" questioned Dumbledore.

The Death Eater shook his head no, "I am here only at the bidding of Bellatrix to surprise the Dark Lord."

Having served his purpose, Dumbledore quickly stunned Rowle again and hit him with a body bind curse.

Bill and Remus returned, having obliviated the household staff and protection officers. Thankfully, no one had been attacked during the day. Bill looked at the captive and was shocked "Thorfinn Rowle? He was in my year at Hogwarts…"

"You will find, William, that many of your peers have joined the Dark Lord, while the remainder chooses to remain ignorant of the Dark Lord's return," said Severus quietly. "Will you accompany me in depositing Rowle in a neutral location before returning to Headquarters?"

Bill nodded to his former professor and levitated the body.

"Albus, Remus, you should likely head to Headquarters and check on Miss Granger and Miss Major. I am sure they are frightened, and if Remus is here, the house is deserted. I can only imagine what could happen to a muggle-born and muggle girl stuck alone in a home so full of Dark Magic."

Severus followed the eldest Weasley out through the house. He disillusioned them and grabbed his former student and the unconscious Thorfinn Rowle, disapparated with a loud crack.

Suddenly, the apparated to a large forest clearing where Bill and Severus quickly dropped Rowle's body with little care or consideration.

"Where are we sir?" inquired Bill.

Severus rolled his eyes at the formality. "Merlin, Weasley, I am currently disguised as someone six years your junior, you haven't been my student for seven years, and we're disposing of a body together… call me Severus."

"Sure thing S-Severus", Bill gave him a lopsided smile, "So where exactly are we?"

"Epping Forest. 12 miles of forest between London and Essex. A common place for Muggle murders. While we're not allowed to kill Rowle ourselves, one can only hope someone else will come and do the job for us. Now, you are a curse breaker, and I believe you are quite skilled in an irreversible obliviate."

Bill nodded, pointed his wand at his former classmate at intoned "Obliviate."

Still stunned and in a body bind, the men watched as the wisps of memories flowed out of Rowle's mind, and were destroyed without a vessel to hold them.

With that done, Severus grabbed the man's walnut wand and snapped it in half over his knee and threw the shattered pieces down beside the body.

* * *

Hermione and Sarah were still slumped on the floor, silently holding each other in exhaustion and fear when the doe patronus arrived, unfortunately, Hermione was able to hear the message it relayed thanks to the shrill voice of Walburga Black screaming "stain of dishonour, blood traitor." Hermione jumped to her feet, wand drawn, shielding Sarah with her body when Minerva McGonagall burst into the kitchen. Hermione did not immediately lowered her wand but summoned her patronus charm to assure the woman that she was, in fact, Hermione Granger, despite the heavy glamours. The young witch then questioned her favourite professor, aside from Severus, "What colour did I change my eyebrows when we attempted human transfiguration for the first time?"

"Emerald Green. I'm still disappointed with your colour palette." Minerva smirked.

Hermione lowered her wand and grinned at her Professor and friend, "We both know Red is terrible with my complexion."

Minerva quickly conjured blankets for the girls, lit the kitchen fires and summoned her house elf, Lottie, to bring food for the girls from the Hogwarts kitchens. Minerva watched the two young ladies over the rim of her teacup. Hermione held her new friend close, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances in her ear telling her that she would be home soon and everything was alright, that she was safe now.

After what felt like hours at sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione and Sarah were fighting a losing battle with their fatigued bodies. Minerva was trying to chivvy them to bed, but Hermione would not hear of it until Severus returned to them. Eventually, Sarah fell asleep wrapped in her blanket, and her head was resting on Hermione's shoulder. Just as Hermione was about to join her in sleep, the door to the kitchen silently opened and in came Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Minerva quickly silenced them pointing to the sleeping muggle girl in their midst.

Casting a muffliato charm to not wake Sarah, Hermione looked at the two men questioningly "Where is Severus? What happened? Who attacked us?"

Remus sat down across from the bright-eyed witch and scrubbed his face with his hand. "Severus and Bill went to dump the stunned death eater and obliviate him. It was a known Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle under the effects of Polyjuice. He was sent to the house by Bellatrix and did not realise that either of you was magical until he was already in the house."

"And our covers?" she continued.

"Safe," whispered Dumbledore. Rowle was unconscious except under questioning and Severus did not drop his glamours. He has no idea either of your identities."

Hermione let out the breath she did not know she was holding in relief. "Will Severus and Bill return soon?"

"Sooner than you think witch," growled a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Hermione's heart picked up, and she wanted nothing to run and fling her person upon Severus, but she was conscious of the sleeping girl propped against her and the presence of Albus, Minerva and Remus, who would be none to impressed at her actions.

Severus came into the room followed by Bill Weasley and the two wizards seated themselves at the table and Severus summoned a large bottle of firewhiskey, pouring three fingers worth and downed it before pouring himself another glass and sliding the bottle to Bill.

"Rowle has been dumped in Epping Forest. William performed the obliviate …"

Before Severus could continue, he was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from Hermione. He arched his eyebrow and dropping the muffliato charm ordered her to bed.

Hermione slowly shook Sarah awake, and the bleary-eyed girl looked around at the new faces. She instantly smiled when she saw her male friend. "Michael! You're ok. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. It was my duty, but I would have been most aggrieved if something had happened to you, Sarah."

The adults in the room looked around; jaws dropped in shock at the gentleness the man was displaying as both young women beamed at him.

Severus followed the girls out of the kitchen as they made to trudge up to the room Hermione typically shared with Ginny. He grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it before whispering. I must debrief and come up with a plan until Kingsley can return. I will come in to check on you both shortly. Hermione squeezed his hand back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leading Sarah to the third floor.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva McGonagall flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place bringing food and clothing to the trio in hiding. She was shocked at the deadly quiet of the still house, assuming at least Severus would be awake at that hour. Pulling out her wand, she made her way up to the third-floor landing and found the door to Hermione's bedroom slightly ajar. Peaking her head in to look after the wellbeing of her favourite lion, she froze at the scene before her. Of the two double beds, one lay cold and freshly made. In the bed furthest from the doorway, lay two still sleeping girls, looking much younger than their ages. They were curled up against each other, Hermione laying her arm across her charge in comfort and protection. The Transfiguration Professor's eyes then travelled to the wall. Slumped over in an old armchair that could not possibly be comfortable, was the disguised Severus Snape. His legs propped up on the foot of the bed, his wand and closed eyes trained at the door.

Minerva slowly backed away from the door smiling slightly. She was still upset that Hermione had been allowed and dare she say, manipulated, by Albus to join the Order, but she was glad to see evidence that Severus was taking his role seriously and protecting her. It also seemed that these two young ladies were thawing the severe man's heart.

* * *

Hermione woke up in desperate need of the loo. Slowly removing her arm from Sarah's middle and rolling away, her breath caught as she saw Severus slouched in the armchair against the wall. They must have fallen asleep before he'd returned to the check on them and had stayed all night. Her heart swelled at the sight of him, guarding her and protecting her friend just as he had defended Harry, Ron and herself all these years. She was once again reminded of her desire to scream at Harry and Ron every time they called him a git or Death Eater.

She slowly tried to step over his legs to get to the toilet when his hand reached out and grasped her fingers gently. She turned around, and he pulled her into his lap. Brushing hair away from his face, she tenderly kissed him, pouring in all of her love and happiness that he was safe, that they were all safe. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding along the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance. She opened her lips to him and their tongues intertwined as they finally sought comfort from each other.

As Snape began grinding up against Hermione, she was suddenly reminded of why she'd gotten out of the bed in the first place. She pulled away, and as she saw the look of disappointment on his face, she placed her hand over his heart. "Need the loo, and," she said glancing over at Sarah's still sleeping form, "Maybe now isn't the best time. Once Kingsley arrives today, yes?"

"Yes." Severus rumbled, his voice deep and thick with sleep and the stirrings of arousal. "After Kingsley comes and takes Sarah home. In the meantime, we shouldn't leave her alone at all."

"Agreed." Hermione pecked his lips and sashayed to the washroom, smiling at the idea of teasing him just a little. Her smile broadened when she heard Snape growl something that sounded distinctly like 'bloody minx.'


	11. Chapter 11

_I am back after a long delay. The two busiest months of my work calendar are now past me, so I hope not to let two months pass by again without an update! I hope you guys like this one. I find it so heartwarming to see more of Hermione and Severus' early days of love and playfulness. My Snape is OOC, but I adore him._

 _As always thank you to_ houstonclay _, FrancineHibiscus, Fatalromance, leonix2009, Pandora Forsythe, Chelsea Always, , Silver Orbed Lionness, Karli 1252 and BratGirl1983 for your wonderful reviews. They fuel me, as well as your follows and favourites._

 _Lemons ahead as your reward for waiting two months for an update._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The trio was enjoying the breakfast Minerva had left for them when a lynx patronus appeared. Speaking in the rich, deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lynx relayed its message. "We are arranging travel out of America today. I will arrive at headquarters for Sarah late tonight. I will expect a full account then friends."

Severus immediately stood and strode to the floo, and kneeling down he threw in the floo powder and called "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." Sticking his head in the grate, he called "Albus! Are you there."

"My boy! What can I do for you this fine morning? Minerva told me she stopped by Grimmauld Place this morning and you were watching over the ladies quite diligently." Severus groaned internally as the old codger's eyes twinkled. How he hated those twinkling eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the man. "Shacklebolt will be here tonight and wants a recounting of yesterday's events. Can you be at headquarters at 10 pm and bring William and the wolf as well?"

"Of course my boy. We will be there. Now get back to those lovely ladies." Eyes twinkling maddeningly.

Severus scowled and glared at Albus, "Believe me, I will be grateful to return Miss Major to Shacklebolt's care and take Miss Granger to her parents so I may leave Britain for the remainder of the holiday."

The problem with being confined at 12 Grimmauld Place, unlike 10 Downing Street, was the distinct lack of anything to do. There was no electricity, no telly, Sarah had no possessions with her, and most of the house was off-limits for the muggle girl anyway due to dark magic still lurking in the decrepit home, leaving them restricted to the kitchen and children's bedrooms.

After breakfast, Severus left the girls in the kitchen when a pot of tea and went in search of something, anything to do. Wandering into the bedroom he knew was occupied by the Weasley twins, it looked conspicuously tidy. "Accio Weasley Wizard Wheezes"

Several products flew out from underneath the floorboards and laid at Severus' feet. Examining the items, he quickly found two love potions, which he tucked away to destroy; a handful of canary creams; dungbombs; extendable ears; a trick wand; and a screaming yo-yo.

They were mostly useless, but he figured he could have some fun replacing Hermione's wand with the trick wand. He quickly transfigured it to resemble her vinewood wand to make the switch later.

Severus then found Potter and the youngest Weasley son's bedroom. Luckily the dunderheads left some games. A chessboard with two sets of wizards chess pieces and a pack of exploding snap were resting on a bureau. He shrunk them down and stored them in his jumper pocket.

While Hermione still maintained the belief that wizards chess was 'totally barbaric', Sarah had an affinity for the game. She was already skilled at chess, frequently playing with her father and grandfather, and got a thrill out of the destruction and force of the game and the magic of the pieces.

Severus, for his part, was entertained watching this young woman, who he had felt was relatively tame and sheltered throughout their short acquaintance, come alive with bloodlust, taunting him and commanding her forces against the enemy. Her pieces relished in having a fierce leader and trusted her very quickly. It was nice for Severus to have a worthy opponent in the game and he maintained that Sarah Major would have made the most outrageous and boisterous Gryffindors had she been magical.

After a rousing game of exploding snap where rogue embers singed Severus' glamoured beard, He saw his opportunity to swap Hermione's wand with the trick wand. She got up from the kitchen table to go to the loo, leaving her wand unattended on the kitchen table. Severus quickly pulled the toy out of his jumper pocket and swapped it with the real wand as he brought his slender index finger to his lips mischievously asking Sarah not to say a word.

Sarah smiled mischievously knowing Michael would never harm his witch but would relish in having some fun at her expense.

As the afternoon turned to evening, Severus was thankful that he was a patient man with self-control. The blasted witch lived up to her Muggleborn heritage, preferring to do things the muggle way rather than summon, banish, charm or transfigure. It was almost maddening that the brightest witch of her age willfully chose to do magic rarely. When Severus 'accidentally' spilt tea all over her she'd gone upstairs to change rather than cast a simple tergeo. She sent him to the library to grab the book she wanted rather than summon it to the room, and so on and so forth.

His chance finally came that night when Dumbledore, Lupin and Bill Weasley apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place to meet with Kingsley. As the men all settled around the kitchen table, Severus took to introducing the men to Sarah and Hermione jumped up to make a pot of tea for everyone. Severus could see her in his periphery as she pulled out her wand to light the hob. He gently nudged Sarah with a gleam in his eyes. Sarah glanced over at Hermione and gave him a smirk that was almost Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione pulled out her wand to light the hob and make tea for their guests. She pointed her wand at the stove and muttered a quick 'incendio' when suddenly her vinewood wand transfigured into a bright yellow rubber chicken.

Hermione could feel the blush heating her cheeks, down her face and to her neck and chest. 'Git!' She thought.

She twirled around her amber eyes darkened as she glared at one Severus Snape, who's calm façade had broken into a shit-eating grin. Luckily he still wore his glamours, because the look would have looked entirely out of place on the dark potion's master.

"Give. Me. My. Wand. NOW," she spat, electricity sparking blue around her aura and her hair taking on a life of its own.

Severus sheepishly pulled the wand out of his jumper pocket and held it out to her. Hermione snatched it up and caused Severus and Sarah to let out the laughter they'd been holding in. Hermione looked around the room seeing the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and the mirth of Remus and Bill's faces – almost as if they had forgotten the true identity of Snape.

Finally, Hermione gave a sheepish grin and chuckled at the prank. "When did you two pull this off?"

"Oh. About six hours ago. I found the wand in the floorboards of the Weasley twins' old room and switched it when you went to the loo."

"Merlin!," piped up the eldest Weasley son, "The twins will be thrilled that someone as fearsome as you Pro-Michael would use one of their jokes as a prank."

"Yes well, I have always maintained that the boys are very intelligent when they choose to apply themselves".

"Well," interrupted Hermione, "maybe you need a reminder of what happens to those whom I seek revenge. Hmmm?"

With her wand firmly in hand, Hermione silently hit Severus with a stinging hex, before conjuring her little yellow birds. As they circled her head, Severus groaned. "Are you always going to punish me with these thrice-damned birds?"

He slowly pulled out his wand and began to back away from her, going towards the kitchen door. Just as Severus got to the swinging door, he hid something solid and unmoving. Tilting his head back, Snape found himself looking into the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley gave the disguised man a look that said 'It would be best to take the punishment for whatever you did', and Severus sighed resignedly.

Hermione took her opportunity and with a loud "Oppugno" set her birds upon her lover. As the birds headed straight for him, Severus ran around the room trying to dodge the creatures. The entire room erupted in laughter and just as the first two got a peck in Hermione quickly banished the birds. She didn't want to hurt him like last time, just embarrass him with

"Witch, you forget yourself! Just wait until we leave this place."

"Oh, I think I know our positions quite well. Sir."

After Hermione had her fun, Kingsley took a seat at the table. As Dumbledore, Severus, Hermione, Lupin and Bill recounted their events of the attack and aftermath.

Kingsley looked at Dumbledore, "You will not agree with this Albus, but I'm pulling Tonks. She is going to be with Sarah 24/7. If anything happens to her, her father will declare all-out war on the wizarding world. You know the law, we cannot obliviate muggles with knowledge of the wizarding world.

"Kingsley…" cautioned Dumbledore.

"No Albus. Sarah will not be a casualty to the greater good."

"Albus", interrupted Severus, "we cannot risk having the Prime Minister against us. We barely have the human resources to combat the Death Eaters at the rate the Dark Lord is recruiting. We cannot bring Miss Major to Hogwarts, and it is not fair to pull her from her schooling because of our war. Nymphadora leaves her post at Hogwarts and goes with Miss Major. Potter has enough Order members looking out for him." He nodded at Hermione, and she silently agreed, she would take over Tonks' pat

With Dumbledore overruled by the three people who cared for Sarah deeply, Kingsley beckoned the young woman to the front hall. Sarah smiled at Severus and gave him a small shove before whispering in his ear "don't shag it up."

He gave her a short nod in acknowledgement.

Then, Sarah grabbed her new friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I will see you again?"

"Of course, once this war is over. I will seek you out. You are a dear friend to me."

Sara pulled out of the hug, still gripping Hermione by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I thought about how I would not recognise you next time. So I bought you something." Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out a package and gave it to Hermione. Opening it, Hermione found a long necklace with a small disc-shaped pendant stamped with an H. Hermione looked at Sarah confused.

"Michael told me your real name started with an H. Don't worry he didn't give away the secret. If I am captured for any reason, your identities are safe. Until we meet again, my friend."

Hermione let the unshed tears fall from her face. She had few friends. Harry, Ron, and Severus were the dearest to her. She shared Ginny's room in the summer and during holidays, but during the school year, Ginny had her friends, Luna was around occasionally but was too bizarre for Hermione most days. She saw Tonks and Fleur sometimes, but a strong bond had yet to form. Maybe it was the fact that Sarah was a muggle and Hermione could be her old self around her, not the insufferable know-it-all, best friend of Harry Potter, a trained member of the Order of the Phoenix fighting in a war, but just an ordinary muggle girl with a best friend and a boyfriend.

Hermione quickly pulled her friend into another tight embrace and whispered. "Until we meet again."

With that, Kingsley put a hand on Sarah's shoulder to signal it was time to leave. He gave Hermione a wistful smile and a quick nod to Severus before taking his young charge away from Grimmauld Place and back home to her anxious parents.

* * *

As the door clicked shut, Hermione felt the glamours lifted by Severus' magic. She turned around and gave him a small smile and gripped his hand. "I really will miss her company. However, I am glad that we are alone for a few days."

Still holding his hand, Hermione led the Potions Master up the stairs to her usual third-floor bedroom. Drawing her wand, she magically shut and locked the door behind him.

In an instant, Snape descended on her. Crushing his lips against hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth, while he smoothed his hands over her body. She sighed into his mouth, and he groaned into hers. He broke apart the kiss, "Take off your clothes," he said and sat on the bed watching her hungrily.

Hermione was now inexplicably nervous. They had slept together days before, but that first coupling had been so messy and urgent that she hadn't had time to think about it. Now, she looked at her formidable lover, and he wanted to devour her. Her mind began dredging up past insecurities about her body and her abilities. Before she made to pull off her jumper, she considered her torso. Her breasts were a good size, perky, small rosebud nipples. The cause of her concern was the large scar straight down her middle leading from her breastbone to her navel courtesy of Dolohov just six months prior. Severus hadn't even mentioned the scar before. 'Maybe he hadn't noticed it,' she thought to herself.

However now, as she stripped in front of him, he wouldn't be able to avoid it at all. As she finally removed the cream jumper, the look Severus gave her made all of her insecurities melt away. He was looking at her as if she was the most desirable thing on the planet. He crooked his finger at her, beckoning her over. She walked over to him and stood between his open legs.

He traced a hand over her abdomen and up to her breasts. He palmed them gently and then lent forward and trailed his lips down her scar with light butterfly kisses. He gazed up at her and gave a small, sad smile. "Never hide any part of yourself from me, Hermione. You have faced battle, and you came out alive. You are a fighter and a survivor. No scars will ever turn me away from you."

His hands trailed down to the waistband of her jeans, and he pulled them down with her underwear, so she was completely bare to him. He hummed and trailed his fingers down her soft arse and squeezed. He licked down her abdomen and knelt on the ground, so he was in front of her pussy and inhaled deeply. His nimble fingers were parting her lips and stroking her clit. "How delightful, you're positively dripping for me, little witch," he groaned against her inner thigh.

His tongue then flicked up against her clit, causing Hermione to moan. She fisted her hands into his long, fine hair and began bucking her hips against his face, trying to find more friction against her swollen clit. He licked her entire slit, and she wailed in pleasure. He was relentless, licking her pussy and lightly nipping at her bud, making her knees buckle while he licked and drank deeply from her arousal. His fingers gripped her arse hard enough to leave bruises to keep her upright. When he sucked the hard nub into his mouth, she came undone with a loud scream, her body shuddering and spurting all over his face. "That good?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione could only nod.

She felt utterly boneless, but before she could collapse, he deftly picked her up and carried her bridal style, gently laying her out on the bed. After a minute, she felt the bed dip under his weight as he joined her, and she realised that he had shed his clothing. He sensuously kissed her on the mouth, and she couldn't get over how soft and warm his lips were, or how arousing it was to taste her essence all over his face. Her tongue requesting entrance, he opened his mouth and let her plunge in, then he took over the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue and nipping at her lips with his teeth. When he finally broke the kiss, she turned her head back around, and he tugged her hair back lightly and began pinching her nipples.

She gave a guttural groan of pleasure, and he whispered in her ear in his low, silky baritone voice "touch yourself for me" his growing erection pressing against her thigh. Hermione took her hand and slowly dipped her finger pads into her arousal and brought it up to her nub. She began rubbing slowly, little moans and squeals coming from her as her lover used her hands to pleasure her breasts and his mouth sucked and bit at her flesh – earlobes, neck, collarbone, shoulders. Hermione picked up the pace as Severus whispered filthy things in her ears.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it any longer and laid on his back, pulling her on top of him. She impaled herself on him in, and instant and they both moaned loudly. Severus wanted to draw out her pleasure. He kept his hands on her hips to keep the slow, sensual pace as he ground his hips in a circle and while thrusting up into her. Hermione threw her head back as she gave into her desire, matching his thrusts with her own and grinding her clit into his pelvis. She wanted to move faster, but her lover's hands held her steady and in time with him. She put her hands up to her breasts, gliding them across her soft pale skin and flicking her nipples. She began begging him to move faster and to make her come. Severus wanted to watch Hermione come undone on top of him slowly. Instead of increasing his pace, he placed one hand on her lower back, changing the angle so He could reach the sensitive spot inside her. He held his hand firm on her back holding her in place while lifting his head to suckle her amazing tits and still thrusting.

"Do you like that? Do you love being touched Hermione? Feeling me inside of you, stroking your most sensitive places with my cock?" Hermione whimpered in pleasure and begged to let her come. "Gods you are beautiful. On top of me, soft light highlighting all of your curves, even that messy mane of yours is framing your face. You are my little lioness personified."

He thrust into her harder, and his pace quickened. Hermione was screaming "More, more please more!" grinding her hips hard against his pelvis. Quickly Hermione came with a shuddering cry, clenching around his cock and with a guttural groan he spilt into her.

Hermione collapsed onto his sweat covered chest, curling one arm around his neck, the other gripping his hand at his side. Severus, wandlessly summoned the duvet, strewn about the floor, and covered them before snaking his free arm around her waist, feeling more content than he had in many years.

* * *

Laying on the bed, Hermione was running her fingers through the small tufts of black hair covering Severus' chest. She propped her arm up on his chest to support her chin and looked up into his dark obsidian eyes. "I know you are supposed to return me to my parents tomorrow. However, I was not supposed to arrive until the New Year. That's four days. I don't want to be apart from you."

"Hermione," he groaned, "We cannot stay here. Dumbledore expects me to depart for Northern Africa and you to return to your mother and father, and I will not take you to my home. The Dark Lord will be monitoring it if I return early or lied to him about my trip abroad."

"Take me with you!"

"What?!"

"Yes! Take me with you. It's perfect! We were going to be apart for four days; now we have eight. We will leave the country as planned so that you may collect your ingredients for four days; then we can go to my parents together. We will never have to be apart."

"Oh yes, and you are going to bring your Potions Master to visit your parents. 'Mum, Dad, this is my surly, ugly, Potions Professor. He's a spy, Death Eater, murderer, oh, and nineteen years older than me. We're shagging.'" He snarked.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing and swatted his chest playfully. "You are my surly, sarcastic, dark, handsome, Potions Professor. You are a spy for the light, an ex-Death Eater. Nineteen years will be nothing when you are a hundred. We are shagging, but I am of age, and we are at war. You will only murder in battle. Besides, I had no intentions of bringing Severus Snape to meet my parents just yet. I assumed Michael Clarke could continue to masquerade as my boyfriend for a few more days. A former schoolmate a couple of years older than me whom I was set up with during a Hogsmeade weekend."

Severus sighed. "If that is what you wish. I do not wish to be parted from you either dear one. We will be separated soon once term commences. I can apply the glamours to your parents if it means I will be with you."

Hermione jumped up clapping excitedly. Severus leaned back and enjoyed the show before him as his nubile witch forgot that she was still without her clothes. Suddenly she looked at him and grinned wildly, and started grabbing her clothes off the floor and dressing. "I have so much to do! We have to pack. Where will we be staying? What do I need? Oh! I can try an extendable extension charm on my bag! I've been studying those you know. How will we travel? We can't apparate obviously. Portkey? Don't those have to be registered for international travel?..."

"Hermione … calm down…."

"I will have to remain glamoured, however, maybe I should change my appearance from 'Kate', Rowle may not have acted alone, and the Dark Lord could be having you tailed …"

"HERMIONE", Severus bellowed, "Witch, stop this incessant nattering immediately!"

Hermione looked up at him slightly chastened, her mind still running wild with excitement that he had agreed to her plan.

"To answer your questions, We will travel from Headquarters to my childhood home in Cokeworth via floo. From there we will apparate to my home in Vienna. The third headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards is located in Vienna and from there we will be able to obtain international portkeys to Ghana and India. We will spend a night in each location before returning to Austria. So, I suggest you practice your extendable extension charm Miss Granger and pack some light clothes. Does that satisfy your curiosities?" Severus arched his eyebrow knowing he had only set himself up for a litany of new questions from the intelligent witch.

"You own a home in Vienna?! Why does a man from Northern England own a home in Vienna?"

"I attended the University of Vienna's magical department from 1977 until 1981 and received a double mastery in Potions and Arithmancy. I have a two bedroom flat in the city's first district where I lived for those four years. Before the return of the Dark Lord, I would spend a month each summer there."

Hermione was speechless. The more she got to knew Severus the more she realised she knew nothing about him at all. She kept having to remind herself that he had lived nineteen years before she'd even been born.

"The first three years were the best years of my life. I was free of my father, the marauders, and the Death Eaters desperately trying to recruit me. I was just able to study without distraction; perform experiments in the labs; surround myself with some of the greatest magical minds in continental Europe, and live as a young man."

Hermione noticed the wistful far off look on his face, remembering years long passed and her heart ached for all the freedom he had lost.

"Then in spring of 1980, Lucius Malfoy came to the city and found me, lured me home, and while staying at Malfoy Manor, presented me to the Dark Lord in a ceremony where I took the Mark. In service to the Dark Lord, I was commanded to apply for the job of Potions Master at Hogwarts, despite not yet having earned my Mastery, and overheard the prophecy that led the Dark Lord to the Potters. Never having had my interview, the Dark Lord sent me back to school to complete my education. In hindsight, I think he never intended for me to gain the position immediately, only hoping I would find out some information on Dumbledore. That last year was awful, I was constantly looking over my shoulder assuming that the Dark Lord was having me watched and followed, which I never found evidence of, but I had become paranoid. When I returned home in the spring of 1981 after the completion of my masteries, I learned of the Dark Lord's plans to kill Potter and immediately went to Dumbledore. That fall I began teaching at Hogwarts, and have remained for the last fifteen years…"

"I'm so sorry Severus…"

"There is no need to be sorry little one; you were barely an infant in your mother's arms when I was forced home and marked." Severus sighed, carding his fingers through his hair, realising the weight of those words. This witch was so young, she had not yet left Hogwarts, and he had lived more than two of her lifetimes. "Stop listening to the memories of an old fool such as I. We have a trip to prepare for."

Hermione cupped his face and lightly kissed her cheek. "Alright. So, are what are we getting in Ghana and India?"

"Boomslang skin and Occamy eggs. Apothecaries in the United Kingdom are banned from carrying them as they are a restricted class."

"We're not hunting them are we?!" Hermione shuddered at the thought. Boomslang was one of the most poisonous snakes in the world, located in Sub-Saharan Africa, while Occamy's were dangerous two-legged serpentine-bodied creatures with wings who would kill to protect their soft silver shelled eggs.

"Heavens no! However, both are very expensive and restricted imports in the United Kingdom. Over the years, I have developed contacts in both counties to harvest the ingredients for me, and I pay them a small fortune in return. Unfortunately, Slughorn used my store of occamy eggs to provide your friend, Mr Potter, with Felix Felicis at the start of term, and various people have been pilfering my stores of boomslang skin for years now." He levelled her with a glower.

Hermione had the decency to blush at that comment while simultaneously breathing a sigh of relief. She'd felt she had quite enough adventure this holiday without hunting dangerous magical creatures in foreign countries.

With a plan made, Severus thought he should get out of bed and start readying for days ahead, but as he gazed at the still naked, blushing Hermione Granger, he decided the trip could wait a few more hours. He slowly rose out of bed, stalking over to his lover with the grace of a panther, before suddenly pouncing. He gathered the petite witch in his arms as she let out a loud giggle and shriek. He lightly threw her onto the middle of the mattress and covered her body with his own before she could make any further mention of packing. He covered her mouth with his own, gliding his hands over the slight curves of her body. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he devoured her.

' _That is quite enough time re-living the past. It is time for once I learn to live in the present.'_ Severus thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

AN: Thank you for your patience everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so overwhelmed by the wonderful response to the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the new favourites and follows. Specifically thank you to RhodaBush, GinnyPotter 1986, LFA, Lucyole, houstonclay, lia. , Chelsea Always, convalla91, tlc125, leonix2009, and pgoodrichboggs for your lovely reviews.

I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any spelling errors. I try to catch them all and use a decent spellchecker, but the eyes fail at times

* * *

Hermione stood on the stoop of Grimmauld place, with all of her trip essentials packed in a small, purple, beaded crossbody bag slung over her shoulder. After watching Severus apply an undetectable extension charm to his small rucksack, she successfully performed it on the bag Sarah had purchased for her at the Christmas market. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and with a quick turn on the stoop they disapparated.

Hermione landed almost gracefully on her feet. She still hadn't begun her apparition lessons, but after side-along with Severus over the holidays she was familiar with the after-effects. Hermione took in her surroundings. They had landed near a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, cast a foreboding shadow over the town. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm quickly and pulled her up the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow cobbled street. Side by side they stood looking across the rod at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and lifeless.

"Ummm, so this is where you live?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Severus grunted in affirmation and continued his long strides as if he wanted to get out of the streets as quickly as possible. Hermione picked up her pace, jogging to stay alongside him as they moved deeper into the deserted labyrinth of brick houses. At last, they hurried up a street called Spinner's End. Their footsteps echoed on the cobbles as they passed boarded and broken windows until they stopped abruptly outside the very last house. Severus grabbed Hermione by the wrist, and she gave him a mixed look of hurt and confusion, not understanding what had happened to her carefree lover. He roughly placed the palm of her hand flat on the front door and murmured an incantation. The Potions Master opened the front door of the shabby home and pulled Hermione in. She felt his magic wash over her as if she was passing an invisible barrier.

"Wards?" she questioned.

"Obviously, Hermione." He sneered derisively. Even if I weren't a Death Eater, double agent, I'd be foolish to leave this pathetic excuse for a home unprotected eleven months of the year.

They stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a quick "Lumos", and the candle-filled lamp that was hanging from the ceiling lit up, casting a pool of dim light over the room.

"So… when did you buy this house?" Hermione asked as Severus quickly summoned various items from the basement, shrinking them down to size and stuffing them in the rucksack.

Severus snorted in reply. "I grew up here. This house is my childhood home, the legacy of the great Tobias Snape. You already know I'm a half-blood. My father was a mill worker. We were piss poor and what little money he did make he spent gambling or drinking. He despised magic, and when he found out my mother was a witch, he forbade it. When my mother's family found out she married a muggle, she was disowned. We would light fires with her wand during the day to keep warm, but at night, if we had no coal, we would freeze.

Hermione looked up at her lover with tears swimming in her eyes. This magnificent man had endured so much. Images flashed in her mind of a small little boy with long black curtains of hair and a nose that was far too big for his small body, freezing and starving in this house while his father came home drunk. He was probably so excited to go off to Hogwarts and be free, to have a full belly, and a warm bed, only to be bullied for seven years by James Potter and Sirius Black. Then, when he was able to leave and study for his Mastery, Lucius Malfoy brought him back to England from the continent and forced him to take the Mark.

"Oh Severus…" she choked back a sob and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, tears spilling out onto his chest.

Severus, seemingly at a loss of how to react petted her head softly, tilted her chin up and cupping her face, brushed away her tears. "It's not your fault little one. Yes, I have endured a mostly miserable life. However, you have brought me immense joy in the last few months, and that is more then I deserve. I am not a good man Hermione. I have still done terrible things."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest when Severus quickly brushed his lips against hers and said "We will talk later. First, we must floo to Vienna. I promise that house is much more comfortable."

Igniting the fireplace and subsequently extinguishing the remaining light in the small home, Severus grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the small ceramic jar on the mantle. Stepping into the green flames, Hermione followed. Hermione grasped his hand as he threw the floo powder into the fire and called out "Severus Snape's Home. Innere Stadt."

Hermione stepped out of the floo and banished the soot from her clothes. When she looked up from her feet, her jaw dropped. The fireplace opened up into a living room with an adjacent roof-top terrace that overlooked the city. Gazing around the room, she spotted polished wood parquet flooring. It was tastefully but richly decorated with black leather furniture and ebony bookcases contrasted cream walls. She peered around a wall, and her eyes widened further at the sight of the massive kitchen with white marble countertops, stainless steel appliances and ebony wood cabinets.

Hermione whirled around and saw Severus biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh, his eyes dancing with mirth. "No offence Severus, but how did you ever afford this place now on a teacher's salary let alone as a university student? And if you own THIS, why do you still live at Spinner's End."

He merely shrugged in reply and said "I didn't, and I kept Spinner's End because I needed a London base, but as I spend most of my time at Hogwarts and at least half my summers here, I didn't see the point of taking the time to clean it out and dispose of it."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I did my dear, just not the way a Gryffindor would expect", he smirked. My grandmother Prince gifted me this home. She also generously paid my tuition."

"Your grandmother Prince? I thought you said your mother was disowned?"

"She was, but grandfather died when I was seventeen, in my last year at Hogwarts, and grandmother owled me at school wishing to connect. She apologised for never meeting me or writing, but my grandfather forbade it. She could not contact us or send us money. Their marriage was an ancient wizarding bond, rarely practised today, where the wife's magic is tied to her husband, and she cannot disobey him, his magic will not allow it."

"That is so archaic!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I agree," said Severus calmly, "That is why I forgave my grandmother. To make up for seventeen years of no contact, she offered to pay for any study program I wanted in the world, and she housed me and gave me an allowance. The Prince Family is quite a wealthy pureblood family. Not Sacred Twenty-Eight wealthy, but my great, great, great grandfather was an Arithmancy master and used the calculations to invest and expand the family fortune."

"And your grandmother is…?"

"Still living. Grandmother is my only living relative. She resides at Prince Hall outside Bakewell in Derbyshire. I visit a few times a year and send an owl weekly. I am her only grandchild, so when she passes, I am due to inherit the Manor and family fortune."

"I would like to meet her someday," Hermione said as she leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I feel like every day there is a new revelation about you Severus Snape, and then I feel as if I hardly know you. It's a strange feeling considering how much I love you."

Hermione felt Severus stiffen instantly and she muffled as a gasp as she realised what she'd said. She had proclaimed him worthy of her love, but they had never actually said those three words to each other. Recognizing that she did, in fact, love him, she looked up to him. "I love you, Severus."

* * *

Severus' froze as he heard her sentiment. He, of course, realised weeks ago that he loved her, how could he not. Hermione Granger was a woman to be loved, cherished, worshipped, but no one ever loved him, except maybe his grandmother, he surely did not expect it from this beguiling creature. When she repeated the sentiment, his breath hitched, and his heart began pounding in his chest. Willing it to slow, he kissed her softly and spoke from his heart. "I love you too Hermione."

He wanted to pull her into his arms, carry her up the stairs and drag her into his bedroom, but a glance at the clock on the wall he realised they would be late for their portkey. Extracting himself from his witch, he said "I'm sorry, we have to leave again. However, we should be able to spend a night here before returning to England and visiting your parents."

Her face broke out into a smirk of anticipation at those words, and she said: "By all means then, the sooner we leave, the sooner we may return."

They departed once more, this time apparating outside of a massive office complex with six Y-shaped towers north of the Danube River. "Vienna International Centre," said Severus, "most commonly known as one of the homes of the United Nations, but also, houses the International Confederation of Wizards."

"The Muggle United Nations and the International Confederation of Wizards share space?" inquired Hermione.

"You will find that magical and Muggle communities are much more inter-mingled in Europe, Africa and Asia. Britain is unique in its prejudices and warfare against Muggles. North America, has instead gone underground into complete hiding ever since the Salem Witch Trials.

"Fascinating. I think I'd like to travel more once the Dark Lord is gone. Being Muggle-born, I'd love to visit nations with different customs."

Severus felt an odd pang in his chest at that revelation. He was instantly reminded that this young witch had her entire life ahead of her. She would study multiple masteries, travel the world, meet new people, while he wasted away in the Headmaster's Tower in Scotland, overseeing dunderheaded children and a staff that had, for the most part, been his teachers. That was not a life for this witch, and as soon as she realised it, he would be alone once more.

Banishing the upsetting thoughts, the Potions Master led the witch to the International Portkey office, applying for a multi-use portkey to take them to Ghana immediately, India two days later and then return to Vienna on December 30th. The witch at the desk smiled, giving the couple a knowing look before handing them a small yellow teapot. "The portkey is charmed to activate on each leg of your trip at 8 pm Central European Time. It will glow for 10 minutes ahead of departure to ensure you have enough time. Safe Travels."

Severus cast a quick tempus charm and noted they only had about 15 minutes until their portkey was set to activate. The pair then hurried outside and to an alleyway between buildings. As they approached, the teapot began to glow faintly. With Severus firmly gripping the handle, he put his free arm around Hermione's waist, and she touched the spout. Snape soon felt the tell-take tug just behind his navel.

* * *

Hermione felt the portkey release them, and Snape's arm leaves her waist. She kicked out her legs and gradually floated down to the ground. Hermione looked around and saw that they had landed on a deserted white sand beach lined with coconut trees. Regarding her jeans, wool jumper, cloak and leather boots, Hermione instantly set about transfiguring her outfit into a pair of denim jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a green flowing tank top that didn't cling to her body, and her boots into a pair of white keds. The cloak, she quickly shoved into her beaded bag, which she slung back over her shoulder.

Securing her hair on top of her head with a sticking charm and shoving her wand in place, she turned around to find Severus. She saw him conversing with a man a few metres away and bit back a laugh at the site of him still donning his usual black trousers, dress shirt, and frock coat.

He strode back towards her, and she grinned up at him. "Come, Hermione," he said as he kept walking past her.

Racing to catch up to his long strides Hermione called out, "Where are we going? Where are we? This place is beautiful. Have you been here before?"

He stopped abruptly and levelled a glare at her, which caused her to blush sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just curious. I've never really travelled outside of Britain or France before."

He sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry dear one; I'm still not used to having a travelling companion. Especially one as talkative or exuberant as you. To answer your questions, we are going to our accommodations; We are in Gomoa Fetteh, a region approximately sixty kilometres West of Accra, the largest metropolitan area in Ghana; and yes, I normally stay at this site when I go into Accra to visit my ingredients supplier."

Severus kept leading Hermione down the beachfront, passing small huts and bamboo beach beds. Hermione kept looking around wondering which would be theirs. Finally, Severus stopped. Hermione looked around there wasn't a single hut or building in sight. Her brow furrowing, she looked up at her partner confusedly. "Why have we stopped Severus?"

"We have arrived at our location."

"But… but where are we going to sleep?!"

With a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth, Severus pulled off his rucksack, unholstered his wand and muttered "Accio tent". Suddenly in his hand was a large green canvas tent and poles.

She stared at him, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. "You better not make me put up that tent the muggle way Severus Snape."

"Why would I make you do that?"

Slumping in relief, Hermione relaxed. "My parents have taken me camping before, and my father put up the tent. At the Quidditch World Cup, Mr Weasley insisted on pitching the tent the Muggle way and Harry, and I had to work out where most of the poles and pegs had to go. It took forever. The Weasley's were pretty useless."

Severus snorted, and with a flick of his wand, the tent began raising itself. "I usually stay in one of the buildings here, but your practical training has fallen by the wayside this holiday so that we will deal with protective enchantments in the next few days.

Hermione perked up at this. She was always fascinated with protective enchantments such as those at Hogwarts, the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, but had never had the opportunity to learn how to cast them herself.

"Now, Miss Granger," Severus purred, "The key to protective enchantments is that the caster must repeat the incantations of charms over and over in the area they wish to protect. When this occurs, the spells circle the area and create a light effect and dome around the protected area. Once the caster has completed, the dome will seal itself and become invisible to intruders. The fastest and strongest way to cast wards is to have multiple people stand at various points in the area and cast simultaneously."

Hermione nodded taking in his words and desperately wishing she had a quill and parchment to take notes. As if sensing her unease, Severus pulled a notebook and quill out of his pack and passed it to her. She furiously began scribbling as he continued lecturing.

"Wards can protect an area from being seen, heard or smelled. They can also repel muggles and deflect hexes. It is best to layer charms on top of each other. Do not think that a disillusionment charm will be sufficient to keep you from being seen. Also, employ cave inimicum and protego."

Next Severus began listing the incantations, their wand movements and uses. He had Hermione repeat the spells and practice the wand movements until he was satisfied that they were ingrained in her mind. Then, they were ready to begin. Each standing back to back and walking fifteen paces, they started casting simultaneously, a bright shimmering patchwork dome began to form around them.

Once the wards were erected, Hermione felt Severus' rough, calloused hand reach out and clasp her own. "Come, you need to eat and get some rest now. You have expended too much of your magical core with all of the travel and casting."

Hermione did feel exhausted, but she bristled at the implication. "You seem fine. So am I."

He snorted derisively. "Who says I'm not exhausted also? I may wear it better because I'm far older, my magical core is more developed, and I always look haggard."

It was Hermione's turn to snort, but she did acqueise and followed him towards their tent. As they reached the entrance, Hermione stilled and put her free hand on Severus' arm, turning him toward her, "This isn't a muggle tent is it?" she whispered.

Arching an eyebrow in surprise that she would disparage anything muggle, given her heritage, he shook his head minutely and said in mock horror, "Gods no! While I have decided to sleep in a tent to teach you how to erect wards over a large area undetected, does not mean I will go without comfort!"

With that, he led her into the tent, and her eyes widened. While the layout reminded her of the tent Mr Weasley had borrowed for the Quidditch World Cup; the amenities were much more luxurious. A richly embroidered carpet lay on the floor, while intricate tapestries hung on the walls. There was a large bed dominated the space made out of soft linens and full of cushions. In one corner sat chairs and a table and in another was a softly draped curtain that hid a loo and washing area.

"Satisfied?"

"Definitely."

Severus cast a quick tempus charm and realised it was getting quite late. He quickly exited the tent and lit a fire with his wand to begin making tea and pulling food out of his rucksack. Hermione soon came out to join him, pulling out many of the blankets and cushions from the large bed and laid them out on the grass in front of the small fire. Severus just raised an eyebrow at her questioning the actions while Hermione proclaimed that she was building a nest.

The couple took their tea in silence, and there was a breeze that carried the scent of the ocean, and the setting sun shimmered on the water. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione holding back against his hard chest, and they just existed together. As time went on, Hermione grew drowsy and let out a giant yawn, startling the silent man behind her. "To bed, I think little one", he whispered just before planting a kiss behind her ear. Hermione nodded in agreement and Snape banished the blankets and pillows back to the bed.

* * *

Severus quickly gathered his night clothes and went into the loo behind the curtain to change and perform his nightly ablutions. When he came out, his little witch was already asleep, nestled under the blankets, her wild mane of hair fanned out on her pillows. He quickly set up the mosquito net he had neglected earlier, cast a cooling charm over the bed and crawled in next to his witch, pulling her close to him. As he did, he heard her mumble "I love you." He quickly kissed her forehead and said: "I love you too."

The next morning Severus was up with the sun. He wanted to get up, apparate to the capital city of Accra, obtain his ingredients before the crowds became overwhelming. He dressed in light grey linen trousers and a white cotton button down, cuffing the sleeves at his elbows and unbuttoning the top two buttons. He sat on the bed, and omitting socks pulled on a pair of black loafers. Just as Severus stood up from the bed, Hermione sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she looked up at him, Severus got the reaction he had hoped his change in attire would bring. All at once Hermione's eyes bulged, cheeks reddened, and jaw dropped. "G-g-good morning Sev," she stammered.

He let out a deep, throaty laugh that only caused her cheeks to redden further. 'Very flustered indeed. I'll have to make use of that later.' He thought to himself wickedly.

"Up with you Hermione Granger. We have to get to the City of Accra and get to the market before it is overrun with people."

Hermione dashed out of bed, rushing around to get ready. Severus smiled as her bushy head zoomed around the tent and then as she tried to pull on her trainers while hopping up and down on one foot. Once she was ready, they stepped outside the wards, and Severus clutched Hermione close to him and with a turn disapparated away.

They apparated to the massive marketplace where brightly coloured umbrellas covered the open area, sweet, zesty scents filled the space, and the crowd was starting to appear. Severus tilted Hermione's chin to look him in the eyes. "Don't let go of my hand. The market is safe, but you do not want to get lost in the undertow of people. The market is primarily muggle, but there is an alleyway that leads to the hidden magical section. The apothecary is there."

Hermione held tight to Severus' hand as he quickly guided them through the throngs of crowds. She had to jog to keep up with his long stride and quick pace. The crowd had a life of its own and Hermione's senses were overwhelmed. Vibrant textiles shone in the morning light and stalls were overflowing with collages of produce and grains promising nourishment. The sun was warming, carrying the odour of fish and sweat in the breeze, while the noise of the crowd was becoming deafening to Hermione's ears. Through it all, Severus wore his usual mask of indifference and expertly weaved them through the crowd. The realisation struck her then that he was quickly becoming her anchor in this war. The thought should scare her, the fact that she was becoming so attached to Severus Snape, death eater, double agent, and spy, but instead great comfort washed over her as she continued to follow him through the chaos.

Just then, they came to an abrupt stop, and Hermione, still jogging to keep up, slammed directly into Severus' back. Shaking her head, she looked around and realised they were an alley off from the central marketplace. Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks. The bricks began to quiver and wriggle, making a small hole appear – it grew wider and wider – into a large archway leading to the magical district of Accra.

While the apothecaries Hermione had visited in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade always seemed dimly lit and murky, this apothecary was bright and full of colour. Light wood shelves filled with glass jars of ingredients, vials of ready-made potions and tinctures lined the space and from the ceiling hung bunches of every dried herb imaginable. There were the usual ingredients such as unicorn hair, scarab beetles, dragon liver and lavender, but she spotted several new unique ingredients like acacia, devil's claw, shepherd's tree and African dream root. Hermione was itching to get her hands on some of these and experiment on healing potions in Severus' lab.

Standing behind the counter was a genial-looking older man who smiled wide at the sight of Severus. "Ojekoo Mensah," the potions master greeted.

"Master Severus! Ojekoo. It has been quite some time my friend."

"Indeed. I don't often have to brew Polyjuice Potion, but I've had some persistent thieves the last few years," he threw a knowing smirk and arched eyebrow Hermione's way.

Hermione had the decency to blush, and suddenly the shop owner was alerted to her presence. "Master Severus, you have brought a friend, who is this enchanting young lady?"

"Mensah, this is Miss Hermione Granger."

"Akwaaba, Welcome, Miss Hermione. You are a beautiful English rose."

"Thank you, sir. Your apothecary is wonderful. It is better than any I have seen in Britain."

"Oh, Severus. You must bring Miss Hermione back again, and not let four years pass! She is a delight."

Hermione didn't think it was possible to become even redder, but she felt her cheeks warm under his praise.

"Once the war is over, we will visit more often. Things have been … difficult in Britain. Rest assured, Miss Granger has a certain proclivity for brewing Polyjuice Potion," he said with a gleam in his eye, "One of these days, she may even transform into another human."

Hermione gasped and swatted at him. "For that Severus Snape, you must buy whatever local herbs I want."

"It was worth it. Kitten," he purred.

Mensah went about collecting a large supply of boomslang skin for Severus and catching up on the news in both wizarding countries while Hermione grabbed a straw basket and began greedily filling it with ingredients.

"47 galleons, five sickles and eight knuts, you must come back Miss Hermione!" Mensah laughed.

Severus threw a bag of gold at his friend and sardonically replied, "And you wonder why I only visit once every four years."

As they readied to leave, Mensah called, "Do not be a stranger my friend, Miss Hermione. Good luck back home and know you will always be welcomed here."

Outside the shop, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated back to their campsite. That afternoon, the couple laid outside of their tent on the sandy beach just enjoying each other's company. They each pulled out a book, and while Severus lay on his side, Hermione preferred to lay on her stomach across from him. The breeze once again carried the scent of ocean spray while the only sound was that of the rustling pages of their books. They would occasionally look up from their reading to enjoy slow, languid kisses before each returning to their respective reading.

 _'I could get used to this.'_ Hermione thought. _'I don't want this holiday to end. To return to Hogwarts. Severus has seemed free ever since we left.'_

Unfortunately, at half five, their peaceful afternoon was drawn to a close, and it was time to pack up the tent and dismantle the wards. Severus was loathed to dismantle them until it was necessary, so as the tent and their items were quickly packed into their bags, they waited as the teapot began to glow. At 5 minutes to 6 o'clock, Severus dismantled the wards and grasped the portkey just in time to be taken to India.

* * *

T heir trip to India followed very much in the same vein. They arrived in Maharashtra outside of Mumbai. Severus set up the tent, but this time, he made Hermione set up the wards entirely on her own. Her magical core depleted and given the time change; they quickly took to bed. The next day they travelled to Mumbai the following day to obtain the occamy eggs from Severus' supplier. He made sure not to tease Hermione to save his Gringott's account the pain.

When the teapot portkey returned them to Vienna, Severus decided to show Hermione a bit of his favourite city. He took her to his favourite restaurant and gave her a self-guided tour of Innere Stadt, complete with snarky commentary. As they returned to the flat, snow began to fall lightly. Under the glow of the street lights, snowflakes in her hair, Hermione looked like an angel. He slowly unwrapped the green and silver Slytherin scarf she'd wrapped around her face to fend from the bitter cold and pressed his soft lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled her closer to his body. "Let's get inside before we freeze to death," he murmured in her hair.

Once inside, Severus lit the fireplace with his wand and pulled off his winter coat and gloves. Hermione threw her coat on the bench and was instantly in his arms, hands playing with his hair. Severus urged her to jump up and wrap her legs around his hips as he snogged her against the front door. She began fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt pushing it off his shoulders when a sharp, blinding pain attacked his left arm. He suddenly dropped Hermione to her feet and gripped his arm, looking at her with panic in his eyes. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Little bit of a different chapter. We're all Severus this time around. I found some parts of this chapter a joy to right, and others difficult, but we're going to continue to dive into the mind and past of our beloved Severus Snape. He's an enigma, wrapped in barbed wire for sure. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed since my last update, lia. , pgoodrichboggs, housetonclay, Lucyole, Rhoda Bush, Fantomette34, convalla91, Chelsea always, Pandora Forsythe, and RAV3N R1PP3R

* * *

Severus' mind was racing. He had the Dark Lord's permission to leave Britain until term at Hogwarts resumed. Then it struck him; midnight would usher in the Dark Lord's 70th birthday. 'Fucking reptile,' he thought. Still, something must be afoot to call Severus back; he had been exempt from all holiday 'celebrations.'

Severus let go of his arm and quickly buttoned up his shirt. Looking at the fear written on Hermione's face, he gently placed her face in his hands. "I have to go. It is urgent. I will floo to my quarters at Hogwarts and grab my Death Eater robes and be off. You, dear one, must stay here tomorrow. If I am not back in time to escort you to your parents on New Years Day, floo to Spinners End and apparate from the front stoop to your parents. Do not be seen. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded silently. "I love you, Hermione," he declared and kissed her tenderly.

Gulping to dispel the lump in her throat, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and murmured, "I love you too. Come home soon. Be safe love."

Severus quickly entered the floo; he knew he had to get to Wiltshire soon, he was already late. Hopefully, the excuse of being out of the country would save him from cruciatus. He stood in the floo, threw in the powder and called "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts." He was strengthened by the last image he saw before falling through the grates, Hermione stoically nodding reassurances to him. They were a team, and they would not fail in their mission.

Severus quickly summoned his robes from the wardrobe, sent a patronus to Dumbledore that he had been called to the Dark Lord and made haste to the gates of Hogwarts. From there he touched his wand to his Dark Mark and apparated to the front entrance of Malfoy Manor. He checked to ensure his shields were firmly in place, hiding all notion of Hermione from his mind, and raised his left arm in a salute, the dark wrought-metal gate opening to the magic in his mark.

He strode up the gravel drive with purpose, wondering what deviant act the Dark Lord had planned for this evening. His mind quickly went to dear Sarah Major, and Bellatrix's thwarted plans for her this evening and promptly shoved those behind his impenetrable walls of occlumency as well. The front door swung inwards at his approach, though nobody had visibly opened it. Where were the house elves tonight? Severus had a deep sense of foreboding at the realisation that he was very late for the gathering, to the point where even the house elves were not anticipating any more guests.

Severus thought of his dear friend Narcissa as he entered the home and walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, off to the drawing room. He had spent many hours in this home, drinking tea in the sitting room with Narcissa, brandy and smoking cigars in the study with Lucius, even playing with the spoiled terror that was his godson. It had always been a sumptuously decorated home with bright walls and open windows to contracts the heavy wood doors and stone floors. Now, the manor, while still beautifully decorated, seemed little more than a dark and dimly lit prison. The candles burned low, windows were covered in dark fabrics, and the air of the home was thick with continual use of dark magic. He knew that while Lucius rotted away in Azkaban, Narcissa was a captive in her own home, stuck playing hostess to the Dark Lord and his pet snake and rat. While he could not free her, he furthered his resolve to keep Draco safe.

Typically, the inner circle would meet in the drawing room, however knowing tonight was the Dark Lord's birthday, he assumed it would be larger gathering and headed for the ballroom. The growing noises of chatter and music confirmed he was correct. He walked into the opulent ballroom and gazed impassively at the crowd. He took in the fact that Bella was fuming, obviously disappointed that he had arrived instead of confirming her, albeit correct, suspicions that he was a traitor. Narcissa's face minutely relaxed to express relief at his arrival, while the Carrow twins and Yaxley were staring at him imperiously. He snorted to himself. Likely not the grand celebration the Dark Lord or Bella had envisioned. The room was positively anaemic. With Lucius, Rodolphous, Rabastan, Crabbe, Mulciber, Dolohov, Jugson, MacNair, Avery, Rookwood, Nott and Travers rotting away in Azkaban, Potter, Hermione and the rest of the stupid lot had succeeded in severely delaying Lord Snake Face's plans for wizarding domination.

Ignoring all of them but Narcissa, who he approached as his friend and hostess, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, and uncharacteristically squeezing her hand to reassure her, he looked up into the unnatural eyes of Tom Riddle. He expected to see fury at his lateness, but instead, he saw, trepidation, fear even? If anything, this just made Severus more nervous than before.

Kneeling at the base of the Dark Lord's throne, Severus remained silent until Lord Voldemort quickly bid him to rise. "Severus, I am pleased you could make it," gesturing for him to sit next to him. Severus promptly conjured a small wingback and sat down.

"My Lord, I apologise for my delay. I was still abroad when I received your summons. It took some time to get back into the country and then to Hogwarts."

"No matter Severus. I know I said I would not disrupt you, but Thorfinn is missing. Look out amongst us Severus. Many families who sympathise with me: Greengrass, Selwyn, Zabini, Fawley, Flint, Higgs, Warrington, Montague… but after Lucius' failure last June, our soldiers are greatly diminished. We cannot afford to lose someone like Rowle. I need you to find him. I trust no one for the job but you Severus."

"Do you have any idea where he has gone, my Lord?" Severus asked, groaning internally. Hopefully, Rowle was still in Epping Forest, if Severus were lucky he'd be dead by the hand of a muggle or from exposure.

"No. No one has been given orders over Yule, except for Draco of course. Pathetic just like his father, Abraxas is likely rolling in his grave at their disappointment."

"Odd indeed my Lord. Thorfinn is young, the youngest member of our ranks, except for my godson, perhaps he was sent out by a Lieutenant, Bella or Yaxley?" Severus inquired, knowing full well Bella had sent him out to capture Sarah.

"Bellatrix. Corban. Come." Hissed the Dark Lord, the geniality he had in his voice with Severus dissipating.

"My Lord," they repeated in unison, dropping to their knees.

"Do either of you know where Thorfinn has disappeared to this holiday?" Corban Yaxley immediately allowed himself to be subject to legilimency to prove he did not know the young Death Eater's whereabouts. Bellatrix, on the other hand, played with the hem of her skirt nervously.

Severus quickly stuffed his feelings of satisfaction behind his occlumency walls. If anyone deserved to be punished by the wand of Lord Voldemort, it was that deranged sycophant. "My-my-my Lord," Bella stuttered, "I was just trying to provide some entertainment for your birthday this evening. Liven up the mood with so many amongst our ranks missing."

Suddenly, Tom Riddle pulled out his wand and focusing his red eyes on Bella's hazel ones; he began ripping through her memories. Severus assumed he was particularly vicious as Bellatrix collapsed and started clawing at her face. Then as quickly as he'd entered her mind, he exited. Snape could see that his master's red eyes were blazing with fire. The fury in his voice was noted seconds later when he stared down at Bellatrix Lestrange, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "What have you done? You foolish woman. You who claims to be my most loyal servant, are nothing but an insubordinate zealot. Has Lord Voldemort not made himself clear Bellatrix? My instructions were simple. We do not attack the families of British peers, gentry or major politicians. No public figures. We have significantly diminished in numbers thanks to your failure at the Ministry in June, and as long as Dumbledore is alive, it is increasingly difficult to take over the Ministry and Hogwarts. We must stamp out this insubordination Lestrange. Crucio."

The ballroom went silent, and no one dares to breathe as the screams tore through Bellatrix Lestrange's throat. While most stood in horror, the double agent found himself relishing in his rival's torture. He could feel the dark magic licking at his magical aura, taunting him, seducing him and he felt the desire to perform dark curses himself. He sat there mesmerised as the Dark Lord drew out Bellatrix's pain. Thirty seconds turned to sixty, and then, after five minutes, the screaming stopped. Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to reign in his shock and bitterness. 'Five minutes? When Draco had fucked up spectacularly with the cursed necklace, I had been tortured for at least double that', Severus seethed internally.

Then, as Severus continued to brood, the Dark Lord had all the guests, except the Death Eaters, dismissed. He turned to Severus and gave him a gift, a beautiful, intoxicating, seductive gift. "Severus, my friend, I believe you should continue to teach our Bellatrix the error of her ways."

Severus smirked and gave a slow nod. "My Lord, you are too kind."

"I hope that your lesson is most instructive. I am told that you are a fearsome teacher."

Severus Snape lived in a world full of shades of grey. Despite what many in the Order believed, the world was not black and white. Dark Magic had always been alluring to him, calling to him like an old friend. While he usually only utilised the Dark Arts these days at the behest of his master or as a countermeasure, he still felt their draw. Magic was always about intent, and Severus Snape abhorred using it against the defenceless. Torturing muggles for sport, hurting good witches and wizards, held no allure to him, but punishing Bellatrix Lestrange, his enemy, at the command of his Lord, well, he could allow himself to succumb their powers.

Snape plucked a small glowing green vial out of his cloak and approached Bellatrix Lestrange's prostrate body. Using the end of his pointed dragon hide boot, he harshly rolled her onto his back, digging the tip into her ribs. Wrenching her head back by pulling on her thick black hair, Severus pulled the stopper off the vial and poured the Emerald Potion down the witch's throat. Snape felt immense satisfaction at the blood-curdling scream that filled the room as Bella the potion began to induce intense pain, fear and delirium.

After a potion-induced seizure, she passed out, but Snape was not done yet. Muttering 'reinnervate' under his breath, Severus attacked the witch with a long and drawn out cruciatus curse, revelling in the dark power coursing through his body, and being channelled through his wand as Bella's face contorted in pain. Releasing the spell he grabbed a fistful of her hair once more and whispered low in her ear, his deep baritone rumbling in his diaphragm, "And it is you who dare to doubt me, Bella? At least I know when to obey our Lord's command."

Bellatrix clenched her fists as the spy uttered 'Crucio' one more time, the sound of her screams masking the joyous laugh of the Dark Lord.

Eventually, Severus' victim passed out from her pain, and he carefully slid his wand up his sleeve and back into its holster. "My Lord, I will leave Bella to be treated by her dear sister and with your permission, now take my leave to find Rowle."

"Of course S-s-s-Severus," he hissed, "Do not delay. Bella will most assuredly regret it if something has happened to Rowle."

With that Snape hurried out of the room and flooed to Hogwarts. He banished his Death Eater Robes and paced his sitting room. He needed a plan, and quickly, he thought. He and Weasley had abandoned Rowle with no memories and no wand in Epping Forest nearly a week ago, it was unlikely he was still there, For Merlin sake, he could even be dead. He couldn't reverse the obliviate, William had destroyed the memories when they were pulled out of his mind. The only option then was to cleverly implant false memories of how Rowle wound up in the forest for dead. Severus, while excellent at mind magic and controlling his own mind, was not exceptionally skilled at charms that could fool the Dark Lord. He'd need to Weasley's assistance.

He hadn't expected the Dark Lord to care if one of his numbers went missing. Certainly, not a dimwit like Thorfinn Rowle, but he had seen the glint of fear and apprehension in Voldemort's eyes as his diminishing numbers. It almost, almost, reminded him of the enigmatic man he'd willingly followed eighteen years ago before that man decided to scramble his DNA with a snake.

At dawn, Severus finally ceased his pacing and apparated to the Burrow. As he approached the gate, he saw Arthur Weasley out at first light collecting eggs from the hens. "Severus? What in Merlin's Beard are you doing here at dawn?"

Never one to beat around the bush, Severus got straight to the point, "Arthur, I apologise for the intrusion. I know it's a holiday and no doubt all the children are here…."

"All but Charlie, do you know how difficult it is to pull that boys away from his dragons. And Percy, of course…"

Severus ignored the man's sentimentality at his too many children and continued "I need to see William immediately about a matter we attended to a few nights ago. I assumed he was here."

"Oh Bill, yes yes, of course, he is here Severus, still in bed I don't doubt. You go inside, and Molly will be delighted to fetch you a cuppa, and I'll go wake up Bill."

"I will just wait outside for William…." Severus trailed off, thinking about how coolly the Weasley matriarch had treated him since Hermione had fallen into his care. She would hex his bollocks off on the spot if she knew they were now intimately involved.

"Nonsense Severus, you know Molly will come out here and drag you inside, best to just fall in line now," the man smirked.

Sighing resignedly, Severus Snape followed Arthur into the kitchen of the Burrow to see Molly Weasley bustling about, ready to cook for the army snoring above them. "Severus," Molly addressed him evenly, "What brings you here this time of day?"

"William. I am in need of his urgent assistance."

"Well then, sit down, and I'll fetch you something to eat. You look terrible Severus. Have you eaten or slept?"

"Honestly no, I was travelling abroad when I was suddenly called back to Britain last night. I had to come here immediately."

"Oh…" Molly let the subject drop, realising he had been at a Death Eater gathering.

As his adrenaline began to waiver, Severus realised he was starving, having not eaten since dinner the night before in Vienna. He decided that he should just tuck into the full English Molly placed in front of him instead of arguing. As he downed his first cup of coffee, a bleary-eyed Bill Weasley stumbled down the stairs, pulling his long wavy red hair into a ponytail as his father trailed behind him. "Professor? Da said you needed me?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"We've been through this before William…"

"Yes well, you're back to looking like Professor Snape now sir," the Weasley winked at his professor, much to the confusion of his parents.

"Speaking of that night. We have to reverse some of our previous actions, if possible. I suggest you eat some of your mother's food and then we'll be off. I'll fill you in on the particulars later."

"Of course Pro—Severus."

The two men finished their breakfast and were attempting to leave the Burrow while Molly continued to stuff sandwiches into their pockets 'just in case'. Severus was anxious to find Rowle and return to Hermione. Just as they finally opened the front door, the bane of Severus Snape's existence came bounding down the stairs in a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt and sleep pants.

Harry Potter, his hair even messier than usual, stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the staircase and glared at his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Looking over at Mrs Weasley and then Bill and Snape in their travelling cloaks, he crossed his arms and petulantly asked: "Why is Snape here?"

"Professor Snape!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Severus is here for Bill. They have some business for the Order."

"Yes Potter", sneered Snape, "now run along and be a good little boy. We would not want any harm to come to the Chosen One."

With that, Snape bowed his head to Molly and thanked her for breakfast and tea, flipped his robes behind him and stalked out the front door to the gate. As he strode out the front walk, he stilled and rolled his eyes as he heard a loud crunching on the gravel behind him. Whirling around, he sneered, "What do you want now Potter? I thought you found my presence at the Burrow distasteful."

"Erm, well sir, I wouldn't ask, but she is your assistant … have you spoken to Hermione during the holiday?"

"What business is that of yours Potter?" he spat, not liking this line of questioning.

"It's just that, Ron and I haven't heard from her at all since she left with you to brew Wolfsbane after Slughorn's party…she didn't even write to thank us for her Christmas presents, which is very un-Hermione-like. I just need to make sure she's safe sir."

"Well, I'm not surprised Mr Weasley hasn't heard from her. They are hardly speaking at the moment, and perhaps she is upset that you once again chose your friendship with him over her," he arched his eyebrow sardonically, "or perhaps you just wanted to be close to Miss Weasley."

Harry at least at the decency to blush. "Hermione wanted to go home to see her parents. She doesn't see them often anymore."

"Indeed. To satisfy your curiosity, I did, in fact, see Miss Granger just yesterday. I retrieved her from her Mother and Father's home in London to do some brewing at Headquarters. She is fine. I believe her parents have been carting her over England visiting various relatives. She likely just neglected to write," he lied seamlessly.

Potter visibly relaxed in relief, 'He's not a complete tosser, at least he does seem to care about his friend,' Snape thought.

Harry looked up owlishly at his Professor again and mumbled, "if you see her again, could you please tell her I'd like to hear from her … sir."

Finally, Bill Weasley joined them to put Snape out of his misery and with a quick nod in Potter's direction they opened the gate, exiting the Burrow's wards, and apparated to Epping Forest.

Once they landed, Severus pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing his mark. He was once again impressed by the eldest Weasley's nerve and lack of reaction; even Dumbledore flinched at the sight of the Mark. Bill looked up at him and shrugged, "It's basically a tattoo, Charlie and I are covered in them, we just hide them from mum. You're on our side, no judgment here Severus."

"Yes well, using the mark, I should be able to find Rowle with a modified Point-Me Spell."

"Why are we looking for the man we dumped here sir?"

"I was abroad when the Dark Lord called me back this evening", he sneered. "He was surprisingly put out that Thorfinn Rowle had gone missing and asked me to retrieve him. I hope it's in a body bag, but just in case, I need your help with implanting false memories of how he ended up here. Hopefully, we'll be able to cover up the obliviate from the Dark Lord and make it look like a drunken brawl."

"I don't mean to pry Severus, but was what you told Harry true? Did you see Hermione yesterday? I thought you were going to deliver her to her parents before heading abroad?"

"Ummm, well, Miss Granger may have convinced me to take her with me. She was rather keen to see other magical communities and her parents are not expecting her until today. She is still on the continent."

"Is there something … more going on there? We have all seen the way you too interact."

Severus threw Bill a scathing look, "Of course not, even if I found Miss Granger appealing, Dumbledore, your mother, your brother, Potter, and Merlin knows who else would like up to hex my bollocks off."

Bill snorted, "Too true. I'm just saying; I'm sure your role is incredibly isolating. You and Hermione seem to get along well, and I'm sure you don't have too many real friends among the Death Eaters or the Order. If you ever wanted to meet up in the Muggle world for a pint, I wouldn't object Professor."

Severus was shocked at this. Very few wanted to be Severus Snape's friend; his circle was small. He and Minerva got on as colleagues and rivals with a friendly banter; Arthur is pleasant enough, but not really a friend; Kingsley, he considered a good friend and being quite a few years older than Severus had neither been a peer nor student of his; Cissy, of course, the big sister he'd never had. She had taken the small, underfed, poor half-blood under her wing the instant he was sorted into Slytherin house, teaching him proper pure-blood manners and how to dance and court witches. She had even named him the godfather of her only son; Lily had forsaken him, understandably; and Hermione, Hermione was his light.

"That would be agreeable," Severus choked out.

Beaming at him in surprise, Bill Weasley clapped his hands in determination, "Alright, let's find Rowle."

They quickly found Rowle awake and shivering in the cellar of the Butler's Retreat, clearly suffering from mild hypothermia. Severus quickly stunned the man with a spell and checked his vitals with a diagnostic spell. "Frostnip, dehydration, starvation, he'll survive. His body temperature blood pressure indicates Stage 1 Hypothermia."

"Oh, so he's fine. It's only a flesh wound."

Snape groaned audibly at the joke and Bill set to implanting false memories of a bar brawl gone wrong. Once he had finished Severus shook Bill's hand and said "you best be on your way before I revive him. Wouldn't do to go to all this trouble only for him to see us together. Maybe I-I'll owl you about that pint."

Bill gave his former professor a lopsided smile, "Yeah. That'd be great! Tell Hermione I said hello," and with a pop, Bill Weasley returned to the Burrow hoping he could ignore the questions from his younger siblings.

Severus shook his head at the cheek of the young man, before realising he still had to get Rowle back to Malfoy Manor. Pointing his wand at the unconscious wizard, Snape muttered a quick "Rennervate", and the Death Eater quickly woke up. Before Thorfinn could get his bearings, Snape grasped his chin, stared the young wizard in the eyes and spoke a soft "Legilimens".

Severus quickly perused Rowle's mind, noting the eldest Weasley's work. While he could find Rowle staking out 10 Downing, he chased those threads and could find no evidence of his infiltration of the residence, or his attack and subsequent duel with Severus. It was all gone. Searching the replacement memories, Snape found Bill had cleverly implanted a memory of a frustrated Rowle leaving the residence for the day and go to a bar in Diagon Alley, drinking himself silly, and then being set upon by a group of wizards who spotted his mark. The non-descript wizards then dumped him in the forest and snapped his wand. What followed were days of Rowle confused, huddling in the snow, and stumbling through the woods looking for anything to eat, drinking snow and finally finding shelter from the elements in the Butler's Retreat.

Satisfied, Severus pulled out of his mind. Rowle blinked several times before groaning, "P-P-P-Profesor? Where am I?"

Grasping the young man by the neck of his robe, he hauled him to his feet, "You are in a Forest, you dunderhead! What were you thinking of following Bellatrix's orders? Then you get yourself in a fistfight at a bar like a common muggle? Your wand was snapped Mr Rowle. What a disgrace to the House of Slytherin," he sneered.

"Come, I must return you to Malfoy Manor before you catch your death. While I assure you I have no qualms about leaving you here to freeze to death, our Lord feels differently. It is by his mercy you have been found."

Severus was resentful of his former student has he held him tight to his body to side-along apparate to Malfoy Manor. 'Why didn't the blonde bastard have the decency to die in the snow? He attacked Sarah and Hermione. He deserved it.'

Returning to Malfoy Manor, the Potions Master dropped the missing Death Eater into the care of the house elves to heal and feed, grateful that his Christmas activities were safe from the Dark Lord's knowledge, even if that meant Rowle would be back to chasing young muggle women. At least Sarah had Tonks in her detail now. While the metamorphmagus was clumsy, she was a capable auror.

He briefly informed Lord Voldemort of what had happened and was about to take his leave, eager to be with Hermione, when Cissy gripped his arm, digging her nails into his sleeve. Wincing, he followed his friend into her sitting room.

"Cissy?"

"What potion did you give her Sev?" she hissed, "I know there is no love lost between you two but hasn't she lost enough of her mind."

"Oh, and would your sister have spared me the same fate, had she been given a chance? She is constantly whispering into the Dark Lord's ear that I am a traitor."

"The seizures have not stopped Severus, and the screaming. I had to restrain her and cast strong silencing charms. You went too far this time Severus, I have not seen darkness consume you in that way in years. Who knows how long the war could drag on this time, and you can't afford to make too many enemies. Draco and I need you."

Suddenly the last 12 hours seemed to crash around him. While his expression did not change, his face paled, if that was possible. Draco and Cissy needed him to keep his cool; Potter needed him to keep him safe; Dumbledore and the Order required his information to act; he could not go about attacking Death Eater he loathed just for petty revenge. Bella would retaliate eventually and then of what use would he be. Thoughts of Hermione soon assaulted his mind. He had been so foolish, unnecessarily putting her in danger when he should be protecting her with his life, and what would she say when she learned he had performed such Dark Magic and had relished in its power.

Severus quickly pulled out a purple vial from the potions kit he kept on his person. "Here, give her this. It will stop the brain swelling, and the seizures and hallucinations will stop. I wasn't thinking. I was still bitter about the night Draco, and I were punished, and she broke my ribs. I didn't think about my position and the duty of care I owe to you both. Forgive me, Cissy?"

"Of course Sev, don't let yourself get carried away. I know what you are capable of, and I know you can reign it in."

'If only you knew how tightly strung I truly am. I was waiting to snap,' he thought bitterly.

"Let me know if there's no change an hour after you administer the potion and I will come check on her myself. I have to go now, but send an owl if you need."

Apparating to Spinner's End, Severus let his actions and Cissy's words sink in. Gripping the greasy strands of hair in his fists, with his head hung in shame, he hadn't felt so ashamed in years. Hermione would hate him once she knew just how dark he truly was. She always said it was in his past, that he had changed. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same dark, twisted, bitter man he'd been when he'd taken the mark 18 years ago.

Full of self-loathing, Snape summoned the bottle of firewhiskey, poured three fingers and downed it, the alcohol not even touching his tongue as it hit the back of his throat and burned. Then he poured another, taking a little more time to savour the taste, before pouring another, and another, willing himself to pass out in drunkenness so the loathing would stop. Eventually, the drink and exhaustion of being up all night drew him into sleep so deep he didn't even hear the floo activate or see the woman he was sure would soon hate him step out into his sitting room looking at him, her face full of concern.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N: These chapters just keep getting longer! Oops. I hope you enjoy it, we've got a lot of emotions in this chapter.

Thank you, as always, to those you left a review or kind message: leonix2009, Guest Fantomette34, lia. , emjrabbitwolf, Silver Orbed Lionness, HildeVonKrone, LFA, pggoodrichboggs, Chelsea Always, Lucoyle, and RaveclawIrene.

* * *

The moment Severus disappeared through the floo, Hermione collapsed in a heap of misery, her hands cradling her face. Eventually, she picked herself up, wiped away her tears and resolved that there was no point in worrying until the next day if Severus did not return. Knowing sleep would not come, she made a pot of tea, found a book in Severus' immense collection - 'honestly', she thought, 'between his three homes, the man had more books than the Hogwarts library' - on warding and set to reading.

At midday, Severus had still not returned, and Hermione began to worry. She paced the length of the Viennese flat and chewed her fingernails down to nubs, all the while her mind in overdrive imagining what torture the Dark Lord must be submitting Severus too, or the unspeakable acts he could be forced to do in servitude to his master. She wanted to send him a patronus, but having no idea with whom he was with, that could prove to be deadly, or at the very least, blow the cover on their secret, taboo relationship. As the sun began to fade away in the late afternoon, Hermione knew she could not spend another sleepless night in Vienna. Severus could be injured or incapacitated at Spinner's End or Hogwarts, and she was determined to find him or wait for him on British soil.

Quickly summoning her belongings, and knicking a couple of Severus' books on warding, she shoved everything into her beaded bag. Stepping into the floo, she called out "Spinner's End" and landed in the dark, miserable Cokeworth home.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, Hermione's breath hitched as her gaze fell upon a rumpled Severus passed out with an empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey on the floor.

Without getting too close, she pulled out her vinewood wand and cast a non-verbal diagnostic charm to ensure he was unharmed. Relieved that he was injury free, her anger soon took hold of the realisation that he was fine and instead of returning to her safely, he had decided to get pissed and pass out.

Hermione was about to let her fiery Gryffindor temper consume her and hex her lover awake when he cried out in anguish. "No! Not Hermione!"

* * *

 _Severus laid on the cool stone dungeon floors of Malfoy Manor, his face swollen from being repeatedly beaten with the tinny taste of blood in his mouth. The Dark Lord was standing over him; his wand pointed at him. "I will kill you for betraying me Severus, but only after you have watched your Mudblood whore suffer and die."_

' _No. Not Hermione. How did they find Hermione? She is supposed to be safe. The Order is supposed to keep her safe. I am supposed to keep her safe', he thought._

 _In an instant, Snape heard anguished screams. Peering through his swollen eyes, he saw Bellatrix dragging Hermione into the room by the hair on her head, her hands magically restrained behind her back._

 _His muscles and bones loudly protested as he was forced to his feet. A wand held to his neck by one of his former Brethern, Severus was forced to watch as Voldemort, Bellatrix and others took turns performing cruciatus, slicing hexes and other methods of torture on Hermione, killing her slowly. He tried to scream, but no sound could escape. Suddenly, he watched as the love of his life was hit by a spell of his creation and her blood spilt all over the dungeon floor. He found his voice, struggling against his captor, "NO! HERMIONE! NOT HERMIONE"._

Severus woke with a start, his body instantly went rigid as he sensed an intruder in the room. His wand slid from his sleeve into his hand and in an instant was pointed at the potential assailant. The curse died on his lips as the room was illuminated with magic and he laid his eyes on a shocked Hermione Granger. Severus wand fell to the floor and his body hunched over, head between his legs as he began gulping deep breaths of air as the adrenaline left his body.

Hermione rushed across the room to Severus. Cupping his face with her hands, she lifted his head and hugged his face to her abdomen as his body continued its wracking sobs.

"Severus", she whispered, taking his large hand in her small one. He noticed how warm hers was and he let it soothe him.

He buried his head into the soft middle, pulling her close. He inhaled her familiar scent, a mix of bergamot, amber, vanilla, parchment and peppermint toothpaste, that was so comforting to him now. One hand moved from to his back, rubbing soothing small circles, then stroking his hair and pushing it out of his face.

"Shhh", she whispered, "you're safe now love, you're safe." She kept murmuring those words over and over, like a benediction.

* * *

Hermione had not seen Severus this emotional since the night he admitted to his vow, and she was frightened for him. She buried his head into her middle as she rubbed his back slowly. Stopping her soothing words, she posed the question eating away at her. "Severus, what happened? Dumbledore? I thought the plan was to wait until June … did the …"

She was cut off as he removed himself for her person and stood up, straightening his rumpled clothes as best he could. "No," he responded hoarsely, "nothing happened to Dumbledore, and nothing happened to innocents."

She noted that he did not include Dumbledore in with the 'innocents', and tucked that information away for later.

He sighed, "Tonight was the Dark Lord's birthday, there was a celebration at Malfoy Manor. I was only called because the Dark Lord noted that Rowle had gone missing and needed me to recover him. He also punished Bellatrix for sending him after Sarah. To attack someone of Sarah's station is to declare open warfare with not just the magical world, but the muggle world. The Dark Lord intends to continue to amass a following and wait to strike down the Ministry once Dumbledore is gone. Bellatrix risked exposure. She was punished."

"Okay…. But I don't understand. Why has that gotten you in such a state? Severus, what is going on?"

Hermione noted as Severus gulped and averted her gaze. "The Dark Lord was not content to torture Bella himself. After a couple of round of cruciatus he had me 'finish the job', so to speak."

'Finish the job,' Hermione mouthed, "You didn't …"

"No! Hermione, contrary to popular belief, I have never murdered in cold blood. I continued Bella's torture. I forced her a potion that I created for the Dark Lord in the final year of my mastery – designed to cause seizures and force the drinker to relive their worst nightmares. When she passed out, I woke her up so I could use the cruciatus curse on her several times."

He looked her in the eyes, and she noted that his obsidian eyes seemed duller than usual, "I enjoyed it, no I loved it", he whispered, "I relished in the dark magic coursing through my veins. Hermione, you are goodness and light personified. Being with me, you're only tainting your goodness with my evil."

Hermione pushed Severus back down onto the sofa and straddled his thighs. Taking his face in her hands, she glared at him, with a fire burning in her eyes. "That bitch deserved it. She would have had Rowle kidnap and torture Sarah, and we would have just been killed in the crossfire. You've told me she is constantly undermining you to the Dark Lord and trying to paint you as a traitor. It was even her idea for you to take that thrice-damned vow! Do not hold me up on some pedestal Severus. I am not goodness personified. Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." She placed a hand over his heart and continued sermonizing, "You told us on our first day of DADA this year, the dark arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. They are seductive, but they do not lay claim to your heart or soul. You were commanded to torture someone you hate, and the magic coursing through your body seduced you. Of course, you enjoyed it, but Severus, you do not torture innocent or helpless people. You protect me, Sarah, Harry, Draco, every single student at Hogwarts. You caused pain to someone who caused you pain at the command of your master. Answer me this, would you have tortured Bella, no matter how much you wanted to, if you had not been ordered?"

She watched Severus process her words in barely disguised shock. At that moment she realised that the had assumed she would leave him for his actions, and be disgusted by him. As he shook his head in response to her question, she whispered, "Severus, I love you, I choose to take you as you are, past, present and future."

Before she could say another word, he kissed her hungrily, threading his hands in her hair and devouring her mouth. Her hands reached out for his shirt, unbuttoning it and caressing his pale, scarred chest with her small hands. She ghosted his small, pink nipples with the tips of her fingers, causing him to groan in pleasure and thrust his hardening cock against swollen, tight quim.

Hermione lost herself as she ground her throbbing sex on his arousal, letting the pleasure thrum throughout her body, lighting her nerves on fire. Severus let out a loud grunt of frustration, his hands gripping her hips painfully in an attempt to keep her still. With a muttered spell, she felt the cold air of the heated room hit her naked body contrast with the heat radiating off the Potion Master's body as he banished their clothes to the armchair next to them.

In one swift movement, Hermione gripped the base of his shaft as Severus gripped her hips and lowered her onto it. They let out a sigh of relief at the sensation of being joined together. His mouth attached itself to her neck, biting and sucking, knowing full well she would be covered in love bites come morning but she couldn't find it in her to care as she rode him with slow passion as he thrust up into her.

Feeling she was close to completion, Hermione lowered a hand to her swollen clit and began to rub while Severus quickened his pace. Too quickly, pleasure consumed them as Hermione felt her orgasm crashing over her. Severus followed soon after growling as his thrusts slowed and he eventually pulled out.

The lovers, emotionally and physically exhausted, rolled from their sitting position to snuggling side by side on the sofa. Having not slept the day before, Hermione buried her face in Severus' chest, and her breaths slowed as she began to fall asleep. Severus quietly lit a fire and summoned the duvet from his bedroom and covered them. Before he too could fall asleep in his bliss, he planted light kisses on her face and pulled her tightly to him, almost afraid he would wake up in the morning, and this would be nothing but a blissful dream.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing the length of the Headmaster's Office at dawn. He had not heard from his spy since Severus had sent him a quick patronus informing him he had been summoned. It was now New Year's Day, and there had been no news. That meant Severus was still at Tom's right hand, or he was too incapacitated to contact him. Dumbledore placed his hand on the stone walls of Hogwarts and reached out to the wards. Nothing, the spy, had not returned to Hogwarts yet. No longer content to be left to alone with his worried thoughts, he grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the box on the mantle, sunk to his knees and called out "Spinner's End."

* * *

Severus awoke the next morning as a small sliver of sunlight came in through the dirty window. He pulled the coverlet tighter around their naked bodies as he examined the still sleeping nymph in his arms. Hermione's face was mostly obscured by her riotous curls that were tickling his chest and chin. Snape closed his eyes, willing himself to fall back asleep, even though he knew he was now awake for the day. He also discovered his very erect penis was poking into her soft, tight stomach. Trying to ignore his member, while not waking Hermione, Severus went about reciting his most recent Potion's research – a nerve potion meant to heal damage from extended exposure to the cruciatus curse.

Severus was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the fireplace flaring. His eyes widened as the flames turned bright green. Anyone floo calling him would see a naked Hermione atop his equally naked body. Quickly shaking Hermione awake, "Hermione love, quickly get up. Someone is flooing."

Hermione jumped up, and realising her naked state, wrapped the coverlet around her tightly. Severus summoned their clothes from the armchair and threw the young woman her trousers and jumper. Hermione dashed behind the couch to dress as the voice from the fireplace called "Severus? Severus, my boy, are you alright."

Severus groaned as he buttoned the placket of his trousers. Staring at the Headmaster's head bobbing in the fireplace, he returned, "Yes. Albus, I am alright."

Dumbledore's features seemed to harden at that moment, and he curtly said: "I'm coming through."

Hermione squeaked from behind the couch in panic, and before Severus had a chance to stop him, Dumbledore's head was gone. He cast a quick disillusionment spell over Hermione's person and threw on his white dress shirt. Dumbledore landed in the middle of the cramped sitting room as Severus stood buttoning his shirt.

"You know, it's rather rude to invite yourself over to someone's home," he snarked.

"We have an arrangement Severus, you are to report to me as soon as you return from Tom's side. I have been worried sick for you, imagining all manner of things and I find you taking a kip on your couch!"

"If you'd been awake for over two days straight you'd need a quick kip too Headmaster! Do you want your report? The Dark Lord summoned me to his birthday celebration. I did not stay long. He wanted me to find Rowle. The eldest Weasley boy and I found him in the Forest with frostbite. William implanted false memories of him being in a bar brawl and dumped for dead. I returned him to Malfoy Manor unconscious and in the care of Cissy. Happy? Now Good day Headmaster," Severus all but shouted.

"Severus …" Dumbledore sighed, "I was only concerned for your well being, my boy."

"I am not your boy Albus, and if you gave a whit about me, you would not force me repeatedly into that viper pit."

"Severus, you promised..." Albus reprimanded. Dumbledore was gazing around the room as if looking for a reason for Severus more hostile and usual behaviour. Snape tracked his master's gaze and suddenly spotted, to his horror, Hermione's white cotton knickers poking out from behind the sofa.

"Ah. Entertaining were you Severus? Where did you force the young lady to hide?" Dumbledore's voice airy, but holding a hint of contempt.

Pointing his wand at the sofa, Dumbledore murmured, "Finite Incatatem" and came face to face with a stubborn Hermione Granger with her arms crossed and her hair crackling.

* * *

"Miss Granger, why are you not with your parents in London?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Seeing as I am an adult and you are not my father, that is none of your business … sir", Hermione responded defiantly.

"Now, Miss Granger, I am only …"

"Looking out for my well-being?" She scoffed, "you only care about any one's well-being – me, Severus, even Harry. You only care about the greater good."

"Hermione…" Severus cautioned, turning to his employer he continued, "I am taking Hermione to Hampstead this afternoon."

"I suggest you do so now Severus, and then return to my office where we will discuss yours and Miss Granger's positions at Hogwarts and within the Order."

This conversation sent Hermione into a rage. He would dismiss her and then the men would discuss her future without her like she was some errant child. She would not stand for it. Hermione's magic manifested in a blue aura around her person as she tried to contain her fury. "What will you do to me, Headmaster? Expel me? You need me to keep Harry in line and safe. You need me to help him get close to Slughorn and continue the content of your private lessons once you are gone. You bound me to Severus in front of the entire Order. We protect each other, care for each other and love each other. You have no one to blame but yourself Headmaster. You will not punish us or separate me from Severus. You need me … for the greater good."

"The bond is meant to be similar to that of a Master and Apprentice, not a soul bond Miss Granger."

Severus snorted derisively, "Right, and you well know Albus that many Masters end up in sexual relationships, even married to their apprentices. I believe you stopped taking apprentices in the forties after you broke things off with a young man. Septima has gone to bed with just about all of her apprentices, within the walls of Hogwarts. I went to university to avoid an apprenticeship bond, all the good it did me. So don't stand there and act self-righteous Albus. You just assumed if you bound Hermione to me, it wouldn't matter because there would be no way she could ever be attracted to or love the greasy, snarky, Death Eater, Potions Master who all her peers despise."

"Well, quite frankly you are correct Severus", stuttered Dumbledore.

Severus turned to Hermione and caressed her cheek, "Love, go upstairs to shower and ready yourself for the day. Then we will apparate to your mother and father. Our original plans will have to be amended. Between Voldemort knowing I have returned, and Albus. It will not be possible."

Hermione gripped his hand and squeezed it tenderly and summoned her clothes and beaded bag. Throwing one final dirty look towards the Headmaster, she headed up the stairs and out of view.

Once Hermione left, Severus discretely cast a muffliato charm at the top of the staircase. Before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore rounded on his DADA professor. "Severus, how could you! She is your student."

"She is an adult witch Albus; the Hogwarts by-laws do not prohibit Professors and adult students from being together."

"You are in a position of trust as her teacher!"

"Then remove her from my classroom. She has more than enough out of class training to sit her N.E.W.T. in Defense."

Dumbledore sighed, "I cannot do that. It will raise too many questions about her position, your relationship, favouritism, extra lessons, etc. She must remain in the class."

"Well then, your hands are tied, Headmaster. I will not give her up."

"You won't … Severus, this dalliance cannot continue."

Severus advanced on Dumbledore, stalking him like prey with a menacing look on his face. "Let me make this plain Albus. I will not give Hermione up. Fuck you, Fuck the Order, fuck the vow. I could kill you right here, right now, pack this house, grab that girl and head to America, Brazil, Ghana, India, Austraila. Anywhere but fucking Great Britain. I would cut off my left arm, abandon The Boy-Who-Must-Die, and love that girl until my last breath. Don't tempt me."

"Severus, be reasonable…"

"I have been reasonable Albus. You. Owe. Me. For sixteen years I have been your patsy, your spy, your enforcer. In six months, I will kill you by my wand and be Headmaster. Hermione and I will be discrete, and you will look the other way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very well Severus. I will leave you both alone, but if this compromises either of you, I'll have no choice to dismiss you."

"Sure, and who will kill you? Bellatrix, or will you ask Minerva?"

At Dumbledore's horrified expression he smirked in triumph. "I thought so. Now, return to Hogwarts old man. I will deliver Hermione to her parents, I'm sure Mrs Granger will be as courteous as the young woman she has raised and foist tea on me, and then I will return to your office to continue this fascinating conversation."

* * *

They stood on the stoop of Spinner's End in their winter garb. Severus looked down at Hermione, "I don't know where your parents live to apparate us."

Hermione rolled her eyes cheekily, "I'll apparate us."

"But you've never done it with anyone side-along… you don't even have your licence yet Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, crossing her arms as she would when she was gearing up for a fight, or a lecture. "Well, the alternative is to apparate to London and take the tube. Do you want to take the tube, Severus? Really?"

Severus flinched at the idea of the muggle transportation. He had not taken the tube since he'd been a teenager going to Diagon Alley with Lily for his school supplies and he hated it. Too crowded, grimy, stale. An uncivilised way to travel in his opinion.

"Fine, but if you splinch either of us, you can explain my delay to Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled triumphantly, as she held out her arms to Severus.

They arrived, with a pop, in a large churchyard at the top of a four-point cross of roads with houses along each side. "Home's just down this main street on the left near the corner", she smiled, taking her arm in his.

Severus gazed around the suburb. Slightly in awe of the urban planning. Factory owners had designed his neighbourhood, wanting to fit as many tiny row houses as they possibly good into the area for their workers to have cheap accommodations, cheap being the chief operative. Everything in Spinner's End was cheaply made and held together by magic while the rest of the homes fell apart abandoned.

Hampstead had wide tree-lined roads; houses were detached dwellings, separated by hedges, there were public gardens and open spaces. What his life could have been like if he and Lily had grown up here and not in Cokeworth.

"You can return to the churchyard to apparate, or the back garden is mostly completely lined with tall hedges and trees so the neighbours can't snoop. Papa hates nosy neighbours."

He pushed it from his mind when they opened she opened the gate to a large red brick house and made her way to the front door. Before Severus could catch his bearings, the door flung open, and a woman of average build, just slightly taller than Hermione, with bushy, curly chestnut brown hair that fell just below her shoulders pulled her daughter into a hug as Hermione cried out, "Happy New Year Mum!"

The resemblance was uncanny, and it took Severus back, but quickly assessing Mrs Granger's features, he realised the woman was likely ten years his senior and he sighed in relief. Finally focusing on the mother-daughter embrace, his heart clenched at the scene. Hermione and her mother were obviously very close and loved each other very much, and yet she had chosen to stay with him for an extra four days.

"You didn't warn me you were bringing a guest Hermione, but no matter, there's plenty of food, and we can make up one of the other bedrooms," lifting her eyes to Severus, taking in his impassive appearance. At least Hermione had insisted he wears his Slytherin scarf with the black pea coat, so he didn't look like the grim reaper.

"No Mum. Let me introduce Professor Snape, my Defense teacher. He used to teach Potions, remember, but I wrote that he'd changed subjects this year. The Headmaster asked that he see me home safely."

"Well Thank you, Professor Snape, my husband and I appreciate you taking care of our daughter. I know she can be a handful, we seem to get an owl once a year from Professor McGonagall telling us what new trouble our Hermione has gotten herself into with those boys she calls friends."

Severus smirked at that, giving Mrs Granger a knowing look, "Did Minerva ever tell you the time Miss Granger saw fit to set me on fire Mrs Granger?"

Hermione's mother sent her a scathing look, and the young witch looked chastened. "Professor, please call me Helen, and you must come inside for a spot of tea so we can hear more about Hermione's misadventures."

"Oh Mum, Professor Snape is a very busy man, I'm sure he has somewhere…"

"I would be delighted Helen, and please, call me Severus."

"Severus, what a rare name, rather like Hermione, don't you think."

'God, the woman's eyes are twinkling,' Severus despaired, 'Is she a relative of Dumbledore?'.

"David!" called Helen, "Hermione is home! And she brought a friend, his name is Severus."

Hermione groaned loudly, her mother at the subtlety of a Hippogriff. Severus just looked at Hermione and shrugged. "At least she doesn't want to castrate me," he whispered.

"Let's just hope Papa is more oblivious. I'd prefer if you kept your bollocks."

* * *

After an hour and a quarter, Hermione was practically shoving Severus out the back door and into the garden to disapparate. He had told her parents every single embarrassing story he could remember. He started with her setting his robes on fire; the day he had been called to the Hospital Wing and found her as a catgirl and how he had never laughed so hard in his entire life, before brewing the antidote to set her to rights. Even things she didn't know he knew, like that she had the boys create the diversion so she could steal ingredients for Polyjuice from him or how she hexed Marietta Edgecombe's face.

Her parents ate it up, starved for news of their only child and her progress in the Wizarding World. She felt a twinge of guilt, realising she had been distancing herself as she grew older and the war came closer. Spending more time with the Weasley's over summer and Christmas holidays, or remaining at Hogwarts. Her entire adolescence had passed them by and was coming to a close as she fell in love with a man nineteen years her senior.

He also heaped on the praise, telling her parents that she was one of the brightest students he'd taught in sixteen years of teaching and how Hermione persevered in the face of prejudice for being a muggle-born. Her father looked very proud at those words, and her mother's eyes were swimming with tears. Neither mentioned the war, Voldemort or the much more dangerous aspects of Hermione's tenure at Hogwarts.

"Good-bye, sir. I will see you in class in a few days. I'll have that research on the efficacy of non-verbal hexes vs verbal when I return." She was babbling, but she knew her mother was getting suspicious of their relationship and she needed him out before she faced the inquisition.

"Good day Miss Granger", he said impassively, the mask of stern Professor Snape firmly back on. I expect your essay to be the specified length, not a foot over as usual." With a quick nod and small bow to Mrs Granger and a handshake to Mr Granger, "Mr and Mrs Granger, thank you for having me. It has been a pleasure."

With that, Hermione watched Severus walk into the back garden, her eyes, fixated on his arse in those trousers, visible with his short muggle coat. She had wanted to kiss him goodbye desperately, but as he disapparated with a loud pop in the back garden, she contented herself with knowing she would see him in four days time. When she turned around, she noticed her father had left for his study, but her Mother was looking at her coyly, leaning against the kitchen countertop. "So, how long have you been seeing Professor Snape?"

"Mum? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Hermione, don't fool me. You've never been a good liar. Besides, I was watching you come up the walk from the parlour window, and you were holding hands. I won't judge you darling. He's brilliant, his hair looks like silk, and he obviously adores you. He kept trying to hide it with his stern face, but his eyes were dancing when he'd look at you or speak to you."

"You're not upset that he's older or my teacher?" Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief of her mother knowing, but also fear that she would be disappointed.

"Oh dear, I always knew you'd need an older man. Harry and Ron make lovely friends, but those boys are too immature for you. Always talking about Quidditch, never focusing on their studies. You and Severus are well matched. Just be careful darling he seems like the type of man who could brood very easily and get into dark moods. They can be hard men to love."

"Oh mum, you have no idea! Severus is all of those things, but," she blushed, "I do love him. Dark brooding and all."

"Well, I hope you're taking the necessary precautions. You still have a year and a half of schooling plus university or an apprenticeship. You wouldn't want any unexpected bundles of joy."

"Of course we are Mum," Hermione crossed her arms. "Severus and I are both responsible adults. You don't have to worry." With that, she hugged her mother once more and went up the stairs to unpack her bag in her room.

Internally, Hermione's mind was racing, 'My pills… I saw the doctor the week I returned home from Hogwarts, the first week of July. She gave me six months worth. It's New Years Day. I'm fine.' But as she paced her room, chewing what was left of her fingernails, she began to panic. She couldn't' remember taking any pills the entire holiday. She grabbed her beaded bag and dumped the entire contents on the floor. Unable to use magic to summon items, she sifted through the books, clothes, parchment, toiletries until she found her birth control case. She popped it open, and it was empty. Sinking onto the floor, surrounded by the piles and piles of items she had crammed in her bag, she hugged her knees to her chest. 'How am I going to tell Severus?' she thought.

* * *

A/N 2: Well we're here. Many of you guessed we'd reach this point. I hope you don't find it too contrived. We're back to Hogwarts next chapter. It was a much longer Holiday break than I'd originally anticipated, but hopefully, you all enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Wow! Chapter 14 was my most reviewed chapter yet! Thank you so much to Fantomette34,lia. , HildeVonKrone, Saberfac, RavenclawIrene, Lucyole,pgoodrichboggs, LFA, leonix2009, Silver Orbed Lionness, Chelsea always, Robin's Egg, BratGirl1983 and Guests for your lovely reviews. I am trying to incorporate your feedback, so hopefully, you enjoy the direction things are going in!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

After a cathartic cry, Hermione's rational brain began working once more. 'There's no need to worry yet. There's just a chance. Until I miss my period there's absolutely nothing to fret about,' she thought.

With the decision made not to worry, Hermione shoved the issue firmly behind her occlumency walls, buried deep in her mindscape where no one, not even herself, would go looking for it. With the fear forgotten, she looked at the mess and destruction she wrecked. Chastising herself for ignoring that she could now use magic outside of school, she pulled her wand from her sleeve and began to repack her beaded bag. Instantly, her belongings were zooming up in the air and packing seamlessly into her bag. Once finished, Hermione looked up and saw her father staring wide-eyed in the door frame at his only child.

He gulped, "So, you're allowed to do magic at home now?"

"Yes. I'm of age now and so its allowed. Is that ok?" Hermione asked tentatively. Her parents had always supported her pursuits at Hogwarts, she had never thought they'd have regrets about her being a witch, but they'd never really seen her perform magic besides small bursts of accidental magic as a child that had confused and scared them.

Seeing the look of fear on his daughter's face, David Granger smiled to assuage her. "Oh Hermione, of course, it's ok! I was just surprised is all. You are magnificent darling. Just wait until your mother finds out. You'll be doing all of the chores for the next four days," he laughed.

Hermione visibly relaxed, tension leaving her shoulder. "Oh, Daddy I'm so glad you're not upset. Some of my muggle-born peers, their parents become afraid of their children and reject them once they start doing magic at home."

David pulled his daughter into a hug and stroked her curly hair gently. "Hermione, we would never be afraid of you. Magic, like everything, is about intent. You are too kind and loving to be malicious with your magic. Now, your mother had me fetch you for tea.

"OK. I just have to go to the loo, and I'll be right down." She pecked her father on the cheek and ran into her washroom to wash her face. Her father may not have noticed she'd been crying, but her mum would in a heartbeat. Hermione came down to tea and sat in her favourite chair in the sitting room. Sitting back, she took a small sip of her tea and closed her eyes smiling, savouring her mum's tea for the first time in ages. She hadn't realised how much she missed them.

As she opened her mouth to ask what the plan was for the next four days, Helen Granger started in on the topic Hermione was hoping to avoid. "So David, what did you think of Professor Snape? It was so nice of him to bring Hermione home safely and stay for a visit don't you think? He must be a busy man."

"Quite. The Professor seems like a good fellow though. Hermione always talks about how stern he is at school, but outside he was quite accommodating."

Hermione snorted into her teacup at that. While Severus had manners when he chose to show them and could enjoy himself in the company of others, she doubted he had ever been called accommodating before.

Helen just rolled her eyes at her husband's obliviousness to Hermione's relationship with her Professor.

"Why did he switch to Defense this year Hermione? Isn't Professor Snape a fully qualified Potion's Master?"

"Oh yes, he is! In fact, he still does all of the hospital wing brewing, which is why I was asked to be his assistant this year. I believe he switched to D.A.D.A. because Professor Dumbledore couldn't find a replacement for Professor Umbridge, and he did not want to deal with a Ministry appointed instructor again like last year." She shuddered in horror remembering Umbridge's reign of terror on Hogwarts, "Sev- Professor Snape is a powerful duelist and is very well educated in defence, so he was a good fit for the role. Professor Slughorn took over Potions. He was the professor for over fifty years before he retired. Professor Snape took the position fifteen years ago I believe."

"So why does Professor Snape still do all of the brewing? Shouldn't Professor Slughorn?" inquired David.

"The Headmaster told me Professor Slughorn came out of retirement as a favour to teach and that in his advanced age could not take on any extra responsibilities," Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

'He has plenty of time to arrange his little parties though and indulge his want of connection,' she thought.

"So yes, Professor Snape is very busy lately. He teaches full time, had to re-develop all of his lesson plans, brews for the hospital wing and the Order of the Phoenix, he maintains his duties as Head of Slytherin House and works for Dumbledore in the effort against the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" said Helen.

"Umm, He Who Must Not Be Named. Sorry, S- Professor Snape calls him the Dark Lord. A habit I've picked up working with him."

"And what is Professor Snape's role in the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Helen.

Hermione stilled at this question. Her mind racing was trying to figure out what to say; she just decided to go with the truth. They'd have to find out eventually if Severus was to stay in her life. While she often tried to downplay the troubles in the Wizarding World, she had never lied to her parents. They knew about the Order, Professor Dumbledore having fetched her himself last summer and explained where she was going. They knew about the attack at the Ministry and her injuries thanks to Professor McGonagall. Sighing, she figured 'In for a penny, in for a pound.'

"Professor Snape is a spy Mum. He is a double agent, and while the Dark Lord believes he is spying on Professor Dumbledore, he provides intelligence to the Order of the Phoenix. The reason we were even found last year at the Ministry of Magic was that Professor Snape realised we left Hogwarts and informed the Order to go after us.

"So … so he's a Death Eater? Professor Dumbledore lets you, a muggle-born student, work for a Death Eater?!" He father said, his voice rising.

"Dad! He is not actually a Death Eater. He doesn't hate muggle-borns! He would never let me work for him if he did. Professor Snape is a half-blood. His mother was a pureblood witch, and his father was a muggle. He grew up in a muggle village in the Midlands. He still lives amongst muggles! When he was in university, he went home to visit a friend during the holidays. That friend was a Death Eater and drug him before the Dark Lord. It was either become a follower or die. He was coerced, and once he graduated, he went to Professor Dumbledore, got a job teaching Potions and became a spy. He has saved mine and Harry's lives too many times not be trusted."

"But Hermione …"

"Dad! Let's not ruin my stay please," she implored. "The Headmaster trusts Professor Snape. I trust Professor Snape. Harry and I are safe under the care of Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall at Hogwarts."

With the matter settled, Hermione banished the tea service to the kitchen and set the dishes to washing themselves. The subject was instantly changed as Hermione noticed her mother's jaw drop. "Can you clean the floors with magic too?"

Hermione grinned and banished the dirt and dust from the hardwood floors in an instant. Helen hugged her daughter and exclaimed, "You're moving in after Hogwarts, and you're never allowed to get your own place if you can do all the cleaning magically." The whole family burst into laughter at that, thoughts of the war, Voldemort and Death Eaters behind them for now.

* * *

The next four days passed by peacefully for Hermione. Her mum and dad decided to take an extended Christmas holiday so they could spend time with her. Every morning, Hermione would get up early with her mother and take the tube to a yoga studio. They'd then get coffee and have a light brunch before either meeting her father somewhere or going shopping. They went to the Victoria and Albert Museum together, had afternoon tea at Claridge's and went to the West End to see Guys and Dolls. All in all, it was the perfect London holiday.

The morning of January 5th came too soon and yet not quickly enough. That morning Hermione's heart was torn between staying in London with her parents and returning to Scotland to be with Severus. She hugged her mother and father as they returned to work and she promised she would try to come home for part of the Easter Holiday and at the very least she would go home for the summer. Once they said their goodbyes, Hermione waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the back garden to apparate to Kings Cross, even if it was technically illegal. Just as she was about to spin and disapparate, a loud crack, like a car backfiring filled the garden. Instantly drawing her wand, Hermione realised she had been about to hex Severus. Her face split into a grin as she lowered her wand and ran into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her soundly, "Gods I missed you witch," he murmured.

"Severus! What are you doing here? We didn't have plans."

"I assumed now that you had a taste for apparition you'd be keen do it yourself, even though you aren't licensed yet," Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance as he smirked, "and it looks as if I was correct. Come on Little Witch, you may apparate me side-along, but at least if we get caught, they won't know who performed the magic. I think we even have time to stop into the British Library and have coffee," his obsidian eyes glittering with amusement.

"Well then, hold on tight love, I promise not to splinch you," Hermione replied cheekily.

Hermione relished in the short outing before she would have to join up with her friends. Severus had worn the muggle clothes that Hermione had purchased for him, and he had even suggested he wear his glamours and pose as Michael until he saw her safely onto the train, just in case any Hogwarts students or parents were lurking around. They knew this would be their last public outing for quite some time as they would be confined to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade until the Easter holiday.

The coupled revelled in Severus' anonymity, and outside platform 9 3/4, Severus picked her up and gave her a good snog. He held Hermione as she felt her knees go weak and tucked her errant curls behind her ears before cupping her face and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," She rubbed his glamoured beard, softly and kissed him again before pulling away.

As the couple split apart, they realised they had developed a bit of a crowd. Staring straight at the pair were Bill, Arthur, Ronald and Ginny Weasley along with Harry. Bill and Ginny had these shit eating grins on their faces. Arthur looked shell-shocked as if his daughter was caught in a compromising position, Harry's jaw had dropped, and Ronald was red-faced with rage as he clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened.

Bill recovered first, "Who's the lad Hermione?"

"Oh! Hello everyone! This is my … Michael. This is Michael. We grew up across the street from each other and well, reconnected over the hols. Mum and Dad had to go to work, so he brought me here on the tube before he goes back to Oxford."

"Nice to meet you, Michael," Bill said pointedly, slapping Severus on the back and trying not to laugh, "You be good to our Hermione here. I've got four other brothers, and we all see Hermione as a little sister."

"'Mione?!" Ron sputtered.

Thankfully Ron's outrage was interrupted by a high pitched squeal, "WON-WON!"

Ginny immediately rolled her eyes, and she, Harry, and Hermione took that as their cue to bolt.

"Arthur, Bill it was so nice to see you!" Hermione said. Gripping Severus' hand again she said "Good-bye love. I can't take you any further. It would raise suspicions since you're supposedly muggle," she whispered.

Taking the hint, Severus kissed her again, turned around and nodding to Bill Weasley walked in the opposite direction of Platform 9 ¾.

Once Severus turned around, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked one after the other through the barrier. The three of them quickly boarded the train and Hermione said "There's a free compartment over there… Coming Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny, though Hermione could not help noticing she didn't seem very enthusiastic and looked at Harry wistfully.

"Well ok. We'll catch up later though!"

"Of course we will. I need to hear ALL about that dishy boyfriend you were snogging."

Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and smiled, agreeing to meet Ginny in the girl's dormitories later that night.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Harry smirked.

"Oh fine," She shrugged. "How was it at Won-Won's?"

"Fine? Yeah right. It looks like you were snogging your neighbour all holiday. I'm a bit surprised you went for a muggle though. You have to lie to him about Hogwarts and being a witch."

"I know, it's been difficult, but we're having fun, and I do care for him."

"Wait a minute, is he the guy you were pining after? The night of the Quidditch match when Ron and Lavender …"

"Yes. He had turned me down previously be at Oxford, and he was ignoring me. Anyway, I confronted him, and well, we were attached at the hip for most of the holidays."

"Oh. Professor Snape told me your parents were dragging you all over the countryside visiting relatives."

"P-P-Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, he came by the Burrow a few days ago looking for Bill, order business or something, and I asked if he'd seen you because you weren't writing. He said he saw you the day before to do some brewing and your parents had been taking you away."

"Oh that. I just lied to Professor Snape, saying I had to spend time with my family and could only brew with him the one day. I was actually with Michael the whole time."

"You lied to Snape?!"

"Professor Snape, and sure. It's none of his business how I spend my holiday. I only brewed with him the one day because he needed to restock the hospital wing."

"Wow. Hermione, who are you? You have a muggle boyfriend who you snogged in the middle of the train station; you're lying to Snape, you disappeared all holiday! Please tell me you still love to read?"

"Cheeky git," she swatted him, "Yes. I still love to read. I'm still me Harry. I am just … I don't know, happy and living life at the moment because I don't know what will happen to me in this war."

That sobered Harry immediately, "Speaking of war… We need to talk about the night of Slughorn's party."

"Harry, we have been through this. Professor Snape was probably pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing."

"Arthur and Lupin think so too," Harry said grudgingly.

"Of course they do, they have known Professor Snape for a lot longer than you Harry and they deal with him on Order business. You just see him in school where the two of you butt heads because you're stubborn, and mouth off, and he has a grudge against your dad. If Dumbledore and the Order can trust him, who are you to doubt him?"

Harry sighed, "Bill told me off after he returned from his business with Snape. I mouthed off that day too, and Bill told me that I have no idea what Professor Snape does for the Order and I ought to respect him. Ron admires Bill more than any of his brothers, but he says Bill is barmy to trust Snape. I don't know what to think because I heard him plotting with Malfoy!"

Hermione snorted, "Oh, so you're going to believe Won-Won over Arthur, Remus, Bill, Dumbledore and me? Thanks for the vote of confidence Harry," she bit out sarcastically. "Do you know that Professor Snape spends hours upon hours each month brewing Wolfsbane for Remus and has done so for 3 ½ years. It's thanks to him that Remus can have a mostly normal life. Bill, Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur and who knows how many other Order members trust him. I asked Professor Snape about what we overheard that night … did you know that Draco is his godson Harry? Professor Snape is to Draco what Sirius was to you, and Professor Snape told me that he took an unbreakable vow with Draco's mother to protect him from harm," Hermione lied smoothly, twisting the facts slightly and omitting the major truth, "He didn't get into specifics, but Draco has not been himself. He's been withdrawn all term, ignoring Professor Snape's requests and he's worried about him. He's scared Draco is mixed up in something and can't get out. That's all Harry."

"…but Sirius said I couldn't trust Snape either..."

"Oh Harry, I know you loved Sirius, but he was immature, and he and Professor Snape had a childhood grudge that neither could let go. They were both so cruel to each other. Follow Remus' example instead. He and Professor Snape have let their grudge go. I'm not asking you to become best friends with Professor Snape and start plaiting each other's hair. I just want you to treat him with some respect."

"Bill said the same thing," Harry grumbled, "Fine! For you 'Mione, I will try. You can survive working with him, so he must not be a complete git."

"Thank you. That's all I ask. Now, tell me about the rest of your holiday."

"Oh yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour as well…"

And the rest of the train ride passed amicably, with both of them abusing the Minister for Magic, for Hermione, like Harry, thought that after all the Ministry had put him through the previous year, they had a great nerve asking him for help now.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Hermione, Severus turned around, curling his lip in a sneer at the sight of Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown slobbering over each other and began to stalk out of Kings Cross Station. As he approached the exit, a large hand clapped him on the back. "Sev, nice disguise, how about we get that pint eh?"

Snape whirled his head around and saw Bill Weasley staring back at him. "Good god William. It's not even noon. Don't you have a job to be at or something?"

"Oh sure. The goblins don't care when I come in as long as I find them lots of gold."

"Well as much as I'd love to, I have a meeting with Dumbledore for which I am officially late. I may have snuck off rather impulsively this morning to accompany Hermione."

"Alright then, but you can't dodge me forever!"

"Saturday, Three Broomsticks, 8 pm," called Severus as he snuck behind a pillar and disapparated.

Severus apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts, quickly removed his glamours and strode up the drive to the Entrance Hall. Waiting for him was Dumbledore, arms crossed and missing his twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Headmaster," Snape sneered.

"Ah Severus, how kind of you to join me, twenty-five minutes late," Dumbledore bit out as he began walking to his office.

"Well Albus, there's nothing left to discuss, and I had matters to attend to," replied Severus following quickly behind.

Once they arrived in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers, staring at Severus intently. Severus decided to remain standing. "Severus, I have given your situation with Miss Granger considerable thought over the last few days, and I am afraid you have given me no option but to contact Miss Granger's parents and notify them. Hopefully, that will help their daughter see sense."

Severus barked out a laugh at that, "That is what you wanted to talk to me about Albus? Really? Are you going to tattle on Miss Granger to her parents? Good luck. Helen Granger is as bright and formidable as her daughter. That woman made us out within minutes of seeing us together and from what Hermione informed me of this morning, she has given her consent. Mr Granger has not caught on yet, and while he was hesitant about my being a Death Eater, I am under the impression that he will agree with his wife to please his only child. Her parents somewhat indulge Hermione."

Dumbledore's anger seemed to intensify at this as he realised he was running out of options to pull Hermione and Severus apart. "And what will happen when Harry finds out?"

"Potter won't suspect a thing believe me. Especially after what he witnessed at Kings Cross this morning."

"And what did Harry see this morning?"

"Several Hogwarts students including the Weasleys, Potter, Arthur and William may have seen Hermione snogging her very muggle older boyfriend. Then they whispered promises in each other's ears and agreed to see each other again at Easter."

"Severus, have you no propriety?!"

"I really don't Old Man. The only people who know my disguise are you, Kingsley, William and Remus. William and Kingsley are in my confidence and already know and approve of Hermione and I. Just stop Albus. I'm not giving up Hermione Granger."

"Severus, you promised…"

"I promised many things, Albus, none of which included being alone until I die. You ask for too much! You require too much! 'Teach at Hogwarts Severus, Protect Harry Severus, Remember Lily's sacrifice Severus, spy on the Dark Lord Severus, Put your life on hold every time that madman summons you, Severus, Take the unbreakable vow and murder me, Severus. Not once did I promise to never fall in love. Not once did I promise to not be with a witch as brilliant, beautiful, energetic, and powerful as Hermione Granger. She is the reason I will fulfil all of those promises Albus. I want to love her and create a world where the most brilliant witch of her age, a muggle-born witch, can be safe and valued.

"What about Lily?"

"What about Lily? I loved Lily Evans when I was sixteen years old Albus, and then I cocked it up, and she never spoke to me again. She was my best friend, and she died because of information I passed. I regret it every day. I regret that she is gone, and I regret that Harry Potter grew up an orphan, but I have not spent the last fifteen years pining for her. I moved on once I left Hogwarts and completed my mastery. I came to you to save her because she was my oldest friend and she did not deserve to die, not because I was some lovelorn fool who was obsessed with her."

With that Severus strode out of the Headmaster's office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was genuinely shocked by Severus' revelation. He had hedged everything on the belief that Snape was unwaveringly devoted to the memory of Lily Evans Potter. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew Hermione Granger had become a problem he had not foreseen, and he needed to figure out a way to bring them both back under his control.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione put Ginny off a bit longer and snuck down to Severus' private potions lab. While she had resolved not to worry about any potential predicaments, she refused to go another day without a contraception potion. Filling the copper cauldron with water and setting it to boil, she went into the storeroom and collected thistles, hibiscus, and Queen Anne's lace seeds. As she began crushing the seeds with her pestle and mortar, long slender hands gripped her waist and kissed her neck. With a loud yelp, Hermione whirled around and saw Severus smirking with his lopsided grin.

"Don't do that!" She shouted, hitting him in the chest.

He chuckled and kissed her softly, "But its so fun to startle you when you're absorbed in your work."

He took stock of the ingredients and the copper cauldron on the workbench and furrowed his brow, "Contraception potion?" Then his eyes widened at the realisation he had not even thought about contraception all of the times they'd been together. He'd been like a randy teenager, just focused on sticking his prick deep in her quim.

"Why didn't you just go see Madam Pomfrey? You don't usually brew this potion, correct?" he asked, hopefully nonchalantly.

"And have the nosy matron ask questions about my sex life? Heavens no! Anyway, I ran out of my muggle birth control, and I decided that since I am not often home, I should brew the potion every month instead of relying on my muggle doctor."

Severus sighed in relief that Hermione, at least, had been responsible, while Hermione continued to shove her guilt in a box buried deep in her mindscape.

"Well..." said Severus, "I hadn't expected to see you this evening, but since you're here, how about I help you brew this potion and then we make good use of it hmmm?"

Hermione hummed in approval as Severus grabbed the thistle and began boiling the purple flowers to extract the nectar while Hermione continued to crush the seeds.

* * *

Near the end of the week, Hermione ran to the toilets between Transfiguration and Arithmancy. She sighed in relief at the sight of blood in her knickers. Muttering a quick tergeo and taking care of things, she skipped off to class. She was so relieved in fact; she didn't question anything two days later when the light spotting simply stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in this chapter. My MacBook died had to be sent off for repairs, so I typed this out on my iPad. I also apologise in advance for any editing issues it was tough to do without the laptop! Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Guests, Olivia Williams, RhodaBush, Fantomette34, Chelsea always, pggoodrichboggs, Silver Orbed Lioness, LFA, Lucyole, KnowInsight, RAV3N R1PP3R, and mooreofrachael. Also, this tale has hit over 400 followers since the last update! This is so thrilling to me, so thank you, everyone, for all of your support. I am very excited for the next few chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The first Sunday back from Christmas holidays, Dumbledore called an Order meeting to update everyone on the attempted kidnapping and subsequent oblivates over the break. Severus and Hermione flooed separately from his office, and as Hermione emerged from the fireplace, she gravitated towards Fleur and Tonks, while Severus sat with Bill and Kingsley.

Severus, true to his word, met Bill for a pint at the Three Broomsticks the evening before. Bill talked about how Fleur and his mother had spent the entire holidays wedding planning and the date was set for the end of July. It might seem foolish, with a cold war quickly turning into open warfare, but if the end was near, Bill Weasley was not a man who wanted to die with regrets.

As a result, the spy was forced to think about his own circumstances in love. He certainly had regrets with Lily, and that was why he had vowed to protect Harry until the Dark Lord was defeated. He regretted that he could not prevent Draco from being marked or turning into a smug, pompous prat like his father, which is why he vowed to protect Draco and kill Dumbledore instead. Then there was Hermione. He did not want to have any regrets about her. So far, he did not. He had stood up to Dumbledore and pledged to stay by her side. He just hoped she would have no regrets after the school year was out and the entire Order, his new friend Bill included, turned against him.

As he took his place with the only two men he counted as friends, Kingsley gave him a knowing smile, "Bill was telling me about the display put on by Hermione and her new companion. Based on the physical description, he sounded quite familiar. I suspected something might be going on when I saw you two, and dear Sarah was quick to confirm when I took her away from Grimmauld."

Severus just rolled his eyes at his friend, "If I didn't want you to know, I would have been more discrete. You approve?"

"Of course. It's a miracle that a woman has caught your eye, but Hermione is the only one who could tolerate you and who you would not classify a 'dunderhead.'"

Severus snorted in confirmation. "Yes, well, let's change the subject. If Molly hears you, she'll flay me alive. Dumbledore is already out for my blood."

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fleur were consoling a heartbroken Tonks. Remus was avoiding her. He had spent Christmas with the Weasley, refusing to see her and still denying the possibility of a long-term relationship between the two of them, despite their mutual affections. "Remus cannot deny his feelings forever Tonks. He's only human. He's just stubborn…" Hermione soothed. _'Even Severus couldn't hold back for very long,' thought Hermione, 'and that man has better self-control than anyone I've ever met.'_

"Yes," replied Fleur, "Eef anyone knows about zees it is our Hermione. She haz captured ze 'eart of our stern Professor Snape," she said with a tinkling laugh.

Tonks looked up wide-eyed at this. "Severus?" she whispered, "I mean, Remus told me you two had been on a mission together over the holidays, and I started my assignment with Sarah this week, she misses you both by the way … but I can't see it."

Hermione just giggled. "How is Sarah? God, I miss her. It's entirely her fault by the way, but Fleur is right. Severus and I had been dancing around each other at Hogwarts, I poured my heart out to him, and he completely avoided me, but when Dumbledore sent us to Kingsley, Sarah took us to a Muggle club. When her friend hit on me, Severus just lost it, and we've been together ever since."

"And you … were … together," Fleur intimated

Hermione blushed from her neck to her ears, "Yes. It was wonderful… Viktor and I slept together last summer when I went to Bulgaria to visit him, but it was awkward and not entirely pleasant. Severus, wow, he is incredible."

Tonks started coughing and sputtering at this while Fleur smirked knowingly. "Well, you definitely 'ave a type Hermione. Tall, lean, dark and 'and some, with an intense scowl."

"Maybe, but intellectually, Severus outstrips everyone … and that voice. I just want to sit and listen to him lecture for the rest of my days. The rest of this term will be sweet torture."

"Do Harry and Ron know?" asked Tonks.

"Heavens no! And don't you tell either of them or the Weasleys or anyone else for that matter. It will only make everything more complicated than it already is. I believe Bill and Kingsley know," Hermione gestured to the three men huddled together, "and Dumbledore, but no one else. So don't breath a word to anyone."

"Your zecret ees safe with us," replied Fleur just as Dumbledore and McGonagall entered to start the meeting.

* * *

Over the next six weeks, Severus and Hermione slipped into a new routine. They continued to maintain Hermione's training schedule three times a week, working on potions, defence and occlumency. As Hermione's skills grew, Severus began cutting lessons short, allowing the couple time for intimacy, whether it was just sharing their day, reading together or indulging in more physical pleasures.

For both of them, there was no greater pleasure than to curl up together on the settee in Severus' sitting room with a pot of tea and just get to learn about each other, as was typical in the early, heady days of romance.

While they were both brilliant in their own right and voracious bibliophiles, their upbringings could not have been more different. A poor boy from a mill town in the North of England in the '60s and '70s, attending muggle school while secretly learning magic from his mother. He was small and picked on, but quickly learned how to fight so no one would mess with the Snape boy. Books from the small library or that he could buy with his pennies from the market were his main solace. Severus had still not told her about Lily, but he knew he would have to soon.

Conversely, Hermione grew up in her affluential London suburb in the '80s and '90s, the only daughter of two medical professionals. Her magical outbursts were confusing and frightening to all three of them, and Hermione did not have many friends and was bullied, so she threw herself into the world of books and music until she came to Hogwarts.

Hermione learned that Severus could play the violin, having learned while living in Vienna and becoming fascinated with classical music during his three years there; and Severus learned that Hermione studied piano at the Royal Academy of Music in London, but stopped when she came to Hogwarts and hardly had the opportunity to play anymore.

Severus revealed to her that he had begun a Healing Mastery after his second year at university, but had been forced to stop to accelerate his study and teach at Hogwarts, at the command of both his masters. His lifelong dream was to research and create experimental healing spells and potions to patent and sell to St. Mungo's and other wizarding hospitals around the world instead of teaching dunderheads who were reckless and would never brew again after leaving school. He did appreciate his N.E.W.T. classes, but first-year through fifth-year, he despised.

Hermione still could not decide between becoming a healer or a barrister. She felt that as a barrister she could use her love and knowledge of History, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, along with her parents' teachings on social justice, to advance the causes of Muggle-borns and magical creatures after the war. If they defeated Voldemort, the entire justice system would be in turmoil, and if laws that favoured pure-bloods were not overturned, there would be no advancement to wizarding society. However, part of her felt that maybe the job was too typical of a muggle-born and that she should use her magic for the benefit of others. She was advanced in potion, charms and ruins and all could be applied in healing. However, unless the Dark Lord was defeated soon, her future was unstable. Therefore, Hermione would continue to study every aspect of magic she could and decide on the future later.

Thanks to their public display of affection at Kings Cross, no one suspected that the brains of the Golden Trio and the Head of Slytherin House could be more than Potions Master and assistant.

In fact, seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger, with her twenty-year-old muggle boyfriend was the talk of the upper year rumour mill at Hogwarts. Cormac MacLaggan was spewing vitriol to any who would listen. "How dare Granger turn ME down. It's a long way until Easter; I'll win her over from a muggle before the term is over."

Muggle-borns and half-bloods were impressed and unsurprised that Hermione Granger had found an older man studying at one of the most prestigious muggle universities in the world. It seemed unlikely that any of their Hogwarts peers would hold appeal to the witch, she had dated eighteen-year-old Viktor Krum at fifteen after all. Slytherin House, on the other hand, sneered that of course, someone like the Mudblood Granger would go for a Muggle. Pansy Parkinson had been overheard shrieking in the girl's lavatory on the fourth floor, "She should just snap her wand in half and return to her filthy muggle home where she belongs."

Then there was the fact that the Golden Trio was once again fractured. Just as it has been in their third year, Ronald Weasley was not speaking to the female member of the trio. The only thing was, no one could pinpoint the cause this time, except Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and they weren't saying a word. The rumours were rampant, ranging from: Lavender Brown wouldn't let her boyfriend speak to his female friend out of jealousy; Granger shagging a muggle was too much, even for a blood traitor as big as the youngest Weasley son; or the less spouted, but more accurate theory, Ron Weasley was jealous, even though he was dating Granger's roommate.

Hermione reacted to the gossip the same way she always did – she ignored it. The bushy-haired witch was just grateful that thanks to blackmailing Rita Skeeter nearly two years ago, the vile woman had not written about the recent developments in her love life. She was a bit miffed at Ron's refusal to speak to her, as he had never shown an interest in her, only recognising she was even a girl two years ago, but she just kept contact to a minimum. Instead, Hermione opted to spend time with Harry and Ginny in the common room, took her prefect rounds with Padma Patil and spent her time in private lessons with Severus.

After sneaking down to his lab that first night and enacting a mutually held fantasy of having sex in the potions lab, Hermione resisted the temptation to visit Severus when they were not scheduled to be. She knew Harry was watching Malfoy like a hawk on the Marauder's Map and she did not need him catching her sneaking to Severus' quarters or potions lab as well.

In class, Severus, not wanting to treat Hermione with the contempt and snide remarks he had thrown her way the last five and a half years, opted for ignoring her. He only called upon her when no one else bothered to put up their hand in class.

To distract herself from sneaking back down to the dungeons, Hermione threw herself into helping Harry with his 'homework' from Dumbledore. Ever since Dumbledore had shown Harry Slughorn's tampered memory, she tore apart the library trying to find any references to Horcruxes. While Harry ignored her advice, instead of listening to 'Won-Won' and hanging around potions after class, only to have Slughorn dodge him at every turn, Hermione knew she could research. What Hermione had not anticipated was the Hogwarts library failing her for the first time in living memory.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes are or do!" She seethed one evening in the library. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions – nothing. All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Most Evile – listen – 'of the Horcrux, the wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction' … I mean, why mention it then?" she huffed, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh shut up!" she snapped, stuffing the book into her bag.

Dumbledore had told Harry to keep the content of their meetings restricted to herself and Ron, but neither had sworn her to a vow of secrecy. As Dumbledore was adamant about leaving everyone, including Harry, in the dark once again, Hermione decided to take matters into her hand. As an Order member herself, she was reasonably sure no one else knew about Voldemort and t Horcrux, including Severus.

Heading to Severus' office for her occlumency lesson, Hermione decided to see what Severus knew about Horcruxes, without letting him know the connection with the Dark Lord. The occlumency lessons weren't needed at this point anyway. She was incredibly proficient and was able to keep him out and push memories to him in her mindscape. Nowadays, Severus would enter her mind, poke around for ten minutes and after being thwarted, they would spend the rest of the evening just in each other's company.

Once the tea tray was set, and both of them were sipping their teacups, Hermione posed the question, "Severus, I was in the restricted section and found an introduction to Horcruxes, but I have no idea what they are. It just said 'they are the wickedest of magical inventions.' Do you know anything about them?"

Severus froze mid-sip, tea sloshing down his crisp white shirt. Hermione realised she had made a mistake when his face turned to steel, and the irises of his eyes darkened as he occluded. "Where the FUCK did you read about Horcruxes Hermione? What in God's name were you looking for in the restricted section that you 'stumbled upon' Horcruxes?!"

 _'Maybe I shouldn't be chastising Harry for not getting Slughorn's memory yet,'_ She thought to herself.

Hermione sighed in frustration and summoned the book out of her bag, passing it to Severus. He looked up at her with a cold fury, "What teacher permitted you to read this book? I didn't give you a pass to the restricted section and no other Professor would have been able to permit a book on the Dark Arts this year."

"Umm, well", Hermione stammered, playing with the hem of her cardigan, "I tricked Professor Lockhart into giving me a blank pass in the second year… it's how I was able to find the Polyjuice Potion recipe in Moste Potent Potions."

"Of course you did… that imbecile probably thought you were asking for his autograph."

Hermione blushed at that and nodded.

"Oh Gods, tell me you didn't have a crush on him?!"

"Well, umm, you see, he was handsome…"

"And a complete fuckwit."

"Yes, well, I gathered that quite quickly, after you disarmed him at the duelling club. Besides, I was only thirteen!"

Severus smirked at that, "Well at least I helped rid you of your delusions." Turning serious again, he stared at her, "Now, tell me why you need to know about Horcruxes. You might be occluding, but I will know if you're lying. You don't lie to me very well Hermione."

Sighing resignedly, Hermione lifted her head to stare into the black orbs that were his eyes, worrying her bottom lip raw. "You cannot tell anyone," she whispered, "Dumbledore swore Harry to secrecy, except for Ron and I. I am not held to any promise or vow to Albus, and I am fucking sick and tired of his secrecy and half-truths, but no one else can know. If Albus knows you know …"

"Hermione, your secret is safe with me. I may be Albus' spy, but I hold many secrets from him. Even more lately as he tries to drive a wedge between us."

"Ok … well, you know that Harry is having private lessons with the Headmaster…"

"Yes, but the contents are a mystery. Is Albus teaching him about Horcruxes? The Dark Arts? Advanced Defensive Techniques? What the fuck is going on in those lessons?"

"He's not training Harry or anything like that …they're viewing memories in Albus' pensieve. Memories that Albus and other people have of the Dark Lord."

"Why? That sounds ludicrous."

"I thought so too at first. It didn't make any sense. He should be training Harry for war, to fight and protect himself, like you are for me. Harry may have to lead the DA, but learning with you, I've realised we were naïve and woefully underprepared. Harry, is a natural at defence, but it won't matter if he doesn't know the actual spells. I still haven't put all of the pieces together, but I believe Horcruxes are the main piece of the puzzle, and I have no idea what they are."

"How do Horcruxes fit in?" Severus asked worriedly.

"The last memory the Headmaster showed Harry, was a memory from Professor Slughorn. It is the reason why he was brought to teach this year. Professor Slughorn tampered with memory and gave it to Albus. In the memory, a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle asks Professor Slughorn for information on what a Horcrux is and how to make one. Professor Slughorn tampered with the memory to show him refusing to answer his questions, but Harry and I, and likely the Headmaster, all believe that Professor Slughorn gave the information to Tom Riddle."

Severus' jaw clenched in rage and his fists balled up as he slammed them down on his desk, causing his tea service to jump off the wooden surface and Hermione to yelp in surprise. Standing from his desk, Severus turned, the effect lost since he'd shed his robes and frock coat for the evening and strode through the door leading to his quarters. Hermione scurried after him, as she heard the floo flare and Severus shout, "Spinner's End!"

'Well I've done it now," Hermione thought, "He's so pissed off, he just left the school in a fit of rage.' She slumped down onto his couch and pulled out her Arithmancy textbook when the floo activated again.

Banishing her book to her bag, Severus slammed a massive tome he had returned with onto the coffee table. Hermione read the title "Secrets of the Darkest Arts" and gulped. Severus quickly found the page and gestured for her to read.

"'Horcrux, comprised of the the word 'hore' (old English) meaning "dirty, evil, impurity" and 'crux' (old English) meaning "container, pitcher, jar" is a receptacle prepared by dark magic that acts as a safeguard or anchor for a fragment of a witch or wizard's detached soul.'" Hermione gasped, and her eyes widened as she looked up at Severus. "No," she whispered.

"I am afraid all facts point to yes. Continue reading."

"'To create a Horcrux, a wizard must first deliberately commit murder. This act said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by removing a fragment of their damaged soul and placing it in an inanimate object to be contained. After creating a Horcrux, while a wizard's physical body may be destroyed, a piece of their soul lives on in the physical world, and they cannot die…' Oh God, Oh God, Oh God", Hermione moaned as all colour drained from her face.

"To create a Horcrux, the murderer must create a heptagram. Lighting candles at each of the seven points, and laying out the victim's body, this is a perversion of the faerie star, which represents Connection, Sun, Wood, Sea, Magic, Moon and Wind. With the body laid out, the wizard selects their container and places it at the top of the heptagram, or the Connection point. They then enchant the words _"Separate_ animam _in duo, ut_ regnabit _in planum_ corporis _. Ad_ coniungere mea elementa magicae _,_ ancoris positis _terrae_ huic mecum _."_

Once she finished reading, Hermione jumped up, ran to Severus' washroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt hands gather her hair up behind her and deftly plait it before rubbing soothing circles over her back. Severus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and passed it to her to wipe her mouth as she slumped on the floor of the loo. "He can't die," she whispered, "We have to find and destroy a Horcrux before Harry can kill him."

Severus' mind was reeling from this new revelations, and he looked her in the eye solemnly. "Horcruxes, I would wager. If I know the Dark Lord at all, he will hedge his bets with more than one."

Hermione gasped in horror before vomiting again. "Multiple?" she replied hoarsely, "To split the soul once, but multiple times?"

"I know. I cannot fathom it, except, I know the Dark Lord. The man who disappeared fifteen years ago did not resemble the man we know now. He was handsome, charismatic, not nearly so erratic in temperament. Between the blood magic performed in Little Hangleton and the creation of multiple Horcruxes … everything now makes sense."

"What do we do Severus? Do we tell Harry?"

"Not yet love. We'll wait until after Potter gets the memory from Slughorn to reveal our suspicions. Obviously, there's a key piece missing from the memory if Dumbledore needs it. The tampered version shows Riddle and Slughorn discussing Horcruxes. … I knew Slughorn was a bumbling fool when he taught me, but to actually discuss Horcruxes with Tom Riddle … "

"That must be where the Headmaster is going when he keeps leaving the school. He's searching for them. That and memories to show Harry."

"Indeed. Keep track of everything Potter tells you about the memories shown. Dumbledore keeps saying he is training him for what is to come once he is gone. He must not think all of the Horcruxes will be destroyed before his death, so that is what he means for the three of you to do next year. With me as Headmaster, you and Potter will not be able to return to school, and I doubt Weasley will want to. He plans for the three of you to track down these Horcruxes and destroy them."

"Severus, he has pieces of his soul scattered about England. Where do we even begin?"

"First we'll figure out how to destroy them. I doubt Dumbledore will tell Potter; it's not heroic enough. Everything must be thinly veiled and inferred with that man. Let them focus on finding them for now."

* * *

Snape knew the Dark Lord was growing impatient with lack of information on Dumbledore. He wanted the man dead, but he also wanted to know what he was plotting. Now knowing what the old man was up to, the spy needed to deceive his master with subterfuge.

As always, Severus found the best methods were to work in half-truths. He carefully took his conversations with Hermione and framed them so that the Dark Lord would know that Dumbledore was showing Potter memories of Tom Riddle's childhood, but that the reason had to do with the prophecy. Severus also decided to finally tell his master the part of the second half of the prophecy. At this point, he did not see the harm in the Dark Lord knowing "and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." All the Dark Lord wanted to do was kill Potter, and the snake-faced man was too bloody arrogant to believe that Harry Potter would kill him before he could kill Potter.

The narrative twisted into one where Dumbledore was teaching Harry Potter of the similarities between the two men regarding their respective childhoods and upbringing. Both poor, orphaned half-bloods raised in the muggle world, aware of their ability to perform magic, but unable to define the powers within them. He also highlighted the differences, Tom Riddle was handsome, charismatic, intelligent, thirsty for knowledge and ambitious, while Harry Potter was powerful, but relatively unremarkable academically. He staged a conversation with Hermione where she told him that Dumbledore was trying to teach Harry mastery level defence and occlumency and it was going terribly. As for the trips away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore was actively recruiting in Britain and abroad.

When Severus was called a few days later after Hermione's Horcrux revelation, he submitted to his mind to invasion. Quickly pushing the new 'memories' to the Dark Lord, he felt his master's frenetic joy.

"I knew the boy could not be stronger than me. What a foolish thought Severus, that Harry Potter could defeat me. I, who have forged a path of immortality, and have studied all facets of magic. Harry Potter cannot even master the mind arts. His successes have been nothing but luck and the power of others. His mother's blood sacrifice, the twin cores of our wands, and the failures of those weaker than myself, like Quirrell, Wormtail and Lucius. Well done for bringing this new information my spy. At least now we know Dumbledore's attempts at raising up his Chosen One have been nothing but futile, and once Dumbledore Is out of the way, Harry Potter will be easily killed."

"Agreed my Lord. Potter has never been remarkable, as I have said in the past. He is arrogant, lazy and his capabilities mediocre at best."

"Keep Potter's mudblood close Severus; I wish to know any more developments she may confide in you."

Bowing once more, Severus departed quickly. With the Dark Lord's curiosity diffused, it was time to get to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Warning: Much Dumbles bashing. Shit is about to hit the fan!

Thank you to emjrabbitwolf, fantomette34, Lucyole, Guest, HildeVonKrone, pjgoodrichboggs, RhodaBush, Chelsea always, rumblekitten, HGxSS Always and willow06317 for your reviews.

I've been getting a lot of messages lately asking if this story is abandoned or what is taking me so long. Just a busy life guys, and very painstaking care to plot and continuity. I am being very diligent in uploading once a month at least and will continue that trend. XX.

* * *

While Severus was meeting with the Dark Lord, Hermione was hunched over the toilet bowl in Gryffindor Tower. Lavender, who still wasn't speaking to Hermione since she mocked her relationship with Ron, ignored her while Parvati ran to fetch Ginny. Ginny vanished the sick and looked at her friend concernedly. "Hermione, do you want me to fetch Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione cast an augamenti charm to clean the taste of sick from her mouth and shook her head no. "Give me a minute, I'll just go to Madam Pomfrey for a stomach soother before breakfast."

While the stomach soother fixed that morning's nausea, Hermione kept running to the loo each morning, waking up before her dormmates, to be sick. On the third morning, Hermione forgot her silencing charm, and Parvati found her. "Hermione? Have you been sick every morning this week?"

Hermione nodded woefully as the Indian girl asked, "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Hermione blanched and immediately protested, "NO! I had my monthly …", Hermione started to do the math in her head before she turned green and vomited again, "…seven weeks ago."

"Hermione! So … Christmas with your mystery boyfriend?" asked Parvati.

"Parvati, you cannot breathe a word to anyone!"

"You have to tell Professor McGonagall, and see Madam Pomfrey! You… you're supposed to be the brightest witch at Hogwarts Hermione. How could you let this happen? Even Lavender hasn't gotten up the duff from shagging Ron Weasley all over the castle."

Hermione suddenly had her strength back as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She jumped up, pulled her wand out, warded the bathroom door, cast a silencing spell and turned on Parvati. "If I can't rely on your silence Parvati, you've given me no choice."

She took a deep calming breath, then pointed her wand at Parvati's forehead and said, 'Obliviate'. At once, Parvati's eyes became unfocused and dreamy. Hermione unlocked the door and crept back into the shared bedroom, leaving the other girl behind. Still hearing Lavender's soft snores, she sighed in relief and crawled back into bed. She drew the curtains of her four-poster, case another silencing charm and pointed her wand at her abdomen, calling out the spell 'Graviditatis Revelare'. A large white ball of light erupted from Hermione's vine wood wand and hovered over her abdomen. "Positive," she murmured, "Severus and I are going to have a baby."

Wide awake and staring at the ceiling, Hermione cupped her abdomen despite the lack of swell. Her face experienced a range of emotions as her heart expanded with joy and love for her child, then her heart felt like it dropped into the pit of her stomach as she realised Severus was a marked man. He was marked to be a murderer, marked to die by the Order or by Death Eaters.

Hermione threw off her bedclothes and pulled on her uniform for the day. She thundered down the stairs, flew out of the Fat Lady's portrait hole and ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where she was headed until her feet led her to the gargoyle outside of the Headmaster's Tower.

' _Of course! I have to implore the Headmaster to release Severus from his duties,'_ she thought.

He was to be a father; surely even Albus Dumbledore could not let Severus' child believe he was a cold-blooded murderer. The poor, abused half-blood from Cokeworth finally had a chance for love, a family; she could not bear to see it ripped out from under all of them in four months time.

She looked at the gargoyle and called out 'Liquorice Wands.' The gargoyle almost seemed to sneer at her, lending further credence to The idea that Hogwarts was sentient. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Of course, that was the password from September. She remembered Harry saying that Dumbledore's password was always candy related, so she tried 'Pepper Imps, Cauldron Cakes, Sugar Quills' nothing, so she switched to muggle sweets. "Lemon drop, Cadbury, wine gum, flake." Finally, she stomped her foot and yelled in frustration, "Oh I don't know! Percy Pigs!"

Suddenly the gargoyle sprang open, and Hermione swallowed a startled laugh at the idea of the Headmaster liking the silly candy designed for muggle children before sprinting up the steps two at a time. As she raised her fists to begin pounding on the door, it gently pushed open allowing her admittance.

Seated at his desk in bright magenta robes with yellow crescent moons and stars, with a matching night cap perched atop his head, was Albus Dumbledore, fingers steepled and watching her curiously. "I was just catching up on paperwork, so what do I owe the pleasure at …", he started at the hourglass on the mantlepiece, "half six on a Friday morning Miss Granger? Is something the matter with Harry?"

"Harry… no," Hermione said, short of breath from her sprint. "This is urgent and regards Severus' vow; Headmaster, you must release him! I beg of you!

"We have been through this Miss Granger. I am dying, and Severus must kill me to keep me from being tortured by Bellatrix or Greyback. This will solidify his position as Tom's right hand after Lucius Malfoy's fall from grace and will win us this war."

"You cannot do this to Severus," she screeched, "or his child!"

"Child?!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, his sky blue eyes hardening.

"Yes," Hermione yelled breathlessly, "I just performed the 'graviditatis revelare' charm, and I am pregnant. Severus will have a family, stability … you cannot rip it all away from him. If he murders you, he will be more hated than the Dark Lord. If his identity as a double agent is uncovered, he will be slowly tortured and murdered using the most medieval methods, just to spare you a painful death that's your own fault for putting on that damned ring," Hermione spat.

"Six months ago, I would have told you there was no way Severus would be caught, but now I can see my error, Miss Granger. I thought you and Severus might begrudgingly come to have a professional relationship. You're both quite similar. Logical, intelligent loners, but I did not anticipate that you would be such a complication to my plans. Have you told Severus of your condition yet?"

"No. I woke up ill, performed the charm and came straight here. Please, Albus, please release him," she choked back a sob.

"It is irrelevant. Severus made his vow to Narcissa and Draco was tasked with killing me. What's done is done," he said dismissively, "Now, come along Miss Granger. I believe we should visit Madam Pomfrey and have your complication eradicated immediately."

Hermione's face turned red and her eyes wild with fury as her magic began to crackle. "Complication? Eradicate? You want me to terminate this pregnancy? My future child with Severus."

"Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "You and Severus were incredibly irresponsible. I could turn a blind eye to the relationship, but if anyone finds out about this child, you are all dead. You could run Miss Granger, but either way, you will be nothing more than the mudblood whore of a Death Eater if this gets out. Now, be a good, responsible girl and come to the Hospital Wing. No one need ever know but us and Poppy."

' _Mudblood whore,_ ' she thought, _'Did the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, just call me a bigoted slur? He truly is no better than the Dark Lord…'_

"No! Never," She screamed, "You will not force me to terminate this pregnancy. This is my body, my choice, with Severus' input, you Headmaster, have no say in the matter."

"I have given you the option to come quietly and peacefully Miss Granger. If you continue to refuse to comply I will no longer promise Order protection for your parents. It would be a shame to see something tragic befall them."

Despite his 115 years, Dumbledore appeared quite agile as he lunged forward to grab Hermione's arm. Luckily Hermione was faster as she cast a strong non-verbal 'Protego Totalem', the most robust shield charm in her arsenal. The Headmaster was pushed backwards by the force of the shield and Hermione was out of the office door, sprinting through the corridors before Albus could even stand.

Hermione sprinted past the Great Hall, a few early birds stumbling their way to breakfast. She ran up the stairs, picking up the pace, not even stopping as she accidentally hip-checked a stunned Draco Malfoy, knocking him over in her haste. All she could process was ' _Severus, safety, now.'_ She didn't even stop to question why Draco was descending the stairs to breakfast instead of coming up from the dungeons.

She arrived at Severus' portrait hole only to find Phineas Nigellus Black occupying the canvas. The former Headmaster raised an imperious eyebrow at the girl and nodded. "I woke up him. He is waiting and nervous. I told him nothing but that you're upset."

Giving the painted man a watery smile, she placed her hand on the canvas, the portrait hole revealing itself instantly as a doorway as the wards recognised her magic.

Severus was pacing the sitting room frantically in nothing but his pants and an open housecoat. His eyes filled with more fear at the state of her. "Hermione, love, what happened?"

He ran to her side, and as he wrapped his hands around her waist, the witch's knees gave out. She gasped for air, trying to hold back sobs. All he could make out was "Pregnant. Dumbledore. Abortion. Threatened. Parents. Baby."

* * *

 _'Pregnant? Baby?'_ he thought. Staying calm as he had been trained to do, Severus thought about her words. Phineas had rushed into his chambers shouting that Hermione had met with the Old Man this morning and had fled his office in haste, likely running to see him. He had sprung out of bed immediately, threw on his house coast and began pacing frantically; carding his hands through his hair so vigorously he would likely cause himself to start balding.

Based on her current level of distress, it was evident he would not be getting more information from Hermione, so he pieced her words together with facts. She is pregnant, with his child, obviously. She went to Dumbledore before himself, and likely even Madam Pomfrey, in an impulsive, Gryffindor attempt to bargain for his freedom. He admitted to himself it hurt that she didn't come to him first, the father, her lover, but he also assumed she had panicked.

Dumbledore, he would have told her to get an abortion. He gripped her tighter as rage began to course through his body. _'How dare he,_ ' Severus' mind shouted, ' _I ought to strike him down where he currently stands for suggesting such a thing…then Threaten. Parents. Hermione obviously refused to comply, so Albus had threatened David and Helen.'_

Severus was suddenly pulled from his train of thought as the floo flared, someone trying to gain access to his chambers. Hermione tensed in his arms, and he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes would meet his own. "Do you trust me to protect our family, Little Witch?"

Hermione's breath hitched as his acknowledgement of the baby, and she nodded.

"Good," he replied, "Sit down and don't believe in your heart for one moment anything I'm about to say to Albus."

He kissed her solemnly before she scurried to the couch and he tied his robes shut and answered the floo.

"Severus, are you there?" Called Dumbledore.

"Obviously old man, no one gets through my floo if I do not answer."

"Is Miss Granger with you? I'm afraid we were having a little meeting, and I may have been a tad indelicate before she ran off."

Severus seethed internally, _'Indelicate indeed; you were just about to drag her to the Hospital Wing and force her to terminate my child.'_

He tempered his rage and responded, "She is. It appears Hermione, and I have much to discuss."

"May I come through my boy?"

"I don't see how this conversation has anything to do with you Albus, but if you insist."

Severus stepped away to allow Dumbledore through and fixed his face with a scowl. Hermione sat on the couch, tears silently tracking down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and wipe them away, but first, he had to get Dumbledore off their back.

The Headmaster came through the floo quickly. Severus put up his occlumency shields, his face gazing impassively at this employer while he shoved his love and rage deep within his mind. He would need to be the unfeeling, practical Death Eater to mitigate this situation.

"Severus, before you get upset, you must see my reasoning," said Dumbledore.

"See reason?" Severus questioned.

"Severus, surely you must understand that this pregnancy cannot continue. We should take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey immediately."

"No."

"No? My boy, we are at war."

"I am aware of that, more than most," spat the Potions Master, "but there is no point in involving Poppy. You would have to confund or obliviate her after to keep this situation quiet. Poppy does tend to chat with Minerva and let things slip. Can you imagine if Minerva found out about this?"

Dumbledore blanched at the thought as Severus continued, "Besides, Poppy does not stock abortifacient potions. I would have to brew it fresh, and it takes three weeks to stew. I will begin brewing immediately, and Hermione will take it here, under my watch."

At his words, Hermione let out a loud gasp, and her entire body began to shake with the power of her sobs. His heart clenched as her pain. 'Just a few more minutes love, and he will be gone, and I'll explain everything,' he thought.

"Thank the gods. I knew you would see things my way, Severus. Our plan has no room for these sorts of complications."

 _'Complications?!'_ Severus' mind roared, _'My child and Hermione are not merely complications.'_

"You are correct Albus," he forced the words out, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, "We all know my feelings on children. The idea that I would ever be a father, even without a war raging on outside these castle walls, is laughable."

"Yes, well. I will trust you to take care of Miss Granger, my boy. May I recommend calming and sleeping draughts to cure her of her hysteria, and maybe it would be best if I excused her from her lessons today."

With that, Dumbledore left the same way he came. Severus immediately closed the floo and rushed to Hermione, prostrating himself at her feet and grasping both of her hands in his own. "Hermione," he pleaded, his voice cracking, "please, love, I didn't mean any of it. I was just buying us time."

Bloodshot eyes peered down into his own through her unruly curls. "Explain," she hiccuped.

He summoned a calming draught and forced it into her palm, urging her to drink. "If you want to keep our little cub, nothing would bring me greater joy. We will not bow to the wishes of Albus Dumbledore."

"Little Cub", Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms across her middle, "I love that, and I love them so much, and you. You really mean it, you … you want to keep cub?"

"Hermione, I never thought I would ever become a father. Before you, I assumed I would die before the Dark Lord was defeated, but from the moment you burst into my sitting room this morning, my mind has been roaring with the need to protect you and cub at any cost. We will all survive this war and then be a family."

"One problem Sev. How do we hide a pregnancy from Albus?"

"We have some time before you start to show, and I recommend you go to Gladrags and have your robes taken out. In the meantime, I will look at creating a modified glamour that can hide your burgeoning bump." He cupped her face gently and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Then he'll be dead in June, and we will just have to keep it from the Dark Lord and his followers."

"The … the Dark Lord's followers… oh, we're going to have to go into hiding," Hermione sobbed.

"We will deal with that as it comes, the first step is hiding the pregnancy from Albus. That idiot, he never did take his Potions N.E.W.T.," Severus rolled his eyes, "abortive potions take 72 hours to stew. You will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for new robes. Glamour yourself when you get there, so no one will see you buying maternity robes. I'll begin the spell research."

Severus stood up and suddenly began pacing around his sitting room, fisting his hands in his hair. He was a spy, he always planned contingencies for every single possibility, but he had not planned on this. Foolish, but there it was. Now that Hermione and cub were in his life, he could not let anything happen to them. He would leave no stone unturned in planning their safety. Albus may have believed Severus' act, but it didn't mean he would fully trust him. If anything, Albus proved his true malevolence today. He was not above harming Hermione, her baby, and her parents to keep Severus in his clutches. Suddenly the dark man stopped in his tracks and bellowed, "Pepper!"

With a loud crack, a small house-elf with large ears and wide blue eyes, dressed in a little black tunic landed in the sitting room, startling Hermione.

"What is Master Snape needing from Pepper sir?"

"Pepper, please go to Prince Manor immediately. Tell Lady Prince that I need the fire topaz amulet from her collection and ask her to please have three sets of rooms readied. Also convey to my grandmother that I apologise for the haste, but the requests are urgent."

Bowing, Pepper quickly disapparated to do as his master requested.

He could see Hermione's mind reeling, her thoughts screaming in fear at him. He closed the gap between them quickly and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to his own.

"What's the plan," she whispered.

"Albus may believe I will brew and convince you to take the potion, but I don't believe he necessarily trusts my follow through if he doesn't see you physically drink the potion himself. He may try to poison or taint your food to force you to miscarry. Pepper has gone to see my grandmother. A fire topaz stone has been passed down from all of the Prince women. It deflects negative emotions, protects from poison and has other healing properties. I ask that you wear it at all times to protect the both of you."

Hermione sucked in a breath, "you mean to give me a family heirloom? Severus, we've … we've made no long-term promises … there's a war…"

Severus cut her off with a soft kiss and spoke, "You, Hermione Granger, are the only woman for me. You are to be the mother of my child. You and cub are my family. I will not be so imprudent as to get on one knee and ask you to marry me. It will only further endanger your reputation and your life to be tied to me during this blasted war; I don't want you to think I would only ask because you are pregnant, but one day, Hermione Granger, when the Dark Lord is dead, I will ask you to marry me."

Hermione began aggressively chewing her bottom lip in anxiety. "Why is Pepper asking your grandmother to prepare three rooms?"

"I am worried about the safety of your parents. If Albus is willing to threaten their lives so brazenly, the Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill them if he finds out of your condition. He may try to kill them for sport anyway. I was already planning on suggesting they go into hiding after Dumbledore is dead, but it is clear that they are not safe with him alive either."

"So, you're going to send them to live with your grandmother? Oh, Severus, I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began peppering his face with kisses, before pulling back. "Wait, isn't your grandmother a pureblood living in an ancestral manor? Is it safe?"

It took everything within Severus not to roll his eyes. "Not all pureblood homes are like Grimmauld Place. While my grandfather hated muggles, the Princes were not a particularly dark family, just entrenched in pureblood traditions. I had the house cleaned out of any dark artefacts years ago; they are in a secure vault in Gringotts. Grandmother, while a formidable woman, is no dark witch or Dark Lord supporter. The house is unplottable and protected with blood wards, only those of Prince blood or who are admitted to the wards by myself or another Prince relative will be able to enter, magical or not."

"And no one knows you have access to the manor, correct?"

"No one. As I told you, I have kept my relationship with my grandmother a secret from the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and even Lucius. No one knows that I have been granted my inheritance as Lord Prince."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "They will not be happy, they may even reject the offer… when will we tell them?"

"Write to your parents now and tell them we will be visiting on Sunday. My owl Hades can deliver it. We'll move them then."

Severus watched as his little witch sat at his writing desk, composing a note to her parents. He knew this would not be enough to keep her safe, but it was a start, solving the most urgent of problems. So much depended on the outcome of the next four months. If he had his way, he'd send her to Vienna right now and not let her leave until the Dark Lord was six feet under, but he knew Hermione would never allow that. His witch was a warrior, with a child or not. As Severus stared out into space, his mind racing with plans and contingencies, her voice interrupted him.

"Severus," she whispered barely audible.

"Yes, love?"

"You still have to murder Dumbledore in four months, and I can't abandon Harry. After Albus is dead, if he runs, I will follow him."

The dark man sighed, his head dropping as his long strands of hair hid his face from her, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Small Lemon buried in this chapter. :) Happy Belated Canadian Thanksgiving. I'm spoiling you guys, ten days between chapter updates, but I found some time off this holiday to write, and it was just flowing.

Thanks to Silver Orbed Lionness, Fantomette34, HGxSS Always, Cat, mooreofrachael, missbelab, leonix2009, Chelsea always, pggoodrichboggs, Guest, Lucyole, and RAV3N R1PP3R for leaving kind words as always.

* * *

Chapter 18

Eventually, Severus picked himself off the couch and went to perform his morning ablutions. When he came out, Hermione's letter to her parents was complete, and he called Hades to post it for her. He had Winky bring them toast and tea from the kitchens, and Hermione picked at her food before pushing the plate away in frustration.

"Hermione … you need to eat …."

"I can't eat Severus! Everything is burning down around us…and I haven't been able to keep anything down for days," she shouted before being overtaken by huge wracking sobs again.

Summoning a calming draught and dreamless sleep from his stores, Severus pressed them into her hand, imploring the distraught witch to drink. Hermione uncorked the vials and sniffed them before downing each in quick succession. The effect was instantaneous. Hermione began to slump in her chair as her breathing evened out and her eyes began to droop.

Snape scooped his witch in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, laying her out on the massive four poster bed in rich mahogany wood with an emerald canopy. Tucking her in, he brushed away an errant curl before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Severus quietly called Winky and asked that she watch over Hermione while Pepper was unavailable and to come to his office is she needed anything.

With that, the Professor cast a quick tempus charm. He cursed, seeing that the time was two minutes past nine. He was late for his Gryffindor/Slytherin 6th years … Hermione's class. Severus exited his quarters and rushed down the hallway, the thirty-six feet to his classroom door. He strode into the open room, robes billowing behind him. As he entered, he found Potter — across the room from his usual seat next to Hermione — insistently questioning Parvati Patil about the bushy-haired witch's whereabouts while the rest of the class chattered quietly.

"You're sure she went to bed last night Parvati?!" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but she was gone when I woke up. Hermione's probably in the library and lost track of time again."

"I checked the library Parvati! She wasn't there, and she would NEVER miss Snape's class. She's his assistant …"

"Well, maybe she's in the Hospital Wing. She had a stomach bug last week."

Needing to shut Potter up quickly, Severus wandlessly slammed the classroom door shut and barked, "Potter! I suggest you leave Miss Patil alone and find your seat. Now."

Potter turned ninety degrees and instead of seating himself looked at his D.A.D.A professor indignantly, "Hermione's missing."

"Ten points for insolence Potter. I am sure Miss Granger is fine. Now seat yourself," Snape seethed.

"Don't you care that we can't find her? Or is she only important when she's brewing and doing your job for you?" Harry shouted.

"Forty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Mr Filch, starting tonight," Severus whispered in a deadly quiet voice, "If you do not sit down this minute Potter it will be one hundred points and a month's detentions. Last I checked Miss Granger is an adult witch. If she chooses not to come to class, she will present me with a written excuse or suffer the consequences."

Harry's fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles whitening, about to spit out a retort when Neville Longbottom whispered the voice of reason, "C'mon Harry. Sit down. We'll check the Hospital Wing at lunch, and if she's missing, we'll check with Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she's okay."

The entire class let out a collective exhale as Potter finally took his seat next to Longbottom, but he kept staring at Hermione's empty chair and glaring as Snape the entire lesson. Severus, to his credit, attempted to focus on his lesson on hexes, while continually thinking about Cub and Hermione asleep in his chambers just down the corridor.

Three hours later, Severus had dismissed his second year Slytherin/Ravenclaws class and rushed to his quarters. Peaking in the bedroom, he saw that Hermione was still asleep. He loathed to wake her as she looked so peaceful, but he knew he had to get her awake before Potter checked that damn map of his.

"Hermione, love," he said, gently shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled adorably before rolling on her side, her back to him.

"Come now, witch. You were absent all morning, and Potter is on a tirade. If you're not up soon, he'll pull out that damn map and find you here."

That had Hermione sitting upright in seconds before she whirled around and planted her feet on the floor. Standing, she quickly pulled her bushy nest of hair into a knot on the top of her head and banished the wrinkles from her uniform. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked him on the lips before rushing to the door.

After you find Potter, I recommend you go to the Prefect's bathroom and soak. Come to see me once classes are finished."

She stopped abruptly and turned to him smiling. "Thank you, Sev."

"You're welcome. I would hurry, my dear. I doubt Potter went to lunch."

* * *

Hermione sprinted up two flights of stairs and was in the fifth-floor corridor near the Prefect Bathroom when she heard Harry shout her name.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Wait up!"

Biting back a groan, Hermione put on a small smile and turned around to see her best friend staring at her concernedly. "Where have you been 'Mione?" It's not like you the skive off classes, especially Snape's."

"Professor Snape, Harry, and I'm not skiving off."

"Then where have you been all morning? Neville and I were just down to the Hospital Wing, and you weren't there. Professor McGonagall hasn't heard from you. I was heading up to the dormitory to get my map and check on you."

"I'm sick Harry. I had a prefect meeting with Professor Dumbledore before breakfast. He saw that I was ill, gave me a stomach soother and dismissed me from classes for the day. He said maybe I'm working too hard and my body needed a break. So, I'm going to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom."

"You look fine to me …"

"Well, I'm not," Hermione snapped, "I've got a lot on my plate with N.E.W.T.s work and assisting Professor Snape, and prefect duties and I fell ill. If I ever hear of you trying to track me on that damn map, Harry Potter, you will regret it. I love you, but I am entitled to my privacy."

Her best friend hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry 'Mi. I was just worried when you didn't turn up for breakfast or class. I couldn't find you anywhere. was worried."

"You probably just missed me, Harry. I had my meeting, and Professor Dumbledore left for breakfast, and I went back up to the dorms." She gave him a quick squeeze, feeling guilty for snapping at him. "I appreciate your concern, I do, but I'm a big girl ok."

"Ok 'Mione," he sighed, "I'm sorry. Go have a nice bath, and I'll see you at dinner?"

She smiled at him, "See you at dinner for sure."

Another hug was shared between the duo before Harry turned and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Breathing a sigh of relief that Harry had bought the lie, Hermione decided to take Severus' advice and soak in the prefect bathroom. Since it was lunchtime, she would have the entire place to herself.

Walking into the bathroom, she dumped her satchel on one of the benches running along the perimeter of the white marble room. Warding the entrance to alert her of anyone's arrival, the witch walked to the middle of the room and began turning on her favourite taps. One poured in ice-white foam to cover her slight frame in case someone else decided to come into the room. The second filled the pool with a lovely purple, lavender perfume while the third tap added a hint of sage-scented liquid. Hermione loved to soak in these scents, imagining herself in a meadow in the English countryside.

As the pool began to fill, Hermione grabbed two fluffy white towels from the gilded cart in the corner of the room and laid them at the edge. She careful stripped out of her uniform and set to folding her clothes magically and sending them to the bench to rest with her satchel. With that, the witch stuck her wand in the knot in her hair and began to walk down the steps into the pool. As the warm water lapped against her skin, a small groan escaped her lips at the sensation. She began to feel the stress, tension and exhaustion of the morning melt away as the aromatic water filled her senses and the water caressed her curves.

Hermione felt wrung out, and it was only noon. Dumbledore had shown his true nature today, willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for the Greater Good. She could no longer rely on him to hunt down all of the Horcruxes, assuming he would primarily leave the task to Harry after his death, viewing it as some grand adventure for the Saviour of the Wizarding World. She also could not leave his death to Severus. Cub would know their father.

Summoning her private journal, that was heavily warded so that none but she could open it or read it but her, she began to make lists. Her journal floated in front of her while her dicta-quill was poised against the paper, ready to take her notes.

 **List #1 – Known and Potential Horcruxes**

 _1\. Known - Tom Riddle's Diary_

 _2\. Known - Marvolo Gaunt's Ring_

 _3\. Potential - Nagini?_

She wasn't sure why she wrote Nagini but based on Harry's telling and re-telling of his experience with the serpent last Christmas, she had a sneaking suspicion that the beast was a Horcrux and not just a familiar.

 _4\. Potential -?_

 _5\. Potential -?_

 _6\. Potential -?_

Hermione wracked her brain to figure out what the others could be, but she didn't know enough about Voldemort's heritage or life to have any idea. She would just have to wait for Dumbledore to show Harry more memories and pray to Merlin they could piece the puzzle together.

 **List #2 – Killing Methods**

 _1\. Poison – too obvious: would have to go through House Elves at mealtimes. Are they loyal to the headmaster; lemon drops?_

 _2\. Killing Curse – No. Unforgivable_

Hermione pondered the dilemma for quite a while.

 _3\. Explosion? – Bury him under rubble; death by crushing?_

 _4\. Hex/Jinx – intent increasing the force of the spell. i.e., Knockback Jinx off the Astronomy Tower. How to get him on up the Astronomy Tower?_

Feeling these two ideas had some significant merit, Hermione's mind began to wander before she could start to flush out these scenarios. Before she realised what she was doing, she had flicked to a fresh page of parchment in her notebook and began another list.

 **List #3 – Names for Cub**

 **Girls**

 _1\. Beatrice_

 _2\. Emilia_

 _3\. Celia_

 _4\. Ophelia_

 _5\. Rosalind_

 **Boys**

 _1\. Nathaniel_

 _2\. Sebastien_

 _3\. Henry_

 _4\. Leonatus_

 _5\. Alexander_

Hermione began rubbing her abdomen as she pondered each name. "What shall we name you little one?" she whispered, "I guess half of these will be eliminated immediately and then we'll have to run them by your daddy."

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione began to daydream of little boys and girls with curly brown hair, devastating onyx eyes.

Once her entire body was pruney, Hermione decided to get out of the bath finally. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel while lightly towel drying her hair. She'd finally learned the best approach was to towel dry, brush it wet, then apply a sickle size of sleekeazy's and let her hair air dry. It battled the frizz and caused her hair to dry in loose ringlets down her back.

Hearing her stomach grumble, Hermione remembered that she skipped lunch and ate hardly any breakfast, so she decided to find some food before going around to her Professors to find out what assignments she'd missed. Professor Flitwick gave her well wishes to feel better along with a stack of class notes, making her promise to practice the Protean Charms. She nodded, trying to hide her smirk, knowing she had mastered that charm the previous year for the DA. Professor McGonagall clucked her tongue and told Hermione to inform someone the next time she was ill so they wouldn't have to worry and told her to practice conjuring small household items before next week's class, and Professor Babbling gave her three feet of parchment to translate.

From there, Hermione returned to the third floor and visited Severus' classroom. Knocking on the door demurely, she waited for the tell-tale "Enter" to be barked from the other side of the wooden door and entered. Severus looked up from the stack of essays and banished them to his office, grinning at the sight of her.

Hermione quickly shut the door behind her as she walked towards his deck and Severus pulled out his wand and warded the door. He scooped the girl in his arms and kissed her soundly, "How are you feeling now little witch?" he murmured.

"Much better. A bath was a perfect idea. Thank you."

"I'm glad. What did you do in the bath? Read?"

"Oh! I made lists."

Severus arched his eyebrow at this and Hermione blushed. "Yes, yes. I'm a swot. You love me anyway."

"That I do," Severus smirked, "And what are these lists?"

Hermione did not want Severus to see her list for Dumbledore yet. If she had her way, he would not know what she was planning, Horcruxes were too much of an unknown this point, so she stuck with joy. "Oh, ummm, names for Cub," she said, her face splitting into a grin from ear to ear, "just to take my mind off of all the other things going on."

"That was quick. Can I see the list?" he asked.

Hermione pulled out her notebook and duplicated the page before passing the sheet of parchment to Severus.

He looked at the list with interest, his brows furrowing as he read, making Hermione nervous, 'Oh gods, he hates them all,' she thought.

She began wringing her hands and then babbling, "It's sort of a tradition. Shakespeare… you see …"

"Queen Hermione, A Winter's Tale," he interrupted, his face looking as if a light-bulb had suddenly switched on.

"You know Shakespeare?"

"Yes, of course, you know I read Muggle literature and enjoy Muggle history. I knew there was a common thread in the names; I just couldn't piece it together so quickly, some of the boys' names are less obvious."

Hermione nodded, "Well I'm not exactly a fan of Petruchio," she replied, with her soft tinkling laughter, "Anyway, as I was saying, Mum is Helen from Troilus and Cressida and my grandmum was Viola from Twelfth Night, so it's a tradition I'd like to follow … unless you have one of your own."

"No traditions of which I am aware. I was named for my blood purist grandfather, Severin Prince, and my bastard drunk of a father, Tobias Snape. A literary tradition is much more pleasant for the child of two hoarding bibliophiles."

"So you don't hate them?" she asked with a sigh of relief.

"Not at all. I think they're all fine names. However, if it's alright with you, I think I'd rather stick with Cub for the time being, at least until we know the sex. Even then, we may not know for sure until we meet Cub."

Hermione's heart melted each time he referred to Cub, and she leaned in to kiss him once more, Severus was leaning against his desk and pulled her flush against his body, and the real reason for Hermione's visit — her class notes — was utterly forgotten as she snogged her wizard in the middle of his classroom. The emotions of the day were finally overtaking Hermione as she thought about the terrifying fear of Dumbledore's threats, the Dark Lord, even Harry finding out; the need to protect Cub, her parents and Severus; as well as the joy of new life and a new family for her love. Suddenly, Hermione felt the overwhelming need to be physically connected to Severus.

Hermione's hands began travelling south, deftly unbuttoning Severus' frock coat, unbuckling his belt and gripping his hardening shaft inside his pants, while his hands wandered under her skirt, rubbing her wet cotton knickers. He swallowed her moan against his mouth and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. Hermione was pumping his lengthening cock in her small hand while he kissed her passionately.

He continued to rub her wet, covered folds, lightly thrusting against her thigh like some overeager teenager, while Hermione's hands explored under his shirt and around his back, her nails digging into his flesh. He quickly whirled them around, causing her to yelp, and seating her bottom on his desk. Severus banished her clothing, and it didn't take much to get her squirming on his desk as he slipped two fingers inside her and her breaths were coming in harsh pants as she moaned. When she cried out her release, her fingers digging into his broad shoulders, he couldn't wait any longer.

Severus pulled her to the edge of his desk, her legs still wrapped around his narrow hips. His eyes were on her lust-filled ones, and as she tried to focus on him again, he buried himself inside her. Hermione gasped and arched against him, and he gripped her hips as he thrust into her again. Hermione could feel her walls pulsing and clenching tighter as her lover began to thrust into her with abandon, harder and faster while latching his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and licking before moving on to the other.

"Oh Gods Severus … more," she screamed, her fingers leaving his back and digging into the wood of the desk to brace herself from the force. Her hazy mind thought he must have a sticking charm on the desk or else the wooden structure would have slammed against the wall by now.

The witch could feel herself quickly climbing towards her second climax when he released her breast from her mouth with a pop and looked her in the eyes. His onyx eyes were glittering with a combination of lust and love. Moving his lips towards her ear, he nipped at the lobe before growling, "You are mine, Hermione. Mine. You and Cub. I will love you and protect you to the end of my days."

"Yes, Severus…" she panted.

"Say it, Hermione. Say. It," he growled.

"Yours. We are yours, Severus. We love you so much," she cried out.

Then, her body was vibrating against him as he maintained his powerful thrusts and kissed her, pouring all of his passion and joy into her as his tongue plundered her mouth and his lips pushed roughly against hers. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and went over the edge, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as a guttural cry came from her lips.

Severus' heart clenched with joy at her words, and his eyes glittered with passion from her climax, and suddenly his cock was completely rigid, enveloped in her tight channel and he erupted inside of her as he let out of shout from the insane mixture of pain and pleasure caused by his release.

As he pulled out, Hermione flung her torso backwards on the desk and threw an arm over her eyes. "I think you're trying to kill me," she said dramatically, before picking up her head and grinning cheekily at him, "but what a way to go." She then looked around the room, "Where are my clothes, Severus?"

He chortled at her as he pulled up his pants and trousers, "What clothes my dear?"

"Oh, you pervy man. If you don't produce my clothes this instant, I will walk out into the corridor stark-naked."

Severus blushed at the idea and then growled, pulling her up for another kiss, "You'll do no such thing witch," he said in between kisses.

"Then you best find my clothes, hmmm?"

"Accio, Hermione's uniform."

The clothes came out of the office door and into Hermione's outstretched arms. As she began to dress, Severus examined her and knew he could not let her leave the classroom in such a state. Her hair was mussed and wild, her lips plump and thoroughly kissed and her eyes still hazy. So, he grabbed her by the hand and said "Maybe we should go to my quarters until dinner. You should shower, and maybe we can discuss your list some more?"

She smiled and nodded and let him lead her into his office and behind the bookcase that led to the sitting room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Winky perched at the foot of her bed with a full money bag in her hands. She groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked startled as she noticed the tiny magical creature.

"Oh noes, Winky is sorry Missy Hermione for waking and scaring you. Winky is a bad elf!" she cried.

Hermione scrambled out of the bedclothes and went to Winky, grateful she put silencing charms up the night before. "No Winky! I'm fine. Please don't punish yourself. I am not your master."

Winky looked up at her pitifully and nodded in acquiescence, "Master of Potions be giving Winky bag of galleons for Missy Hermione's trip to Hogsmeade today. He is telling Missy Hermione to buy whatever she is needing for herself and the little one."

"Winky … how do you know …"

"Elf Magic. Winky is being trained in delivering and taking care of babies. Before Hogwarts, Winky helped her Mistress take care of Master Barty. No babies at Hogwarts, until now," the elf said eagerly.

"Well Winky," Hermione winced at the idea of a house elf playing nanny to her baby, even if Winky was a free elf, "If I need any assistance, I will let you know ok."

Winky beamed at the witch, the animosity between them from two years ago, melting away, "Oh thank you, Missy Hermione," the elf clapped, "Now Winky must be going down to the kitchens now to help with breakfast," and with a pop the little elf disapparated.

Hermione looked in the money bag from Severus and rolled her eyes, it was far too much money for some new robes, but she did not want to seem ungrateful, so she would get what she needed from Gladrags and give him the rest back later.

As Hermione tucked herself into a very light breakfast of plain toast and fruit, foregoing all liquids in the Great Hall until the Prince fire topaz was in her possession. Harry, Ron, and Ginny came into the Great Hall decked out in their Quidditch uniforms. While Ron began shoving sausages in his mouth, Harry was grumbling and muttering as he poured milk into his coffee. "Can you believe that git gave me detention every night this week. Filch had me scrubbing the Entrance Hall with a mop until midnight."

"How did you land yourself in detention?" Hermione asked.

"He …uthed …f to …nape," Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione shot him a disgusted glare before turning to Ginny, "What did your brother, who obviously learned table manners in a barn, say?"

"He mouthed off to Snape yesterday when he couldn't find you."

"Yeah," said Harry indignantly, "he didn't care that you were missing at all and took 50 points and a week's detention." Then her best friend began to recount the exchange from the previous morning.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "You're just lucky he didn't give you detention this morning to prevent you playing against Hufflepuff, securing the cup for Slytherin. You really have to stop talking back to him in class. It's like the incident at the start of the year, when you told him 'You don't have to call me sir.' Sometimes I think you have a death wish Harry."

"But … you were missing!"

"And we talked about that. I'm a big girl and was totally fine, remember. Just remember to keep your temper and hold your tongue or one day you'll do something you instantly regret and you'll never be able to take it back."

He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. "You're right 'Mi."

She smiled indulgently at him and ruffled his hair before he downed his coffee.

"You coming to the match today Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ummm, well actually, I missed all of my classes yesterday, so I was thinking of …"

"… spending the day in the library," Harry and Ginny finished.

"Umm, well, oh I'm sorry! But you know I don't care for Quidditch and the library will be empty and I don't want to fall behind."

"It's ok 'Mi. We get it," replied Harry, " it's freezing out by the looks of it, and you'd be miserable. Get your work done, but promise to help me with my homework tomorrow, because I'll fall behind from all of these detentions with Filch!"

"Deal!"

Finished with her breakfast, Hermione pulled herself up from the bench, stood behind Harry and Ginny and gave them a big hug and wished them good luck. Once she was in the Entrance Hall, she pulled her winter cloak, scarf, hats, and mittens and out of her beaded bag and wrapped herself up to beat the bitter Scottish cold. She ducked into an alcove and cast a disillusionment charm so no one would see her and begin the long walk down to Hogsmeade, grateful there was no fresh snow on the path so no one would see mysterious footprints as she walked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus had decided to skip breakfast so he could begin brewing in his personal lab. He set up three cauldrons, one for a contraceptive to play off as a fake abortifacient in case Dumbledore came down to inspect his progress on the potion. The man was clueless about potions, so he figured the purple hue from hibiscus in this potion would make the man assume its nature. He also began brewing a pre-natal potion and stomach soother for Hermione so she wouldn't have to go to Poppy.

The fewer people who knew, the better, and certainly no one at Hogwarts could know until Albus was gone. The man was an expert legilimens, and Severus was convinced his lemon drops were laced with Veritaserum, so he didn't dare trust anyone at the moment. The pre-natal potion was simmering as he began chopping mint leaves for the stomach soother when Pepper appeared suddenly in the lab.

"Yes, Pepper? How are the preparations going at Prince Manor?"

"Master Severus, the rooms are ready at Prince Manor, however," Pepper began pulling on his ears nervously, "Lady Prince is not giving Pepper the fire topaz. She is demanding that Master goes to Prince Manor alone, immediately."

Sighing, Severus cast a stasis charm on his cauldrons. He should have known his grandmother would not just accept his requests without questioning him first. He didn't want a fight. While he was waiting until after his grandmother's death to take his seat as Lord Prince, technically she was the Dowager, and he was the Lord. Things would get even messier if he had to pull rank on his grandmother and remind her that it was now his control of the blood wards protecting the Manor.

Severus left the lab and went to his wardrobe to change. Things would go easier if he didn't look like a 'gothic vampire,' as his grandmother liked to call his teaching esthetic. He pulled out the midnight blue dress robes for Pepper to press and jumped into the shower to wash the steam and grease from potion-making out of his hair and skin, scrubbing himself until he was pink. Hair dried, robes on, Prince signet ring in place, Severus was ready for an audience with his grandmother. He stepped into the floo and called out "Prince Manor."

Stepping out of the fireplace, and into the parlour, Severus came face to face with Livia Prince, dressed in aubergine robes, with onyx gemstones on her throat and ears, and her grey hair piled expertly on top of her head as some curls cascaded down her shoulders. His grandmother was a formidable woman with a regal bearing. She was tall, almost as tall as Severus himself, whose strong features suggested that she had been a beauty in her youth. While she always meant well and was generous with her resources, she also believed her advice to be the most exceptional and that everyone should be obliged and grateful to take it.

Severus bowed his head towards his grandmother and walked to her, taking her hand and placing his lips gently on them before also placing a soft kiss on the high cheekbones he inherited. "Grandmother, I trust you are well."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Severus dear, however, it appears you have gotten yourself into trouble yet again. First with the Death Eaters, then Albus Dumbledore. Now, you need the fire topaz and a suite of rooms set up with two days' notice. Tell me Severus, who is the girl and what have you done?" Lady Prince arched her perfectly manicured brow at her grandson.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Author's Note: Thank you to saberfac, fantomette34, emjrabbitwolf, malfoyobsessed, trickster32, tlc125, leonix2009, RAV3N R1PP3R, viola 1701e, Guest, HGxSS Always, RhodaBush, HermioneSnape1983, Chelsea always, Dark and Lucyole for your reviews.

I'm one follow away from 450! So, if you're reading, please follow along.

Also, shout out to HGxSS Always and their story One Small Change, for which I am the beta. It is a wonderful story that I really love. If you haven't read it, you should check it out.

* * *

Severus looked at his grandmother's imperious gaze and sighed, "you best sit down Grandmother, and I'll explain everything."

Livia Prince led her grandson to the settee in her drawing room and called a house elf for tea. Severus refused a cup and kept his hands clenched tightly in his lap, his knuckles turning white from the tension in his body. His voice was taut as he began, "it started this fall. The Headmaster insisted on Harry Potter's best friend, on her coming of age, becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She is incredibly intelligent, the brightest witch of her age really. She would have to be trained at the school, and he wanted me to take the lead, rather than Minerva McGonagall because he knew Minerva objected and would go easy on the girl, her favourite student. What none of us planned for, least of all me, was that the two of us would fall hopelessly in love and that the witch would give me a purpose to live and an all-encompassing need to survive the war."

That declaration took Livia back. As far as she had known, her grandson had never felt romantic about another witch in his entire adult life. She knew of his infatuation with Lily Potter, but that's all it had been, a scared, lonely boy from an abusive home, in love with the only person to show him love besides his mother, and then the witch was murdered in the prime of her youth, immortalizing her as a Madonna until the end of time.

Clearing her throat, Lady Prince asked her grandson, "oh Severus, a student? When did, these feelings start? I cannot believe you have ever been indiscrete with a student before."

"Honestly, things started to change the moment the bond was sealed. Before that moment, I had never seen Hermione Granger as anything more than an overachieving swot, desperate to impress all of her teachers, and I was the only one who refused to give her any praise. I've since learned that her impulse to impress doesn't come from the need to show off, but due to deep-rooted insecurity because of her heritage."

"Her heritage?" Livia Prince did not pay much attention to the gossip of the day, ensconced in her Manor home, occasionally visiting her friends. She remembered hearing rumblings from Augusta Longbottom about a brilliant muggle-born witch who was kind to her grandson. "Oh Severus, she's a muggle-born too?" Livia admonished."

"Now grandmother…" Severus responded, his eyes hardening as his temper began to take over.

Livia held up her hand, "You know blood status does not bother me, Severus Snape. I mean you are in the middle of a war, playing double agent against a man who wants to kill muggle-borns."

"Yes … well, as I said, I didn't exactly plan for this to happen!" he said exasperatedly, fisting his fingers in his silky hair, pulling it in frustration.

"Tell me more about this bond. Albus Dumbledore had you bonded?"

"Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix is bound to one other member in an unbreakable vow. I am bound to Albus, Hermione is bound to me. Other members are bound, it's typical for Albus."

"That meddling old coot," Livia huffed, "your grandfather went to Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore, and hated him. He was always manipulative and full of himself. What did this vow entail?"

"I …" Severus took a deep breath closing his eyes, recalling the memory, "I swore to protect her with my life, to teach her, to train and guide her. She, in turn, vowed to learn all of the skills I taught her and to use them for the protection and safeguarding of the Wizarding World." Then, Severus, eyes shot open, "He had her pledge undying loyalty to me."

"Protection and Loyalty. It sounds to me Severus, my dear, that the two of you developed a soul bond. It is rare, old magic, but known amongst the pureblood families. Due to our proclivity for arranged marriages, they were rare, but there were instances when a couple, over time, grew to have such a deep, passionate, abiding love for each other, that the marriage bonds morphed into a soul bond."

"A … a soul bond, but everyone in the Order is bound to someone."

"Yes, but did they fall in love with that person?"

"Well no, but I was not in love with Hermione when we bonded," the young man was getting increasingly confused as his grandmother spoke. He had always been fascinated with magic, devouring as much knowledge as he could, but old magic was mostly unknown to him. Having grown up in the muggle world, with his abusive, magic-hating father, his mother had not taught him the old ways, and his pureblood friends were more interested in the dark arts than the magic of love and bonds. "Does this mean that I only love her because of the bond, or we are soul bound because we fell in love," Severus felt ill as he asked the question, nervous that the only reason he had the joy of Hermione and Cub in his life was that of another bond, unscrupulously made.

"No Severus, my dear boy, the soul bond comes because of what is already there; it exists because your previous bond is so powerful. I would speculate that when you made your vow, you already felt an overwhelming need to protect your Hermione, you may have even saved her life, and possibly there was some latent physical attraction. In turn, she must have shown you unwavering loyalty in the face of adversity."

Severus nodded his head, thinking of all of the times he had saved the life of a young Hermione Granger. Mandrake Draught in her second year; Werewolf attack in her third; Dolohov's curse in fifth. She in turn, always defended him to her peers; supported him in his role as Death Eater spy; and vowed to save him from Dumbledore.

"How do you know all of this grandmother?"

Livia Prince just rolled her eyes at her grandson, "My family Grimoire, Severus. The women in my family have documented their magical gifts and knowledge for centuries and passed it down from female to female. The fire topaz is part of the grimoire. I was never able to pass it down to your mother, but one day, I will give it to your Hermione."

Severus' mouth dropped, in a most un-Snape manner as his grandmother's words, "You… you would pass the family grimoire to Hermione, a muggle-born witch?"

Livia scoffed at her grandson once more, "Severus, I refuse to keep discussing this with you. If you and your Hermione are soul bound, something as trivial to me as blood status hardly matters."

"But…"

"Enough Severus. I know you do not have a lot of faith in people, especially family. Merlin knows I have given you enough cause to be wary, but we have been the last of our family for nearly twenty years and my dear grandson, I am just happy to know that you have found your equal. Now, tell me the rest of what has happened."

Severus knew he was overly cautious, but he had been wary of Lady Prince's reaction, and from now on his duty was to Hermione and Cub above all else. He anticipated a good thrashing and to be tossed out once he revealed Hermione's parentage. It was one thing, in pureblood society, to accept the half-blood orphan waif of your only daughter, and another thing entirely to allow that man's muggle-born lover. With relief, he settled into his seat and told his grandmother about the goings on of the last six months, leaving out the planned murder of the Headmaster.

By the end of his tale, Livia saw red, her face taut with rage and her hands, no longer demurely in her lap, but clenched, knuckles turning white. "That evil, old fool," Livia spat, "Albus Dumbledore tried to coerce the poor girl into aborting the last Prince heir. I should curse him where he stands."

Lady Prince stood and began to march towards the floo when Severus jumped up to block her path. The formidable woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrow at him.

"NO grandmother, we have a plan."

"Of course, the rooms. You must bring the girl and her parents to stay at once. Your Hermione can have the baby hear and wait out the war. I know a discrete healer, and the elves can help. Some are trained in midwifery. The blood wards will protect them."

"While I am happy that you are willing to protect Hermione's parents, Hermione herself will not be staying, nor the baby," Severus said calmly.

"What do you mean? Surely the girl cannot stay at Hogwarts with a child. She will not be safe."

"Hermione is the best friend of Harry Potter, and that idiotic boy needs her, the brains of the operation and voice of reason, to stay by his side if he is to live and defeat the Dark Lord. Not to mention the uproar it will cause among the Order if one day she just disappears. We will hide the pregnancy. She will give birth in the fall, and we will plan from there."

Severus didn't bother to voice that Hermione and Potter would not return to Hogwarts for their final year anyway, or that they would most likely be Undesirable 1 & 2.

Livia opened her mouth to argue when her stern grandson cut her off, "please don't argue. You'll never convince Hermione to abandon Potter. He is practically her brother, and she vowed to protect him. She will guard him and our child with her life."

* * *

Once Hermione got beyond the school gates, she immediately apparated to the nearest Muggle City, Aberdeen, and ducked into the first public telephone she found. Putting £0.40 in the slot, Hermione dialled the telephone number written in her diary.

"Queen Charlotte's Hospital. How may I help you?"

"Umm, Good morning. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'd like to set up an obstetrics consultation," Hermione gulped.

"How far along are you Hermione dear?" The kind receptionist on the other end of the phone replied.

"About 10 weeks ma'am."

"Alright, normally the first scan is at twelve weeks so we will book you in then. Would a Wednesday morning work?"

Hermione cringed, "Umm no ma'am it wouldn't. You see …" Hermione took a deep breath, stilled her nerves and continued, "I am not of age yet, seventeen actually, and I attend an exclusive boarding school. I can only come to London on the weekends, and I can't go to the school nurse lest the administration find out."

"That is fine my dear. Not a problem. Do you need to review our fee schedule before booking an appointment?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Now that was the one thing about which she was not concerned. She didn't even need Severus' money. The only child of two medical professionals, she had good insurance, a college fund and an untouched trust fund that had been designed to pay for her private secondary school before she'd been accepted to Hogwarts, which was entirely paid for by the Ministry.

"No, ma'am. Money is not an issue. I'll provide my insurance cards at the appointment and can pay any other charges out of pocket."

"Alright, Hermione. Well, I can arrange for you to meet with Dr Bryony Jones in a fortnight at 10 am. I would ask that you arrive thirty minutes early to fill out all of the necessary paperwork."

"Thank you. Have a good day," Hermione replied, hanging up the phone.

Sagging in relief against the telephone booth, she was relieved to have an appointment and just needed to find an excuse to get out of Hogwarts again in a fortnight. Thankfully by then her parents would be safely residing at Prince Manor.

Brandishing her wand, Hermione quickly applied her glamour charms, stepped out of the phone booth and apparated back to Hogsmeade.

Hermione finally returned to her dormitory after a long day of shopping. She collapsed onto the bed, her ankles were swollen, and her lower back hurt. Pulling garment bag after garment bag out of her beaded purse, Hermione quickly sorted her new skirts, maternity blouses and robes, all with extendable charms imbued within the fabric to grow with her burgeoning bump. She decided to wait and buy Muggle clothing as needed. It seemed she would be travelling to London quite frequently to see the obstetrician anyway.

Just as the last of her clothing was stashed safely in her trunk and wardrobe, a raucous chorus of 'Weasley is Our King' could be heard below her in the Gryffindor Common Room. By the sounds of things, Gryffindor had triumphed over Hufflepuff. She groaned, knowing there would be a huge party tonight. She would have to go and remind Harry not to overindulge tonight if he wanted help on his homework in the morning before she left for her parents. Knowing Ron would be occupied drinking and snogging with Lav-Lav all night, Hermione thought that maybe she'd be able to slip out of the common room and see Severus. The thought brought a smile to her face.

As it happened, Hermione did not get to see Severus that night. When she descended to the common room, she found Harry sulking in an armchair in the corner as he glowered at Dean and Ginny curled up in an intimate embrace. It seemed that the two chasers were eager to celebrate their victory, even if it was apparent that most of the time, they were utterly incompatible, always arguing over this and that. Instead, it fell to her to keep Harry out of his cups, often non-verbally vanishing the firewhiskey from his glass, so he believed he'd already drunk it. Eventually, the party died down, couples sneaking off to alcoves along the sixth and seventh floor, and younger students trickling off to bed. Around 2 am, it was just Harry and Hermione, curled up in front of the fire, Harry's head in her lap. It would be considered incredibly intimate except they were more like fraternal twins than lovers.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Hmmmmmm Mi?" the messy haired boy replied, his eyelids drooping as he lulled into sleep, her hands running through his hair.

"You know, no matter what, I'm with you until the end right? Until the war is over, I'll always be by your side."

He looked up at her with those emerald green eyes, blinking with friendship, compassion, and unending loyalty, "Of course I know that. You've always been with me. Even when others have faltered."

She kissed his forehead, right next to his scar and then began to nudge him up with her knee, "Ok Mr Chosen One, to bed with you I think. We'll meet in the library at ten to go through your homework. I have my lessons with Professor Snape right after lunch, so we have to get a good start on things."

Harry stood, then reached down and pulled Hermione up as well, then slung his arm around her as they walked towards the dormitory stairs. At the foot, he released her, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted up the boy's wing. Hermione sighed, cupping her teeny tiny swell, and decided to try to get a couple of hours of sleep before she had to tell her parents they had to leave their home for fear of being killed.

* * *

Hermione revised Harry's transfiguration essay and helped him outline the Charms assignment before the pair headed down to lunch in lockstep. They plopped down at the Gryffindor table and realised that Ron was nowhere in sight. "Either still in bed or off snogging Lav-Lav in some alcove," Harry sniggered.

Hermione just grimaced, still unable to handle how excessive the pair were. She had been glad to have the distraction of school work that morning because as she slowly ate her food, it turned to ash in her mouth; realising that as soon as she was done, she and Severus would be apparating to her parents in London.

"So, brewing with Snape again? Doesn't he ever give you a break" Harry snarled, "we could go have some fun today, you're never around anymore to just hang out."

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, not paying attention, her mind elsewhere.

"Potions, can't Snape let you have the day off."

"Professor Snape," Hermione parroted as always, "It's cold, and flu season, Madam Pomfrey has obliterated her stores of Pepper-Up, Strengthening Solution, and a bunch of others. I'll have to do about six batches of each. I can do three at a time. She said proudly." In reality she and Severus and full re-stocked Poppy's stores last week, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"See, that's insane to have you doing all of that," Harry said, looking enraged for his friend, "This school has two Potions Masters, and you have to do all the brewing for the hospital wing?"

Hermione looked up at the Head Table, and Severus caught her gaze, nodding almost imperceptibly before rising from the table and sweeping out the hall, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione smiled and looked to her best friend, "We've been through this about Professor Slughorn Harry, and Professor Snape brews much more complex potions for the Order and the school. Just drop it; if you're not going to be supportive, don't say anything at all."

Hermione rose from the table, before leaning back over Harry's shoulder and fixing him with a glare, "And for your information, I like brewing. It's fun working with my hands, it's nice to know I'm making a difference here at school, and Professor Snape respects my capabilities, so back off Harry James Potter."

With a huff, Hermione whirled around and stormed up the Grand Staircase to Severus' classroom. She entered in a swirl of anger, the classroom door, slamming behind her a bit too roughly. She winced, but then crossed her arms petulantly as if she had done nothing wrong.

Severus was sitting in the front of the room, at his desk, finishing up a dismal third-year essay on Dementors when he heard the door slam. He looked up and saw his witch, her arms crossed, pushing up her tits in her tight, knit jumper in the most appealing way. Her body was starting to change ever so slightly, and he had noticed that her chest was ampler the last time they had made love. Pulling his gaze up to look at her face, he realised that she was not teasing him, but she was quite pissed at something or someone. He slowly arched his eyebrow in its signature pose and drawled, "What did tweedle dee or tweedle dum do?"

The harsh scowl on her face melted and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She sighed and looked down to the ground saying, "Oh, it was Harry. We spend a lovely evening and morning together, and then he cocks it all up by hurling accusations at you again. I just get worried that he will never accept us."

Severus froze, 'I will lose her,' he thought, 'One day, our relationship, cub, will be public. She's already said she is with Potter no matter what, and once he finds out, he'll pitch a fit, and she'll leave and take my child with her.'

The room went so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Hermione looked up at her lover and realised the way he had taken her words. Rushing to his side, she dropped to her knees and took his drooping face in her hands. "Oh Severus, No! No no no no. We're not going anywhere." She pried one of his palms off his face and laid it against her belly, "Cub and I are your family. Harry, is like my brother and I'll be deeply hurt by him if he continues this, but he has to accept you to stay in my life, not the other way around."

Severus looked up, a lump in this throat and tears swimming in his eyes. Swallowing the lump down, he said in a low feral growl, "I do not want Potter coming in between me and mine."

"She kissed him quickly on the lips, "and he won't. I will help Harry win this war for as long as he wants it, but if he rejects me because he finds out about us … well that's his mistake to make, isn't it?"

As he nodded, Hermione stood up and held her palms out to him to pull him out of his chair, "I'm sorry for bringing more drama into our lives than necessary today. As if this day wasn't hard enough," she said apologetically, "We didn't get to talk last night, but I have an appointment in a fortnight with a muggle doctor in London. I don't want Poppy or heaven forbid, St. Mungo's to come near me. Do you want to join me? They're going to do a scan."

Severus' eyes widened, "We'll get to see cub? Of course, I want to go! I'll find us an excuse. I'll ruin all of my herbs if I have to."

Hermione smiled, happy to have cheered him up, and then she straightened her back, realising the purpose of this visit and fixed her stare. "Ok, we best go get this over with quickly. Mum will be expecting us, and I can't keep delaying." They flooed to Spinner's End from Severus' chambers so no one would see them leave the castle. From there, they would apparate into the Granger's back garden.

* * *

Helen Granger was doing the washing in the kitchen so that she would have an excuse to wait for Hermione and her Professor. Her husband had reminded her a couple of times that she could just use the dishwasher, but she had scoffed and shooed him out of the kitchen.

Raising his hands in defence, David Granger retreated to his study. When his wife had told him that Hermione was returning home suddenly in February with her Defense Professor he had found it odd. He thought maybe the man was just chaperoning his daughter again given these uncertain times, but something had started to niggle in his brain that maybe things were not what they appeared. He firmly pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, in denial that his little girl could be doing anything inappropriate with her teacher.

Without warning, Helen heard a loud crack, not unlike a car backfiring, in the garden. Looking up from the sink she saw her beautiful Hermione with her dark, brooding professor. However, if she was not mistaken, the man seemed lighter than he had just a few weeks ago, happier, as if he now had a purpose. Helen smiled to herself and thought that maybe her daughter was pulling him out of his dark moods.

"David," she called, "David, they're here! Come to the kitchen right now and hug your daughter."

As Hermione opened the back door, David strode through the swinging doors, separating the kitchen from the rest of the house. "Poppet!" he called as Hermione simultaneously cried, "Papa!"

While father and daughter were caught up in a tight embrace, Helen made her way to the stern Potions Master. Inclining his head, Severus politely said, "Good day Mrs Granger."

Rolling her eyes, Helen pulled the tall, lean man into an awkward embrace and said "Now now Severus, none of that. I already established at the New Year you were to call me Helen."

The petite woman had gripped him so tightly, Severus stood ramrod straight, unable to move his arms, even if he had wanted to return the gesture. Hermione pulled away from her father and looked over at how uncomfortable Severus looked and went to pick her mother off of him. "Hi Mum," she murmured.

Helen released the poor man and wrapped her arms around her beloved daughter. Holding Hermione firmly to her, she sensed a change in her daughter in the last 8 weeks. It would be imperceptible to most, but Helen sensed her daughter was slightly top heavy and she looked exhausted with dark purple smudges under her eyes. "Hello darling," she replied, kissing her daughter's temple.

Pulling out of the embrace, Helen looked at her daughter quizzically trying to discern the change, but Hermione would not meet her eyes, gazing down, picking at the hem of her jumper. "So," Helen said clapping her hands, "what brings the pair of you here on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of the term?"

Hermione kept her head down, yanking on a loose thread in her jumper trying to find the words, "Mum… Papa …" she paused, begging the tears in her eyes not to fall.

Severus looked over to her and realised she could not finish. He would handle the situation. "Mr and Mrs Granger," he saw the glare Hermione's mother levelled at him, "Helen, David. We are here to evacuate you and move you to a safe house. Immediately."

"A… a safe house," Helen spluttered, before sitting back into a kitchen chair.

David Granger was not a large man, but his eyes narrowed, and his face began to redden as he drew himself to full height, meeting Severus' face, "This is your fault isn't it. You're a Death Eater, and now your association with our daughter is bringing You-Know-Who to our doorstep. I knew this would happen when she told us what you were. Coerced or not, your associations have brought this to my family."

Severus understood the man's frustration and didn't dare draw his wand on the muggle man. He was larger and stronger than Hermione's father and would take whatever punishment the man saw fit to dole out. David Granger was right, after all, this was Severus' fault. He should have denied being bonded with Hermione, he should have denied his feelings and urges, but he had been weak craving love and acceptance. Watching the man bare his teeth and advance on Severus, he was just happy the man did not know that his daughter up the duff or he'd worry for his bollocks.

Hermione stepped in between her lover and her father and put her hands out to stop her father. "No Papa," she cried. This is not Severus' fault. I've been a target since my first year, remember the attack last summer, my scares, you are in danger because of my relationship to Harry and my blood status. I am the muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter, everything the Dark Lord despises. My brilliance is a slap in the face to his blood supremacist agenda."

David Granger continued to snarl at the dark Potions Master when Hermione finally cried, "Papa, I trust Severus. I love him. We are taking you to safety at his family's estate. No one will be able to harm you or Mum."

David's face contorted into one of murderous rage at his daughter's words, 'Love? This man? Who was old enough to be a father himself? Trusted into a duty of care for his daughter.'

Looking at his wife, who was beaming with joy at the declaration and realising Professor Snape had stepped closer to Hermione, the fight left his body. If Helen was on board, he didn't stand a chance. Resigning himself to his daughter's plans, but promising himself he would confront Severus Snape as soon as he got the man alone, David Granger looked to his daughter's face and said, "Ok Poppet, what's next?"


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! I apologise for the appalling delay in this chapter. I was doing a lot of travelling and suffering from a lot of mental health/anxiety issues the last couple of months which zapped the creativity and drive right out of me. There's a new character in this chapter whom I adore, Mackie the house elf; he's got some sass until Severus is a git (of course).

Thanks for sticking with me, and thank you to HildeVonKrone, HGxSSAlways, leonix2009, SolaSolita, viola1701e, Guest, LoveInTheBattleField, Chelsea always, RhodaBush, badwolffor3ver, Keither Serenity, RAV3N R1PP3R, Lucoyle, and KnowInsight for your reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

With the Granger's acquiescence, Hermione and Severus drew their wands and began packing all of their worldly possessions. Severus charmed several trunks with undetectable extension charms as precious household items that would not be needed at Prince Manor swirled about, packing themselves efficiently within.

Hermione handled the essentials. Clothing, toiletries, etc. would be required so that their confinement would be comfortable, as well as any mementoes they would like to have. She pulled the brand-new luggage her parents had bought for their most recent sojourn to Majorca out of the basement and cleaned out the bedroom and bathroom. Once she finished with her parents' rooms, she scampered down the hall to her bedroom.

She gazed at the room, her eyes shining with unshed tears at the nostalgia. Her mother had not bothered to redecorate since she had left home at nearly 12 years old since she only came home for a maximum of 6 weeks a year now, opting to spend half the summer with the Weasleys and Harry as of late and not always returning for the holidays. The walls were still the palest pink, a colour she'd chosen at the age of eight. A small four-poster was against one wall, with white, gauzy curtains and dangling curtain lights that had allowed the young girl to read at all hours of the night and gave the bed an ethereal glow at night. A large picture window dominated the room with a cushioned bench. One half was covered in her old stuffies, the other held piles of books, ranging from Standard Book of Spells Year 1 to Anne of Green Gables. There were books everywhere. In the large stand-up bookshelf tucked away in the corner, piled up on the small school desk where she still did her summer assignments; spare bits of parchment and a few quills with matted and chewed up feather tips strewn about the surface. Smaller, bookshelves that reached halfway up the wall were stuffed full to bursting, with books and LPs and atop them sat her father's old record player.

Hauling open the large vintage turquoise trunk at the foot of her bed, Hermione cast the proper charms to modify the muggle creation and began shrinking and stacking her books with magic. As she made her way to the picture window, she picked up her old Paddington Bear with his blue raincoat and red hat and boots. She had had him for as long as she could remember, and as she held the bear tightly, she curled up in the picture window and sobbed. She cried for her lost childhood, for her family's safety, for Harry's protection, Severus' life, her future and cub. She cried, silently praying that she would live so that one day she could give Paddington to Cub.

That's where Severus found her minutes later, tears streaming down her red racoon eyes as she sobbed into the neck of her teddy bear.

"Hermione, love, what is the matter?" Severus said in horror.

"I – I – I don't know," she sobbed, "heightened emotions exacerbated by pregnancy hormones? How about the fact that I am a teenage mother who has been a child soldier ever since Dumbledore manipulated Harry into pursuing the Philosopher's Stone and it became my job to save his neck time and time again at the age of twelve?"

"Okay …" Severus said, approaching her cautiously and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione, still clutching the teddy bear, turned her head into Severus' neck and continued to cry. He patted her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear until she calmed down.

"Hermione, if you're having second thoughts about cub, I understand. You are very young and deserve to have freedom after the war. You should be able to make up for lost time.

Hermione looked up at him, comprehension of the implication of her words dawning on her. "No Severus! No, no, no. I told you I want cub and I meant it, I'm just … grieving? My time at home with my parents ended years ago, and now packing up the whole house and realising my time at Hogwarts will be over in four short months. I just became an adult, and I realise that my childhood ended years ago, and I'm grieving for the little Hermione Granger who sat in this room, reading Hogwarts a History and so excited to enter the world of magic, and yet … it has brought me a lot of pain. I just, I just need the three of us to survive this and live our life on our terms."

Severus could understand grieving lost years; he had been ignoring his grief for the last sixteen years. He placed a kiss on Hermione's crown and said, "I promise, Hermione, whatever life you want, whatever dreams you wish to fulfil, we will make them happen as soon as this wretched war is over. I dared not dream before you came into my life, but I have found these last few months that my dreams are very simple. I want a life with you, cub and a fully fitted potions lab. Anything else is extra, so, after Potter defeats the Dark Lord, my next mission will be to make your desires come true and to give cub the life they deserve.

Hermione looked up at Severus, her eyes full of wonder, as the tears began to fall again at his words. They would make it through this; they had to.

Hermione pulled herself together, heading into the bathroom to wash her face and apply a freshening charm, while Severus continued to pack the turquoise trunk. The pale pink walls and gauzy, princess four-poster bed made him uncomfortable, reminiscent of when Hermione called her father, 'Daddy,' and reminded him that while very mature, Hermione was incredibly young.

Packing the Granger's things downstairs had been awkward as David Granger prowled about the room, never taking his eyes off of Severus. The affable man had cooled considerably towards the Professor after his daughter's declarations of love for a man nearly twenty years her senior. Severus knew the man would try to flay him once he learned of the pregnancy and was now grateful for Hermione's decision to delay the announcement to her parents.

Once everything was packed, Severus called for Pepper and the elf, along with recruits from Prince Manor began transporting everything to the Manor. Severus did pull Pepper aside for a moment to divert Hermione's turquoise trunk to his quarters at Hogwarts. As the elves began to work, Hermione, unwilling to let her parents out of her sight until they were safely delivered to Derbyshire, apparated the four humans to the Granger's dental surgery. She and Severus warded the surgery as tightly as the Quidditch World Cup site three years ago, including the application of charms to repel Muggles so they 'remembered' that the Grangers went on sabbatical to travel the world.

David remained stoic while Helen had tears softly running down her face, knowing that Hermione and Severus were acting the best they could to the perceived threat. If wizards did come after the couple to get to Hermione or her friends, they did not stand a chance. The muggle couple watched in awe at the power their daughter's and her professor wielded as they felt the surge of magic in the area. When Hermione finally stepped back, breathing heavily after spending so much of her magical core, the couple gasped at the realisation that they could no longer see their dental surgery.

"What? Where did it go?" David said in shock. Whirling around to Severus he shouted, "What did you do?"

Severus sighed internally, realising the muggle man was reaching the end of his rope with Severus presence in his life.

"Mr Granger, the building is still there. Hermione and I can see it as the creators of the wards. Come," he stretched his hand out to the man, "I will bring you through the barrier to show you. These wards will repel any of your clientele and friends from even seeing them, but the hope is they will keep wizards from looking too closely for you."

David Granger gripped Severus' left forearm, unknowingly pressing into the Dark Mark hard enough that Severus winced. Leading the dentist three feet north, he felt the tingle of his magic intermingled with Hermione's and felt the peace of her magic wash over him. Looking at the man next to him, he realised David had his eyes firmly shut as if horrors awaited him.

"David, open your eyes. You should be able to see your surgery now."

Mr Granger's jaw dropped as the building came back into view. "Wow… magic. You and Hermione did this? You can make whole buildings disappear?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. Similar, even stronger wards exist over my family's home, where we will be taking you. Hogwarts is also similarly protected, as well as the homes of Hermione's friends."

"But, if you can do this," the man protested, "Why must we leave our home?"

"Because the second you stepped onto the curb, you would be seen to all, with no protection and no magic. Those who aim to hurt you may find out the address and could lie in wait, reading to capture or kill you. My family's home is on a large estate in the countryside; there are house elves to make sure you have food and amenities and only a handful of people know I have inherited the property and even fewer people know of my relationship with your daughter. No one would find you there. David, I know you hate me right now, but I will do anything to make Hermione happy, and keeping you safe is at the top of that list. Please trust me with this."

David Granger looked at the tall, dark man and nodded once in understanding. Returning to the family home, Severus and Hermione verified that Pepper had moved all of their belongings out and similarly warded the house. By this point, Hermione had expended too much of her magical core, so Severus wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright and the group of four apparated to the gates of Prince Manor.

At the wrought iron gates, the Grangers' jaws dropped at the sight of the large, handsome stone building, standing well on the rising ground and backed by a ridge of high woody hills; in front, a stream swelled. Hermione had never seen a place of such natural beauty. They descended the hill, crossed a small footbridge over the stream and down into the valley towards the door.

Hermione turned to Severus, gaping, and in spite of her exhaustion blurted out, "Holy shit!"

Severus just chuckled, "I did tell you I was 'Lord Prince', didn't I. Besides, the manor is only about half the size of the Malfoys."

Hermione's eyes widened further before she scoffed, "Well then, I now understand why Draco is such a ponce."

"Mmmmm, my godson is quite spoiled."

"I can't believe you inherited this when you grew up … at Spinner's End," Hermione paused, looking at Severus with no small amount of pity in her eyes.

Severus closed up at that, his occlumency shields firmly in place and his attitude cooling at the mention of his childhood. "Yes, my life could have been much different if my mother and grandfather had made different choices. However, since that was thirty-seven years ago, I see no point in dwelling on it. Let's go inside; my grandmother will be anxious to receive you all."

As they approached the main entrance, the door was opened by a house elf with short pointed ears and a large snout. Bowing low, he welcomed the group in a gravelly voice, "Lord Master Snape-Prince, Madam Snape, Madam Snape's parents…"

Severus closed his eyes groaning internally at Mackie's welcome as he heard David Granger growl behind him and Helen gasp at the address. Looking towards Hermione, he saw her bite her lip and smirk at the address.

"Mackie, this is Miss Granger and her parents. There is no Madam Snape as you well know. Now, is the Lady Prince in the drawing room?"

"No Madam Snape … yet…" Severus heard Mackie mutter under his breath, "Ruby says Lord Master is soul bound."

"Mackie, drawing room?" Severus said authoritatively, arching his eyebrow at the elf.

The elf straightened hearing his master's harsher tone and bowed, "Yes Lord Master, Mistress is in the drawing room."

"Thank you, Mackie, and why don't you tell Ruby, Emmy and Olly to keep the gossip to a minimum hmmm? I would hate for any of you to find clothes in your nests this evening."

The elf's ears stood at attention at the warning, and the little elf sputtered, "Yes Lord Master, Mackie is sorry. Mackie will iron his ears now."

Just as the elf went to disapparate, Hermione snapped awake, "Severus! No, you can't let them punish themselves!"

The Lord of the Manor pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to five. "Mackie, do not punish yourself. Just, don't do it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes, Lord Master, you is very kind to Mackie, and young Miss Granger. Thank yous, Lord Master and Miss," bowing so low his snout scrapped the marble floor, Mackie disapparated.

"Severus…"

"The elves are treated just fine Hermione," Severus said, cutting her off, "They are not abused and are not overworked. I will not threaten them again."

"Alright…" she said, making it clear to him that this discussion was not over.

The three Grangers continued to gaze upon the Manor's grandeur, and its furnishings in awe as Severus silently led them to the drawing room. Livia Prince sat elegantly on the settee when her grandson entered the drawing room. She rose, and glided elegantly towards Severus, wearing robes of burnished copper. Severus also noted, raising his brow, that his grandmother was wearing the fire topaz amulet on her throat and topaz drop earrings as her silver hair was once again piled high to show them off.

Severus closed the gap between himself and Lady Prince and quickly placed his lips on her cheekbone, before murmuring, "Truly grandmother? Are you going to make a dramatic presentation today? How grandiose of you in front of the muggle family."

Livia's lips quirked up in a smile, not unlike her grandson's; patting his cheek, she whispered back, "I'm just trying to make a point Severus, you are all welcome here."

Hermione felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Livia Prince. She looked down at her attire and realised Severus had not prepared her for meeting Lady Prince. She was dressed for packing up her parents house in high waisted denims, a baggy navy blue sweater that concealed the tiny swell that was barely noticeable, and her Chuck Taylors. She immediately recognised where Severus had inherited his formidable grace and facial features, he was, in many ways, the male version of his grandmother, except for his nose, which she knew was from the Snapes.

Severus removed himself from his grandmother's embrace and turned to face Hermione, his face turned up in a gentle smile, just for her, as he beckoned her to them. Wiping her suddenly clammy hands on her jeans, Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the pair. Remembering her reading on wizarding etiquette, Hermione dropped into a tiny curtsy before taking the hand of her hostess. "Thank you for having me here, Lady, Prince."

"Of course my dear!" replied Livia as she looked down at the petite witch, "Aren't you just lovely. No wonder Severus is so protective of you, but I will have you know, you are welcome here at Prince Manor anytime you need it, and I hope you will be very comfortable here with your parents."

Before Severus or Hermione could respond, Livia and dropped Hermione's clasped hands and moved onto the Grangers. "Hello! Welcome, you must be the Grangers? As I said to Severus, you must stay here as long as necessary, until the war is over. Tom Riddle is an evil man hell bent on magical supremacy, and given your daughter's connections, the threat to your lives is real. My great-grandchild must have grandparents to dote on him or her, especially with Severus' mother, my poor daughter, gone."

Severus' eyes narrowed to barely discernable slits at his grandmother's words. He had told her that Hermione would not remain at Prince Manor and that the Grangers were not to know. If she weren't family, he'd kill her. He glanced at Hermione, who had turned deathly pale and looked ready to dry heave. He went to put his arm around her to hold and comfort her when he was wrenched away with a powerful force.

"You! You miserable, fucking pervert," David Granger roared, "We trusted you with our daughter's safety, and you get her pregnant?!"

CRACK

David Granger had a mean right hook as he punched Severus squarely in the nose. The entire room winced as they heard the nose break and Severus groaned, 'How many times is this,' he thought lightly, 'fifth, sixth time it's been broken?' Then the tall man hunched over as blood began pouring from his nose onto his grandmother's oak floors. He felt his ears ringing as he tried to comprehend what was going on; Hermione was crying.

Helen was screaming "HERMIONE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN; YOU SWORE TO ME AT CHRISTMAS THAT YOU WERE SAFE."

Emmy, a tiny elf with a button nose, who as not fully grown, was trying to heal David's bleeding knuckles while he roared, "THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE HERMIONE. WE RAISED YOU TO BE BETTER THAN THIS."

While grandmother stood off to the side assessing the situation. Severus pulled out his ebony wand and with a quick murmured "Episkey", his nose snapped back into place. He wiggled it, made sure everything set correctly and went to stand to his full height. As he began to open his mouth, grandmother decided to act.

"Silencio", she commanded, her beech wand waving around the room, "This shouting is not good for Hermione or the baby, so I must demand that you cease. Yes, she is very young; Yes, Severus is her teacher; Yes, this was all very unexpected, and there is a war going on, but you will all be safe here for the duration, and as the Prince heir, no expense will be spared in raising the child. Hermione will have childcare and access that will allow her to follow her future plans and all will be well. This is but a hiccup, a joyous one."

Severus stood there, silenced by his grandmother, incensed at her meddling. She had wholly disregarded his wishes and their conversation yesterday. He looked around the room, Hermione's mother was crying from the news, he was pretty sure once Emmy finished healing David, the man would attack him again; meanwhile, Hermione was furious, and damn she was beautiful in her fury. Her hair had just about doubled in size, and her magic was sparking, creating an aura as blue as her little flames that surrounded her. She looked like an avenging angel about to give the formidable Livia Prince a piece of her mind; he was just upset he didn't have popcorn.

In a burst of magical power, Hermione cancelled the silencing charm. Unfortunately, that meant the crying and screaming could now be heard again. Hermione seemed non-plussed, and pulled a vial of bright purple potion out of her beaded bag and summoned Mackie. The large elf bowed and returned with a tea service. Slipping a couple of drops into a couple of cups, Hermione passed them to her parents and asked them to drink so they could calm down and sort things out rationally. The two complied with their daughter's wishes and immediately passed out. She gently levitated the teacups back onto the tea service, and then turned her wand on her parents and murmured a quick "Obliviate".

Severus stood there transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away from the woman he loved drugging and obliviating her parents. He knew she wanted to keep this news from him, but he was shocked at the detached ruthlessness she was showing. It was very much something Severus himself would do if required; it was very Slytherin of her. The entire scene was oddly arousing to him if he was honest. Finally, he was snapped out of his trance when Hermione began speaking to him. "Severus, love, can you use legilimency to make sure I didn't do any damage. I should have been successful in just removing the last fifteen minutes, ever since your grandmother decided to meddle," she said, shooting daggers at Lady Prince.

Livia Prince scowled and arched her eyebrow at this young girl, "Miss Granger! I have never been thus treated in my entire life. I have opened my home to you and your family and …"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality Lady Prince," Hermione said tersely, "However, I believe Severus made it very clear to you yesterday that I will not be staying."

"You are acting like an irresponsible little girl Miss Granger! What about your child and their safety?"

"Irresponsible? If I were to hide here in Derbyshire, you know what would happen? The entire wizarding world will fall. Harry Potter, my BEST FRIEND, must defeat the Dark Lord himself. The Daily Prophet is not posturing, Harry Potter IS the Chosen One, and he needs me, and no one will keep me locked up here."

Lady Prince opened her mouth to argue again when Hermione silenced her, "Ma'am, you have two choices. You may respect my choice to leave my parents with you, and unaware of my situation, or I will obliviate you as well and take my parents to Australia. Which will it be?" She hissed.

Severus confirmed that the Grangers' minds were intact and whipped around to find Hermione's wand drawn against her grandmother. He rushed to the women and pulled Hermione's wand out of her hand and unsilenced his grandmother. "What are you two doing?" he roared.

"I was just asking Lady Prince if she was going to start respecting our choices or if Mum and Dad would need to be removed from the country. She was just about to give me her answer," Hermione said with a saccharine smile.

Lady Prince cleared her throat, "Since you refuse to oblige me, Miss Granger, your ambitions will be gratified. I hoped to find you reasonable, but since you refuse to acquiesce, I will give up my point. I will breathe not a word of your pregnancy to your parents. I will warn you now young lady; you best come up with a plan to tell them soon, because you will cause a world of hurt if you have this baby and do not tell them."

Verbally dismissing Hermione, Livia turned to her grandson, "I overstepped Severus. Obviously, Miss Granger has chosen not to stay, but I will not deny our heir safekeeping when/if the time comes, or any other friends or family you may have.

Severus bowed his head towards his grandmother in thanks before turning to Hermione, "Your parents' minds seem to be in order, you did a partial obliviation perfectly. I suggest having the elves move them to their rooms and then giving them the antidote. I have planted a memory of them asking to go to bed because they were so tired from the day's events". Severus the called Mackie and Olly, a small elf with large floppy ears and a round belly, to come and move the Grangers. He then passed Hermione two vials of the antidote and from the inside of his cloak. When she looked at him confused, he just smirked and mouthed, "Always be prepared."

Mackie returned for Hermione and offered to bring 'young Miss Granger' to her parents' rooms in the East Wing. Severus squeezed her hand, reassuring he would be up in a minute after speaking with his grandmother privately.

Once Mackie disapparated with a 'pop', Livia Prince reacted to Hermione's treatment of the Lady of the Manor, "Severus, soulbond or not, she is a very selfish creature."

Severus rounded on his grandmother angrily, the effect of a powerful wizard somewhat lost as he lacked his robes, donning trousers and a charcoal grey jumper. "We had an understanding yesterday, ma'am," he said frustrated, "Now, I require a wand oath that you will not reveal Hermione's pregnancy to anyone, especially her parents. If you no longer want to house them, fine."

"You know the manor is the safest place," Livia huffed, "Death Eaters know of the home in Vienna and they would not have house elves and would be confined to that small space. They may stay, and you will get your wand oath grandson, but I am displeased that you would put your heir at such a great risk."

"Your displeasure is noted. We will revisit the situation once the baby is born, but we cannot keep Hermione here. You also need to give me the fire topaz."

"Evidently," Lady Prince said, raising her brow at her grandson as she pulled the pendant off of her throat.

The oath sealed, and pendant procured, Severus ventured to the East Wing in search of the Grangers.

Hermione sat perched on an armchair as her parents laid in a sumptuous king size bed where they would remain for the foreseeable future. As she saw them stirring, she jumped up to greet them. They were understandably confused as to how they had come to be in a strange bed, but Hermione explained it away, that they had been exhausted from the day and overwhelmed by the multiple apparitions, so they had been sent to bed. As Severus walked into the room, the small family were hugging as Hermione explained that she would be going back to school with Severus.

"Hermione, wouldn't it be safer for you to stay here with us?" asked her mother.

"Oh mum, no place in the wizarding world is safer than Hogwarts! The only wizard the Dark Lord fears is Professor Dumbledore, and the enchantments are ancient, over a thousand years old, and I have to finish my schooling. I'll be safe over the summer at headquarters."

"It would be unwise for Hermione to visit," interjected Severus, I'll call for tea, and then we should return to Hogwarts before Hermione's friends start to wonder about her whereabouts.

Ruby, the house elf matriarch, was summoned with a tea service, laden with several biscuits and tea sandwiches. She fussed after Severus, proclaiming that Lord Master Snape did not eat enough and was wasting away and piled his plate high with food.

After they were finished, the Grangers family had a tearful goodbye, and Severus promised that Mackie and Pepper would transport letters between them.

When they returned to Hogwarts, it was far later than Hermione had anticipated and they had missed dinner. They walked back to the Entrance Hall in complete silence, both of them reeling from the day's events. While Severus invited her down to his quarters for something to eat, she knew Harry would be prowling around looking for her, angry that 'Snape overworked her again.' She promised to call Pepper to bring her some dinner and began the long trek to Gryffindor Tower. As she reached the top of the seventh floor, an invisible force reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into an alcove. Hermione whipped out her wand and aimed it at the invisible attacker, but the hex died on her lips as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing Harry!" she hissed.

"Malfoy went into the Room of Requirement over an hour ago, and I followed him up here. He's gotta come out sometime, and I will confront him when he does."

"No Harry. This is foolish, let's go back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Hermione! He is up to something, and I'm going to find out what he's –"

"Potter? Granger? Show yourselves now."

Harry groaned at the sound of Snape's low, baritone voice. The two Gryffindors sheepishly exited the alcove and encountered the Defense Professor's signature sneer. "Potter, return to Gryffindor Tower immediately. Detention tomorrow night with Mr Filch, and be happy I'm not confiscating your cloak. Miss Granger – a word please."

As Harry marched off towards the common room muttering about greasy gits under his breath, Severus looked at Hermione quizzically. He looked slightly bashful, and two light pink spots bloomed on his high cheekbones. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after such a trying day. I also forgot to give you this earlier."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out the fire topaz pendant. He indicated that she turn around and he gently pushed her hair to the side and fastened it around her neck. The gold chain fit under her jumper and the brilliant gold, green and purple topaz pendant nestled in between her breasts, easily concealed from anyone who would look for it, Dumbledore especially. "Never take it off," he warned, "the gem has strong healing and protection spells embued within it. If someone attempts to feed you potions or poisons, it will clear your bloodstream and heal damaged tissue."

Hermione cupped his cheek and said, "Thank you. You're so sweet, but I'm fine Severus. My parents are safe, and your grandmother will keep quiet. I'm going to eat and go straight to bed. I'm knackered."

"Good. You and cub need food and rest. What was Potter doing?"

"Draco is in the Room of Requirement apparently. Harry is doggedly following him."

Severus nodded curtly. After sending Hermione off to her bed, he readied for a long night of surveillance outside of the Room of Requirement in the hope that he could shake Draco's plan out of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Thanks to HildeVonKrone, Leonix2009, tlc125, Trickster32, Lucyole, HGxSSAlways, Fantomette34, ChelseaAlways, and pggoodrichboggs for your reviews. I enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

Around 3 am, Severus' eyes began to fail him as they grew heavy, but he had Pepper bring him some wide-eye potion and resolved to confront Draco. Around dawn, he could see the bright pink hues of sunrise through the window across the corridor from his perch behind a suit of armour. Realising he had to teach in 90 minutes and still needed to shower, change and eat something, Severus gave up his vigil as a bad job. He was positive he had not missed Draco and would have been able to detect a disillusionment charm, so he assumed the boy had fallen asleep in the blasted 'Room of Many Things'. Standing, Severus heard his knees crack uncomfortably and felt the crick in his neck and left shoulder. "I'm getting too damn old for this shit," he grumbled to himself.

Severus stepped out from behind the suit of armour, and as he did, the door to the Room of Requirement creaked open. Severus was shocked by Draco's appearance. He had to admit that he had not had a good look at the boy since the night of Slughorn's party. He had become completely overwhelmed by his own life, and Draco continued to avoid any contact with his godfather. He refused to show up for requested meetings and sat in the back of the Defense class with his head down, refusing to make eye contact. The boy was clearly spending many nights in the Room of Requirement scheming; he was cracking under the stress of his appointed task, his skin was greying, he was rail thin, and his eyes were bruised with black and purple bags.

Severus approached Draco quickly and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back into the Room of Requirement. "You will tell me what you are doing. Now."

"It's none of your business Uncle Severus!"

"Draco, I found Harry Potter stalking you at midnight. If I had not sent him to his bed, no doubt he would have waited here all night instead of me. Tell. Me. Now."

Draco gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Snape. Then, as though he could not help himself, he said, "I'm mending that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

Severus closed his eyes, digesting the information. "Where is the pair?"

"Borgin and Burkes. They make a passageway. Montague told me that when he was stuck, he was trapped in limbo, but sometimes he could hear what was going on at the school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him … and you know he managed to apparate out and nearly died doing it."

"And your progress on the cabinet? Obviously, you have the assistance of Mr. Borgin. Show me."

Draco led his godfather through one of the many alleyways between all Hogwarts hidden treasurers. There were thousands and thousands of books, winged catapults, fanged frisbees, chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; something that looked like dragon-egg shells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, blood-stained axe. They turned right past an enormous stuffed troll, ran on a short way and arrived at the broken Vanishing cabinet.

Draco opened the door and showed the dead bird within. "I've tried everything I can think of, but any living creature that passes through returns dead. I – I don't know what else to do Uncle Severus, and I haven't slept in weeks."

The boy looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown; Severus himself knew the signs well, having not been much older than Draco when called into servitude to the Dark Lord. Severus sighed and began pacing up and down the alleyway. As he did, he based by an old crate that held a statue's bust with a dusty old wig and a tarnished tiara.

Returning to Draco's side, Severus sighed, "Draco, this stress is killing you, son. We need a new plan, and you need to let me help you."

Draco looked as if the fight had been drained from him. He slumped forward into his godfather's arms. Severus gripped the boy's upper arms and held him close as he sobbed into Severus' chest. "We will figure out something. Together. You just need to trust me again."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione sat in the Great Hall, spreading jam on her toast. As she took the first sips of her tea, Hermione felt cramping in her abdomen. She stared at the teacup, her eyes widening in shock. In a panic, she looked up at the Head Table and made eye contact with Severus. Before she could jump up from the table and run to the loo, the pain immediately subsided. Glancing down her woollen sweater vest, Hermione saw the fire topaz glowing. Conjuring a vial, Hermione covertly displaced the remaining liquid from her teacup to the vial under the table and tucked it into her robes. Looking back at the Head Table, she saw Severus eyeing her with concern. She smiled weakly before turning back to her toast. It appeared that Dumbledore did not trust them as they thought, preferring to take matters into his own hands. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in, grateful that they had acted swiftly to move her parents yesterday.

Hermione decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall, opting to have Winky deliver her food in her dormitory, not trusting Dumbledore again. When classes ended at 3 pm, Hermione immediately fled the Ancient Ruins classroom for Severus' office. They arrived at the office at the same time; opening the wooden door, Severus, ushered her in and warded the door shut.

"What happened this morning?" he asked urgently.

"I drank my tea and felt intense cramping, then the topaz started glowing, and the pain instantly subsided. I'm certain it was Albus."

Severus clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, when he wheeled around and punched the stone wall behind him repeatedly, "That fucking bastard. I will kill him right now."

"I know Severus. It's fine; we got the stone in time and catastrophe was avoided."

"Fuck Hermione, at this rate, if he suspects anything, he will curse you with your back turned."

"He won't find out Sev. Create the glamour charm, we will sneak out for the midwife appointments, and the enchantments on the stone will continue to hold up."

"Shhhh, Sev, we can't have Winky intercept all of my food, and I can't avoid the Great Hall for every meal … I'll make sure to only eat from communal bowls and to eat with Harry. Dumbledore won't try to poison Harry!"

"If he's using natural herbal abortifacients, it won't matter. Did you bring a sample of the tea?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione rummaged through her schoolbag, extracting the unbreakable vial full of tea.

Severus sniffed the vial. His sensitive olfactory senses indicated that the tea was very sweet smelling, which was odd as Hermione only drank her tea with one lump of sugar. Leading Hermione to the floo, they travelled to their laboratory; dumping the tea into a cauldron, Severus began to separate the components of the liquid.

After a quarter of an hour, he had vials filled with Ceylon tea, milk, sugar, and blue tansy oil. Hermione looked at the vial curiously while Severus' face was white with rage, his black magical aura appearing deadly. Hermione felt the spike of magical energy in the room and lifted her eyes from the vial to Severus. Reaching out to place her hand gently on her forearm, she whispered, "What is the blue oil?"

"Blue Tansy Oil. Powerful anti-histamine, potent sedative, natural abortifacient and highly toxic. A few drops more and he would have been trying to kill you, as well as Cub."

In a sudden outburst, Severus smashed both fists onto the table before flipping it, the sounds of cracking wood along with clattering pewter and smashing of glass, made Hermione flinch and draw her wand. She knew that Severus would never hurt her, but he had honed her battle instincts, and her reaction was to fight.

Panting, Severus turned around. When he saw Hermione in battle stance, he unclenched his fists and took several deep breaths to calm down. When he re-opened his eyes, Hermione had also relaxed. He approached her carefully, realising she was now skittish and grabbed her hand. "I need to do a diagnostic spell to make sure all traces of the tansy oil are gone from your system. Prolonged exposure could poison you.

Hermione nodded, and Severus led her back into the floo where they landed in his private chambers. Gently guiding her into his bedroom, he had her lay down on the sumptuous bedclothes of the massive four poster bed and began incanting the spells. Once he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, and held his head.

"Severus? Is something wrong? You're scaring me?"

"N-n-no," he shuddered, "Nothing is wrong. The tansy oil has been purged from your system. You are a bit anaemic, so you need to eat more Iron and Vitamin C to absorb it. If you're still anaemic after your appointment with the midwife I can brew you something."

"Well, that's something then. Come lay down with me until dinner Severus; I think we're both emotionally wrung out."

He obliged, kicking off his dragon hide boots and peeling off his teaching robes and frock coat. Clad in his shirt sleeves and trousers, he laid down and gathered her into his arms; Hermione yawned and snuggled up into the back of his chest.

* * *

For the rest of the week, despite Harry's determination to catch Malfoy out again, he had no luck. Every night, he and Ron would pull out the Marauder's Map and scour the parchment for him, often finding him in his dungeon dormitory with Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Becoming increasingly desperate, Harry began carrying the map in his schoolbag and dashing into the loo between classes to check. Hermione would roll her eyes since Draco was in most of Harry's classes.

Hermione noted that Draco seemed to have some of the colour back in his face, and the boy looked like a huge burden had been relieved from him. This made her think that he had found a way actually to kill Dumbledore himself and she made a note to mention it to Severus that weekend.

* * *

In the middle of the week, Severus held Draco back after DADA class, and for the first time since September, the boy actually obeyed and stayed after.

"Thanks to the incident in which you nearly killed Miss Bell, who is still in St. Mungo's, I might add, it is obvious that you were not just mending the vanishing cabinet. Are there any other cursed objects in your possession or the possession of others, trying to make their way to the Headmaster?"

"Ummm…"

"Draco. Just tell me."

"Well, I may have," Draco had the shame to look down at his feet, "hadMadamRosmertasellpoisonedmeadtoSlughorn."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, "Repeat. I know you had elocution lessons as a boy and can correctly enunciate."

Draco took a long steadying breath and, looking up at his godfather repeated, "I may have put Madam Rosmerta under the imperious curse. That's how Katie Bell received the necklace in the loo of the Three Broomsticks. I also had her sell Professor Slughorn a bottle of poisoned mead when he said it was a present for Dumbledore."

"Sweet Circe Draco! Are you an imbecile? I thought, given my extensive involvement in your education – since the day you could talk – that you had more sense than this. Anyone who knows Horace Slughorn would know that there was an excellent chance that he'd keep something like that for himself. I'm assuming it was a costly bottle of mead?"

Draco nodded his head glumly as his shoulders slumped.

"He's kept it for himself then. Merlin, you're lucky he hasn't opened it yet. Fuck!" Severus shouted, kicking one of the classroom desks, "Go to Transfiguration. I will try to retrieve the bottle from Horace. No more schemes Draco. You do not act without my express permission. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle," Draco murmured before stalking out of the classroom.

Rubbing his temples, trying to quell a migraine he felt coming on, Severus pulled out his O.W.L curriculum for the Slytherin/Gryffindor class that would be entering in a few minutes and tried to think of a plausible excuse to visit Horace that night.

Severus was typically very utilitarian at mealtimes, filling his plate with a balanced portion of food and eating quickly so he could leave the little beasts in the Great Hall and finish some work. While not the most genially of professors, Severus had always been deemed a workaholic by his colleagues. Only Minerva rivalled him in his meticulous review of essays, not just checking for content but trying to improve his students' grammar and writing structure. The purebloods were the worst, having been educated at home, and since the majority of them were in Slytherin, he felt an especial duty of care to them.

Tonight, however, he wanted to wait for Horace so he could time his visit perfectly. It was no wonder that Horace was an enormous man – to him each meal was a feast – and each dish had to be tasted and savoured. So, Severus purposely showed up late and ate as slowly as he could. There was no enjoyment in it; he masticated his food so much it felt like baby food by the time he swallowed. Several times, Hermione's eyes flicked up at him concerned, knowing he rarely spent more than 20 minutes eating in the Great Hall for each meal. She gave him one final look as she stood to leave and he just grimaced at her and indicated he'd fill her in later.

Finally, at ten minutes to eight, Horace patted his large waist, wiped his mouth, stood and began to waddle towards the Entrance Hall. Albus and Minerva had been deep in discussion for most of the meal, and while both had finished eating ages ago, they were still chatting over cups of tea, keeping an eye on the few remaining students. Finally, Minerva glanced at him curiously on the other side of Albus. Conjuring a cup of tea, she insisted that he join them for a few minutes since he was never around this late to indulge her.

Since he considered Minerva, his only female friend, Severus accepted the teacup and scooted closer to the pair.

"Severus, I've meant to ask you. How has Hermione handled the aftermath of the attack over Christmas? She has seemed a bit off to me. We used to have tea regularly, and she never stops by anymore. Between that and this whole nonsense between her, Weasley and Brown, I must admit I am concerned about her. Does she open up to you in your lessons?"

Not expecting this line of questioning, Severus swallowed his mouthful of tea took quickly, burning his throat as it passed. Composing himself, Severus pointedly stared at the Headmaster before turning back to McGonagall.

"She is quite recovered from the attack. She handled herself well, and we used the experience to double down on her training. I must admit, her skills are quite advanced. I do not doubt that she has surpassed Potter in her defensive and duelling skills. In fact, she could probably take on most of the Order members, except maybe the trained aurors."

"Severus, you complimenting a Gryffindor! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes well, you'll never hear it in the classroom, but about our extra-curricular, I will give it freely. Her brewing skills are also excellent. She could pass the N.E.W.T today with flying colours."

"Well if she's recovered from the attack, do you have any idea what's bothering her. Is it her crush on Ronald?"

Severus snorted into his teacup, "Doubtful. She has intimated to me that since the attack she fears for her mother and father's safety. Now that the Dark Lord is actively attacking Muggles, nothing is stopping the Death Eaters from going after her parents. She is a muggle-born and the best friend of Harry Potter. I admit they have a large target on their backs."

"Well, the Order must be offering them some form of protection! Even those terrible Muggles who raised Harry to have …" Minerva glanced at Albus and saw his red-tinted cheeks, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Please tell me you have offered the Grangers some form of protection since the Order was reformed? You strong-armed that girl into joining the Order, putting herself in far more danger than just being Harry's friend. If she had been captured over Christmas …" Minerva shuddered, "I don't even want to think what would have happened."

Dumbledore began mumbling about resources being spread thing, no immediate threats and arousing Voldemort's suspicions when Severus cut him off, Slytherin cunning coming through, "You know Minerva, I did place some basic wards over their home when I delivered Miss Granger to her parents, but perhaps they should go into hiding."

"Now Severus, that seems quite excessive…" Albus interjected.

"Yes Severus, I agree, we need to concern ourselves with the Grangers protection," she glared at Dumbledore, "we protect our own, we always have; and if one hair on the Granger's head is hurt between then and now Albus Dumbledore, you will answer to me."

"As you wish," Severus intoned, standing up from the table and giving her a short bow, "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a matter of great importance to discuss with Horace in private."

Severus stepped down from the platform, smirking as he heard Minerva berate the Headmaster as he stuttered. "Gods bless that woman and her Gryffindor brashness," he muttered.

Striding out of the Great Hall and winding up the staircases and always seemed to move at his voiceless command, Severus was quickly on the sixth-floor, outside of Professor Slughorn's private quarters. Looking at the portrait, Severus rolled his eyes. Of course, the salacious man had chosen a painting of water nymphs. The nymphs were frolicking around the lake. Severus looked at them critically, "Is he available?"

One of the nymphs had long, long curly brown hair and a heart-shaped face that reminded him of Hermione. She winked at him before turning around, flicking her hair and diving under the water. Severus shook his head, and the portrait opened up.

Sitting in a squat armchair, Horace called out, "Severus, my dear boy! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can't a man just come and enjoy a drink with his colleague and former professor Horace?"

"Oho! You cannot fool me you sly Slytherin, or did you forget that you took over both my positions all those years ago?"

Severus just smirked and held up his hands in surrender, "No dubious motives Horace. I just wanted to see how you're fairing so far this term. I know your year on the run was not easy for you."

"Oh Severus, my boy! Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. While I'm so glad to be up here on the 6th floor, teaching in the dungeons day after day and then trekking back up, it's not healthy for a man my age. I've resorted to flooing back and forth."

"Sensible. I know you will want to go back into retirement soon enough? Honestly, I'm not sure which class is more painful to teach for accidents, Defense or Potions. They're all dunderheads no matter the class."

"Severus," Horace chided, "I will admit, not all of the students are passionate about their studies, but each year brings a student or two that makes being an educator worthwhile. Yourself and Lily Evans or Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Now that Miss Granger has stopped reciting the textbook in her essays, I will admit, she is a formidable student. Harry Potter though, is …"

"Now Now Severus, he is much more his mother than his father. All temper and compassion that boy. Fiery and his potions work reminds me so much of your own."

'Of course,' Severus thought bitterly to himself, 'Because he's stealing my work."

Interrupting his thoughts, Slughorn continued, "I fancy a nightcap."

As the portly man made to stand up, Severus beat him to it, hoping he could find the poisoned mead. As he made his way to Slughorn's drink cart, his job was made infinitely easier, "Grab the bottle of oak-matured mead my boy. Meant to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas, but we may as well enjoy it! He won't miss what he never had, and it's not every day you come visit me."

Severus grabbed the bottle, pulling off the cork, he smelled the cork before sniffing the contents of the bottle and getting a hint of bitter almonds. "Don't you trust me, Severus?" Horace chortled.

"Old habits die hard; however, I think this time it may have just saved both our lives…." Grabbing a decanter, Severus dumped the mead into the transparent container and watched the white sediment collect on the bottom.

'Cyanide,' Severus thought, 'That boy is an imbecile. No wonder the Dark Lord gave him this task. He was so clearly going to kill someone who wasn't Albus and wind up sharing Lucius' cell.'

Horace turned as white as a sheet at the contents, "I've been buying from Rosmerta for over 30 years! How did this happen? Oh, Merlin, what if I'd given this to Albus for Christmas? Thank the gods you are here Severus."

The dark-haired man was feeling a little overwhelmed by the compliments his former Head of House, whom he'd loathed as a student, was piling on him. He had always felt that Slughorn didn't give him the time of day as a student. He never intervened on his behalf against the Marauders, and he clearly favoured Lily and her beauty to the poor, ugly snake. Maybe he judged people too harshly.

* * *

Hermione jumped out of bed Saturday morning, eager to meet Severus and apparate to London to see the midwife. The pregnancy had been taking a lot out of her lately, and the previous night she had been in bed with a book, but today was pure adrenaline. She found a wool dress and a pair of tights to pull on. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom she shared with Lavender and Parvati, she turned to the side and cupped her belly. There was a tiny swell, not noticeable unless she drew attention to it. Hopefully, Severus finished the glamour charm soon.

Sitting on her trunk at the foot of her bed and pulling on her tall winter boots, Hermione was ready to trek down to the dungeons. Hopefully, if no one saw her before she woke up, she could explain the absence later instead of trying to get away from her friends.

She hurried down through the deserted corridors; the whole school seemed to still be in bed. She was looking out the windows she passed, watching the sun rise over the black lake when a noise ahead made her glance up, and she saw Malfoy walking towards her. "Where are you off to Granger?" Draco said curiously.

"None of your business Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered, and as she continued down the stairs, the blonde-haired boy grabbed her wrist. Whirling around, Hermione pulled her wand out of her bun and pointed it against his chest.

"Let me go Draco. I'm not the enemy."

"Could have fooled me. All you've done is chase after Potter for the last six years."

"And last I checked, Harry didn't command you to murder as a punishment," she hissed.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he dropped her wrist like she'd burned him.

Her wand still pointed at him; she murmured, "Leave me alone Draco, and your secret is safe with me."

Before he could question her further, Hermione continued down the stairs, heading for Severus' quarters. Feeling Severus' wards admit her entrance, she slipped into the professor's quarters as he emerged from his bedroom half dressed in trousers, barefoot, while ringing out his long black hair with a white bath towel. Hermione had to bite her lip as she drank in the sight of him. His lithe, toned frame with its broad shoulders, slender waist made her mind run wild. She could hear him speaking words, but nothing she was absorbing nothing as she thought of a whole host of depraved things. As he approached, he tipped her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips, "Good morning," he rumbled.

Blinking rapidly to clear her mind, Hermione looked up at him with a half-smile, "Good morning. Maybe we could skip the appointment and stay in here all day?" she suggested.

Severus let out a chuckle, "As tempting as your offer is, I think I'd like to see your scan and ensure that cub is all right after this week's events."

Hermione leaned forward and placed light kisses over his left pectoral, "Well, if you're sure."

He let out a low growl, before gripping her hips, "After witch! Now, have you eaten anything?"

Shaking her head, no, Severus pushed her towards the couch and had Pepper bring a large spread.

Nibbling on a piece of fruit, Hermione looked up as Severus summoned a charcoal grey jumper and pulled it over his head, "So …. Draco seems different. Lighter."

So, Severus filled her in on the week, the vanishing cabinet, the poisoned mead, his conversation with Minerva and Albus, his conversation with Slughorn, and how that made him feel.

He had such a confused look on his face, so as he sat down next to her, Hermione turned and hooked a leg over his lap, straddling him. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed his cheeks, "So many people love and respect you, Severus, you just have to let them in. I know it's hard, but you don't always have to think the worst of people."

Giving her a small quirk of his lips, he nodded, "I will try."

"Good! Now, I'm going to finish this plate of fruit, and I read that I have to drink a quart of water before the scan, then we'll go."

An hour later, Hermione and Severus found themselves in front of a medical centre in London. Hermione grabbed his hand tightly and squeezed, looking for reassurance. Tucking a curl behind her ear, Severus leaned down and murmured that everything would be fine. Walking inside, Severus found a couple of seats while Hermione checked in and grabbed a clipboard full of paperwork. It had been nearly thirty years since Severus Snape had darkened the doorway of a Muggle clinic and he looked around fascinated. This was clearly a modern, posh clinic unlike the run-down, understaffed hospital in Cokeworth. He glanced over Hermione's shoulder shocked and the volume of information she was required to fill out and was secretly happy it fell to her. He wouldn't even know where to begin.

As she finished and signed the bottom of the last form with a flourish, a door opened, and a nurse called out, "Hermione Granger."

Getting up, the couple followed the nurse to the exam rooms, "you don't have to be accompanied if you don't want to dear," the nurse said, looking up at Severus.

Hermione glared at the nurse and hooked her arm through Severus', "He is the father of the baby, and his name is Mr. Snape. He will attend most if not all of my appointments, and you will treat him with respect, or we will be seeking care elsewhere," Hermione growled.

Severus looked a little dumbfounded, as he always did when Hermione became his fierce lioness but remained silent. The nurse, to her credit, looked chastened and didn't say another word as she took Hermione's vitals and had her weighed and measured. When finished, the nurse murmured it would be a minute for the midwife to come in and left the couple alone in the stark white exam room. Uncomfortable, Severus stood up and starred at the various posters on pregnancy before finding a model of female anatomy and staring at it curiously.

"Love, come sit down."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," he murmured.

"Don't be foolish! You deserve to be here. You deserve to see cub too."

Turning to face her, his eyes full of pain, "This is what it will be like for the rest of your life, if not worse. This is just some muggle woman who doesn't know us but is judging us for the age difference. What happens when the wizarding world finds out? You will be a social pariah."

Hermione scoffed, "I'm already a social pariah. Remember Rita Skeeter's articles about me? Someone sent me bubotuber pus in an envelope for 'breaking Harry's heart.' I'm tougher than you give me credit for Severus. Worse comes to worst, you have a home in Austria, and we leave Britain.

Before Severus could argue any longer, the midwife came bustling. She was a slight woman with a short blond hair and looking up from her clipboard smiled at the couple, "Good morning dears. I'm Mrs. Jones, but please call me Bryony. Now, Hermione, I understand you think you're about twelve weeks?"

Hermione nodded and gave a tentative smile to the midwife. "Excellent! Well let's get your twelve-week scan then, and we'll be able to measure the fetus and set a due date and make sure everything is ok with your little nugget. So why don't you just pull down your tights a bit, scoot up on the bed and lift your dress so we can use the sonograph?

While Hermione got settled, the midwife caught Severus' eye and smiled at him, "and you must be the proud Papa?"

Severus croaked, then clearing his throat, nodded, "Yes. Severus Snape. Good to meet you."

"Well no need to be nervous Severus, if there are any abnormalities, we will refer Hermione to a specialist, but most likely everything will be fine. You can sit in the chair next to Hermione. That will give you the best view of the screen.

Once Hermione was situated on the long table, the woman switched on the monitor and began drizzling the clear gel onto Hermione's stomach. "Sorry if it's a little cold," Mrs. Jones said before lifting the transducer.

Hermione was regretting all the water she had drank in preparation as the transducer was pressed into her abdomen, putting pressure on her bladder. In a second, the room was filled with a loud noise, not dissimilar to the Hogwarts Express pulling into Hogsmeade station. Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the sound of the healthy heartbeat. "If you look here," Mrs. Jones pointed at the screen, "you'll see the baby's head. There are the arms and legs. Look they're waving at you."

Hermione gave the midwife a watery smile before turning to Severus, who was gazing transfixed at the monitor. Hermione lightly placed his hand in hers and squeezed. Blinking out of his trance he gave Hermione a charged look. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed and murmured, "Thank you. You… You have given me the greatest gift Hermione."

Looking back to the screen, Severus entirely focused on the tiny, blurry black and white image on the screen. His baby. Their baby. Their cub. Nothing else in this world mattered anymore. He would devote his life to his child, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord be damned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A/N: Thank you to ZoeyOlivia, HGxSS Always, Keither Serenity, Fantomette34, SolaSolita, Convalla91, Silver Orbed Lioness, RhodaBush, Chelsea Always, Lucoyle and missbelab for all of your reviews. It's the officially busy season at work, so this took me way too long, but it's finally here! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

In a sleepy churchyard in the London suburb of Hampstead Heath, a small 'crack' could be heard, and Albus Dumbledore appeared in his long robes and purple cloak. Removing a silver cigarette lighter from inside his robes, he flicked it open, held it in the air and clicked it, causing all of the street lamps to go out. Striding down the wide tree-lined roads, Albus marched down the darkened street with purpose, his shadow looming over the paved street. Suddenly the Headmaster stopped, his blue eyes turning a dark shade of indigo in anger as his fists clenched at his sides. In place of the Granger's red brick house and wrought-iron front gates was nothing more than an empty, fenced-in lot with overgrown grass and a large hedgerow.

Closing his eyes, Albus stretched out his hand and could feel Severus' powerful magic co-mingled with another more feminine magic; Miss Granger's no doubt. Combined their magical force was compelling. As he stepped towards the hedgerow, he could feel a compulsion to leave the lot. Throwing up his occlumency shields he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Stepping closer yet again he approached the edge of the wards and found himself thrown back to the curb. While he could start to break down the wards, it would ultimately prove futile. He would anger Severus further, and he had no idea where the Grangers were hidden anyway, and he still had more tasks to complete that night, primarily tracking down and securing memories from one Hokey the house elf and Ms. Amy Benson. Furious, he returned the light to the street lamps and disapparated.

* * *

Ever since her first year, Hermione consistently wrote to her parents bi-weekly and ever second Sunday they would send a return package with the Hogwarts owl. Her parents were very active people with thriving professional and social lives, and she feared they would get so restless at Prince Manor, so she made sure she continued to write every two weeks without fail. Knowing that they were in no way ready to find out about the baby, she kept the content of her letters light, discussing her studies and training, prefect duties, spending time with Harry and Ginny while mostly ignoring Ron's existence.

The Granger care packages were so routine that Harry especially had come to anticipate them. Once Helen Granger discovered the nature of Harry's home life, there were always extra Dairy Milk chocolate bars, replacement toothbrushes, toothpaste and other toiletries for the neglected muggle raised boy.

The first Sunday after the Grangers were ensconced in Prince Manor, Hermione came up with an elaborate story of her parents vacationing in South America for an extended period to excuse the lack of packages. As the post owls began to descend onto the Great Hall, Hermione had her excuses on the tip her tongue. As she looked up at Harry seated across the table from her, mouth open, ready to spew off the long-winded explanation for the lack of package a sizeable brown barn owl swooped down and gracefully landed on the Gryffindor table between them. Harry was feeding the owl bits of sausage off his fork while Hermione gazed at the box wide-eyed. It was definitely larger than normal, and she felt her heart rate rise slightly at the idea that it was filled with random items from the wizarding world, packed by the house elves since her parents didn't exactly have access to the Muggle world.

Looking up to the Head Table, trying not to let her panic betray her, Hermione found Severus had not made an appearance at breakfast, and this didn't calm her down at all.

"What are you waiting for Hermione?" Harry babbled, "Looks like a great haul this week. Your mum is the best. I wish …" The black haired boy trailed off awkwardly before coughing and composing himself, "I'm grateful that your parents are so generous with me."

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione gave Harry a sad smile and untied the twine ribbon on the box. As she lifted the lid, Hermione's was shocked once more. Inside the box were all of her and Harry's favourite sweets from the muggle world, a large pack of new socks for the pair, a new toothbrush (of course), their favourite spiral notebooks for class and a box of Hermione's preferred felt tip pens for revision, and Harry's favourite ballpoint pens.

Harry's face broke out into a massive grin, "How does your mum always know when my socks are full of holes and need replacing?"

"Mum's intuition," Ginny piped up, "Mums just knows this kind of thing. It's incredible."

At the bottom of the box were three envelopes — one for Harry and two for Hermione. Absentmindedly Hermione passed the missive to Harry and thumbed open the envelope from her mother, hoping for an explanation.

 _Hermione, love,_

 _You must be confused as to how we found the goodies to send you this week. Quite simply, you can thank your Severus. I sent him an owl explaining to him that not only is the package for you, but Harry as well. Of course, we need to maintain the cover that nothing is amiss, but also I wanted to make sure Harry had everything he needed to survive the term. He is your best friend and such a lovely boy. He always sends me the most thoughtful letters thanking us for the goodies, which are just necessities that his aunt and uncle should be providing him. I swear the number of times your father has had to hold me back from confronting them at King's Cross station. Apparently, Severus had no idea how neglected poor Harry is. Did you know he grew up with Harry's mother and aunt as children? He was quite furious when I told him that they don't even send Harry socks and underwear! I wouldn't be surprised if he went and gave that woman a piece of his mind._

 _Anyway … I digress… the point is, I gave Severus a list of items I usually send each week, and he went out and purchased them and has agreed to do so for the rest of the year. He really does care for you. I will admit your father is still quite shocked at your revelation, but he'll come around. I think he likes Severus quite a bit; it's just a fatherly need to protect you because of the age difference. He'll come around soon poppet._

 _Days here are quite lovely. The grounds and manor are so extensive that your father and I can go on long walks and never get bored with the scenery. Olly, the elf with the large floppy ears, was shocked when Daddy asked if he could help in the garden, but readily agreed, so he spends hours and hours in the greenhouses, and he has found several books on Herbology to read so he can learn all about wizarding plants. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it._

 _I have picked up knitting again. You may not believe it, but when you were a baby, I knit you so many tiny little clothes. It's been so long, but maybe by summer, I'll be able to knit you a jumper like Mrs. Weasleys. Living in a magical home has been fascinating. We always knew you were learning magic, but since you could not perform it at home, it almost seemed like out of sight, out of mind. Here, the elves use magic every day to cook, clean, perform maintenance, etc. There isn't even a refrigerator to keep the food cold!_

 _Enough about us though! We hope you are well and studying hard. I understand why you are still so upset with Ronald darling, but it may soon be time to bury the hatchet despite his insensitivities._

 _We look forward to hearing from you next week, and if there's anything you especially need, tell Severus, and he'll make sure it gets to Prince Manor._

 _Xx,_

 _Mum_

Folding the letter back up, Hermione considered her mother's advice. Looking up she saw Lavender throwing herself and Ron, and with a look of disgust turned away once more. She also thought about the tidbit that Lily Potter had grown up together near Spinner's End. She knew Severus went to school with Lily, obviously, but he never heard her mentioned unless it was in conjunction with the Marauders. She was certain that Harry had no idea his hated professor was childhood friends with his mother. Tucking that information away from later, she grabbed her father's letter and settled in for another read.

 _Hello Poppet,_

 _I'm sorry for how I treated Severus last week. He's a good bloke and obviously cares about you genuinely to protect us in his family's home. We are safe Poppet, so no need to worry. Lady Prince is a polite woman but mostly sticks to her own wing of the Manor and your mother and I to ours. She is a dab hand at bridge though. We joined her on Wednesday evening for tea and cards._

 _I'm spending most of my time in the greenhouses with Olly, a delightful little elf. Many of the plants are just for aesthetics, but many others are for Severus' potions. Olly and I harvest the nettles and fluxweed and send them to Hogwarts with Severus' elf Pepper._

 _My favourite plants are the Flutterby bushes. I have my own pair of dragonhide gloves and have been reading about all of the various plants. The library is extensive, and sometimes I just lose myself in the tomes reading._

 _We miss you, darling. Make sure you study hard and write to me about what you're learning in Herbology so that I may read about it as well. Perhaps Olly can procure some of the plants for me._

 _Xx,_

 _Dad_

Hermione started giggling at the notion of her father pruning flutterby bushes and harvesting fluxweed. It was amazing though to see them adapt to magic so quickly and to be fascinated by her world. Hermione always worried that once she left Hogwarts, she would struggle to live in two worlds, alienating her parents even more as she lived in a magical home with a magical career, with magical children of her own, but now that worry went away.

Returning her gaze to the Head Table, Hermione found that Severus had slipped into his seat and was nursing a rather large cup of coffee. Meeting his eyes, she gave him a bright smile to thank him for the goodies. He nodded solemnly, and she returned to her nibbling on her toast and going through the box with Harry.

* * *

Severus Snape had been brooding and unsettled for days. Mid-week he had received a missive from Helen Granger and while her request was simple, acquire necessities and treats for Hermione to keep up the ruse that the Grangers were living their lives in their London suburb, part of the content had deeply disturbed him. Not only did Helen provide treats and necessities for Hermione, but Harry Potter as well.

She wrote to him of the Dursley's neglecting to provide the boy with necessities during the school year, and if that wasn't enough, there were the summer holiday letters to Hermione and Weasley begging them to send food. Helen then revealed that she and Molly Weasley had contacted Dumbledore, requesting the boy to spend his summers with both families and the Headmaster had replied that Potter could not spend any more than one month out of the summer with the Weasleys and the Grangers were out of the question as they were Muggles. When Helen wrote to the Headmaster and threatened to call muggle social services, Dumbledore had assured he would visit Harry himself.

Severus knew that Helen had no reason to lie or make this up. It was entirely possible that the boy was lying for attention, but even that notion didn't seem to sit well with him. Potter had no motivation to lie about being neglected; if anything he'd use his status as Saviour of the Wizarding World for attention, not abuse at the hand of muggles. Besides that, Petunia had always been a nasty piece of work, she stopped speaking to her sister all together when Sev and Lily left for Hogwarts, and he remembered the rumours that the sisters had gotten into a screaming match in 1979 at their parents' funeral.

Severus knew he had to do something, confront the Headmaster for sure, but what else could he do? The boy was nearly an adult himself and had suffered a cruel childhood. The double agent could not suddenly be seen to be chummy with Potter; but oh he was wracked with guilt, he had been unnaturally nasty to the boy for the last six years, and was embarrassed he had not seen the signs before. Potter's troublemaking indicated lack of trust in authority figures; his instant attachment to Sirius Black, a man who he'd believe was trying to murder him for ten months prior; and his memories from last year's occlumency lessons. He had vowed to protect Potter, and while he'd tried to keep the boy safe within the confines of Hogwarts, he had never thought of the boys outside of the school year, nor had any consideration for his emotional well-being.

That Sunday morning, Severus trudged up to the Great Hall and took his seat, well after breakfast had begun. He could feel his façade and demeanour start to crack under the weight of his responsibilities. He had been summoned the previous night, and while he had escaped unscathed, he had been forced kneel on the hard stone floor of Malfoy Manor for hours while his crazy master postured and planned. He still needed to figure out how to kill Albus, protect his family, protect Potter, research how to destroy Horcruxes, a spy for both sides and somehow manage to teach. Thankfully Hermione had taken over most of the grading from years 1 to 5. Their "lessons" were now just a front to spend time together or research Horcruxes. While he graded the NEWTS work, Hermione would perch herself on the floor, spreading out the lower year assignments over his coffee table and moaning about the state of her peer's schoolwork.

Sitting at the Head Table nursing a cup of coffee strong enough to strip paint, Severus gazed at Hermione and Potter reading their letters from the Grangers. He primarily focused on the boy and saw pure joy on the boy's face from receiving socks, a toothbrush and muggle chocolates. How had he ever thought this boy was a spoiled prince?

Severus was interrupted from his thoughts by the old man himself. "Severus, could you meet me in my office after breakfast?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Severus closed his eyes and went back to his coffee. Somehow he did not think the conversation would be useful or productive.

Trudging up the steps to the Headmaster's office thirty minutes later, Severus knocked before letting himself into the circular room. Sitting behind his desk, sucking on those infernal lemon candies he favoured, Dumbledore gave him a pointed look, eyes steeled instead of twinkling and indicated for him to sit down. No pleasantries were exchanged among the men as the Headmaster leaned forward, steepling his fingers and said, "Where are you hiding the Grangers Severus?"

Remaining aloof, Severus leaned back in the leather chair, crossing his right ankle over his knee and looked the man in the eyes, "Why have you allowed Harry Potter to be neglected and abused for the last fifteen years Albus?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Severus."

The dark-haired man scoffed. "I know for a fact Helen Granger wrote to you and threatened to call Muggle Child Services during their second year. That year Hermione wrote home telling her parents that Potter had been rescued by the Weasley twins in a flying car because THEY PUT BARS ON HIS WINDOW AND CAGED HIM LIKE AN ANIMAL."

"Those boys have always been prone to tall tales and over exaggeration. Why do you care now, Severus? It certainly never bothered you before."

"I assumed he was being cared for, and we arranged that I would protect the boy in the confines of the castle, but while he lived with his aunt, he was safe. Now I find out his childhood was no better than my own. Not that you intervened for me either," he spat.

"Now Severus …"

"Do NOT try to justify yourself again Albus. If you maintain that you had no idea I was being starved and abused then you are a terrible Headmaster. You have a duty of care to the children in this castle, and you have failed them for generations."

Ignoring Severus' outburst, Dumbledore continued, "How is Draco fairing? What is the plan."

Severus sighed; it was fruitless to continue this line of questioning. "My wayward godson has finally capitulated and is letting me help him. His plan was not unsound, but he is struggling with the magic. He was attempting to mend the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things. It has a twin at Borgin Burkes..."

The two men continued to discuss the plan before agreeing that Severus would aid Draco in mending the vanishing cabinet and once it was completed Dumbledore would remove both himself and Potter from the castle grounds. Draco would lead Death Eaters into the castle and up to the Astronomy Tower while Severus remained in his office assuming Minerva or another professor would alert him to a breach of the wards. Dumbledore would apparate to the Tower where Severus would cast the killing curse to end his life.

Severus had to occlude to keep the bile from rising to his throat. How the man could sit there and nonchalantly plot his death, he had no idea. However, Severus found that the plan was a good one. It would look as if his involvement was wholly unplanned and he found himself accepting the circumstances. He yearned to be free of the old man's hold on him to protect his family. The only hesitation he now held was that he would be a social pariah, Dumbledore's murderer, and his child would also be bound to that legacy.

* * *

Hermione was still not speaking to Ron. At this point, it wasn't even hard; he was never around anymore, always spending time with Lav-Lav in corners of the common room or hidden alcoves throughout the castle. Evenings were spent with Harry - and if she was on the outs with Dean – Ginny, or Severus. They had mostly ended their lessons, knowing Dumbledore would no longer use them in an active mission, and Severus was afraid to hex her while pregnant accidentally. He occasionally tested her occlumency capabilities, but for the most part, evenings were spent working or making love on every surface of his quarters.

One Friday night in March, as winter was dissolving into spring, Hermione snuck down from Gryffindor Tower to the third-floor corridor where Severus' quarters resided. Harry had another lesson with Dumbledore, while Ginny and Dean were 'back-on' once more. Severus opened the door and waved her in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione bustled into the room, making herself at home, as always, in his favourite armchair, and toed off her flats, tucking her feet under her bum. Pepper waiting for her, popped up bowed to "Missy Hermy" and laid out the tea tray. Giving the tiny creature a beaming smile, Hermione primly placed one lump of sugar and a dash of milk. Nursing the teacup in her hands, she leaned back, took a sip and sighed.

Opening her eyes, she looked up and found Severus standing at the edge of the room, eyebrow raised sardonically and a small smile playing on his lips, "Comfortable love?" he asked playfully.

"Very. It was a long day, but I'm free until 11. Harry will be back from his lesson with the Headmaster by 11:30, so I need to beat him back to the common room."

"And how would you like to spend the next three and a half hours?"

"I was just hoping to read and be in your presence. The common room is so chaotic on Fridays."

"As you wish my dear. I am so close to completing the glamour charm; I was hoping to be able to finish it tonight if you don't mind?"

"Oh good! Yes please focus on that, I had to extend the waist of my skirt this week, I'm hungry constantly, and Luna was looking at me funny in the library yesterday. Severus looked concerned at that revelation. The Lovegood girl was undoubtedly strange – the way she diverted from the recipes in potions class had often secretly amused him – but he was also convinced she had some Seer capabilities.

"Do you think that will be a problem?"

"Luna? Oh, even if she thinks she knows, it's all speculation, and she's as loyal as a Hufflepuff to her friends." Severus exhaled in relief.

Walking around to her, he laid a kiss on the crown of her head and whispered in her ear before nipping lightly at her lobe, "I'll just be over at my desk if you need anything."

Hermione nuzzled his cheek with her bushy mane and smiled, "I'm just going to be here, silently reading. You won't even know I'm here."

Severus snorted, "Believe me, Miss Granger, your presence is always obvious." And looking around the quarters, it was evident to anyone, if he ever had visitors besides Hermione, that that was the case. Two teacups on the table; a spare uniform in his wardrobe, her favourite Weasley wool socks were bundled in a ball behind a pillow on the settee for when her feet got cold. There were extra bits of parchment and her ballpoint pens littering his table and that orange menace she called a cat was lazing in front of the fire as if he owned the place. Severus had even conjured a water dish and cushion for the damn thing since he'd taken to escaping Gryffindor common room and proclaiming the DADA professor's quarters his own.

While Severus was pouring over charts of ancient ruins and gazing at the projected Arithmancy matrices behind his glamour's movements and incantation, Hermione was pouring over a muggle pregnancy book. She was cross-referencing to a magical one since she was only getting muggle medical care and planned to give natural birth, and was relieved to find that muggle medications and procedures should not interfere.

Hermione was now 15 weeks pregnant, the start of her second trimester, and she rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen as if she'd just eaten a feast. Cub was now the size of a pear, and she could likely wean herself off of the anti-nausea potions. She shuddered as she read about the risk of gingivitis at this stage of pregnancy and praised the gods that she always took her dental care very seriously. On the next scan in five weeks, the skeleton would be visible, and their little ears and eyes would now be properly positioned. It just amazed her that her body could grow this tiny little being. Setting the book in her lap Hermione called Pepper and asked if there were any pears in the kitchen. When the elf returned, she gave him a watery smile and cradled the little pear in her hand. "They're so small," she whispered.

So she just sat there, silent in awe, unsure of how much time passed, cradling the small fruit in her palm while the other rested over her cub.

An hour after her arrival, Severus was convinced the spell was ready. Rising from his desk and moving over to Hermione he found her seated in his armchair, her book abandoned on her lap as she cradled a pear. Confused, Severus knelt in front of her and put his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his own, finding an expression of awe on her face.

"Cub is so tiny Severus. My – my book says he's no bigger than a pear. We have to protect him."

Moving one hand down to her abdomen Severus gave her a solemn vow, "We will, and cub may be small now, but they still have twenty-four weeks of gestation. He or she will be the size of a large watermelon by the time they're ready to come out.

"Still … we both know our odds of survival are slim…"

"I've been thinking about that. Your – Your mother wrote to me about the care packages and especially Potter's needs. I cannot fathom why, amid war, Lily and James only named one godparent for their son. We need to do better than that for our son or daughter. We need backups and contingency plans in case …"

Hermione nodded. "I already did the Arithmancy calculations. Four. Two women, two men, one couple, two currently unattached."

Severus kissed her on the forehead, grateful that his witch was always prepared. "I know your two best friends are male, but .."

Hermione scoffed, "I love Ron and Harry, but I would not burden Harry with such responsibility when he already has the fate of the world on his shoulders, and the idea of Ron taking care of my baby is laughable. I think Fleur and Tonks for godmothers. You pick the godfathers."

"Kingsley and Bill," Severus replied with no hesitation.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "We'll ask them when the time is right."

"Yes. Once Albus has left us. Now, let's try this charm."

Severus had Hermione recite the incantation several times and then practice the wand movements before he would allow her to cast the glamour charm on herself. Once cast, Her tummy and skirt immediately shrank in appearance, but the extended skirt stayed in place. Rubbing her hands over her belly, Hermione could still feel the tiny swell, but could not see it.

"You'll have to be careful not to bump into anything, and avoid hugs, but the need for the modification was so that your stomach would not change in size. Your organs are already being shifted and compressed as your uterus grows, we don't want to compress your womb or your organs any further; it's just a mask."

Releasing the charm, Severus sat down on the settee and Hermione immediately climbed into his lap and slung her arms around his neck, languidly pressing her lips to his, hoping to awaken his desire in the remaining two hours together.

Severus groaned in pleasure and placed his hands on her hips, but instead of rocking her back and forth as he usually did, he stilled her movements and turned his head, pulling her lips away from him.

"As much as I would love to continue this … I think we need to discuss the 'end' of the term. Albus and I have come up with a plan."

Hermione let her arms drop from his neck and rolled down onto her own cushion. Steeling herself, she nodded, "Tell me everything."

At 11, Hermione left Severus' quarters and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, her mind reeling. She had three months to amend Severus' plans without him knowing.

* * *

Hermione burst in through the Fat Lady's portrait and furtively looked around the common room, relieved that Harry had not yet returned, she grabbed her Ancient Ruins text and plopped down on the rug in front of the fireplace, pretending to read, but hoping Harry would be back soon. Five minutes later, Harry ran in through the portrait hole out of breath. "Hermione! I have to tell you … Where's Ron?"

Hermione looked up and then throwing her head in the direction of the darkened corner of the common room glaring. Harry followed her line of vision and spotted Lavender and Ron squeezed into an armchair sucking face and heavily petting each other.

"I'm not prying her off him," Hermione hissed, "So if you need to tell him now, go and do it yourself. Honestly, they have no propriety. This is a shared space."

Harry grimaced and sat down next to Hermione, slinging his arm around her and casting a 'muffliato.' "I'll tell him later in the dorms when it's just the two of us. I know two more Horcruxes. Hufflepuff's Cup and the locket of Salazar Slytherin," he whispered in a hushed voice, despite the spell masking their conversation, as he told her the memories Dumbledore had shown him of Hokey the house elf.

"Poor Hokey!" Hermione wailed, thinking of the poor house elf the Dark Lord had framed for murder, angry with the injustice. While her S.P.E.W. efforts had not gotten far, and she had to recognise that the rights and desires of house-elves were far more complicated than she had ever imagined, Hermione was outraged with the mistreatment of the poor creature.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his friend before continuing, "So that's four we know of now, but," Harry stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, something he only did when he was anxious, "but, Dumbledore said no more lessons until I get that memory from Slughorn."

Hermione sighed, "You're far too obvious when you approach Slughorn. He's an old Slytherin; you'll need to exercise all of your cunning."

"I don't have any cunning!"

"You told me the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin. You must have some!"

Harry flopped on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes and wailed, "I'm doomed. I'll never get that memory."

"Nonsense. We'll find a way, Harry. We have no choice."


	23. Chapter 23

_I cannot believe it's been more than two months since I've updated this story, but life has been crazy! Work and work travel has consumed my life, AND I interviewed for a new job in the UK, which will see my immigrating in the fall. The paperwork has been overwhelming._

 _Thank you HildeVonKrone, LoveInTheBattlefield, ZoeyOlivia, pgoodrichboggs, RAV3N R1PP3R, BratGirl 1983, Chelsea always, viola1701e, Yad, Onyx Obsidian, Lucyole, Guest, RhodaBush, Fantomette34, HGxSS Always, muumi2three, and Suspicious Minds for your reviews._

* * *

Chapter 23

Severus was on edge throughout the next month. Both of his Masters were oddly undemanding of him, and it made him nervous. He had far too much time to dwell on the near future. He continued to visit Prince Manor regularly, and everyone seemed well, which he was happy to relay to Hermione. It seemed that her parents got on wonderfully with the house elves while they mostly tried to stay out of his grandmother's way and vice versa.

Hermione was growing more with their child as each week passed, and his emotions were so conflicted about the situation. On the one hand, he was overjoyed, but on the other, he knew the timing was terrible and that they were all in grave danger. She was now 20 weeks pregnant, and his exhaustion had given away to new, powerful bursts of energy. She was often in his rooms or the library pouring over books and sheaves of parchment, either focusing on her NEWT level studies or personal research. They were still looking for a way to destroy the Horcruxes, but he also felt she had an individual research project she was keeping from him and it puzzled him endlessly, wondering what she was scheming.

Her appetite had also come back, sexual and otherwise, not that he minded, of course, he thought as he sat back in his desk chair, taking a break from marking to let his memories wash over him. Three days before, he had been in the lab, brewing more skelegro for Poppy in anticipation of that weekend's Quidditch match – Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, Joy Division playing in the background.

Hermione always teased him for his musical tastes, but he argued, you could take the boy out of Manchester, but you couldn't take Manchester out of the boy. It's why when he was angry, he never raised his voice, opting to speak barely above a whisper. When he shouted, the rough Northern accent would come out, and he would flinch at the reminder of his Da'. He never wanted to raise his voice to his child and have them to fear him the same way.

As he was counting his stirs – 34 clockwise, he heard the door of the lab creep open, but did not turn to acknowledge the visitor as he kept focus. Suddenly he found small hands tugging his crisp white shirt out of his trousers, having already vested himself of his teaching robes and frock coat before starting to brew. Those little, warm hands began wandering up his back and around his stomach while soft lips pressed kisses between his shoulder blades through his shirt.

"Hermione … love," he stifled a groan as he fingertips grazed along his stiff abdomen, "If you could wait a couple of minutes … the batch is nearly ready."

"Can't Sev," she mumbled, her words muffled against his shirt, "I just had to touch you. Do you know how torturous sitting through Ancient Ruins was, just fantasizing about you? I started to squirm in my seat. I don't think Professor Babbling noticed, but Padma gave me some funny looks."

Stirring completed, Severus began chopping the Chinese Chomping Cabbage when Hermione's hands roamed down his stomach and began palming his half-erect shaft through his trousers.

"Hermione, I don't want to slice any of my fingers off today."

Squeezing his manhood gently she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him behind the ear whispering in a husky voice, "You, Severus Snape, are the greatest Potions Master Great Britain, possibly even Europe has ever seen. I have faith that you can complete this potion and not come to any harm."

He swelled at her words and continued his task, slowly and methodically as she continued to squeeze and rub, 'the little minx,' he thought, 'she will be the death of me.'

By the time the potion was finished, Severus was rock hard under Hermione's ministrations. Quickly grabbing his wand out of his sleeve, he set the potion to bottling itself and left the mess to be cleaned up later. Whirling around, he grabbed Hermione's hands in one of his and kissed them before giving her a look of unbridled passion. Dropping his hands at her sides, he advanced on her, causing Hermione to back up until she hit the work counter behind her. Severus splayed both of his hands on the countertop on either side of Hermione, effectively caging her in between the hard surface and his body.

"Were you having naughty thoughts about your professor instead of focusing on your lessons Miss Granger," he purred, his lips a hair's breadth away from her ear, causing tingles up and down her spine.

"Yes sir," she moaned as Severus' lips fastened onto hers, his tongue delving in as his need to taste her overrode any other desire.

His hands moved from the worktop to grip her ass, and he pulled away from the kiss before whispering huskily, "Well then Miss Granger, I feel obliged to fulfill your classroom fantasies. Up you go."

Hands still firmly gripping her bottom, Severus helped boost Hermione onto the counter and began kissing her vigorously. One hand moved to the back of her neck, holding her firm as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, while the other grazed up her slim calf to her creamy thighs and up her skirt. She had clearly come directly from class, still dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. For a half-second, he stilled at the thought of what a lecher he was, about to fuck his student, whom he had impregnated, here on his worktop table, but the idea immediately vanished as Hermione began unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers. As she gripped his shaft through his pants, Severus' hand grazed up her thigh and found her bare cunt. Eyebrows rising into his hairline he leered, "No knickers Miss Granger? My what a naughty girl you are," dipping a finger in her folds, he found her soaked and ready for him, "Very naughty indeed."

Hermione groaned and threw her head back at his touch, wrapping her legs around Severus' waist and using her feet to push his trousers and pants down around his ankles, "Need you NOW, Sev, can't wait any longer."

One hand gripping her hip, Severus grabbed his member in the other and guided it towards her wet entrance. Pushing in quickly, he stilled for a moment as he felt Hermione's tight walls contracting around his cock. Gods, she felt like heaven, splayed out on his worktop, belly swelling with his child as her pert tits strained against her blouse as they kept growing. Her long, curly hair hanging past her shoulders, she looked like a wanton wood nymph, and she was his. She impatiently rocked her hips against his and moaned, "Fuck me, Sev."

Obliging, Severus pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into her, causing her to yelp out in pleasure. He kept a constant rhythm, and when he felt her tighten further turgid cock, he added his thumb to her distended clit, rubbing and flicking with vigour while quickening his pace. Suddenly Hermione screamed out as her body shook in pleasure. Pumping inside her one, two, three more times, Severus felt the blood roaring in his ears as he came inside of her.

The pair of them were panting and sweating, and Severus leaned his forehead against Hermione's before grabbing her lips in a quick, chaste kiss. Lifting his head, he tucked himself back into his trousers and helped Hermione down from her perch. She straightened up her skirt and blouse before slinging her arm around his neck and taking him in an amorous kiss. "You, Severus Snape, in flesh and blood are far better than any classroom fantasy. My book said that thanks to the changes in my hormone levels, this could continue for the duration of the pregnancy."

"I'm sure I will survive your advances somehow, you sexy witch," Severus smirked.

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione wrapped her red and gold Gryffindor scarf loosely around her neck and joined Harry and Ginny as they made their way to the Great Hall, Ron and Lavender trailing not far behind. She was grateful for the distraction Quidditch provided, allowing her and Severus to slip away for her twenty-week scan.

Her appetite kept growing each week as cub grew inside her. Piling her plate high with pancakes, fruit, bacon and a bit of sausage, Ginny just stared at her. "Gods Hermione, you're going to pass Ron for biggest appetite soon, and you haven't gained a single pound, what's your secret?"

Hermione swallowed down a large mouthful, wiping her mouth demurely and taking a sip of hot tea, "lifting and scrubbing cauldrons for Professor Snape three times a week, you should see my forearms."

It was a lie; obviously, Severus hadn't let her lift a cauldron, even the size 2s, in eight weeks, but it appeased Ginny while the boys looked up at the Head Table, eyes boring into Severus murderously for forcing her to do physical labour. Hermione rolled her eyes and dug back into her food with gusto. Her plate may be as piled high as Ron's, but at least she ate with her mouth closed.

Hermione still wasn't speaking to Weasley #6, but she had warmed up to him considerably, tolerating his presence once more as her mother's letters encouraging reconciliation loomed over her. She knew they had to make up before the end of the term; she just wasn't keen to after Ron's horrible treatment of her. Once breakfast was over, Lavender was sending Ron off to the Quidditch pitch, peppering his face with kisses, covering him in sticky pink lip gloss while Harry blushed, Ginny snorted in derision, and Hermione averted her eyes, suddenly very interested in the contents of her teacup. Finally, Ginny pried Ron away, and they picked up their broomstick to head to the pitch.

"You coming 'Mione?" Harry called over his shoulder.

She waved him off with a smile, "Of course, I'll join Luna in a bit."

Once she realized that the entire Quidditch team had left the Great Hall, Hermione pulled on her cloak and hurried out to the Entrance Hall and down the path to the castle gates to avoid Neville and Luna and wait for Severus to join her. Surprisingly for April in Scotland, it wasn't raining, the sun was poking out of white clouds, reflecting off of the Black Lake and there was a light breeze as she strolled down the rolling green hills to the gates. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice someone was striding up the walkway scowling until he was right next to her.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy growled as Hermione instantly slid her wand out of her sleeve and into her hand.

"Malfoy," she said politely, "Not heading to the Quidditch pitch?"

"I could ask you the same thing M—Granger," he retorted.

"I'm meeting Professor Snape to harvest potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest. You know how he is," she shrugged, "the fact that its Gryffindor playing today is likely what made him schedule it."

Draco nodded in understanding while shifting his weight from one leg to the other, as Hermione noticed he was favouring his left leg. "I told you what I'm up to, now what about you?"

"Oh, uh, I was permitted by Professor Snape to visit my mother last night," Draco said, still favouring the left leg and looking around for any witnesses, "What did you mean when you said 'Your secret is safe with me'?"

"Just that I know Professor Snape is your godfather," Hermione said, hiding the nervousness in her tone.

Draco looked at her, shrewdly, "That's not it. Everyone in Slytherin knows Uncle Severus is my godfather, it's hardly a secret," then the boy blanched, "He – he told you?" Draco whispered, "He – he told YOU?!" Draco roared suddenly.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Severus heading over the bank and down the hill towards the unusual pair. "Draco," she said placating, "meet me tomorrow, after curfew, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We will talk then, and I'll tell you everything, just … please don't do anything rash until then."

Draco looked ready to lash out again when Hermione cut him off, "Professor Snape will be here any second. You don't want to have this conversation in broad daylight. Please," she implored, "please just meet me tomorrow."

Looking at her warily, Draco nodded curtly in agreement and hissed, "Be ready to spill Granger," before he darted off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Once Draco left, Hermione sighed in relief. Securing her occlumency shields, she calmed and took a long deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth just as Severus approached and touched her elbow gently. Turning to face him, she gave him a small smile in greeting, and he replied with an arched eyebrow. "What did Draco want? Last time I checked you two weren't friendly."

"Exactly," Hermione said, annoyed, "He just wanted to antagonize me as usual. He was favouring his left leg though like he was injured."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "He was summoned home last night by the Dark Lord, I assume he was punished again for his lack of success in his task."

Hermione grimaced, "Poor Draco," then looking up into Severus' eyes, "You haven't been summoned in a long time."

"I know … while I have enjoyed the break, I admit, it's making me nervous, but I will continue to believe that where the Dark Lord is concerned, no news is good news. If he were upset with me, I would be even worse off than Draco."

Hermione gripped his forearm tightly in fear, and he squeezed her hand gently, "Let's get down to the gate and apparate to London before anyone else spots us."

The pair slipped through the Hogwarts gates and apparated into the hospital car park, Hermione tucked under Severus' arm. Once inside the hospital, the midwife smiled warmly at the couple and ushered them into the examination room. "You know the drill, Miss Granger," she smiled, as Hermione began to lift her dress over her midriff.

Severus held Hermione's hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles lightly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was equal parts excited and nervous. The 20-week scan would tell them if there were any abnormalities in cub's development, but they had also decided to learn the baby's sex. Severus was secretly hoping for a little girl to dote on, but ultimately, he just wanted Hermione and the babe to be healthy.

The midwife turned on the screen and Severus, and Hermione looked at the screen transfixed as the midwife silently moved the wand around Hermione's belly. Very quickly, it was over, and she was wiping the instrument down, and the image paused.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Snape," she said, snapping the couple out of their reverie, "I am pleased to say that everything looks excellent. "The fetus is developing exactly as it should, and I found no abnormalities. The placenta and Hermione's fluids also look normal, so keep doing what you're doing. Now, would you like to know the sex?"

Even though they had discussed it and agreed ages ago, Severus looked to Hermione in confirmation. Hermione gave him a bright smile and nodded eagerly. Severus looked at the midwife and nodded, "Yes, we would like to know."

"Well, it looks like in about 20 weeks, you will be welcoming a baby boy!"

As they walked out of the hospital, Hermione noticed that Severus was quiet, which wasn't unusual, but he appeared somehow broodier than usual. Trying to fill the gauge his mood, she said "Well, that cuts down the name list in half. We'll have to throw out the girl's names."

"Not throw out," he mumbled, "Save for later."

"Is that why you're quiet? Did you want a girl? You're upset?"

Severus stopped in his tracks, "No, I'm not upset! I'll admit I preferred a girl to dote on, but I'm just happy our cub is healthy. I'm just thinking of my relationship with my father and how I don't want to repeat history."

"Severus, love, you could never repeat your childhood with your son. Don't dwell on it; it will only give you unwarranted anxiety." She stood on her tiptoes, still unable to reach his lips, so he bent down and captured hers gently.

"You're right. Thank you. I am pleased, but I won't lie, I do want a daughter, someday, if we can."

Hermione laughed, "as long as you promise me we won't be like the Weasleys and try until we have a girl. I'm content with two or three; I don't fancy a whole Quidditch team."

Severus curled his lip in distaste, "Agreed."

She squeezed his hand gently before wrapping it around his waist and kissing his shoulder, "You will be a wonderful father, and we'll try for a girl, but maybe we'll wait a few years so I can finish my education and start my career."

Severus wrapped her in his arms, ready to apparate, and kissed the top of her head, "Whatever you desire love."

The couple apparated back to the secluded path between the Hogwarts gates and Hogsmeade, and Severus stepped back, tapping his wand on Hermione's head, she felt the cooling sensation of a disillusionment charm. "I have to go into Hogsmeade for a few items, you head up to the Quidditch pitch, with any luck, the game is still going on, and you can blend in."

"Ok, I'll see you later," the invisible Hermione murmured, "hopefully I can escape any parties in the Tower, and we can duplicate the photo from the scan."

Severus nodded in agreement and turned to walk into the village. Hermione stared at his bottom in his usual tight trousers. It was typically covered by his long frock coat that hit his knees and his billowing robes, but in a shorter muggle coat, his arse was on full display. Before he was more than three steps away from her, Hermione ran up and squeezed a cheek.

Growling, Severus whipped around, trying to grab her, but she dodged him. "I'll catch you later, witchling."

Her tinkling laugh carrying through the air as she jogged towards the gate, Hermione called back "I'll be disappointed if you don't. I think you should wear shorter coats more often."

Slipping through the gate, Hermione strode up to the greening hills of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch pitch. Just as she reached the entrance, the crowds began to emerge. Thanking Merlin for her luck, Hermione dropped the disillusionment charm and blended in with the masses. Walking a couple of steps, she heard Harry and Ginny calling her name, "Hermione! Hermione!"

The pair reached her quickly with Harry grabbing her hand, "I know, I know you and Ron still aren't speaking, but c'mon up to the hospital wing with us. I've been mad with worry ever since Madam Pomfrey carried him off and just caught the snitch as quickly as I could to end the match."

Hermione's mind was racing, Ron had been hurt, carried off the pitch and she hadn't been there, she had barely spoken to him in months, what if it was serious.

"You're right Harry, let's go."

The trio landed at the Entrance of the Hospital Wing, panting out of breath, having fought through the crowds and run to the castle as quickly as possible. Hermione thought afterwards that Severus would not be happy with her overexerting herself, but the midwife had assured her that jogging and running were fine, and exercise was encouraged as long as she was feeling well enough to do so.

As they all rushed through the door, Madam Pomfrey greeted them with strict warnings to limit their visit to 20 minutes and that they weren't to be overly disruptive. Having spent far too much time in the hospital wing in the last six years, they all nodding placating and found Ron's bed.

There Ron was sitting up in bed while Lav-Lav, half perched on his right side was petting his head and fussing all over her "Won-Won." Hermione took in the uncomfortably saccharine scene and awkwardly hid behind Harry. Ron looked up and spotted his best mates and sister before gazing into Hermione's amber eyes with his pale blue ones, giving her his characteristic lopsided grin.

"Everyone grab a chair, and 'Mione, stop hiding behind Harry. Ginny, did we win? Who subbed for me?" Ron rambled.

Hermione sat down in a stiff hospital chair, wedged between Harry and Ginny as they discussed the rest of the game in vivid detail. Ginny's consecutive penalty shots to beater Jack Sloper subbing for Keeper while also managing to hit Cho Chang with a bludger just as she began to chase after Harry, quickly allowing him to catch the Snitch.

"So, we won!" Ron said excitedly, "Next month, final match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! No sweat."

Hearing Ron's shouting, Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of her office and told the group off, "Mr. Weasley! You are recovering from a concussion. If your friends cannot be quiet, they will have to leave."

"We'll be quiet Madam Pomfrey," the chorus of teenagers chirped.

"You all right mate?" Harry asked.

Ron waved him off casually, "S'alright. Mild concussion. Madam Pomfrey already gave me this disgustingly sweet teal potion to prevent any swelling. She's going to keep me overnight, then s'all good."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, I remember my first Quidditch practice, Oliver Wood told me his first Quidditch match he took a bludger to the head and woke up a week later in the hospital wing. That was quite the hit to the head and a long fall from the sky, you're some lucky mate, sure you didn't swipe my potion this time around?" Harry said with a laugh.

At the comment, Ron's eyes went wide as he murmured, "that's it, liquid luck."

He looked from Hermione to Harry and Hermione met his gaze in understanding as she realized Ron had just found the solution to their Slughorn problem, while Harry looked between his two best friends confused.

Suddenly Ron tore his gaze from Hermione and said curtly, "Ginny, Lav, go back to the common room. I need to talk to Harry and Hermione alone."

Ginny looked at the trio and shrugged, telling her brother she'd see him at breakfast before getting up and exiting the Hospital Wing. She was used to being excluded from the trio's discussion, even if she resented it. Lavender, on the other hand, was not so easily appeased.

"Why does she get to stay," Lavender snipped, putting a particularly nasty emphasis on 'she' while shooting Hermione a poisonous look.

"Harry and Hermione are my best mates, and I need to talk to them about something important Lav," Ron said impatiently, "This is private and has nothing to do with you."

Lavender scoffed, "Best mates! Best mates! Don't make me laugh Won-Won. You and Hermione haven't spoken in months."

"Whose fault is that Lav? The three of us are a package deal, and if you can't handle that, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Shooting daggers at Hermione, Lavender clenched her fists and let out a high pitched screeched before stomping out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione awkwardly stared at the retreating back of her roommate of six years, knowing the rest of the term would be even more awkward than it had been when Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Harry, you need to use the liquid luck to get that bloody memory from Slughorn. Tonight."

Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the liquid luck before now. Of course, it would bring Harry good fortune and make him far more charismatic than his usual awkward attempts to talk to Slughorn.

"Err, well, I had planned to use it, well, er for something else…" Harry sputtered.

Looking disgusted Ron glared at his best friend, "Oi! If you mean to use that potion to get into my sister's knickers, I'll beat the snot out of you."

Hermione looked at Harry scandalized as the blush crept up his cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione hit Harry up the side of the head, "Really? Gods Harry, Ginny and Dean aren't going to last much longer anyway. You'd waste the potion on a sure thing? She's been half in love with you since she was ten years old. Ron's right, this is your only chance."

Two against one, Harry huffed in acquiescence as Hermione stood facing him with her hands on her hips and Ron levelled him with a severe stare. "Fine, I'll go grab my cloak and the Felix Felicis now, but how am I going to get through the common room and back without being accosted? Everyone's expecting a party tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "are you not a wizard? Here." And tapping his head with her wand, Harry shuddered as he felt as if an egg had been cracked over his head, disillusioning him.

"Thanks 'Mione! Ok, I'll be back soon."

As Harry exited the Hospital Wing, Hermione sat back down on the chair next to Ron's hospital bed.

Ron gave her an awkward half-smile and budged over on the mattress, patting the space he made for her. "C'mon up 'Mione… I have a lot to apologize for."

Hermione coughed and averted her gaze, playing with the hem of her dress. "Umm, Ron, Harry will be back soon, and well, you're still sort of with Lavender …"

"'Mione, I was a prat! I was just jealous when Ginny taunted me that everyone had had a snog, but me and Lavender were there and willing after that first Quidditch match. You'll always be my girl!"

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her head to look the redhead in his bright blue eyes. For years, she had thought them the most beautiful eyes, but now she preferred being lost in the depths of Severus' obsidian ones. Steeling herself, she shook her head, resolutely, "No, Ron. I am not your girl, and I will never be. I will always be your best friend, yours and Harry's, but I am tired of being hurt by you and passed over, and I've moved on."

"But…" Ron spluttered, "Over the summer I thought …"

"That was months ago, Ronald! And since then you've had your tongue shoved down Lavender Browns' throat every chance you can get."

Ron made to interrupt, but Hermione cut him off, "Look, did I have a crush on you? Yes. Did I think maybe we'd finally make a go of it this year? Sure. But, I moved months ago, and you are with Lavender. Be happy with her; she adores you."

Grabbing his hand, Hermione looked at him, "Ron … we would have never worked anyway. Look at us, constantly at each other's throats, but you're one of my best friends, I trust you and Harry with my life, and we need to repair our friendship and help Harry defeat You-Know-Who. Can we just let it go and be best friends again?"

Scrubbing his face with his free hand, Ron nodded in agreement, "You're right 'Mione, you're always right. I guess I just thought eventually it'd be you and I."

With that, Hermione jumped out of the armchair and jumped onto Ron's hospital bed, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you. I did miss you, you know."

Patting her hair forlornly, Ron replied, "I missed you too. Also, my essays have been atrocious!"

Hermione laughed, "Of course they have, you haven't exactly been studious," sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry found his two best friends laughing and embracing, and he was thrilled. The three of them had often been at odds with each other, 2 against 1, but they always found their way back to each other. Casting a 'Finite Incantatem' on himself, the disillusion charm was lifted, startling the friends.

Pulling the tiny gleaming bottle out of his cloak, Harry looked at his friends and toasted them, "Well, here goes," he said as he drank a mouthful.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

Harry did not answer for a moment, then he smiled, brimming with confidence. "Excellent," he said, "Really excellent. Right … I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast.

"No, Harry – you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of – I don't know – "

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Trust me," he said, "Felix knows what he's doing," and he strolled confidently out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione just looked at Ron ruefully and shook her head. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Just try to keep him alive," Ron said grimly.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: My busy season is over, and I'm officially on vacation, so hopefully I'll be getting you several more chapters between now and the end of September. Many thanks to pgoodrichboggs, Lucyole, ZoeyOlivia, Chelsea always, Bridgekiel and RhodaBush for your reviews and comments on the last chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The next morning, Hermione found herself shaken awake, ending a pleasant dream. Growling, and opening one eye, she found the bespectacled, emerald green eyes of Harry Potter staring into her honeyed ones.

Realizing she had fallen asleep in an armchair next to Ron's hospital bed, Hermione groaned at the pain in her lower back from sitting in such a poor position for so long, with cub pressing on the base of her spine.

Looking out the window, Hermione saw the sunrise peeking over the horizon as Harry moved to shake Ron awake.

"Slughorn gave me the memory! I have it!"

"Oh, that's brilliant, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, happy to finally have the memory in their possession so Harry's lessons with Dumbledore could continue.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron grumbled as he shoved his head under his pillow to block out the morning light and Harry's jubilation, "Now, go see if Dumbledore is awake so the rest of us can sleep."

Harry bobbed his head up and down excitedly while bouncing on his toes, "Alright then! Hermione, I'll see you at breakfast."

Once Harry left, Hermione put her arm on Ron's bicep and murmured to him that she was going back to the dorms to get some more sleep before breakfast. He grunted in acknowledgement, head firmly under his pillow and waved her away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and exited the Hospital Wing. Heading up the staircase for the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower, she hesitated on the third floor, before deciding to go to Severus' chambers.

Slipping into the classroom and the staircase up to his office, Hermione entered his chambers. The sitting room was empty, which wasn't surprising, as well as the loo, so Hermione opened the bedroom door a crack, the door opening with a loud creak. At the noise, a bare-chested Severus sat up instantly, wand drawn and pointed as Hermione dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and pulled her wand, casting a shield charm. Her shield wasn't fast enough to deflect the spell, but she expertly dodged the hex, and it hit the door, shattering the wooden door, splinters flying everywhere.

Bewildered, Severus looked down the ground, wide-eyed, before looking back at the place where his bedroom door used to be.

"Fucking 'ell Hermione! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?" He bellowed, his voice rough with sleep and harsh with his Northern accent as he stashed his wand back underneath his pillow and jumped out of bed, rushing to her side and scooping her into his lap. Severus frantically searched Hermione's limbs and torso for any splinters from the door.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? What's wrong? What are you doing here in my rooms?"

Hermione's hands grabbed Severus' larger ones to stop his frantic combing of her skin. "Shhhhh, Severus, love, I'm fine. My shield charm saved me from the ricochet. I'm sorry I didn't think about startling you. It's early morning, just about half-six, so I assumed you'd be awake."

"The Dark Lord summoned me," he murmured, "I was eating dinner in the pub in the village when I got the call. I didn't get in until two."

"What did he want? Are you ok? Are you hurt," she emphasized.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. The Dark Lord wanted to go through Draco's plan one more time. He's pleased with me it seems, the end is near. I hope Albus' plan is worth it. If only the Dark Lord knew his enemy spoon-fed him."

"Well, as long as you're ok. I just came down to tell you that Harry finally got the memory from Slughorn."

"About fucking time," Severus grumbled, "How did he manage it? Potter has about as much charisma as a sack of potatoes."

"It was Ron's idea; actually, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it. Harry used some of his Felix Felicis."

Severus just rolled his eyes at that, "Thank Merlin Potter stole my old textbook then, or all hope would have been lost," he said sarcastically.

Hermione slapped his chest lightly, "Be nice," she scolded, followed by a giant yawn, "Maybe we should both go back to bed. It's still very early, and neither of us slept well. Harry will be with the Headmaster for a while I'm sure."

Severus scooped Hermione up in his arms and dropped her on the other side of the bed before crawling back in next to her, hugging her close to his body. Burying his head in her riotous curls and kissing behind the shell of her ear, he mumbled, "You're sure I didn't hurt you? I was so scared when I realized it was you."

"Not a scratch love. Just go back to sleep."

* * *

Ron was released from the hospital wing just before dinner, and Harry requested that his two best friends meet him in the common room right after dinner. Hermione gave him a concerned look, he's been awake nearly 36 hours and was clearly exhausted.

After dinner, they reconvened in a back corner of the common room, in their favourite squashy armchairs, Hermione casting a discrete Muffliato. Ron and Hermione were impressed by the way Harry had wheedled the memory out of Slughorn, shocked when he told them about Voldemort's six Horcruxes and pleased by Dumbledore's promise to take Harry along, should he find another one.

"Wow," said Ron, when Harry finally finished telling them everything; "You're going to go with Dumbledore and try and destroy … wow."

"It only makes sense," Hermione stated matter of factly, "If Harry has to defeat Voldemort in the end, he should assist in destroying the Horcruxes."

The trio spent the rest of the time talking, trying to figure out what the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Horcrux could be; Hermione concluding that she should do some reading in the library, or they could ask Luna about a Ravenclaw artifact. As curfew approached, Harry was sitting slumped in his chair, trying to keep his eyes opened, while Ron was yawning slowly, still recovering from the accident the day before. Looking at the boys and conscious of the fact that Hermione had to meet Malfoy soon, she elbowed Ron sharply in the side and pointed her head at Harry. "You need to get him to bed, and you should sleep too! He didn't sleep last night at all, and we have lessons tomorrow."

"Yes mum," Ron snipped, his heart not really in it, she was right after all.

They each grabbed one of Harry's arms and heaved him out of the chair, Ron throwing an arm around Harry's middle to prop him up, "C'mon mate, 'Mione's right, time to go to get you in bed. She'll be right scary if we don't," Ron gave Hermione a small lop-sided grin and a wink.

From across the room, Lavender Brown glared at Hermione, and then when Ron gave her a quick one-armed hug with his free arm, the blonde girl burst into tears. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to see his former girlfriend and looked immensely guilty. "We split up," he told Hermione, "this afternoon. She came to the Hospital Wing before I was released and we had it out."

"Ah," said Hermione, "Well – you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted, "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," she teased, looking amused.

Before they could continue the conversation, Harry, head leaning on Ron's shoulder, let out a loud snore.

"Better get him to bed then. See you tomorrow."

With a final smile, Hermione watched the boys head up the staircase. Once they were gone, she slipped out of the common room to meet Malfoy in the girls' second-floor lavatory.

* * *

Hermione walked into the second-floor lavatory, Draco Malfoy standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. Hermione dropped her disillusionment charm, and Malfoy looked up in the cracked mirror and saw Hermione staring at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand.

Going against the same instincts that had caused her to draw her wand against Severus this morning, Hermione pocketed her wand and held up both hands in surrender before she was able to cast any wards around the room.

"I'm not here to hurt you Draco. I want to help."

"You … you filthy, mudblood," he spat, "you think you can help me? How the fuck did you even get Snape to tell you anything? Spike him with Veritaserum and a love potion? Or are you just that good of a fuck Granger?"

Hermione scoffed, "Yes Draco, I managed to slip the greatest Potions Master currently alive a love potion AND truth potion to spill all of his darkest secrets. Call me all the names you want, its nothing I haven't heard before. The point is, I do know what you're going through, and I want to help. I have a plan."

"I already have a plan; I thought you knew that," the blonde boy retorted.

"Yes, and I have decided that that plan is unacceptable."

"Don't you get it, Granger! Dumbledore has to die or Snape and I will. The Dark Lord will slowly torture my family and me before finally killing us. I can't deviate from the plan now," the boy roared.

Hermione needed to de-escalate the situation before the Professor on rounds heard them. "I know Draco, believe me; I want nothing more than for that great bastard to die…"

"Well then…"

"Please stop interrupting me! And lower your wand. Dumbledore has to die; I know that, but … but Professor Snape cannot be the one to kill him."

Draco lowered her wand, but continued to protest, "I can't either, I … I don't have the nerve. I know that now. I can't use an unforgivable against the Headmaster, against anyone."

"You used Imperio against Madam Rosmerta and Katie Bell,"

"That's different! Imperio is barely an unforgivable."

Hermione just sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. I don't want you to kill Dumbledore using an unforgivable either. Just let me tell you my plan after you take a wand oath."

"And what if I refuse?"

At this, Hermione slipped her wand into her hand and disarmed the boy quickly, "Then I hope you like being obliviated."

"Fine Granger, you win. I'll take your oath."

"Good, now say, 'I Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic that I will not reveal the existence or content of any conversations I may have with Hermione Granger.'"

Draco recited the oath, and Hermione weaved an intricate wand pattern, sealing the oath.

"Hopefully you're good at legilimency, or we're fucked," she murmured.

"I'm good, but it should be fine. The Dark Lord and my aunt won't be poking around looking for information on you. Now, tell me what you know, Granger."

With that, Hermione dropped the glamour charm, revealing her growing midsection.

Draco's eyes bugged out of his head, "So … so you are fucking him?" he sputtered, "and he's letting you keep it? Does he know? How in the hell did that happen? Wait, I thought you had some Muggle boyfriend at Christmas"

Hermione just shrugged, "That was Severus in a glamour at Christmas. We spent a lot of time together, got to know each other, fell in love, made a baby… the usual?"

"Love? Uncle Severus has never loved anyone! My mother always tried to set him up, and he always refused, but you walk into his potions lab as an assistant, and now he's willing to throw everything away for you, a mudblood."

"Something like that, except he's not throwing everything away for me, he's still committed to that ridiculous vow YOUR mother made him swear, and he's going to kill to save your skin, essentially vilifying himself to most of the world, and making him a hero amongst your set," she sneered, "and I refuse to let that happen. If that happens Draco, there are two possibilities for my son. Either the Dark Lord wins, I'm dead, and my child becomes the next generation of Death Eaters, or Harry wins, and Severus gets killed in a battle or spends the rest of his life in Azkaban for murdering the leader of the light. As I said before, neither scenario is acceptable."

Draco felt his knees buckle and his body slowly dragged down the length of the bathroom wall until he was sitting on the cold stone flooring, resting his chin on his knees. Draco loved his godfather and had felt guilty all year that his mother and aunt had manipulated him into taking the vow to protect him. Now, his uncle would be a father himself. Draco hated being a Death Eater; he didn't want the same fate for his 'cousin', and he certainly didn't want his uncle dead or in prison.

"Well, what do we do? He took a vow. If you break a vow, you die."

"I've seen Severus' memory of the vow. There's a loophole. The vows state 'should it prove necessary, if it seems Draco will fail, will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform.' It will not prove necessary, together, you and I will not fail Draco."

"And why are you, so hell-bent on seeing Dumbledore die? Potter will never forgive you if he knows you're involved. You know that, right?"

Hermione hunched over as the weight of her burdens overwhelmed her. Letting out a deep, slow breath she turned back to face the boy, "I know, believe me, I know Harry will never speak to me again if he knows, but …" Hermione thought about telling him everything, how Dumbledore was already dying, but was too fucking arrogant to let the world know he was dying from his own stupidity, instead allowing Severus, as his pawn, to murder him to solidify his position as Voldemort's right hand, for what he thought was the 'greater good'.

Knowing she couldn't tell Draco the whole truth because Draco thought he was a spy loyal to Voldemort, she reigned in her anger and bit out, "He knows about us. He disapproves for several reasons: teacher/student, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Death Eater and spy. He was incensed when he found out about the baby. He's tried to poison me at least twice in an attempt to force me to miscarry."

Draco's jaw fell open in shock before wiping his face with his hand. Draco sighed, "Ok, Granger, tell me your plan."

Hermione detailed her plan to Draco, and together they revised, argued and made the necessary changes. In the end, it was agreed that on the night Draco was to let Death Eaters into the castle he would warn Hermione, and it was her job to incapacitate Severus so he would be unable to fulfill the vow. Pulling two sickles out of her pocket, Hermione cast the same protean charm she had applied to her fake galleons the year before for the DA.

"On the night, use this to alert me. Just tap it with your wand and say your message. Mine will heat up, and I'll be able to see your message."

Hermione demonstrated, and Draco felt the coin heat him in his hand. Along the edges he could read the message, 'This has to work.'

"You're bloody brilliant Granger, for a …" Hermione cut him off with an arched eyebrow, "I wouldn't finish that if I were you."

Mumbling an apology, "Fine, but this doesn't mean we're friends Granger."

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy."

Hermione cast a quick tempus charm and groaned at the time, 4 am, tomorrow's classes would be torture. Quickly reapplying her glamour charm, Hermione's tummy flattened once more. While Draco goggled. She was just about to cast a disillusionment charm when the bathroom door burst open.

* * *

In the doorway, wand drawn, and chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon, stood a livid Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL 'MIONE?" Harry bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WITH MALFOY, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

"Harry …" Hermione said soothingly, trying to calm him down, "What are you doing here? Ron put you to bed hours ago."

"Woke up … nightmare. I pulled out the map, trying to find Malfoy again. Imagine my surprise when I saw him on the second floor with my best friend. I thought you had a Muggle boyfriend, why are you sneaking around with him?!"

"No, Harry, it's not what you think!"

"It looks like you had a meet up with another boyfriend in the dead of night."

By now, Draco stood up, pointing his wand at Harry, a smirk on his face, "So what if she is Potter. Jealous? I thought you had a thing for Weaslette or Chang."

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Harry screamed.

Hermione threw Draco a look that said 'Stay out of this, you'll only make things worse,' but the Slytherin continued to goad The Boy Who Lived.

"Or what Potter? The only rule we're breaking is curfew. Go back to the Tower and mind your own business."

Harry's hex missed Malfoy by inches, shattering the sconces on the wall beside him. Realizing there was a pregnant witch in the room and Potter didn't know, Malfoy quickly shoved Hermione behind him, shielding her from her friend's wand.

"I knew it!" Harry cried, taking Malfoy, protecting Hermione as the ultimate proof that his friend had betrayed him with his enemy. He threw another hex at Malfoy, which the blonde blocked.

Malfoy quickly started throwing jinxes, his left hand firmly keeping Hermione behind him while she screamed for them to both stop. Harry blocked the jinxes and began firing back.

As hexes and jinxes flew around the room, backfired, spells blew up stall doors, bins, and a cistern. Hermione continued to scream, begging them to stop as water poured everywhere from the destroyed cistern.

Draco raised his wand once more to attack when Harry bellowed, "SECTUMPSEMPRA," waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. His wand fell from his limp right hand as he staggered backwards and collapsed.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger like that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last month. I don't have a beta, and this chapter was edited in a hurry, so please ignore any mistakes. I hope to go back through it later and make any edits; I just wanted to get it posted! :)

* * *

Chapter 25

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Hermione caught Draco under his arms as he collapsed to keep her from crushing her pregnant body, bracing her body against the stone wall. His dead weight was too much for her to hold up, and as her knees began to buckle, she swiftly laid him to the ground, blood still spurting from his chest.

"No –" gasped Harry, as he lunged towards Malfoy and Hermione while Hermione's pale white hands scrabbled at his blood-soaked chest, trying to apply compression to stem the blood flow.

"No – I didn't – " Harry was in shock, unsure of what he was saying.

"Harry, HARRY," Hermione yelled, the boy unresponsive. Lifting one hand from Draco's chest, Hermione slapped him in the face, "Harry!"

Shaking his head, Harry finally snapped out of it and looked at his friend, "' Mione, I - I didn't know what the curse did, I didn't mean…"

"We will deal with your stupidity later, Harry! We need help. Professor Snape's classroom is closest on the third floor, quickly, go get him. Please."

"S-S-Snape?" Harry gulped, "You're j-joking! He'll flay me alive."

"It would be no less than you deserved," she hissed, "If you think McGonagall will go easier on you, you're nuts. Now quickly, we have no time to waste."

Slipping and staggering on the soaked stone floor, Harry got to his feet and began running out of the bathroom door.

Hermione continued to compress Draco's chest, his eyes fluttering closed as she murmured, "Stay with me Draco, it's ok, Severus is on his way, he'll put you right, stay awake, stay awake, please."

Harry ran up the staircase and down the third-floor corridor to the defence classroom. Slipping into the room, he ran to Snape's office door and began banging and shouting, "Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Quickly please come. Professor Snape!"

After a couple of minutes, the office door banged open, and Snape burst into the classroom, his face livid, "What is the meaning of this Potter? Someone better be dying for you to have the gall to come disturb me at half-four in the morning."

Harry looked down at his shoes and gulped, "Please come sir quickly, Malfoy is bleeding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. H-Hermione's with him. She told me to get you."

'Hermione and Draco in the lavatory in the middle of the night? Draco bleeding?' Severus knew Potter was withholding pertinent information, but now was not the time for that. Pushing Harry roughly aside, Severus quickly strode down to the lower level and burst into the bathroom. The sight he found there made his heart stop momentarily. Hermione was kneeling in a pool of bloody water, her own hands and chest covered in Draco's blood as she wept, trying to keep the boy awake.

Severus knelt down on the other side of his godson gently pushed Hermione's hands away from Draco's chest as she let out a sob, "I – I tried to …"

"You did the right thing, Miss Granger. I'll take things from here," he replied, drawing his wand, muttering the incantation almost as a song, "Vulnera Sanenteur, Vulnera Sanenteur, Vulnera Sanenteur." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's neck and repeated the spell, the wounds knitting closed.

Hermione looked down at her bloody hands before looking up at a horrified Harry. Standing up, she grabbed her wand and pushed her best friend up against the wall roughly, the stone surface digging into his back, "Where the FUCK did you learn that curse, Harry?"

"Uhhhhh," Harry looked over his shoulder at Snape and Draco, seeing the Defense Professor was still occupied healing the Slytherin boy.

Hermione dug her wand into Harry's side and spat, "Tell me now, or I will hex you six ways to Sunday."

"The Half-Blood Prince," Harry gulped, "It was another spell hand-written into the margins."

"I told you not to use those spells! I told you that you had no idea what they did. Why are you always so fool-hardy, always jumping headlong into situations like this. How many Harry, How many people have to die or get hurt before you learn!" She screamed, her voice rough, going hoarse.

"'Mione, it – it was an accident! I didn't mean – I didn't want to kill Malfoy, just, just rough him up a bit."

"You could have roughed me up! That spell could have hit me, and then what would you have done? Remember last year when I was slashed down the torso by attacked by Dolohov at the Ministry? I almost died!"

Harry was about to reply when Snape approached, a hand firmly on Hermione's shoulder while Draco lay on a stretcher the man had obviously conjured, "Miss Granger, you are clearly hysterical. You will escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing now, and I will follow you there. Tell Madam Pomfrey that he needs dittany immediately to prevent scarring hopefully and to administer you a calming draught.."

Hermione's head whipped to look Severus in the eye, his stare telling her this was non-negotiable. Nodding slowly, she shot Harry one last glare before gripping Draco's stretcher and leading it out the door.

As the bathroom door shut firmly behind Hermione and the incapacitated Draco, Professor Snape grabbed the spoiled, hot-headed, menace that was James Potter's spawn and slammed him against the stone bathroom wall. He knew where the wretched boy had learned his spell, but he needed a confession, and he knew the boy would not yield it easily. Whipping out his wand, Severus aimed it at the boy's temple and hissed, "Legilimens."

Potter's mind was chaos as always and Severus quickly found images of the boy reading his textbook in Potions class, using it to curry favour with Slughorn, testing out the more harmless spells on his dunderheaded roommates, and then finally seeing Potter spying on Hermione and Draco, determined to 'rescue' his best friend and using the spell that was 'For Enemies.'

Pulling out of the boy's mind, Severus gave him a look of pure loathing that made Harry Potter wince. Then, wheeling the boy around, Severus began frog-marching the boy from the second floor all the way to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh. When they arrived outside the Fat Lady's portrait, startling the grumbling woman awake, Snape growled, "retrieve the textbook this instant, and I will know if you switch with one of your wayward roommates."

A contrite Harry Potter returned to the corridor a minute later, his eyes trained at the Potion Master's feet while he held out the book in both hands. As Severus grabbed the book, flipping through it to confirm it was his old text, Potter spoke, "I didn't mean it to happen. I didn't know what the spell did."

Snape ignored this. "Apparently I underestimated you, Potter," he said quietly, "Who would have thought you knew and would use such Dark Magic. Where did you find this textbook?"

As Harry began to mumble a reply, Snape snapped, "Look me in the eyes, boy."

Flinching, Harry looked into the obsidian eyes of his hated Professor, "Cupboard in the Potions classroom. I – I hadn't planned on taking Potions, because I only received an E on my O.W.L.s and you – you were very clear you only took students with Outstanding, but Professor Slughorn takes E students."

"Hmmm," Snape hummed in agreement, "to be the Chosen One and have the Headmaster call in favours for you that you might take Potions and fulfill your dream," he sneered, "of becoming an Auror; and how do you repay that special treatment? By cheating your way through a class, you are not qualified to take and then senselessly attacking students in the middle of the night. Well, I think you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of the term. What do you think about that, Potter?" During his little monologue, Severus had drawn himself to his full height and was staring the boy down over his large hooked nose, ever the imposing Dungeon Bat.

Harry felt his anger rising once more and went to shout at the man that Dumbledore had hired Slughorn so that Harry could get his memories and that Slughorn was a better teacher than Snape could ever hope to be, but bit his tongue knowing he could not reveal the memories to someone as evil as Snape and simply replied through gritted teeth, "Yes sir." Deep down, Harry knew he deserved the punishment. Actually; he probably deserved expulsion.

"Very well. Get out of my sight Potter before I decide to drag you to the Headmaster's office. Ten o'clock Saturday," whispered Snape.

As he watched Potter scrambled back into the Common Room through the portrait hole, Severus turned with a swish of his robes and took off for the Hospital Wing to check on Hermione and Draco.

Severus entered the Hospital Wing to find a pale and unconscious Draco stripped to his waist as Poppy wrapped his alabaster chest in thick white bandages. Looking up, she smiled grimly at the Head of Slytherin House. "He will be fine Severus; you got to him in time. I've applied dittany directly to the wound and soaked the bandages as well. Binding his chest should allow the wounds to heal more quickly. I'll need to keep him for a few days."

Nodding Severus looked around the open room searching for Hermione, "And where is Miss Granger? I believe I sent her up to escort Mr. Malfoy."

"Poor little lamb was so distraught, she dropped off Mr. Malfoy, gave me your message and fled before I could give her a calming draught or dreamless sleep. What was she doing up with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter in the middle of the night?"

"I have no idea Poppy," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's not in Gryffindor Tower. I know that much, having just escorted Mr. Potter there. I will go search for her, and when I find her, Gryffindor will find itself in a distant fourth place in the house rankings."

Hoping Hermione was in his quarters, Severus went back up to the third floor, growling as he prowled the entire length of the castle. Walking into the sitting room, Severus found Hermione, showered and in his dress shirt that went down to her knees but was growing tight over the bump that held their son, and a pair of knickers pacing the length of the rug and ranting to herself.

Shutting the door behind him, Hermione fell silent and faced him. "One hundred points for being out of bed in the middle night, Miss Granger," Severus growled, "What were you doing in the girls' lavatory with Draco at four in the fucking morning?"

Hermione deflected the question, turning to her own frustrations, and she went in for the attack, shoving her conversation with Draco firmly behind her occlumency shields and shouted, "That's none of your business Severus. When you told me there were dangerous spells in that book you didn't want Harry performing, you could have warned me that you'd created a curse strong enough to fucking maim someone! You developed that curse when you were sixteen? Who else knows the curse? DO the Death Eaters know? You need to teach me the counter curse in case someone attacks us."

Approaching her calmly, Severus gripped Hermione's wrists in his hands, "You need to calm down love. Hermione, this stress and shouting are not good for our son."

Realization dawning on her, Hermione seemed to slump against Severus' body in exhaustion, the wind letting out of her sails, "Fine, but you haven't answered my questions."

Leading her to the settee, Severus looked her in the eyes and said, "I will answer all of your questions, but I expect the same of you. Firstly, I should have warned you about the curse, but to this day I am ashamed of it, while effective for enemies, it is an incredibly dark spell, and I invented it as a teenager when I was in mired in depression and despair. Hogwarts at sixteen, I had few friends, and those I did, Mulciber, Avery, Regulus Black, were deeply entrenched in the Dark Arts as well, my home life was in shambles, the Dark Lord was actively courting me through Lucius and my mother, while still living was very, very ill that year, having contracted pancreatic cancer that summer. I convinced her to go to the hospital for treatment, but she refused to go to St. Mungo's where they have much more advanced methods of regenerating healthy tissue and eradicating cancerous cells. It doesn't always work, but the chances are higher. Mother, refused the treatment and, in all honesty, I think she'd given up on her circumstances. I went home for the holidays for the first time since I'd started Hogwarts and she died at home. I was at such a low point, and when I returned to school, I thrust myself into the Dark Arts and invented all manner of curses and hexes. When my grandmother contacted me a year later, I realized that I wasn't alone and that I didn't want my life to end up a forfeit to the Dark Lord and I created the counter curse. The Death Eaters do know the curse, but not the counter. It became my 'signature' once I was marked as I dare not cast the unforgivables if I can avoid it. Severus sat, his posture rigid as he finished his tale. "The counter curse is 'Vulnera Sanenteur.' It should be chanted over and over as the blood siphons away, and the wound is knit closed," he said as he showed her the wand movements.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I can't even imagine the place you were in, what your mind was going through as you watched your mother die and felt helpless, then returning to Slytherin house and friends keen on the Dark Arts."

"It was a long time ago, Hermione. You have thirty-seven years of history to learn about me, not all of it is good," he said as he hung his head in shame.

Severus always presented himself as so self-confident in Order meetings or in the classroom that sometimes Hermione forgot the depths of his self-loathing. "I'm sorry for flying off the handle. I was just so scared! Harry screamed out that curse and Draco's entire body fell against me as he started bleeding through his shirt, and I freaked out. I was screaming at Harry to get you and then trying to reassure Draco as he passed out and once he was safe with Madam Pomfrey, I just spooked and ran down her thinking about that curse and how you must have created it.

"I understand. Potter has been punished for the forseeable future. I'd have him in detention until he graduates if I thought he would be returning next year. As it is, every Saturday until the end of June will have to suffice."

Hermione completely agreed with this course of action. Harry undoubtedly deserved a harsh punishment for attacking Draco unprovoked and in any other circumstances would have been expelled, but still, Hermione recognized that she was now half-way through her pregnancy and she wouldn't be able to keep it from Harry and Ron forever. For that to happen, she needed them to at least be cordial with Severus.

"Sev," Hermione hesitated.

"Hermione I will not revoke…"

"That's not what I was going to suggest," she snapped, "all I wanted to say was that instead of forcing Harry to scrub cauldrons or write lines or something equally boring, perhaps you should use this time to … I dunno … teach him something."

Severus scoffed, "If our occlumency lessons proved anything, Potter …"

"You admitted to me that you were particularly brutal with Harry last year!"

"Yes well, Potter is a spoiled brat who refuses to be taught by me…"

"Severus … Harry is a moody teenager with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and we just discussed what you were like as a teenager; you're the adult, the Father. I –" she took a deep breath, knowing her mum had given Severus some indication of Harry's home life, but continued, "I know for a fact that Harry's home life was more like yours that you'd care to admit. His relatives despise him. His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until he turned eleven and the Hogwarts letters came. Even then, his uncle tried to hide the letters from him and would have refused to send him unless Hagrid has shown up. They only moved him to a proper bedroom when the letter was addressed to 'Mr. H. Potter Cupboard Under the Stairs,' and then …"

"And then they put bars on the windows…"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. All I'm saying is, Harry is antagonistic towards you because you started bullying him on Day 1. He normally latches on to any adult male who shows him the least bit of care. Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sirius … He was going to go live with Sirius immediately after meeting him and finding out he was innocent! All I'm saying is, you have nine Saturdaystwo months left until the end of term, maybe try building a rapport with Harry, teach him more spells and counter curses, maybe occlumency ..."

Severus could feel his jaw clicking as he clenched it tightly. He didn't want to build a rapport with Harry sodding Potter, even if he was mistreated by his relatives. That certainly wasn't his fault, but Hermione loved the fool like a brother, and if they both survived the war Potter would be in his life, in his son's life for good. Then he scoffed to himself, it wouldn't matter in nine weeks, for Dumbledore would be dead, by his wand and Potter would want to see him thrown in Azkaban.

Severus paused in his thoughts again and stared at Hermione curiously trying to figure out what she was up to. He knew she was working on something privately, but he'd let it be, now clandestine meetings with Draco in the middle of the night. She had blatantly refused to tell him before, but maybe now a negotiation. "I will teach Potter and _bond_ with him," he spat, "if you tell me what you were doing with Draco this evening."

"No," she said firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hermione, you are meddling where you should not be. You could ruin all of the Order's well-laid plans …"

"The Order? The Order's plans? You mean Dumbledore's plans and the Dark Lord's plans. No Order member knows about this, let alone agrees with it."

"Hermione …"

"I won't promise not to interfere, and I can't tell you what Draco and I discussed Severus. I love you, and I told you the day I found out that I would not allow you to kill Dumbledore."

Severus grabbed Hermione's chin, and she firmly shut her eyes and growled, "Don't even think about it."

Wrenching her face out of his hands Hermione stood up from the settee and looking at the mantel clock, seeing it was now nearly half six in the morning hissed, "How dare you even think of performing legilimency on me Severus. Taking away house points were one thing, but this is too far. I need to go get ready for the day."

As she reached the door to exit his quarters, Severus turned and called her name, "Hermione,"

"What? If –"

He cut her off, "Grab a cloak from the rack … you're not exactly decent, and apply the glamour."

Looking down, Hermione knew she should be embarrassed, but she was too angry. Quickly applying the glamour, she grabbed the nearest cloak and allowed it to shroud her body before applying the charm.

As she walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was fuming. 'Doesn't he see that I'm trying to protect him? How dare he attempt legilimency on me.' She ranted to herself, 'He's so stubborn, he won't even consider helping Harry, they're so much more alike than either of them realize, and I love them so much and …'

'And Severus is a grown wizard, and despite what you think, this isn't exactly an even partnership … he loves you and wants to protect you. He's been through war, he's sacrificing himself, he's older, and you're going behind his back, and that scares him.'

'But if he knows what Draco and I are planning, he'll stop us immediately and go through with the original plan. I cannot risk him going to Azkaban or be vilified. Our son needs him.'

'And what of you Hermione, what if you go to Azkaban…'

Hermione continued fighting herself, going round and round in circles. She was so distracted that when she reached the Fat Lady's portrait and forgot to apply a disillusionment charm. She was getting so careless lately from the stress and rampant pregnancy hormones.

Sitting on a couch in front of the fire was a lone figure. His hair dishevelled and his wand splayed on his open palms as he stared at the open flames. Hearing the portrait hole close, Harry was startled and looked up and saw Hermione. Staring back at the fire, he said hoarsely, "I thought about throwing it into the fire and letting it burn. Uncle Vernon would probably let me move back to Privet Drive until my birthday if I couldn't perform magic."

Hermione gulped at the remorse in his voice, "Harry, don't say that. You – you made a mistake. I foolish one, but it was an accident and Draco will be ok. Madam Pomfrey said he shouldn't even have a scare! That's more than I can say."

Harry looked at her eyes wide, remembering the previous year, "Another reason I should give up magic. It was my fault that Dolohov cursed you last year and now you're scared and, and it wasn't an accident! I knew it would hurt Draco. Not like that, but the curse said "For Enemies" and I saw you with Draco, and I thought he must have lured you there or was trying to hurt you and … and I just snapped 'Mione. I snapped, and I wanted to hurt him. It's this thing," he pointed at his scar, "it's last year all over again when I attacked Mr. Weasley, and Sirius died. I do terrible things, and people get hurt."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and breathed deeply. Just like with Severus, she sometimes forgot the depth of Harry's self-loathing. He could go from capable and confident to bad-tempered, to down-right self-hatred before her eyes. As she saw her friend's brokenness, his willingness to give up magic completely due to his hot-headedness, she felt her anger ebb, and her heart softens for her brother in all but blood.

"Harry," she crooned, stroking his hair, "You did not attack Mr. Weasley, you saw a vision. You also did not cause Sirius to die or me to get hurt. I followed you to the Ministry of my own free will. Sirius went to the Ministry despite Orders from everyone to stay put. You did hurt Draco that happened, and it's your responsibility to face up to that, but you will, and you will learn from his. Draco will be ok, and you will learn to control your emotions."

Harry wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and looked at his friend, "Thanks." Taking in her wet hair and dishevelled appearance, he looked at her funny, "What are you wearing? And why is your hair all wet?"

Raising her eyebrow in a strange imitation of Professor Snape Hermione replied sardonically, "It may have escaped your notice, but I was covered in Draco's blood when I left the loo. Madam Pomfrey had me clean up in the Hospital Wing," she lied smoothly, "and when my uniform was ruined, Professor Snape summoned the shirt and cloak for me."

Harry shuddered, "So you're like, wearing the Dungeon Bat's clothes?"

"Well, I guess so. What did you expect me to do? Walk through the halls covered in blood, or disilliusioned in just my knickers? C'mon, Harry! Who cares. They're clothes."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry mumbled, looking down and playing with the hem of his own shirt, "So, what were you doing with Malfoy anyway if he's not another secret boyfriend?"

"He slipped me a note the other day and wanted to meet," Hermione lied smoothly, having prepared the lie in advance just in case. "Turns out he's failing Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Runes this term and needs help. Professor Snape told him to ask me for help."

"Snape recommended you as a tutor for Draco?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Yes, well I am his pseudo-apprentice," She said offended, "Anyway, Professor Snape was livid that we met in the middle of the night like a pair of dunderheads instead of in the library like sensible witches and wizards and took 100 points from Gryffindor."

"What?!" Harry said, "Did he take points from Slytherin too?"

"I think Draco has been punished severely enough, Harry. Just let it go, I was out in the middle of the night."

"Still, stupid git, even I only got eight detentions."

"Yes well, if its all the same to you, I can earn back 100 points in a couple of days of classes. I need my free time to,"

"Study. Yes, I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's go get dressed for breakfast; Ron will be down soon and starving."

As the pair split off to walk up to their respective staircases, Harry turned,

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Can we maybe keep tonight between the two of us? I don't want to hear Ron's reaction because I feel like he'd support it or something."

"Believe me, Harry, I won't be telling a soul."

* * *

Hermione and Harry spent the day trying to stifle yawns from lack of sleep while Ron looked at the dark circles under their eyes and fatigue, trying to figure out what was wrong. Each time he tried to ask either of them, he was rebuffed. The news of Harry's attack on Draco and the blonde boy's stay in the Hospital Wing lasted until Defense class that afternoon.

As the trio took their usual seats, Pansy Parkinson, with Nott and Zabini in tow, ran up to Professor Snape's desk where the Professor sat viciously grading papers until the bell rang.

"Professor Snape," Parkinson wailed, "No one has seen Draco all day. Do you – "

"Miss Parkinson, cease the theatrics. Mr. Malfoy is currently in the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately," Severus shot a glare at Harry, "Mr. Malfoy was attacked in the corridors last night after curfew. If you need more information, I suggest you ask Mr. Potter as he was the one who attempted to maim Draco. Now take your seat."

The entire Slytherin side of the room shot daggers at Harry while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, Zabini palmed his wand while Pansy ran out of the classroom, unexcused, presumably to find Draco in the Hospital Wing.

Harry slouched down in his chair, avoiding the stares and the incredulous look from Ron while Hermione internally scoffed at Severus' rebuke of Pansy for theatrics after that performance.

By dinner time the rumours had spread to the point that a pair of fourth years asked Harry if it was true that he had cut off Draco's arm and Madam Pomfrey was trying to regrow the limb while a first-year Hufflepuff ran away from him in the corridor crying. As the trio entered the Great Hall for dinner, the entire room went silent, all eyes on Harry, again. He should be used to it by now, but it never got easier. As Harry took his seat, the whispers started up again while Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville kept prodding Harry for information which he refused to give.

Hermione, for her part, was grateful that her involvement was not known and just ate her soup while trying to ignore the chatter trying to find out when she could sneak into the Hospital Wing to see Draco.

* * *

The week went by in a blur for Hermione. She stuck relentlessly to Harry's side, keeping his anger and loathing in check while the school once again gossiped and whispered about him. He should have grown used to it by now, but as Hermione knew, this time the negative attention was somewhat warranted. Harry had messed up, and now, due to his celebrity, everyone had noticed. It was like the first year all over again when she, Harry and Neville had been caught out of bed and had lost 150 points. They had been social pariahs then and; and now Gryffindors, while pleased that Harry had gotten the better of Malfoy, were also angry that Harry, the Quidditch Captain, was unable to play in the finals in three weeks. They also assumed that Hermione's 100 point loss was Harry's fault since no one, not even Ron, knew of her involvement.

Ron knew Hermione and Harry were keeping something from him, and he was angry that Harry had not told him about the incident and he'd had to hear about it in Defense class with the rest of the sixth years. All of that, combined with the fact that Harry was banned from the Quidditch final, caused both Weasleys to be mad at him, upsetting Harry further as he saw Ginny and Ron pulling away.

When Saturday morning rolled around, a week after the incident, Draco was released from the Hospital Wing. As the Slytherin entered the Great Hall for breakfast, all eyes were darting between the blonde to Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. As Draco hurried to the Slytherin table to take a seat between Nott and Zabini, keeping his head down, and piling eggs onto his plate, Hermione nudged Harry in the back, and the pair rose from the table and ventured across the hall, crossing 'enemy lines' to the Slytherin table.

Hermione gave a small smile to the boy and said awkwardly to the Slytherins, "Good morning…"

Draco looked up and gave her a terse nod, "Granger."

The Gryffindors then just stood there while Slytherins glared before Hermione pushed Harry in front of her. Harry, looking chagrined, rubbed the back of his neck and then coughed, "Erm, Draco … look, about last week…"

"Spit it out Potter and scram," Zabini snarled.

"Look, I'm sorry! I had no idea what that spell did. I read it in a book, and as soon as I cast the spell, I regretted it, and I'm glad you're ok."

Before Draco could reply, Harry took Zabini's advice and fled the Great Hall, jogging to the third floor to await Snape and his dreaded, but certainly deserved detention. Hermione gave the Slytherins another tiny smile before heading back to the Gryffindor table.

After a breakfast large enough to rival Ron's plate, Hermione gave Harry a wane smile as he walked up to Snape's office for his detention. As she reached the seventh floor, Hermione heard her name called out from the staircase below.

"Granger."

Hermione turned around slowly, spotting Draco huffing up the staircase to meet her.

"Follow me," the blonde boy said curtly.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was around, then cast a Notice-me-not charm on herself just in case Ron, or someone else was lurking in the shadows before quickly following after the Slytherin.

The pair reached the corridor with the Room of Requirement and Draco began pacing around muttering under his breath. Suddenly, the door appeared as anticipated, and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the room behind him. Hermione quickly cancelled the charm and said breathlessly, "What are we doing here?"

"Now that you've roped me into another plan, you're going to help me mend the vanishing cabinet. Uncle Severus had been trying to help me in his non-existent free time which has now been obliterated thanks to Saturday detentions with Potter. We have two months Granger, the clock's ticking."

* * *

Harry departed from Hermione and trudged to the Defense classroom as if he were walking to his own funeral. He had no idea what Snape had in store for him, but he assumed that whatever it was, it would be horrible.

Severus was sitting grimly at the desk in his classroom grading the usual drivel students passed in as homework, more red ink covering the pages than black by the time he was done with most of them. Between all of his responsibilities, the last thing he needed was more of Harry-sodding-Potter in his life. He had originally planned to just set the boy to some menial task that would free Severus to brew or grade, but Hermione's words would not leave his brain _, "maybe try building a rapport with Harry, teach him more spells and counter curses, maybe occlumency ..."_

They hadn't spoken on the topic again because he had not been alone with his witch in a week. He was convinced he'd screwed things up by trying to perform legilimency on her to find out what she was up to with Draco and now she was avoiding him. He had even tried to keep her after class one day, but she had immediately bolted from the room with Potter.

'I know I shouldn't have attempted legilimency against her will, but doesn't she understand that I am trying to protect her, protect our son? If she is meddling with Draco and his plans, she could get captured or killed. Draco could repair the vanishing cabinet and spirit her away to Borgin and Burkes and then Malfoy Manor and then what would I do? She'd be bait for Potter, she would be tortured, and they could discover our relationship. They could torture her until she miscarried our son. They are my whole life, and I need them safe…'

'But they are not safe. You agreed that you would not interfere with Hermione's plans to assist Potter. She's not a child anymore Severus, and she's been drug into this war by association for years...'

'I need her to live. Our son needs her to live.'

Severus was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Enter Potter," the Potions Master said evenly in his deep baritone."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 25! I so appreciate it. I tried to update this quickly! I hope you like it, we've got some new budding relationships, but plot, etc._

* * *

Chapter 26

Almost four weeks after 'the incident' the school was still talking about Harry Potter's attack on Draco Malfoy using Dark Magic and Hermione and Draco were still attempting to mend the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"Are you still freezing out my godfather?" Draco asked as Hermione combed through her notes of their failed attempts.

Hermione looked up from her notebook with a look of guilt on her face, "I hadn't meant for it to go on this long, but I've just thrown myself into mending this damn cabinet, and then I spend the rest of my time with Harry in the common room or the library – I'm the only one talking to him right now besides Neville. Again."

"Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for Potter," Draco sneered.

"Understandable, but he did mean his apology. It'd be one thing if everyone in Gryffindor Tower was mad at him for hurting you like the Slytherins, or afraid of him like the Hufflepuffs, but they're just mad he's in detention with Severus and can't play in the Quidditch final this weekend."

"Back to Uncle Sev. When are you going to talk to him? He cornered me last night at the Manor asking if I'd talked to you. He pretended to look like he was fine, but I could tell he was upset. The dark circles under his eyes are more pronounced, and he's not eating much either. He's back to subsisting off of black coffee and cigarettes. He'll get an ulcer if he's not careful."

"It's a miracle he doesn't already have one," Hermione murmured. Then she turned her attention back to Draco, "Wait, at the Manor last night? You had a meeting? Is he ok? Did anything happen?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "He's fine. Our meetings are not always pain and torture, but you should go talk to him if you want to make sure."

Hermione sighed, "I have my twenty-four-week appointment on Saturday. I'll send him a note asking if he can move Harry's detention and come. That will break the ice. Also, use that damn coin I gave you. Next time you are summoned, I want to know."

"Fine Granger. You are insufferable, you know. Are you interrogating Potter about his detentions too to get second-hand knowledge on the father of your son?"

Hermione had the decency to blush.

* * *

The next morning, Severus woke up to the same routine he'd followed for the last month, waking up before the sun crept into his quarters, sneaking outside the castle for a cigarette or three, running into Minerva, talking her spring morning constitutional and scolding him about his 'nasty muggle habit' would kill him and then venturing down to his private lab in the dungeons to brew whatever Poppy needed brewing, then heading up to the Great Hall for breakfast at 8am, where Minerva, the old biddy, would continue to chastise him for not getting enough sleep as she looked at the dark circles under his eyes and he would ignore her and the bacon sandwich she would sneak onto his plate, drinking several cups of strong black coffee instead.

When the Owl post arrived, Severus helped himself to a third cup of coffee. He held the cup up to his nose and inhaled deeply, then opened his eyes, scanning the Great Hall for mischief and stealing glances at Hermione, sandwiched between Potter and Longbottom, looking tired, but overall healthy and defiant as the rest of her house continued to whisper and give Potter snide looks.

Severus was reduced to tidbits from her letters to her parents and watching her in class. Sometimes Potter let the odd remark out, and that was it. He was desperate for her, knowing it was his fault she had walked out of his life and cursing himself for taking up with a student, who he was forced to see every single day.

'Of course, she looks fine,' Severus thought to himself, 'She doesn't need you, she's made that clear. They'll be perfectly happy without you, a Death Eater spy.'

Severus was stirred out of another round of self-loathing by an irritated hoot. Pulling his eyes off of Hermione, he found a large, disgruntled barn owl in front of him, leg outstretched with a letter. The professor removed the scroll and fed the owl bits of bacon Minerva had snuck on his plate while the Deputy Headmistress scowled at his side. Snape unravelled the scroll and read the note, in Hermione's looping, delicate handwriting,

" _S –_

 _Our next appointment is this Saturday at 10 am. I would love for you to join if you can get out of detention duty._

 _Love, H"_

Severus rolled up the scroll and looked back at the Gryffindor pair, Hermione's eyes on him, giving him a wane smile. He gave a perfunctory nod and turned away, setting down his cup of coffee and grabbing a piece of toast from the rack in front of him and taking a bite.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a pastry, a bowl of fruit and a cup of tea, the one cup of black tea she allowed herself a day and savoured it, waiting for the Owl Post to arrive with her note to Severus. Draco was right, the silence had gone on long enough, and it was all her fault. He may have tried to use legilimency on her, but she was the one keeping secrets. Severus had divulged all of the plans and schemes he was wrapped up in because he was desperate for someone to share them with, to carry his burden, and she had repaid him by keeping secrets and planning schemes of her own, even if they were for his own good.

She watched his face as he read her messaged and noted that he was looking far older than his thirty-seven years. His skin was more sallow, which she knew was from hours brewing below ground and indulging in his nicotine addiction. He had cut himself off cold turkey when he'd discovered she was pregnant, but now with her absence, he was back to it. He looked gaunt from lack of proper nutrition, losing weight he could ill afford to lose in his face, and the shadows and crows feet around his eyes from lack of sleep.

She smiled hesitantly at him, thinking of how he had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and she had just ghosted him without another word. When he gave her a curt nod, more than she deserved really, she let her smile reach her eyes and watched him eat something finally before turning back to Harry, who was also looking at his least favourite teacher.

"You know," Harry said, "It's been weeks, and I still can't believe how decent he is in detentions. Don't get me wrong, he's a total git in classes, but one on one, he's being decent. He even complimented me last week for shutting him out after a few minutes, and when I mastered a non-verbal hex on the second try, he said 'Maybe Lupin's opinion of your skills is not entirely without merit Potter.'"

"That's great, Harry. I told you he wasn't so bad."

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, "I know, you're always right …"

Hermione followed his gaze to the Weasley siblings, along with Dean and the rest of the Quidditch team glaring at Harry and then going back to whispering. Harry sighed, "The finals are this week, do you think they'll start talking to me again once it's over?"

"Hopefully," Hermione murmured, "Probably if they win."

"Mmmmmm," Harry hummed non-committally.

Changing the subject, Harry said, "You know, I've been thinking about the Half-Blood Prince a lot lately."

Hermione groaned, "Harry, that book has gotten you into enough trouble."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't stop thinking about who it could be. The Prince was a bloody genius. Those potions, and then most of those spells were clever or funny, until …" he paused. "I'm just wondering, that book was in Snape's classroom for God knows how long. I wonder if Snape knows who it belongs to."

"You'd be better off just forgetting about that book altogether," she chided, but knowing Harry, one he got an idea in his head, he was relentless.

"I'm just thinking; Snape has been really decent lately like I said. Maybe if I ask him about the book he'll know."

"Or, he'll bite your head off and start giving you real detentions and not extra lessons."

"Well then he'd be himself again, and I wouldn't be scared that Snape was locked in a trunk while some imposter drank Polyjuice."

Hermione laughed out loud into her teacup while Harry just smirked.

* * *

As the bell rang dismissing the class from Defense, Hermione shoved her books into her satchel to rush out of the room. As Harry was mimicking her, Professor Snape called out "Mr. Potter, please stay behind to discuss your … detentions."

Harry gave a perfunctory nod and continued packing his bag at a slower pace while Hermione sped out of the class muttering that she had to get to Arithmancy.

Once the classroom was empty, Harry walked up to Professor Snape's desk on the platform, hands behind his back and asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Severus was slightly taken back by the change in the boy since their detentions had begun. Hermione was right; Potter latched on to any adult male who showed him proper care. Throughout their occlumency lessons, Severus had seen the poor treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, and he was furious, wanting to go show Tuney Dursley a piece of his mind.

"Yes Potter, I need to reschedule this Saturday's detention as I had an appointment come up."

"Oh, sure Professor," Harry said, "Ummm, the Quidditch finals are Saturday morning and …"

"You can attend the match as a spectator, but you cannot play," Snape cut off, "The timing of your detentions was no accident on my part."

"Right, of course, Professor. So when are we rescheduling for?"

"Saturday evening after dinner should suffice."

"Sure. See you then, sir." Harry picked up his satchel and made his way before the door, before reconsidering and turning back to face the Professor."

"Ummm, Professor?"

"No Potter, you cannot play in the Quidditch match on Saturday. I thought I made myself clear."

Harry looked indignant, his temper starting to get the best of him. "I know that," he snapped, "sir," catching himself, not wanting to get punished for cheek. Taking a calming breath, Harry continued, "I wanted to ask, sir, if you knew who the Half-Blood Prince was. That old textbook was sitting in the potions classroom, probably for years, and er, you've been teaching Potions for a long time…"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you want to know Potter?"

"Sectumsempra was dark magic, but well, the Prince was, is brilliant! My potions were perfect every time. Slughorn said he only ever had two students with such a natural predisposition to potions. He said my mother was one of them, but she was a muggle-born, so the other must have been the Prince."

Severus sighed; he was getting along with the boy, why not throw him a bone, "I am the Half-Blood Prince Mr. Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped, and then he pulled a sheaf of parchment out of his satchel, scrutinizing the margins muttering to himself, "How did I not realize this before?"

"Probably because, as you said, you felt a kinship with the Prince and you loathe me," echoed Professor Snape.

Harry looked back up at the Professor and Severus sighed, "I am done teaching for the day Harry, you might as well come up to my office if you'd like to ask more question. I find myself in an amiable mood today."

Severus stood up from his desk and began walking up the staircase to his office while Harry stood in place disbelieving, 'Did Snape just call me Harry and invite me to his office and not as a punishment?'

"POTTER!" Barked Snape, growing frustrated, "Either follow me, or leave, and for heaven's sake, close your mouth."

Shoving the parchment back into his bag, Harry scrambled up the staircase before Snape shut the door in his face.

Harry grabbed a seat opposite Snape in the desk in his office while Snape busied himself with a tea tray. He threw a dash of milk, no sugar into his cup before beckoning Harry to make himself a cup. Severus cringed as Potter spooned two lumps of sugar and enough milk to turn his tea white into the cup and took a sip. Then Harry set the cup down and looked up at his most loathed Professor curiously, "I never really thought before last year when I snuck into the pensieve," Harry starred down at his teacup shamefacedly, "but you knew my mum."

"Astute as always Harry," Snape replied sarcastically, but without his usual bite, "Yes, your mother was my classmate."

"And you and she were Slughorn's best students, ever? He taught for YEARS before he taught you and then, two potions prodigies in the same year at Hogwarts? Were you and mum like Malfoy and Hermione? Always rivalling for the best potions and grades? Is that why you hated her too?"

Severus coughed to clear his throat and buy himself some time, "Not exactly … Your mother and I did create quite a stir though because from our first-class until our potions OWL we were lab partners …"

Just when Harry thought the day could not get more bizarre, Snape had another revelation. "Did Professor Slughorn have assigned partners back then sir? Now he lets us choose, just like you did …"

"No, Professor Slughorn let us work with our," Severus' voice dropped to a whisper, "friends."

Harry looked thunderstruck, "but … but you called her a …"

"Yes, that memory you saw was one of the worst moments of my life Harry. Not only did your father and his friends humiliate me in front of the whole school, but I reacted in anger towards your mother because I was embarrassed and I ended a seven-year friendship. I apologized, sat outside Gryffindor Tower all night, but your mother cut off all ties, understandably."

"You knew my mum before Hogwarts sir? But you're a – "

"Half-blood Potter. Please have Miss Granger help you with your deductive reasoning skills. My mother was a pureblood witch, Eileen Prince; my father a muggle named Tobias Snape and I grew up in a small muggle town outside Manchester, as did Lily and Petunia Evans."

Harry sat back in his seat as this revelation dawned on him. Looking at his Professor wide-eyed, he just said "Wow." Then he looked up at his professor curiously, "Why did you tell me all of this, sir?"

"I honestly don't know Potter. I guess I'm tired of our mutual loathing. You may not believe me, but we do have a common goal and a common enemy."

'And maybe I just wanted you to know something good about me before you go back to wanting me dead,' Severus thought.

"Will you tell me about my mum sometime? What was she like as a girl? Lupin and Sirius always told me about Dad, but besides Slughorn, all anyone tells me is that my mother is that I have her kindness and her eyes."

Severus looked into those green eyes, the eyes of Lily Evans, his first friend, his former love and capitulated. "Not today, Potter, but yes, I will share some memories of your mother with you."

'First, I have to tell Hermione about Lily,' he thought. Severus had kept his relationship with Lily at such a distance, buried deep in his mind that he had not even told Hermione. He had felt it wasn't necessary. While he had thought he loved Lily, he was wrong; he knew that now that he had a love that surpassed all understanding in her and his unborn son, but he knew he would have to tell her more about his past now that he had divulged to Potter.

"Sir, can I ask you something else?" Harry interrupted his thoughts, "You don't have to answer, but ummm, if you're a half-blood and you were friends with muggle-borns like my mum, how did you, erm, become a Death Eater?"

Severus scowled, and as Potter began to walk back his question, the spy thought, 'Why the fuck not? Hermione wanted us to _bond_ after all.'

"Not all followers are marked willingly, Potter …"

* * *

Harry felt as if he had had an out of body experience, drinking tea with Snape, hearing stories about his mother, and how Snape became a Death Eater. Leaving the Defense classroom he ran to Gryffindor Tower, finding Ron in the common room with Dean and Ginny discussing Quidditch tactics. Harry knew that Ginny would be taking his position as Seeker once again, and Dean would fill in as Chaser with Demelza and Katie.

"Erm, Ron, can we talk about something for a minute. It's REALLY important."

Ron looked at his friend dismissively, "Oh, so now you want to tell me important things? No thanks, Harry. I'll hear it from Snape in class like everyone else. I know you're Captain, but the active members of the team have to discuss strategy."

Harry winced at the dig and retreated to the other corner of the Common Room, waiting for Hermione to get back from Arithmancy.

When Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, Harry called her over and immediately cast a Muffliato charm telling her everything Snape told her. When Harry finished, Hermione sat back wide-eyed while Harry just said, "Why do you think Snape told me all of that? Do you think he's going through a mid-life crisis or something?"

Hermione paused and considered her words carefully, "I think that things on the outside, with Voldemort, maybe ramping up Harry and maybe Professor Snape realizes that the hatred between you too is foolish since you are both working towards a common goal for the Order."

"Do you think he's telling the truth about his Dark Mark?"

"Yes. Why would he lie? You already hated him, and he doesn't need you to like him."

"I still don't understand why he told me."

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Hermione, knowing Draco would be working on the cabinet, told Harry she couldn't watch the Quidditch final with him because she had to tutor Draco. Hermione stood outside the school gates, watching Severus stride down the hill from under her lashes. As he approached, her hand slid out of his cloak and instantly latched on to his fingers. She brought them to her lips and kissed them gently.

"I'm sorry, Sev," she whispered.

Not letting go of her hand, Severus opened the school gate, and they slipped out. Holding her tightly to his chest, they apparated to the hospital car park in London.

As Severus held her in his arms, he kissed her curls and inhaled her scent. "There's no need to apologize, Hermione; I was in the wrong. I'm sorry I tried to perform Legilimency on you. I was so happy to get your note the other day; I think it turned me temporarily insane."

Hermione chuckled, "I heard, and I accept your apology. Harry thinks you're going through a mid-life crisis."

"The morning I got your letter, I was watching you with Potter at breakfast, thinking how you looked just fine without me, happy, healthy, that you didn't need me, that neither of you needed me," Severus sighed, "Your note was a boon, telling me that at least you still wanted me, even if you don't need me."

Hermione cut him off, "Severus, we both need you. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way. I – I become very single-minded about work or a project, and because I was mad at you, I just threw myself into other things and got distracted. I'm sorry to say, but you may spend the rest of your life dragging me out of my research and projects. So," she said, changing the subject, "Why did you tell Harry all of those things, and why didn't you tell me you'd been best friends with his mother?"

"I told Potter those things because he asked, and for once I felt he was owed the truth. Albus keeps so much from him, and I decided, since he had the bollocks to ask about the Prince, I might as well confess. He kept asking questions, and I just couldn't stop myself. I was so blind, Hermione. I let my prejudice against the boy keep me from seeing that he is so much like his mother. He is curious and kind, and he is learning at a much faster pace this year, now that I am treating him with kindness and respect."

Hermione beamed, "I told you Harry was wonderful."

"As for Lily. I didn't tell you because she's been dead for a long time and thinking about her brings me pain, but also, she isn't my one great love, like I used to think she was. You are."

Hermione grabbed the lapels of his muggle jacket and kissed him thoroughly in the carpark until suddenly a car alarm went off nearby startling the two apart. Hermione clutched her heart and laughed, "We better head in or we'll be late."

Severus smirked, "I haven't touched you in a month witch, we better head in or I will take you against that concrete wall."

Hermione hummed and sauntered ahead of him, "Maybe after the appointment?"

Severus groaned and followed behind her, his mind running through the possibilities.

* * *

Severus and Hermione rushed back to the castle after the quick appointment, ensuring no one spotted them. Cheers and jeers could still be heard from the stadium; by the sounds of it, Gryffindor was in the lead, but the snitch had yet to be caught.

They barely made it into Severus' quarters before they began pawing at each other, ripping their clothes off to make up for lost time. As Severus kissed Hermione's neck and hoisted her legs around his hips, she groaned and ground up against his hardening length, "too long; it's been too long. Take me to bed Sev."

Afterwards, the couple laid in each other's arms, Severus flat on his back, while Hermione curled up into his side, burying her neck into his hair, breathing in his scent of sandalwood and herbs.

As they laid there in the silence, Hermione startled and gripped her growing bump, "Ow! Oh, cub, Mummy is not a kicking bag."

Severus rolled over and cupped her face, "What's happening? What can I do?" He asked, looking down at her belly.

"He's been moving, fluttering for a week or two, keeping me up all hours of the night, cheeky boy, but this is the first time it was so violent!"

"We probably disrupted his sleep with our extracurricular activities."

Hermione snickered, "Here," grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her, "Feel him and say hello."

"Hello … son. I'm your Papa," Severus said, his voice thick with emotion as he felt the little movements press into his hands.

"We never did pick a name," Hermione whispered, summoning her list.

Severus pointed at the first name on the list. "That's the one."

Hermione smiled and agreed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, looking thoroughly dishevelled, Hermione crept through the empty corridors of Hogwarts and snuck into the Room of Requirement. Draco took one look at her and rolled his eyes, "The lover's quarrel is over then I take it?"

Hermione had the decency to blush, "We both apologized and talked and … well made up for last time."

Draco made fake retching noises and then looked at her quizzically. Hermione was exhausted from continually wearing the glamour charm and had taken to dropping it in the Room of Requirement, where no one else could gain entry. "How is my little cousin fairing anyway?"

"Size of a cantaloupe. He feels like it too. My back is killing me."

"Right, THAT'S, why your back is killing you."

"Don't be crass Draco."

As the two bantered, Draco summoned a stack of cushions and piled them up by the vanishing cabinet. "You sit and take notes, Granger. I'll run through the mending spells."

The pair worked until supper when Hermione reapplied her glamour and departed to put in some face time with Harry before his detention and hear all about the Quidditch match. Draco insisted on staying back; sure he was close to making a breakthrough.

The Gryffindor table was triumphant, having won the Quidditch Cup, despite the loss of Harry. Walking serenely to the table, Hermione noticed that Harry was sat between Demelza and Ron and across from Dean and Ginny. It appeared with the win, all was forgotten.

'Typical,' Hermione thought petulantly, 'Triwizard Tournament all over again.' Approaching the table, Ron gave Hermione a lopsided grin as she swatted him over the head with her notebook. "Feud ended again? Seriously, boys, you two need to grow up. We've got bigger things to worry about."

Ron's smile dropped, and he looked down, shamefacedly, "You're right. You know I hate being left out, and you two have been cozy lately."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, because I don't fly off the handle and ignore him."

Ron made to protest, but Hermione held up her hand, "did you at least apologize Ronald?"

"Yeah, he did Hermione. It's – it's fine. I understand. I can't keep secrets from you guys. It's not fair."

Hermione just hummed non-committally, "Everyone's entitled to their secrets."

Both boys stared her down, knowing she was still wasn't revealing much information about the muggle boyfriend she had debuted at Christmas. She just rolled her eyes and nudged both of their shoulders, "Shove over and fit me in. The three of us have hardly sat together amicably all year."

Sheepishly, the boy moved, letting her onto the bench. Hermione squeezed in tightly, realizing that while the glamour masked her thickening waist, it didn't change her physically and her hips were jammed.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron started when Hermione interrupted,

"Say one more word, and I'll hex all of your hair off Ronald Weasley," she growled.

Luckily, Demelza moved over another inch and dragged Harry with her, allowing some room for and with a withering look, any potential discussion of Hermione's thickening hips was dropped.

Eventually, Harry wandered off to his delayed detention, Ginny and Dean left to go hide in an alcove or abandoned classroom, and the rest of the Gryffindors fell away while Hermione continued to eat, and Ron shovelled more food into his gob.

Looking around, Hermione discreetly cast a Muffliato charm and hissed at him, "Honestly, a month-long freeze out? C'mon Ron, Harry was so ashamed, he wasn't able to tell you yet. That night, after the incident, I found him in the Common Room in tears, he almost threw his wand in the fucking fireplace! He was going to leave school and live with his Muggle relatives."

Ron stopped, chicken leg, comically suspended in the air, and turned to face her, "What?!"

"I have never seen him look so stricken. It was worse than when Sirius…died."

"He was going to tell you; he just didn't expect Professor Snape to embarrass him in class like that."

Ron snorted, "I could have told you that would happen. Honestly, when has Snape not taken the opportunity to humiliate Harry?"

Obviously, Harry had not yet shared with Ron the nature of his detentions, and she's was holding her tongue until Harry told him, hopefully soon to avoid another freeze out. She just shrugged, "He was a git that day, but he's not that bad."

"Whatever 'Mione."

"I'm not here to get in a fight about Professor Snape, but to tell you to stop flying off the handle. We agreed when you were in the Hospital Wing. Harry needs us, he and the Horcruxes are the most important and you, Ronald Weasley, need to sort out your priorities."

Chastened Ron went back to his food and mumbled, "you're right 'Mione. Sorry."

Letting Ron excitedly fill her in on the match, and all of the goals he stopped, Hermione picked up a couple of pieces of chicken that escaped hi plate and wrapped them in a napkin for Draco since he still hadn't appeared for supper. When Ron finished telling her about a particularly miraculous dive he performed to save a goal, Hermione cut him off, "You'll have to tell me later! I'm going to go to the library to finish up a Ruins translation."

"See you at the party later?" He asked through a mouthful.

"Maybe! If I get this essay done quickly. "

* * *

Harry entered Snape's office just as the man was dropping a memory into Dumbledore's pensieve, which was typical for their occlumency lessons.

When Severus turned around, he nodded at Harry and beckoned for him to step closer to the basin. Not that you'd be able to tell from the neutral expression on his face, but the potions master was overjoyed that evening. Not only had he seen the picture of his son on the muggle ultrasound, but then he actually saw the tiny foot protruding from Hermione's belly, and it somehow made the reality even more real, the fragility of his son's life, the circumstances of war, the attempts on his life by Dumbledore, and Severus made the decision to honour Harry's request and show him memories of his mother.

Professor Snape cleared his throat and looked Harry in his bright, green eyes, "We will skip our lesson tonight, and I'll show you a couple of memories I have of your mother."

Harry's back straightened and his eyes widened as he whispered, "Thank you, sir."

The memories swirled in the basin as Harry and Severus both dipped their heads in.

They fell headlong into a thicket of trees, a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool, green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape in ill-fitting trousers and an overlarge t-shirt, while Lily sat demurely in a pink sundress, "…and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school!"

"We don't count. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid, and you can't help it, but once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to be careful."

There was silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and Harry knew that she was imagining sparks trailing from it. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in towards Snape and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke. Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Snape, "not for her, but we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his baggy clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny to be a wizard.

Suddenly the image dissolved and the two of them were a few years older, hovering over a gently simmering cauldron. Lily's red hair was frizzy, and her complexion was spotty, while Snape's nose looked even more prominent on his face than usual and his hair was long, lank and greasy from the fumes

"I think we'll be able to cut down the brewing time if we add a counter-clockwise stir after every twelve," Snape muttered, "and maybe if we mince the daisy roots instead of slice …"

"but the book says," Lily started, sounding exactly like Hermione.

"Just trust me Lils," if I'm wrong, I'll take the blame from Slughorn. He loves you anyway. He'd probably let you try again after class if you asked and smiled at him."

Lily smiled prettily and blushed and started mincing the daisy roots per Severus' instructions.

The two continued to work and much faster than the rest of their classmates, the potions turned bright green, giving away that it was a shrinking solution they were brewing. Slughorn came over and, with his booming voice exclaimed, "Excellent! Excellent work Mr. Snape, Miss Evans! Let's test this shrinking solution."

Taking an eyedropper, Slughorn fed the solution to a toad, watching it turn into a tadpole.

"Perfect! Just as I suspected. Ten points apiece. There's still twenty minutes left of class, so clean up your stations and then begin your essays due next week."

The pair quickly cleaned up their station, and as Snape poured over his textbook, scribbling out his first draft on a sheet of parchment, Lily dropped a small paper flower in front of him. Looking over at her quizzically, eyebrow arched in a poor imitation of the grown man's visage that made Harry chuckle; Snape opened up the note.

"Sev, Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Snape's cheeks turned red, and he nodded and scribbled back, "10 AM at the Entrance Hall?" and passed it back.

Lily's eyes sparkled, and she leaned over and whispered, "I'll make sure to ditch Mary and Marlene."

The image faded again, and the two men were thrown from the pensieve and Severus called a house elf for the tea service. He thanked Pepper and started fixing a cup while Harry played with the hem of his shirt, his eyes watering.

Severus took a fortifying sip and threw his handkerchief at Harry, "There's no shame in grief Potter."

Grabbing it, Harry wiped his face and gave his Professor a watery smile, "Thank you, sir. It's the first time I've seen more than a picture or a reflection in the mirror, and I have no pictures of her that young.

Getting up from his chair, Snape walked to the door to his quarters and turning back said, "Fix your tea. I'll be back."

Wandering into his sitting room, Severus went to the bookshelf and pulled out Lily's favourite book, Pride and Prejudice. Stuck among the pages was an old photo of two eager firsties: a boy, with lank, black shoulder-length hair and eyes as dark as pitch in a pair of hand-me-down robes and the other, a pretty red hair and bottle green eyes in new, freshly pressed robes. They were standing in the gap between platforms 9 and 10; arms slung over each other and their grins so wide, their faces must have surely hurt.

Quickly copying the photo, putting the original back into the book and slipping it back onto the shelf, Severus returned to his office while Harry fiddled with the teacup.

"Here, Potter. Hagrid had asked me for photos in your first year, and I refused. My apologies."

Harry cradled the picture like it was precious and looked back at his Professor, "S'okay sir. I have it now."

* * *

Hermione was back in the Room of Requirement reclining on her pillows while Draco put the apple in the vanishing cabinet, shut the door and tapped it three times. He sat down next to Hermione, happily eating the chicken she brought him while she went over the notes.

Once he was finished, Draco wiped his mouth on the napkin, stood up and went back to the cabinet. Opening the door, he found the red apple sitting there with a large bite taken out of it.

"Granger!" Draco shouted, "Granger! It worked. It fucking worked!"


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you to everyone for the fabulous reviews. This chapter wrote itself so quickly for all of you. Disclaimer: It is heavily borrowed from Chapter 27 of the Half-Blood Prince, (So JK Rowling, don't come for me. Credit where credit is so obviously due.) It just did not make sense to reinvent the wheel, unless I needed to for my plot. We are at the climax of Part I, which is very exciting._

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Over the next week, Harry found himself newly and happily impervious to gossip. Between Gryffindor's win and the very loud, very public break-up of Ginny and Dean at the celebration party when both had imbibed too much firewhiskey, no one cared that Harry Potter had been banned from playing and his horrific display of Dark Magic was being forgotten.

The trio was reclining on the best chairs in the Common Room when Ron mused, "You still got detention with Snape tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after that, but it's not that bad. He's actually been quite decent."

Ron look scandalized, "I know what you said about him being the Half-Blood Prince and all, but seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously, he even showed me his private memories of him and mum growing up and at school, and he gave me the picture of them as firsties."

Ron still looked skeptical, "What about him helping Draco and you know, being a git for the last six years."

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, I think Hermione was right, Snape was decent to her all year, and now me, maybe it is all a ruse, part of his work as a spy to figure out what Draco's doing."

"I still don't trust him," Ron said petulantly.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the pair; she was rolling the sickle connecting her to Draco in her pocket, running the plan over in her mind. It had been a week since Draco had mended the cabinet; there was less than a month left until the end of the term. Any day could be the day their whole lives changed forever.

Hermione was shaken from these reflections by the appearance of Jimmy Peakes, who was holding out a scroll of parchment for Harry.

"Thanks, Jimmy … hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

They all stared at each other.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon … he hasn't found…?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry jumping to his feet.

Hermione was pretty sure her stomach had just jumped into her throat. 'It looks like today is the day,' she thought to herself, trying to keep nausea at bay.

He hurried out of the common room and along the seventh floor as fast as he could, passing nobody; with only fifteen minutes left until curfew, most people had already returned to their common rooms. Then, Harry heard a scream and a crash. He stopped in his tracks and spotted Professor Trelawney wandering the corridor, her arms full of sherry bottles.

"Professor? Can I help you?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed, turning around, "No, No, just … patrolling the hallways," she said hurriedly. "Shouldn't you be heading towards Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry shuffled his feet, "Umm, the Headmaster wants to see me. I was just on my way there."

To his surprise, Professor Trelawney drew herself up at this comment, looking haughty, "Oh, how nice. The Headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me", she said coldly, "He is choosing to ignore the warnings the cards show –" Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist. "Again and again, no matter how I lay them out – "and she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls "- the lightning-struck tower," she whispered. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time…"

"Right," repeated Harry. "Well… I have to see the Headmaster before curfew Professor."

"Oh, well, in that case, I will join you. Maybe the Headmaster will listen to me this time," she bent down, scooped up her sherry bottles and dumped them unceremoniously in a large blue and white vase standing in a nearby niche.

"I miss having you in my classes, Harry," she said soulfully as they set off together. "You were never much of a Seer … but you were a wonderful Object…"

Harry did not reply; he had loathed being the object of Professor Trelawney's continual predictions of doom. He had started to tune out the Divination professor as she ranted against the Centaur Firenze, who was still sharing teaching duties with her.

"I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore," she went on in throaty tones. "He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed … I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise incidentally – bed bugs, dear boy – but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He interviewed me … I must confess that, at first, he did not seem convinced of my gift ... and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day … but then …"

And now Harry was paying attention properly for the first time, for he knew what had happened then: Professor Trelawney had made the prophecy that had altered the course of his whole life.

"…but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What?"

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore – you see, he was seeking his job as Potions Master at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, harry, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes – Harry, dear?"

She looked back over her shoulder, having only just realized that Harry was no longer with her; he had stopped walking, and they were now ten feet from each other.

"Harry?" she repeated uncertainly.

Perhaps his face was white, to make her look so concerned and frightened. Harry was standing stock-still as waves of shock crashed over him, wave after wave, obliterating everything except the information that had been kept from him for so long. It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy. It was Snape who had carried the news of the prophecy to Voldemort. Snape and Pettigrew together had sent Voldemort hunting after Lily and James and their son …

Nothing else mattered to Harry just now.

"Harry?" repeated Professor Trelawney. "Harry – I thought we were going to see the Headmaster together?"

"You stay here," said Harry through numb lips.

"But, dear … I was going to tell him about the cards – "

"You stay here!" Harry repeated angrily.

She looked alarmed as he ran past her, around the corner into Dumbledore's corridor, where the lone gargoyle stood sentry. Harry shouted the password at the gargoyle and ran up the moving spiral staircase three steps at a time. He did not knock upon Dumbledore's door, he hammered; and the calm voice answered, "Please wait just a minute, Harry."

Harry fumed and paced. He wanted to scream and pound the stone wall. He took a deep, steadying breath and thought why Dumbledore would keep him waiting after summoning him. Putting his ear to the wooden door, he heard the muttered conversation.

"Why did you summon Potter this evening?" Snape asked abruptly.

"Why, Severus? You aren't trying to give him more detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."

"He nearly killed a student; he deserves more than one day a week."

Harry looked confused, had Snape not told Dumbledore about their lessons?

"I spent time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him; there is information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," repeated Snape, "that you do not trust me with."

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort. You have become … independent this year Severus. This dalliance…"

"Which I do on your orders! All of it, and you will not mention her name."

"Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. Go give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would trust nobody but you. I can only imagine the secrets you keep from me."

"Severus. I do not wish to fight any longer. Tonight. Tonight is the night Severus. You must…"

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore. You expect too much. You demand too much. Has it crossed your mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"You gave me your word Severus."

With that, Harry had to jump back from the door as it whipped open, and an irate Potions Master revealed himself in the doorway. Harry saw real anger flared on his thin face and his previous outrage was on the tip of his tongue, ready to overtake his curiosity when the Professor's face softened and with a small upturn of his lips he said "Good evening Harry. A late-night with the Headmaster will not excuse you from our appointment tomorrow morning."

Harry turned his head to the other way, averting the Defense Professor's gaze and entered the Headmaster's office without a word of reply, missing the look of confusion on the man's face.

* * *

Severus had no idea what the look of indifference from Potter had been. He thought he was making inroads with the boy and he had no idea that 'tonight' meant Severus would be murdering Dumbledore in just a few short hours. Severus felt like he was going to vomit. He had to find Draco, tell him to summon the others, then find Hermione.

'Hermione,' he thought. He needed to find Hermione and say goodbye. Tonight, after he fled the castle, he had no idea when he'd see her again. It would be months. He would have to go deep underground into hiding until the Dark Lord overthrew the Ministry. As long as Scrimgeour was in charge, Severus would be Undesirable No. 1.

* * *

The moment Harry left the Common Room, Hermione was up out of her chair. "Ron, grab the cloak and the map. We need to be watching."

Ron nodded and ran up the stairs to the dormitory while Hermione grabbed the sickle from her pocket and messaged Draco, "Tonight. It will happen tonight. Do not go to the RoR or summon anyone until I give the signal. HG."

She waited a moment and felt the sickle heat up. Glancing down, it read "Noted. DM."

She stashed the coin back into her jeans pocket just as Ron came thundering down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

They opened the map, and Ron muttered: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Locating Harry on the map, they found him on the seventh floor next to Professor Trelawney.

"What is that old fraud doing?" Hermione muttered.

Suddenly Harry stopped twenty feet from the Headmaster's office as Trelawney kept walking and the two friends looked at each other in confusion. Before either of them could question, Harry's dot began racing past Trelawney and up the staircase to the Headmaster's office. Looking in the office, they found two dots labelled Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"What is the git doing there?" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione threw him a glare. "What, you can't mean to tell me that Snape is going in search of …"

Hermione threw up a silencing charm, "Shut your mouth, Ronald," she hissed, "Neither of us knows what's going on. Let's just watch and wait."

They watched Snape's dot exit the Headmaster's office as Harry entered.

* * *

Harry grabbed the door and flung himself into the room before the door could close behind Snape. Fawkes the phoenix looked around, his bright black eyes gleaming. Dumbledore was standing at the window looking at the grounds, a long, black travelling cloak in his arms.

"Well, Harry, I promised that you could come with me."

For a moment or two, Harry did not understand; the conversation with Trelawney, eavesdropping on Dumbledore and Snape, everything else had been driven out of his head, and his brain seemed to be moving very slowly.

"Come … with you…?"

"Only if you wish it, of course."

"If I …"

Then Harry remembered why he had been eager to come to Dumbledore's office in the first place. "You've found one? You've found a Horcrux?"

"I believe so."

Rage and resentment fought shock and excitement: for several moments, Harry, could not speak.

"It's natural to be afraid, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not scared!" said Harry at once, and it was entirely true; fear was one emotion he was not feeling at all. "Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is – though I think we can rule out the snake – but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the cost many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tome Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes," said Harry. "How is it protected?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "Harry, I promised that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming," Harry said, cutting off the Headmaster; boiling with anger at Snape, his desire to do something desperate and risky had increased tenfold in the last few minutes. This seemed to show on Harry's face, for Dumbledore looked at Harry closely, a slight crease between his silver eyebrows, the twinkle dimming in his blue eyes.

"What has happened to you, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry lied promptly.

"What has upset you?"

"I'm not upset."

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens – "

That word was the spark that ignited Harry's fury.

"Snape!" he said, very loudly, and Fawkes gave a squawk behind them. "Snape's what happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy; it was him! He listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!"

Dumbledore's expression did not change, but Harry thought his face whitened under the bloody tinge cast by the setting summer sun. For a long moment, Dumbledore said nothing.

"What did you find out about this?" he said at last.

"Just now!" said Harry, who was trying very hard to refrain from screaming, and then suddenly he burst, "AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE, AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD AND … AND … AND HE WAS … HE WAS HER … I THOUGHT …"

Breathing hard as though he were fighting, Harry turned away from Dumbledore, who still had not moved a muscle, and paced up and down the study, rubbing his knuckles in his hand and trying not to destroy the room as he did after Sirius' death one year ago. He wanted to rage and storm, he wanted to lash out with his magic and destroy things. He wanted to punch Snape in his big, stupid, ugly face, but Dumbledore would not take him along unless he mastered his anger and employed Occlumency.

"Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, "Please listen to me."

It was as difficult to stop his relentless pacing as it was to refrain from shouting. Harry paused, biting his lip, and looked into Dumbledore's weary face.

"Professor Snape did not – "

"Don't tell me what Professor Snape did or did not knew, sir; he was listening at the door!"

"Please let me finish," Dumbledore waited until Harry had nodded curly, then went on.

"Professor Snape was at the Hog's Head to meet with me that evening to interview for the position of Potions Master. He overheard the prophecy, yes, but he did not rush to tell Lord Voldemort. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy, but he did not hasten back there to tell his master. Professor Snape was not always a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens Harry. Luckily, Since Severus only heard the first half, it was all that Voldemort could see in his mind. Once Severus found out who the target was, he immediately had the Order put your parents in a safe house."

Harry slumped into the nearest chair as Dumbledore continued. "You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized that Lord Voldemort had seen the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason he is such a very good Occlumens."

Harry sat and pondered these facts for a minute. He knew Snape had taken the Dark Mark unwillingly. He knew Snape was a spy and he had been friends with his mother. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself, and it worked, at last, he said: "You trust Professor Snape?"

"I trust Severus Snape completely."

"OK, then, sir."

Dumbledore looked at the boy, surprised. He had expected him to continue arguing with him about Severus' loyalty, but he completely capitulated. Drawing himself up to his full height, Dumbledore said: "I will take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once and without question."

"Of course."

"Very good. Then I wish you to go and fetch your cloak and meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes."

Harry ran from the office and down the spiral staircase, sprinting back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Ron and Hermione tracked Harry's dot racing through the castle back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione's eyes darting to Severus pacing in his office and Draco sitting in his dormitory, making sure neither moved.

"Quick, he's almost here," Ron said.

As he finished, Harry came barreling through the Fat Lady's portrait, panting.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you OK?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," Said Harry shortly, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dorm, where he flung open his trunk and pulled out a pair of balled-up socks. Then he sped back down and into the common room, skidding to a halt in front of a stunned looking Ron and Hermione.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted. "Dumbledore told me to grab my cloak. Listen …"

Quickly he told them where he was going and why. He did not pause for their hasty questions; they could work out the finer details for themselves later.

"…so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. Dumbledore won't be here, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, preventing them from interrupting him. "Hermione may be right, Snape may be on our side, but I still do not trust Malfoy. Hermione, you know he's been dodgy all year. Borgin and Burkes, the necklace, Slughorn's Christmas party. He's up to something and with Dumbledore gone, it's going to happen."

Hermione sat quickly, she couldn't argue with him when he was right, and she was so blatantly double-crossing him.

"You've got to watch Malfoy," Harry continued, "Use the map. If anyone suspicious enters the grounds, sound the alarm. McGonagall and Snape are in the Order, get them to contact the rest of the members."

"Wouldn't Snape know of a plot since he's supposedly a spy?" Ron shot back derisively.

Harry looked thoughtfully and considered the conversation he'd heard between Dumbledore and Snape. 'Tonight. Tonight is the night,' he recalled.

"Snape and Dumbledore know! I heard them talking. OK! Ron, watch Malfoy; Hermione, find Snape. Call the D.A. using the coins and see who else you can get to help. Take this as well –" he thrust the ball of socks at Ron and grabbed his cloak.

"Er – Thanks …" Said Ron.

"The Felix Felicis is wrapped inside. Share it between yourselves and anyone else who answers the call. I'd better go. Dumbledore is waiting – "

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck, "We don't want it, you take it."

"I'll be fine; I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are OK… don't look like that, Hermione. I'll see you later…"

And he was off again, hurrying back through the portrait hole.

* * *

The pair mobilized quickly. Ron grabbed Ginny from the other side of the Common Room, and Hermione ran to the dorm to find her charmed galleon. She also reached for her sickle and sent Draco a quick message to get to the Room of Requirement now.

Putting out the call to the D.A., Hermione secretly hoped no one answered. She didn't want anyone to get hurt in the crossfire like last year at the Ministry. The Order knew the risks, but the D.A. were just students. She never carried the coin anymore, and she doubted anyone else did.

Hermione ran to the bathroom she shared with Parvati and Lavender and quickly splashed water on her face, and rooted through her jewelry box for the pearl and diamond ring Severus had given her for Christmas, tapping her wand against it and muttering, "Portus."

Returning to the common room, she found Ron, Ginny and Neville huddled over the map. "Malfoy's on the move, Hermione! He's headed this way." Sure, enough, Draco was ascending the staircase, but stepping onto the seventh-floor landing, he turned left instead of right to go to Gryffindor Tower.

"He's going to the Room of Requirement!" Neville exclaimed as they watched the Draco dot pace back and forth before disappearing.

Hermione steeled herself, "OK! We split up. Ron and Neville, go keep watch outside the Room of Requirement. Ginny, find Professor McGonagall, and I will find Professor Snape. If Draco leaves the Room of Requirement, Ron, send Ginny a Patronus, and she'll have McGonagall summon the Order. I'll find out if Professor Snape knows anything."

They all agreed and left through the Portrait Hole, only to find Lunda headed towards them, "I saw Hermione's message," she said dreamily, "What are we doing? The wrack spurts are buzzing all over your head and torso Hermione."

"Luna, you go with Ginny. She'll fill you in."

"Alright. Say Hello to Professor Snape for me," the blonde chirped.

Before they separated, Ron passed around the vial of lucky potion. As he finally gave the flask to Hermione, she slipped it into her jeans pocket. "I'll take mine after I get a Patronus," she said. Ron nodded in understanding and gave her a firm hug before they split up.

Hermione raced for the third-floor corridor containing the Defense classroom.

Slipping into Severus' sitting room, she found him gripping the mantelpiece and nursing a full glass of firewhiskey muttering to himself. Approaching carefully, Hermione reached him and put a hand on his back, rubbing small circles. Severus leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and revelling in the feeling for a moment. Staring into the flame, his voice cracking, heaving with emotion; he said, "I was just in Albus' office. Tonight… tonight is the night, Hermione. I will have to flee the castle. I will be on the run, Undesirable No. 1 until the Dark Lord takes control of the Ministry, which will be soon. You can't go home. Come to Spinner's End once you get off the Hogwarts Express. We will regroup there; I will take you to Prince Manor to see your parents. Promise me you'll be safe tonight."

Tears falling down her eyes, Hermione pulled out the wand concealed in the sleeve of her sweater and aimed it at Severs' back like a coward. He made to turn around, likely to kiss her goodbye, but before he could turn around, and before she could see the betrayal in his eyes, she screamed inside her mind, "STUPEFY!"

The Dark Wizard slumped onto the rug as the petite witch tried to break his fall. Knowing he would wake soon, Hermione quickly put Severus into a body bind, knowing that would require someone to come in and use the counterspell. She silently begged him to forgive her, kissed his forehead and disillusioned herself.

Running out of the Defense Classroom, Hermione headed for the Astronomy Tower as she and Draco planned. Panting as she arrived at the top of the castle's tallest Tower, Hermione began to scout out the terrace. Determining where Draco and Dumbledore would likely position themselves, she crouched between Professor Sinistra's large golden globe and the parapet walls.

Crouching low, she was grateful for her increased fitness during the year, but now that she had a cantaloupe strapped to her belly, she hoped Draco and Dumbledore returned soon. Cub was kicking up a storm, and the mother-to-be rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, willing him to calm down, while also doing meditative breathing to steel herself, reciting in her mind all of the reasons she was doing this. She needed to keep Severus, her son and Harry safe; Dumbledore was already dying, and the manipulative bastard wanted his death to have 'purpose'; it would protect Draco and his mother from the Dark Lord. She repeated the list in her mind when simultaneously the sickle in her jeans pocket warmed, and a silvery Jack Russell Terrier with Ron Weasley's voice floated in front of her exclaiming "Death Eaters in the Castle!"

Looking down at the coin, she saw the message "Coming to the Tower. Five D.E.s in tow."

Hermione slid her wand out of her sleeve and gripped it tightly. "Constant Vigilance," she muttered and swallowed the last drops of the Felix Felicis.

* * *

Harry was gripping the Headmaster tightly as he clumsily apparated into Hogsmeade. Dumbledore staged against him, and Harry saw his face, paler and damper than ever in the distant light of a streetlamp.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I've been better," said Dumbledore weakly, as the corners of his mouth twitched. Just give me a minute, Harry, and I will apparate us to the castle. Severus. I need Severus."

"OK. Professor Snape it is. Maybe I should send a Patronus and have him come here?"

Dumbledore nodded weakly, and Harry turned around, looking up at the castle grounds, dread flooded him. There, hanging next to the astronomy tower, blazing above the school's entrance was a green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building … wherever they had murdered …

"Professor!" Harry whipped around, tugging on the Headmaster's robes, trying to stand him up. "Death Eaters are in the castle! The Dark Mark…"

"We need to return to the castle at once." The sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant. Ordering Harry to cover himself with the Invisibility Cloak, the aged wizard stood, grabbing Harry's invisible arm and apparated to the Astronomy Tower.

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here."

Harry nodded, not arguing and hurried to the door leading to the spiral staircase. At the bottom of the steps, Harry stairs, Harry spotted Ron, Professor McGonagall and Lupin each battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them he saw Tonks fighting an enormous blond wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shutting the nearest window. He wanted to stop and help but knew he needed to follow orders for once and find Snape.

Sprinting along the corridor, ignoring the bangs issuing from behind him, Harry ran down to the third floor. He skidded around the corner and approached the Defense professor's office, banging on the door. After hearing no answer, Harry huffed and entered the office, finding it empty; he approached the door he knew led to Snape's private quarters and grasped the doorknob before pausing. 'Snape will kill me if I enter his private quarters uninvited,' Harry thought, but the weakened Dumbledore and hordes of Death Eaters in the castle fighting Order members convinced him that hopefully, Snape would listen to him before killing him.

Walking into the sitting room, Harry looked in horror as he saw the Potions Master on the rug in front of his lit fireplace, flat on his back in a full body-bind. Racing over next to the man's prostrate body, Harry looked into his Professor's open black eyes racing about the room before fixing on Harry's emerald orbs. Pulling out his wand, Harry exclaimed, "Finite Incantatem!" releasing the Defense professor.

Snape groaned, and Harry grabbed his shoulder to help ease him up.

"Sir, we have no time … Professor Dumbledore sent me."

Severus jumped to his feet with the grace of a panther, "Where is the Headmaster? What is happening, Potter?"

"Death Eaters in the castle, sir. The Headmaster and I left the grounds after your meeting. He's not well; he ordered me to come to get you immediately. I left him on the Astronomy Tower. Dark Mark, Order was summoned by McGonagall… I ran here past the fighting."

Severus looked Harry squarely in the eyes and nodded, "We must hurry. Do not fight, promise me, Harry, you are too important to get killed in the crossfire."

Harry nodded as the two men ran out the door.

* * *

Hermione watched from her crouched position as she saw Albus and Harry apparate onto the Tower platform. The plan had worked, the Dark Mark drawing them precisely to that location. She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry ran from the Tower, sent to find Severus; hearing his feet thundering down the stone steps. She gazed at Dumbledore as he leaned breathlessly against the parapet, looking as if he had aged another fifty years that night. She had not spoken to Dumbledore in months; he hadn't called an Order meeting since her pregnancy was discovered, spending all of his time leaving the castle, hunting down memories and Horcruxes.

Anger flared inside her as she looked at this dying man. He held all of the cards to trust anyone with his plans and intentions closely. The entire Order would have been fractured down the middle if things had gone according to his plan. They would all feel betrayed and the loss of his life, at the hands of his most trusted servant would send the Order into hiding while Voldemort conquered the Ministry.

Unplanned, Hermione stood and dropped her spell. Dumbledore looked at her in mild surprise.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Protecting those I love Headmaster."

"This was not for you to decide. Severus made a vow."

"Severus is currently indisposed, but I am here to assist Draco."

"This was not plan, Severus must, so his position as a spy will be secure."

"No one in the Order will ever speak to Severus again if we follow your plan. A pretty useless spy if he has no one to report back to."

"I – "

Hermione heard several pairs of feet running back up the stairs and prayed that it was Draco and not Harry with Severus.

"You should have known Headmaster, that the moment you tried to kill my unborn baby, I would take matters into my own hands. Many will mourn you, but I will not be among them. My son will be born happy and healthy, despite your wishes."

The door burst open, and Hermione saw the white-blond head erupt through it. Standing against the ramparts, the white in the face, Dumbledore moved his gaze from Hermione to the Slytherin and said, "Good evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" His voice was thick with the air of defeat.

Hermione thought he might have tried to talk Draco out of it, but he knew Hermione would act alone if need be.

Malfoy warded the Tower door and stepped forward to join Hermione, wand trained on Dumbledore. Putting her arm on Draco's shoulder, the blond took his cue and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

At the same time, Hermione screamed, "BOMBARDA MAXIMA."

Albus Dumbledore's wand flew in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and into Draco's hand while the wall that the Headmaster leaned against blew apart. The force of both spells blasted Dumbledore into the air while the stone floor beneath his feet crumbled. His body was illuminated by the green hue of the Dark Mark, and he fell slowly like a great ragdoll over the destroyed battlements and out of sight as debris from the castle's tallest Tower rained down on the sky.


End file.
